Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by Aradia-hornbeam
Summary: Finished!When Sarah and her friends are flung into the Van Helsing universe, she realises that living the dream, might not be as fun as she thought- rating for adult situations and language
1. Road Trip

Between the Devil and the Deep blue sea

Chapter 1

The night was pleasantly warm; a minor breeze prevented the temperature rising too much. The new moon was a barely visible crescent riding above the few clouds in the night sky.

Sarah dawdled beside her friends enjoying the banter passing between them. Jory was leading the way across the bridge and was engaged in a heated discussion with Tony over whom he towered at a height of six foot two above Tony's five foot six. His short hair stood up wildly upon his head, his chosen colour of the evening glinting deep red in the light from the street lamps.

James Marston walked a little way behind them on Sarah's left; his overly long hair fell into his eyes as he laughed along with their conversation. Further over a pretty dark haired girl walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. Amie and Bob (or Robert Wain) had been dating for the last eight months and were inseparable.

Amie's knee-high boots pleated mini skirt and black T'shirt was immaculate as was her hair and makeup. Next to her Sarah always managed to feel plain no matter what she wore. Never able to get her unruly shoulder length blond hair to stay in one style, she mostly stayed away from make up wearing the bare minimum of blusher and mascara for going out on nights like this.

Bob smiled widely as Amie brushed a hand through his dark hair, trailing her fingers through the long locks and earning herself a kiss in the process.

Chris Murray was alongside the couple animatedly discussing the new "Doom3" war game he had recently brought for his playstation2. Chris had exactly two T'shirts one was white with the shadow of a fighting samurai on the chest with a backdrop of Chinese writing, the other was the one he wore now. A dark yellow with two in facing capital E's which created a circle when joined at the centre. His jeans and trainers completed the look and his curly blond hair was nothing short of adorable!

Sarah watched as they passed over the wash lands noting the mist rising silently from the river to creep over the fields in the distance. The scene reminded her of the clique horror movies where the mist would coincide with the arrival of some evil creature. Giggling she pointed the mist out to Amie "Dracula's coming" she said in a mock serious voice. Amie rolled her eyes, Sarah grinned vampires were her new obsession; well maybe 'new' wasn't the right word. She'd been reading vampire novels for years. Anne Rice's sorrowful Louis and charismatic Lestat making her delve deeper into complexities of the undead.

It hadn't surprised her friends when "Van Helsing" had become her favourite film over night, how could it not be? The Characters and their struggles fascinated her and the moment she saw him on screen Sarah had been convinced that Dracula was the most tragic of them all.

Amie smiled when she remembered how she had been dragged along with Bob to the cinema to watch, in her opinion, one of the worst films she'd ever seen. That was two hours of her life she would never get back!

No one else had come along managing to escape Sarah's clutches that particular night although Amie could remember other films they had been less fortunate with, Jory still raved about Underworld being a complete rip off of the matrix while Sarah insisted it was a brilliantly original concept. Other cruder comments about the film made by Marston tended to a comment involving one guy transforming into a werewolf with a strange look on his face.

As was the usual on such walks home Sarah had moved up the group and was now keeping pace with Tony. It was an unconscious action but one which greatly amused the rest of the group.

"He was a poof!" Tony was saying "he didn't even have sex with her!"

"It was sensual! It meant more than sex; she was dressing him for battle!" Sarah pointed out. They had just watched "The Last Samurai" and as was traditional of the last two years, Tony and Sarah had to argue about it.

"No the guy was an idiot, man!"

"Sex would have ruined it, the tension would have been gone and he would have nothing to go back for! I'm right, right Jory?" she asked looking at the tall boy in the Jackass T'shirt.

Jory chuckled "No"

Tony laughed, "See it's all just about the sex"

Sarah smirked at him "Wow you're so not gonna be one for foreplay are you?"

Marston and Jory both laughed at that, "Disappointed Sarah?" Marston asked grinning.

Sarah blushed but recovered quickly "I just feel sorry for his future girlfriend" she said grinning at him. Tony made a disgusted sound in his throat; Sarah rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable rant that would follow.

Sure enough…"I'll have you know 'woman' that I'm fairly certain I can have any woman worshipping me as the pleasure God I am without having to resort to foreplay, I mean what the hell is that? It's a waste of time that is, you don't waste a good forty minutes on the foreplay when you could be up and done with the real thing!"

"Quick finisher are you Tony?" Chris yelled from the back of the group. Everyone laughed even Tony who finished mid rant.

"You'll have to ask your mum," he yelled back.

At the end of the bridge the group split up, Amie and Bob headed straight up towards Ferry Street. Marston and Chris took the alley to the left, and Sarah, Jory and Tony started to follow the river.

"Don't forget you all have to be at Amie's for 8:00 tomorrow morning!" they heard Marston yell as they walked off. Sarah waved to show that she'd heard.

School was finally over and to celebrate Marston had suggested going camping for a couple of days in the woods near Alton.

"How'd you get Amie to agree to it?" asked Jory curiously. Amie was not fond of nature in general and it had been a long month of persuasion on Sarah and Bob's part that had finally convinced her to agree to coming along with them for the weekend.

"I brought her a pair of battery powered hair straighteners," Sarah said grinning. Tony snorted something that sounded suspiciously like "Women." Sarah glared at him.

The next day they all met up as planned and set off for the campsite.

Sarah clutched her seat belt around her as Bob took a corner too sharply "Oh God I'm gonna die." She muttered. Amie looked around from the front seat and patted her boyfriend's arm "You are going a bit fast honey" she said fearfully.

"I'm not, it says 70mph I'm doing 70!"

"Bob I'm pretty sure the national speed limit is 60" Sarah said reasonably as he forced the gear into second to make a sharp turn.

Bob had only recently passed his driving test and had volunteered to follow Marston's Yaris into Alton. Through the windscreen Sarah could see the small blue car just a head of them Tony and Chris in the backseat.

"Lucky sods" she muttered darkly. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Suddenly the CD player began to work and the Calling blared out at her from the internal speakers. She groaned loudly as Amie turned up the volume and began to sing along.

"_So lately, been wandering, who will be there to take my place_…"

Sarah glared enviously at the blue car in front from which Marston's air guitar album was blaring loudly.

Her belief system tended towards a form of witchcraft known as Wicca and it was to this she turned in her desperate situation clasping her green pentagram necklace, "Goddess help me" she begged as the car screeched around another corner.

"Hey, they're stopping!" Bob exclaimed slamming on the brakes and pulling up behind the now stationary Yaris.

"Thank God for seat belts" Amie muttered from the front seat.

Sarah leaned over to her "Amie your boyfriend's trying to kill us" she whispered, Amie laughed and stepped out of the car.

The others were arguing over a road map on the hood of the Yaris "I'm telling you we should have taken the left turning and gone on to the A30 from there." Marston was saying tracing the root with his finger.

"I'm going to pee!" Chris announced walking towards the hedges on the opposite side of the road.

Jory walked over to Amie and Sarah who were sat on a grass bank, watching the others try to sort out directions. "We are so lost" he sighed sitting down.

"It's Bob's fault," announced Sarah Amie looked at her

"Why are you blaming him?" she asked surprised. Sarah grinned

"Makes life simpler"

Amie thought for a second and then nodded "Yeah it does." Jory laughed.

They sat for a minute in silence; Chris wandered over and sat beside them.

Amie watched the group huddled around the car, they were all insisting their way was the best. She sighed dramatically "Testosterone makes you crazy" she decided.

Sarah laughed "It took you how long to figure that out?"

Amie shrugged "two years maybe more."

Another few minutes past, Jory amused him self by making monkey noises.

"I think we're going," said Chris suddenly.

Sarah looked up hopefully "Really?" He grinned.

"No not really" Sarah sighed.

She watched as Tony finally figured the map out and pointedly turned it the right way up, she smiled as he began to point out the main roads giving Marston and Bob a crash course in map reading.

Amie watched her grinning. "So you still madly in love with Tony?" she asked cheekily. Sarah's cheeks grew hot and she blushed.

"You fancy Tony!" Jory said shocked. Sarah mock glared at Amie

"Thanks, that was a confidence I was hoping you'd share with the group." She said sarcastically.

Chris thought for a moment "Wow. Do you realize what your kids would be like?" he asked. Sarah rolled her eyes and Jory laughed.

"They'd be so cool, like Chinese/English hybrids!"

Jory's face lit up "They'd be amazing! They'd have Tony's Kung Fu Nun-chuck fighting skills and Sarah's witchcraft stuff!" Sarah and Amie laughed; Jory looked really impressed "Your kids would kick ass! You have to breed!"

Tony walked over to his friends "what's so funny?" he asked confused.

Sarah stood up and walked past him following Bob to the car "Apparently we have to breed" she said sweetly grinning. Tony looked more confused than ever. Amie walked after Sarah laughing.

Tony turned towards Chris and Jory "What the fu?" he asked. Jory stood laughing

"Tell you in the car" he said.

It was after midday when they finally made it to Alton. The several "shortcuts" that Marston took had turned out to be the long way round ending in an incident with a rather large mud puddle in which his Yaris had gotten stuck and everyone had to help push it out. All in all the supposedly one and a half hour drive had taken a full three hours.

When they finally pulled up into the car park there was a mad rush for the nearest toilet. The lads pushed and shoved their way in while Sarah and Amie calmly walked into theirs.

"Do you think they told him you like him?" Amie asked touching up her makeup in the sink mirror.

Sarah snorted "Yeah they did, they all looked really pleased with themselves when we walked past." Amie grinned.

"You sure that wasn't just the 'thank god a toilet!' relief?"

Sarah laughed, "more like the macho 'We knew where we were all along'" they laughed.

"See Sarah this is why you should have had a car, at least you can read a map"

They left the toilets and found the guys waiting impatiently at the edge of the footpath having unloaded the cars.

"Ok the site I found is about two miles away" Marston declared slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You're sure?" Sarah asked grinning.

Marston smiled "Indeed" he said beginning to lead the way. Sarah stepped up beside Jory "God I hate it when he says that, you never know what he means."


	2. What the Fu?

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Van Helsing or anything to do with the merchandise or actors lip trembles

Note to Tony: Sorry Tone Chi-Chi had to come up somewhere :D

Chapter 2

"So where's Alton Towers from here?" Chris asked checking the map.

"About three miles that way." Jory pointed vaguely to his left.

Marston grinned, "You guys know the story of the Towers?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged "Big tree, curse, every time a branch fell someone in the towers family died."

"Wasn't that the tree they chained up so the branches couldn't fall?" asked Amie. Bob sighed "A tree? Yeh chains are gonna help loads." He said sarcastically.

"It's a true story." Marston announced his voice eerily serious.

Tony raised an eyebrow "It's a load of crap."

Marston grinned at him as they walked up a grassy hill "oh yeh? Then how do you explain that?" he pointed over the hill where a large oak tree stood bare, no leaves covered its huge skeletal branches and heavy iron chain were attached to each branch chaining it to the floor.

Amie whimpered and held tightly to her boyfriend who had gone slightly pale. "Bollox," he muttered in awe. Marston smiled "Scares the bejesus outa me but this is the best camping spot."

Amie looked horrified "We're camping here!!" she yelled her voice unnaturally high. Chris shook his head "more like there" he said pointing to a clearing at least twenty metres beyond the tree.

It was a sandy clearing in the centre of the Alton woods, a circle of stones held the remains of the fire, evidence that it was a popular camping spot. It was around this that they pitched the tents. One, three man and two, two man tents.

After much argument Amie had agreed to share a two man with Sarah, while Bob shared with Marston. The thought that everyone would stick to his or her own tents was laughable; in fact the idea that anyone would get more than two hours sleep at night was ridiculous.

While they began to set up the tents Sarah saw Tony coming over "Oh crap" she muttered looking away quickly. Chris and Bob who had been helping her pointedly wandered away as he approached. "Good luck" Jory whispered to her grinning.

"Bastard" she muttered as she saw him laughing with Chris and Bob.

Forcing herself to act normal Sarah turned and met Tony "Hi" she said awkwardly

"Hi …er…do we have something to talk about?" he asked hesitantly. Sarah wished the ground would swallow her. "They told you?" she asked.

He nodded "So it's true?"

"Yeah a little bit"

"Right" They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, Tony glanced behind her and saw the others watching and listening to them. Sarah followed his gaze and spotted them, Chris grinned and waved.

They both laughed nervously "Want to go and talk a little more privately?" Tony suggested. "That would be less embarrassing," she agreed following him away from the camp.

"Aww bless," said Marston sarcastically they laughed as they watched the couple move out of sight.

The camp was fully set up by the time Tony and Sarah returned. Their friends watched as they pointedly separated and wandered to different sides of the site. Sarah knelt next to Amie and began to unpack her sleeping bag; she looked at her meaningfully and crawled into the tent. Amie grinned and followed pretending to help her arrange the material.

"So?" she asked, Sarah went bright red.

"Ok have you ever had one of those experiences where you don't know whether you're going to laugh or cry and you just wish the ground would swallow you?" Amie nodded grinning.

"Well that's pretty much what that was like."

Amie laughed "So you told him straight out?" she asked.

"Yeah, well he said that Jory and Chris had told him in the car right after we left the first stop off and he wanted to know if it was true or not. So I told him yeah it was true and that I've fancied him for ages now." Amie nodded wisely.

"Let me guess he made some sort of awkward comment or tried to make it funny."

Sarah grinned, "He did, he said that Mr Bradshaw would be thrilled." Amie laughed. Mr Bradshaw was the A'level Chemistry teacher and for two years he'd been trying to get Tony and Sarah as the only students in his class to become a romantic couple. He'd even gone so far as to take them on a trip to the Birmingham University and make his excuses in order to leave them alone together for the day.

"So then he said how I'm "not his friend", I'm his mate."

Amie raised an eyebrow. "The difference being?"

"Something like: friends can be anyone, like you or Chris or Bob. But apparently mates are people he feels completely comfortable around that he can banter with and not have to worry about repercussions. Like me and Jory."

"That's sweet, in a weird way." She said.

"I told him I was ok with that, and then he told me that he already had a girlfriend!" Amie gasped and someone echoed her from behind them. They both turned and found Bob and Jory eaves dropping at the tent door. The girls laughed, "He has a girlfriend?" asked Jory shocked. Sarah nodded "Since when!"

"He said six months." Jory frowned "Why the hell didn't he tell me?"

Bob laughed, "Are you jealous Jory?"

When everything was fully set up and the fire was going it had begun to get dark. Jory and Tony sat beside Marston who was trying to light some portable barbeques they had brought along.

"Where are Amie and Sarah?" He asked cursing as he burnt himself on the matches. Jory grinned "Dead!" he announced gleefully Tony laughed. Then jumped as Sarah appeared beside him

"I told you Jory one day your gonna say that and someone will actually be dead and then your gonna feel guilty as hell."

"God Damnit woman don't you ever make any noise when you walk up to people!" Tony said indignantly.

Sarah grinned "awww did I scare you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm just worried you're calling the devil up on me behind my back with your black magic." He said mockingly, he crossed himself and the air between them "The power of Christ compels you!" Sarah laughed.

"Tony if I were evil do you really think you'd still be sitting there right now?" she asked pleasantly.

From across the fire Bob laughed, "Can anyone else feel that sexual tension?" Sarah and Tony glanced around quickly to see that everyone had raised their hands. They laughed it off and Sarah walked around to sit next to Jory.

"So how come you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?" asked Marston.

Tony glared at him "I had my reasons" he said evenly. Chris laughed from across the fire "Aww Chi-Chi's going to be so disappointed." Everyone laughed.

Some months ago Jory had suggested that Tony had a Panda fetish that had led to some very crude and sometimes disturbing stories about his adventures with a Panda the lads had dubbed "Chi-Chi."

Tony glared at them "Ok the panda thing stops right here!" he said threateningly. Around the fire the group sniggered. Jory couldn't contain himself, he stood and walked a safe distance away before laughing and yelling "Panda boy!"

Within seconds Tony had swept his feet out from under him and had him pinned in a headlock, pulling his nose back. Everyone was laughing now and Jory couldn't stop himself chuckling through the pain.

"Argh, I'm sorry!" he eventually managed to gasp out.

"Let him go Tony" Sarah said grinning at Amie who looked deeply concerned about Jory's nose.

In the chaos that followed a flash of white light in the darkening trees went unnoticed except from Chris.

He stopped laughing and peered through the trees to his left.

"Did anyone see that?" he asked. Marston stepped up beside him while Tony and Jory got themselves untangled.

"It was like a flash of light…there!" he pointed between the trees; a few meters off a tiny ball of light had flickered into life and then disappeared again.

"What the Fu?" Tony stepped up beside them, the rest of the group gathering behind him.

"I gotta say getting a little freaked out now," Marston stammered as it appeared again.

"Ball lightening?" asked Sarah, Tony shuck his head.

"Can't be," he whispered stepping forward. Nervously Sarah followed him, Chris close behind her.

They had barely gone a few meters when there was an almighty flash of dazzling bright light. They all cried out and covered their eyes temporarily blinded. "What the hell was that?" Sarah yelled furiously rubbing her eyes.

Jory blinked as everything came back into focus, everyone seemed to be ok just a little shaken up. Looking at where the light had been he gasped in surprise "I don't think that's normal" he said walking to stand beside Tony who frowned at him. "What?" he asked. Jory pointed behind him. Everyone turned to look; most of them muttered obscenities when their eyes focused on the thing before them.

The best way to describe it would be as a rip in the air, like someone had taken a knife, stuck it into nothing and dragged it down. Beyond the tattered outline they could just make out a wood at night, the trees were bare and there was snow on the ground.

"But its summer" Amie whispered.

"It's the god damn freaky tree, see I told you" Marston whispered fearfully, everyone shuddered.

Jory stepped closer to the image reaching his hand out to touch it, they gasped as he felt around the edge of the hole. "Wow" he breathed. Taking a breath he put his arm through it and felt the cold air of winter, turning he looked at Amie "Just to make sure, I haven't been drinking today right?" he asked. She shook her head "So I'm sober?" His friends nodded. "Just wanted to know," he said beginning to draw his arm back through shaking slightly.

Suddenly he uttered a strangled cry and was pulled through, Amie screamed and Tony rushed forward making a grab for his ankle, everyone rushed to help him but they were too late as he too began to disappear. His hand shot out and Sarah lunged for it, gripping him around the wrist. She screamed as she felt something unseen pulling her in with him. As she slid in after him she felt Amie, Bob, Marston, and Chris grab at her clothes. The force became stronger and Sarah heard their screams mix with her own as they were pulled into the hole.

Note: Ok this is my first fanfic so it's probably going to be really random in terms of chapter length and story line so please bear with me. Reviews and flames welcome :D Blessed Be!


	3. Big sticks and werewolves

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Van Helsing or anything to do with the merchandise or actors lip trembles

Chapter 3

Jory shivered as he awoke. The first thing that hit him was an intense pain at the back of his skull. He winced and touched the spot feeling the beginnings of a large raised bruise. Swearing he sat up and opened his eyes expecting to see the inside of a tent, instead he was met with absolute darkness.

"What the hell?" he shivered again and realised that he was wet through and that the air around him was bitterly cold. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he began to make out the trees that surrounded him, piles of snow glinted in the places where it had gotten through the thick canopy of evergreen above his head.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was freezing and his head hurt like hell he would have thought he was dreaming. Taking a few hesitant steps forward he began to vaguely remember falling, Tony had fallen with him.

"Tony!" he yelled his voice too loud in the silence of the night.

Common sense told him that if they had fallen together then his friend couldn't be far away. Frantically he began to search around the trees. Barely past his own landing spot he tripped over something soft, landing hard on his hands. He spun and saw a figure lying under his legs. "Tony!" he crawled over and felt for a pulse. He began to panic again when he couldn't find one but then laughed with relief when a low groan escaped his friend.

"Jory?" Tony asked not moving.

"Yeah it's me. You ok?" Jory asked concerned.

"You just had to touch it didn't you?"

Jory laughed. "Yep your fine." Tony sat up and looked around at the dark wood.

"Don't suppose you had a torch on you when you fell?" he asked hopefully. Jory shock his head helping Tony to his feet.

A twig snapped in the darkness to their left and they froze. Something big was moving towards them. Tony felt around and stood up clutching a large stick in his hands, he held himself ready as through the darkness they saw something approaching. Silently Tony moved around to the other side of a tree watching as whatever it was walked past him.

With a wild yell he swung the stick and it impacted with its twin. Sarah screamed in shock and raised her own weapon to counter Tony's attack. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before Sarah angrily swatted his stick to the side "Are you trying to kill me!" she yelled. Behind her Amie, Bob, Marston and Chris came into view.

"You came at me through total darkness waving a stick around! I thought you were trying to kill me!" he yelled back. Sarah grinned sheepishly and put out her hand.

"Truce? On account of we both attacked each other?" she asked. Tony smiled and shook her hand. Sarah looked around the clearing concerned "Do you know where Jory is?" she asked. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Do you need to attack him with the stick?" She glared at him and Jory laughed coming out from behind the tree to their left.

"So is everybody ok?" he asked. They all nodded.

"I think on account that it's snowing and very cold we can assume we're not in England anymore." Bob said shivering in his thin T-shirt and jeans.

"Thank you Dorothy." Muttered Marston.

"So where the hell are we?" asked Tony.

Chris grinned, "Well when I found Sarah she was pretty insistent that we were in Narnia."

Sarah blushed "I was barely conscious and I was dreaming when you woke me up!" They laughed.

"Ok so we can put that down to mild concussion, what's your excuse for the other weird stuff you come out with every other day?" Tony asked pleasantly.

The werewolf crouched just beyond the clearing. Formerly Prince Velkan Valerius, it was now nothing but a servant of Count Dracula. Now it acted as his eyes and ears watching these strangers as they started walking through the trees.

The wolf growled low in it's throat and began to track them at a distance by their scent alone.

In castle Frankenstein it's master saw what it saw, cautioning it to keep its hunger in check or face the consequences. The beast had come across the new comers quite by accident on its monthly hunt and their sudden arrival was of the utmost interest to its master.

Dracula stood on the Balcony over looking the river; his two remaining brides huddled together in his shadow watching him as he followed the wolf's progress. From the trees another scent reached him through the animal. "Ah the hunter is also the prey" he muttered to himself recognising the scent of silver ammunition.

He turned to his brides "Make your way to the village and watch the strangers. Stay out of sight less you suffer the same fate as Marishka," he ordered. With wicked grins his brides leapt off the balcony and flew away in their bat forms towards the lights of the distant village. Dracula noted the absence of the third bride; Mariska had been lost to him over a month previously the day Van Helsing had arrived in the village. He could not afford the Princess to gain more allies. Focusing he once again linked with the werewolf feeling a small measure of satisfaction when he recalled this latest victory over his enemies. Velkan had fought the change impressively managing to hold it off longer than most, but like those before him it had consumed him eventually. Right in front of his beloved sister, Dracula couldn't have hoped for a more fitting end for the brat prince.

Smiling to himself he continued the hunt.

Note: It will get better I promise!

Want to thank my friends for providing their own dialogue, even if they didn't know it at the time.


	4. Tracking werewolves

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Van Helsing or anything to do with the merchandise or actors (lip trembles) Stop smirking Marston or I'll kill you off! I mean it!

Chapter 4

Marston felt his way forward through the trees, heading towards the light that flickered warmly beyond them. He was terrified, the slightest sound made his heart rate quicken, his only comfort came from the warm hand within his. Glancing back he gave Amie a small smile, which she hesitantly returned. Beyond her he could just make out Bob and then the others stretching out in a line of joined bodies each clasping on to the one in front so as not to be separated.

No one spoke and by silent agreement, made as little noise as possible for fear of attracting unwanted attention. Chris was the last of the group and Marston didn't envy him the position, even if he was the one leading the way.

Suddenly the wood around them shone in an eerie silvery light, the full moon had emerged from a cloud and was lighting the way forward. "Thank God" Marston sighed with relief and pressed on, taking advantage of the new light.

Before long the trees began to thin out and they could make out buildings in the distance. Bob appeared beside Marston "is it a town?" he asked hope in his voice. Marston nodded "looks like, maybe someone can tell us where the hell we are". They started towards the town eager to get out of the woods.

Jory kept close to Sarah and Chris as they neared the town; ahead he saw Amie, Bob, Marston and Tony slip finally out of the woods. He grinned at the thought of a warm meal, but then something made him stop…a mournful howl echoed through the trees.

It was a sound he'd heard only in movies or on television, then it had been chilling enough but now his blood ran cold. "Wolves" he whispered.

Sarah had heard it too; her eyes were wide darting from left to right; only Chris thought to move. In one leap he had grabbed their arms and begun to run for the town.

In less than a minute they had cleared the trees and found themselves surrounded by houses on all sides, foot prints in the newly fallen snow told them where the others had gone, and they raced for them.

Tony was stood beside a huge well in what appeared to be a town centre, he scanned the houses around them, "what the hell kinda town is this?" he exclaimed raising his arms dramatically "there's what fifty houses at most? That's not even a village! And the street lamps aren't electric, they've got oil in, we've entered the bloody middle ages!"

Amie clutched Bobs hand, "hunskull" she said using his pet name "Where are all the cars? And the people?" she asked. Bob shook his head and looked up.

"No wires either, I don't think we're gonna find a phone here"

The sound of running feet alerted them to the arrival of their friends. "We heard wolves!" Sarah yelled climbing on to the platform.

"They were howling in the woods, we could have died in there!!" Jory added sitting down on a step, suddenly he burst into wild peels of laughter; his panic quickly replaced with amusement, Chris joined him collapsing on to the cobbled street.

Sarah gazed at them in amazement, five minutes ago they had been terrified! She gave Amie a questioning glance. "Adrenaline" came the simple answer, Sarah grinned.

Amie felt like she was about to cry "Wolves?" she stammered moving closer to her boyfriend. "It's ok" Tony announced "wolves never come near urban areas, we'll be fine here and anyway they only attack if threatened…they probably saw Sarah and ran the other way!" he laughed Sarah grinned at him "either that or they smelt Tony and fainted" Tony regarded her for a minute as he thought of a suitable come back but Chris brought them back to reality. "Er why do I think we're in a bad horror movie?" he asked looking around.

Van Helsing silently crept through the trees; moonlight glinted off the sword at his side and the huge crossbow on his shoulder. Silver darts were dotted around his belt ready to replace those already loaded into the bow.

He bent to examine some foliage, moving it gently aside to expose the huge clawed footprint. A young woman appeared next to him similarly armed but with twin pistols at each thigh, she bent to examine another paw print a few feet away.

"Fresh, the beast is close" she whispered. Anna Valerius constantly surprised Van Helsing she was almost as skilled at the hunt as he was, but then, he reasoned, it was what she had been trained for all her life.

Werewolf hunting was almost second nature to them by now; over a month had been spent tracking this particular beast. Anna had kept her emotions in check and had tracked the beast telling herself that what they hunted was no longer Velkan, her handsome brother and the last of her relatives, but a bloodthirsty animal in the service of her families most hated enemy; Vladislaus Draculia, Count Dracula.

As the last of the Valerius Anna was desperate to fulfil her families legacy and free the world from Dracula's evil, only then would her family be free from purgatory and enter the gates of heaven. If she was killed before this was accomplished…she shuddered to think of the consequences.

Tonight they did not hunt to kill; the weapons were for protection to be used only in self-defence. They needed Velkan alive, by watching the beast and stalking it on its monthly hunts they could monitor Dracula's movements and motives. There was also the small possibility that the beast would eventually lead them to the vampires long sought after lair.

Van Helsing signalled to continue and they crept forward into a small clearing, Anna watched him scan the ground for markings and made her way over when he suddenly froze. "Damn it" he whispered scraping the ground with his hand.

"What is it Mr Van Helsing?" she asked concerned. He gestured to the patch of dirt in front of him "the tracks have been corrupted, see here and here human foot prints. 6 maybe seven people came through here after the beast, I can't distinguish it's tracks from theirs…who ever they are they headed towards the village" he went to the other side of the clearing and studied other marks, he stood straight, suddenly tense "the beast followed them" he stated. Anna took a deep breath to calm herself.

"They wouldn't stand a chance, whoever they are," she whispered sadly, every victim her brother took added to the deep pit of guilt in her heart, she had the chance to stop him and she had failed. 'Velkan would not have failed' she told herself.

They began to track the group towards the village, relying on broken branches and plants to lead their way. "Strange" muttered Van Helsing checking again the footprints on the ground.

"What's strange?" Anna asked concerned.

"He's not hunting them," he whispered glancing at her.

Anna frowned "but he has to be. Why else would he be following them like this?"

"He's just stalking them, like we stalk him. If he was hunting he wouldn't have followed them so far, they should have been dead already…but their not"

Anna considered this "Maybe he is gathering intelligence for Dracula?" she pondered "Books based on the werewolf curse say that the count can enter the mind of his servant and see through its eyes" Van Helsing frowned and continued on, eventually leaving the trees behind.

"Four went ahead here" he stated gesturing around the clearing edge "Three lagged behind and then stopped before running" he looked back at her "I'm guessing they realized they weren't alone"

"Yet the werewolf did not attack? He just followed?" this was very unusual behaviour; running prey was usually irresistible to the beasts, with or without Dracula's interference.

Van Helsing glanced around him into the trees and suddenly dropped to the ground, crossbow out and ready, Anna was soon beside him a pistol drawn. They had both heard the scrap of claws as something moved across a nearby roof.

In the shadows of the trees and down wind of the beast they watched it sniff once at the air before leaping into the wood and disappearing.

Van Helsing released the breath he was holding and allowed himself to relax. The hunt was over, for tonight at least but now he had questions, which needed to be answered, and the answers lay in the village square where he could hear distant laughter.

Van Helsing and Anna silently made there way towards the voices, two of which seemed to be arguing while others continued to laugh. He raised his eyebrows at that, astonished that anyone in this part of the world would be so loud on the night of the full moon. It would usually be a very suicidal thing to do and it seemed that only circumstance had saved the group this night.

Finally he came to the opening of the alleyway. Anna remained hidden in the shadows behind him. Cautiously she drew her sword ready for any surprise attacks from the figures on the well platform.

He could see them now seven people, two woman, and five men all in their late teens. One of the girls playfully insulted the nearest boy who appeared to be considering his come back carefully. The other girl was clinging to a boy who looked like he hadn't been eating well recently.

The laughter came from the two boys at the base of the platform, and the last boy was looking over it all with and expression of amusement on his face.

Van Helsing looked at Anna beside him who watched with a confused look on her face. "Their just children" she whispered "but they must be foreign their voices and speech are strange" he was about to reply when he heard the laughter subside and a voice say "Er why do I think we're in a bad horror movie?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers:

**Random-Battlecry :- Yeh you were my first review ever! Thanx for the encouragement, Lol my friends will be thrilled that someone finds them interesting … mite not tell Tony his ego's too big already. What was your first fic so I can go and read it.**


	5. The twilight zone

Disclaimer: (sighs and grits teeth) I don't own Van Helsing or anything associated with it, it is purely the property of Universal pictures and Steven Summers. I don't own the twilight zone or Lenard Nemoy :D But Jory would like to point out that when he's rich he will own all of the above :D

Chapter 5

The group again took in their surroundings. Small brick houses stood around the square each at an odd angle as if it were about to fall upon it's neighbour. The roofs were of simple slate and wooden shutters were closed at each window.

"We're in the god damn Twilight Zone!" yelled Jory. Bob began whistling the theme tune earning himself a glare from his girlfriend. "No honey." She said sweetly.

"Wow I can just imagine Lenard Nemoy walking around that corner." Sarah muttered. Putting on a deep voice she said, "Welcome to the twilight zone."

"Ok that's it when we get home I'm officially banning you from watching the Sci-Fi channel." Amie announced.

"Lenard Nemoy?" asked Tony confused.

Marston stepped up to elaborate "Spock…Star Trek?" getting only more confused looks he tried again "Vulcan guy?" he raised his right hand and separated his fingers into a "V" shape "Nanu, Nanu." Sarah mimicked him "live long and prosper." She said grinning.

"Dear God she's a trekkie now" exclaimed Chris in horror.

Sarah pointedly ignored him beginning to get an uneasy feeling of Deja'vu, frowning she glanced at the group, they all seemed confused. There was defiantly something eerily familiar about this place.

"Oh Crap," she muttered as the location dawned on her.

Bob scrutinized the village with suspicion "Er have I been here before?" he asked in confusion. Amie pulled Sarah towards her, "Are we where I think we are?" she asked fearfully. Sarah stared at her "We can't be, it's impossible."

The others looked from one face to the other completely lost. "What? What do you know?" Marston asked stepping up to Sarah.

She backed away from him staring at the platform they were standing on, she scrutinised it for a while before moving to stand at the edge of the well.Jory sniggered as she balanced on the edge of the well andmimicked a pose, with her legs spread wide and her hands on her hips.

From his place in the Alleyway Van Helsing gasped. She was perfectly mimicking Anna's stance the day they had met, a glance behind him told him Anna recognised her trademark stance.

Sarah relaxed her stance and began muttering to herself "no it's not…if it was the would be…a tree there!" she laughed but then caught herself "wrong way" she muttered stepping around the edge of the well to mimic the stance on the other side looking up she came face to face with a rather dead looking tree "…and there is a tree there…." She whispered.

Amie looked close to a nervous break down and Bob just held her "It's a movie set." He muttered in awe.

Amie shook her head "Don't think it's a set."

Marston, Tony, Chris and Jory exchanged worried glances.

"Er Sarah I know you've always been weird but think your taking it a little bit too far this time" Tony said approaching her, she spun towards him her expression was strange like she couldn't decide if she was terrified or ecstatic.

"I know where we are" she whispered in an unnaturally high voice, Tony blinked.

"Where?" he asked cautiously, she was actually starting to creep him out a little bit now.

She looked around the group hesitating; "ok firstly I'm not crazy" Tony snorted but she ignored it. "I think we're in Transylvania" Tony glanced back at the other guys wondering if they were as confused as he was. Chris stepped forward

"How the hell did we end up in Transylvania?"

Marston glanced around "this _is_ the fucking twilight zone."

Sarah looked at the ground "This place was in the Van Helsing movie" she whispered, "its called Vaseria. It's where Anna Valerius lived, where Van Helsing came to fight Dracula"

Van Helsing froze, beside him Anna gasped, "how do they know this?" she asked him bewildered. "More importantly why does she say it like its in the past?" he questioned. The girl who had spoken tensed as her friends processed what she'd said. Van Helsing sensed the tension in the air and crept closer to hear the group's response.

It was Tony who laughed first, his sarcastic nature taking over to hide his discomfort. Sarah prepared herself for the onslaught that was to come, She had known Tony most of her life and in the last few years they had grown closer, as the only students in their chemistry class it had been inevitable.

"Wait your telling us we're in a movie?" she nodded.

"And do the voices in your head agree?" he asked grinning.

"Its true Tony! Look around the place is identical! Oh wait I forgot…YOU didn't watch the movie!" she yelled

Tony sighed dramatically and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah" he said in a singsong voice "it was a movie…that means…it was not REAL. Vampires, and werewolves do not exist right?" he sounded like he was comforting a small child.

Sarah smiled sweetly and gestured towards the platform "Tony I saw the movie three times, I know it is not real, but if it's not real then how can this place look EXACTLY like it?" she gestured to Amie and Bob "They agree with me"

The couple blinked. "We do?" asked Amie in confusion.

"When did that happen?" asked Bob.

Tony began to laugh again his voice ringing out across the silent square. "I think you hit your head harder than we thought" he exclaimed grinning.

Van Helsing had heard enough, he wanted answers and he was damn well going to get them.

He balanced his crossbow on his shoulder and walked out into the open, Anna following in his wake, hand posed over her sword hilt.

Tony spotted them first and the exaggerated laughter died in his throat. Everyone stared as Van Helsing walked up to them, his long trench coat billowing out in his wake, trademark hat placed firmly on his head.

He stopped just in front of the platform. Sarah jumped down in front of him. "Mr…Van Helsing?" she asked nervously. He regarded her for a few seconds

"How do you know me?" he asked. Sarah turned back to her friends and looked at Tony triumphantly.

"Told you so"

Anna stepped up beside Van Helsing and regarded the group coolly. She was uncomfortably aware of the stares of the young men in the group.

Amie glanced at her boyfriend who was openly ogling the Kate Beckinsale look alike. Angrily she poked him in the ribs "Ouch" he exclaimed looking at her. She shrugged and muttered, "You were drooling honey" he blushed and then realised something "So were you!"

Amie just shrugged. "I'm allowed."

Anna turned to Van Helsing who was still staring at the girl in front of him, "What do you think Mr Van Helsing?" she whispered. He glanced at her

"They don't seem to be a threat" he answered then a rustling behind one of the houses caught his attention he raised his crossbow "I think we should get inside, this is not the ideal place for a discussion" Anna nodded.

Sarah had also heard the rustling and something occurred to her, she glanced up at the full moon just visible above the rooftops. The memory of the howling in the forest made her feel faint. A werewolf she realised. Anna stepped towards her "It's not safe to be out at night, you and your friends are welcome to accompany us to my family home."

Sarah nodded she felt suddenly vulnerable. Anna glanced at the group once more before leading the way through the surrounding houses. They followed without hesitation. Van Helsing brought up the rear his body alert and crossbow ready.

Aleera and Verona watched the group depart. Aleera was tense, it would be so easy to pick one of them off only her master's wishes and the memory of Marishka's fate held her in check.

Beside her Verona trembled with the force of her hunger a soft growl escaped her throat. By silent agreement they slowly drew back into the trees and transformed into their more demonic visages, rising towards the sky they headed for castle Frankenstein to report to their master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I'm not a fan of this chapter but let me know what you think flames welcome! I'm going to try and put up at least three chapters a night if I can. Keep Reading and reviewing!


	6. introductions and explanations

Disclaimer: (sighs and grits teeth) I don't own Van Helsing or anything associated with it, it is purely the property of Universal pictures and Steven Summers.

Note: Ok I forgot to mention that this story is based on the Van Helsing movie but almost like it actually happened somewhere and Steven Summers just added bits and cut bits out to make it more Hollywood hopefully the next few chapters will help explain it…or make you head really really hurt lol Thanx Christine Marquez for asking about it and yeh gonna try and build up a Van/Anna thing.

Chapter 6

Anna led the way through the streets until the houses thinned and a cobbled road could be made out in the moonlight leading up towards a gothic mansion set against a mountainside. "Holy crap she lives here?" Marston whispered to Sarah who was beside him.

"Of course she does, she's a gypsy princess."

Jory giggled "Gypsy? So what, no caravan?" Sarah rolled her eyes. Chris and Tony were ahead of them just behind the Princess. "You do realise that's Kate Beckinsale!" Chris whispered to them. Sarah shook her head

"Nope that's Anna Valerius. Kate Beckinsale doesn't exist here, just like the guy behind us never played Wolverine."

Bob looked at her "God I'm confused."

Tony looked at Sarah carefully "So looking at this scientifically. Your what going down the Quantum Theory road?" he asked.

She nodded "That's what I'm thinking."

"But it's just a theory."

"Not anymore."

He frowned considering this "Ok the "multiverse" theories never said anything about movie universes."

Amie clasped Bob's hand "I think their both crazy" she whispered. Bob looked at her amused "Took you this long to figure that out?"

Sarah considered her answer for a moment. "Right what if movies, even the most unbelievable story lines, were based on real events happening in another universe parallel to our own?" she asked "wouldn't it be fair to say that maybe writers pick up on that and take them as original ideas to be put on film?"

Tony frowned "well how do you explain the fact that these people look exactly like the actors playing them?"

"Maybe the actors are drawn into the roles of their parallels in the other universe because it feels familiar to them?" she suggested.

"Now you're just speculating." He replied.

She looked at him steadily "It makes sense."

"Not to me it doesn't" muttered Jory.

Some time later they arrived at the main doors of the manor Anna watched with some small amount of pride as they stared up at her family home in awe. She glanced over them to where Van Helsing was walking covering their rear, he signalled that it was safe and without hesitating the Princess unlocked the huge oak doors and pushed them open revealing the candle lit interior of the main foyer.

Sarah felt suddenly small as she looked up towards the distant ceiling. The walls were lit by candles places around them and here and there long medieval tapestries decorated them. One Tapestry caught her eye, it dominated the entire left wall reaching to just a meter below the ceiling. It was the Valerius family tree stretching down through the ages. Behind the writing a silver Dragon twisted its way along its length, it was a beautiful piece bordered with spectacular Celtic knots.

Reluctantly she pulled herself away and followed the group who were heading towards a large fireplace at the back of the room. Several passages and corridors broke off the Foyer leading to other parts of the manor and a huge ornate staircase with a deep oak banister lead to the next floor.

The group settled themselves on the two couches that sat in front of the fireplace. Anna and Van Helsing remained standing. Before anyone could break the awkward silence, footsteps were heard approaching fast from one of the passages.

"Van Helsing? Anna? Is that you?" a voice called.

"In here Carl" Anna called.

The footsteps got louder as Carl approached and then the distinct squeal of a shoe slipping on tiles sounded followed by a loud crash. "Sorry! Sorry!" came the high-pitched yell from the passageway Jory laughed the rest of the group struggled not to do the same.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and sighed as the Friar entered the room straightening his robes. "That floors dangerous and who puts a suit of armour there?" he was muttering as he looked up to find everyone staring at him.

"Holy crap its Faramir!" exclaimed Jory. Anna, Van Helsing and Carl looked at him in confusion, Sarah laughed, "That's Carl," she said.

Jory looked at her "I didn't know David Wenham was in this movie."

Carl kept a wary eye on the group and sidled up to Van Helsing "Er…Van Helsing why is there a large group of teenagers in strange clothes in here?"

"We found them in the woods."

"So now your bringing home strays?" asked the friar rising and eyebrow.

"It looked as if the Wolfman had been hunting them, we think Dracula has some interest with them and I want to know why."

Tony turned to stare at Van Helsing while Sarah patiently tried to explain Carl to Jory. "Wait did you just say we were being hunted?" he asked raising his voice shrilly. The group went silent and stared at the three adults.

"We were hunting the Werewolf and his trial followed yours." Anna said simply. Sarah suddenly felt nauseous remembering the howling they had heard in the trees. "Velkan" she whispered.

Anna and Van Helsing stared at her "What?" The princess asked stepping forward.

"It was him wasn't it, Velkan your brother." Sarah said quietly.

Amie and Bob exchanged a glance "So while we were in the woods, that werewolf guy was after us?" Bob asked worriedly.

Van Helsing ignored him watching the girl carefully "How do you know of Velkan?" he asked, "No one beyond Anna, Carl and myself know the truth of his disappearance!"

"We know," piped up Amie. "What was it werewolf trap or something and he got bitten to save his sister, didn't really pay much attention to the rest." She said casually.

Anna looked spooked and her hand went nervously to the hilt of her sword, Sarah saw this and immediately decided a change of subject was in order; jumping to her feet she addressed Van Helsing directly. "If the werewolf was hunting us, why didn't it attack?" she asked, "We were defenceless and we were separated for who knows how long, easy prey."

Van Helsing nodded "You seem to know who we are and everything about us, why do you think he didn't attack?" Sarah realized he was testing her trying to gauge how much she knew. Everyone watched her expectantly as she quickly considered every possibility. "Well there's no real reason…unless." She looked up eyes wide with fear as a possibility occurred to her. "Unless he was under orders not to harm us." She finished.

Around her, her friends shifted uncomfortably. "That's a good thing right?" asked Chris watching Sarah's expression worriedly. The girl looked at him "It's sort of the good news bad news kinda thing." She said. Van Helsing and Anna were listening to her closely amazed that she had reached the same conclusion they had.

"So what's the good news?" asked Jory quickly.

"We didn't get mauled by the werewolf." Said Tony Sarah nodded her accent.

"And the bad news" asked Chris quietly.

Sarah looked at the trio in front of her. Carl was watching her fascinated, Anna still held her sword ready and finally Van Helsing just waited patiently for her to confirm his theory.

She took a breath "Around here one person is master of the werewolf, it's his servant, his spy if the werewolf didn't kill us it means we've attracted its master's attention."

Bob and Amie looked at her in fear both realizing whom she was talking about. "Oh shit" muttered Bob.

"So who controls a werewolf?" asked Marston slowly not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Count Dracula." Sarah said ominously.

"Perfect" muttered Chris sarcastically.

Van Helsing stepped forward to stand in front of the young girl who looked at him apprehensively. "How do you know so much? Who are you?" he asked.

Sarah met his gaze "Ok first off you can sense evil right?" he looked surprised but nodded. "Good so you must know that none of us is evil."

"Except maybe you" Said Tony grinning. Sarah glared at him. Amie lent over and patted his arm "Not a good time Tony." She said sweetly.

Anna stepped up to stand beside the hunter "Well?" she asked him. He seemed to be considering this and his searching gaze travelled from one face to the other finally returning to the girl in front of him. "I don't sense any evil or threat," he said finally.

Sarah released the breath she had been holding, as he had been searching them with his gaze she'd had a horrible thought, that he might sense something in her because of her Wicca and assume she was evil. Relieved that her fears had not been confirmed she grinned.

"Now answer my question. Who are you?" Van Helsing repeated.

Sarah smiled "Ok I can do introductions." She began pointing to her friends one by one "Ok the guy with the long hair that's Marston" Marston raised his hand in confirmation "Next to him is Jory, he's fairly random." Jory grinned and nodded "Then there's Chris who's just laconic." Chris frowned trying to figure out what laconic meant. "Next to him is Tony, don't really think there's any explanation for him." She said grinning.

"And the couple holding hands, are Amie and Bob they're joined at the lips." Tony spoke up.

"The crazy girl talking to you is Sarah and she's a witch!" he said grinning.

"Tony!" Amie yelled at him "you just told the guy who's famous for killing things he thinks are evil that Sarah is a witch!" Tony suddenly looked very guilty.

Sarah had frozen and was slowly backing away from the monster hunter who was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Anna had drawn her sword and Carl was regarding her with open horror.

Van Helsing reached up a hand and Sarah froze flinching as he reached out. Behind her, her friends had all gotten to their feet and it registered that Tony had been the first to bolt to her side to protect her. It was not needed however as Van Helsing just lifted the end of her necklace up to his eye level tracing the green disk's pentagram with his fingers. "I did wonder why you were wearing this," he said calmly letting it drop to rest against her throat again.

Anna watched Van Helsing sceptically as he turned to her "She's not evil Anna" he said reassuringly Sarah nodded behind him. Slowly Anna replaced her sword in its sheath but still regarded Sarah with suspicion. Carl stepped forward "Recite the lord's prayer" he demanded brandishing his cross at her like a dagger. She grinned and did so perfectly, Carl grinned "Fascinating!"

"So you're not going to burn her at the stake then?" asked Jory bluntly.

Anna grinned "Not yet."

Sarah was still trying to figure out if she was kidding when Van Helsing spoke up.

"You still haven't explained how you know almost everything about us." He prompted.

Tony lent back and smiled at them "This should be good." He said grinning. Sarah looked at him "So I take it your not going to help me on this?" she asked Tony shook his head

"It'll be more entertaining to watch you try to explain it." He smirked while she rolled her eyes.

"Ok er …anyone want to help me here?" she asked looking pleadingly at the group. Chris smiled "Look at it this way Sarah you are the only one who seems to have the slightest idea where we are and how we got here and honestly I think the rest of us need an explanation too." The group nodded and Sarah suddenly felt nine sets of eyes watching her.

"Right…well…ok basically there's a scientific theory that multiple parallel universes exist, like here you have your universe with vampires and other stuff.

Basically other universes exist almost identical to this one but with some differences, like vampires may not exist in one, and people might not exist in another, or something smaller like in one world the only difference could be there would be no shrimp."

"Not shrimp!" exclaimed Marston in mock horror.

Sarah grinned at him and continued. "Sometimes these universes can overlap and interact, for example people could glimpse a figure out of the corner of their eye and that figure would be gone when they turned around. What they saw was another person in another universe which briefly interacted with their own." Sarah paused and looked around. Everyone was watching her with somewhat blank expressions. "With me so far?" she asked. Surprisingly they all nodded, Sarah grinned and continued.

"Ok so you get that concept? Multiple universes exist parallel to each other. Now another thing is that time technically doesn't exist." She said, "Time is a human concept made by humans and because of this some of these universes may not be in the same time period as each other. Like where we come from the year is 2004." Carl's eyes widened and Van Helsing and Anna shared a glance. "It's 1887" said Carl quickly his voice high and excited.

"Great" muttered Jory "no phone, no cars, no Tv!" Tony nudged him sharply to shut him up as Carl's attention had turned to him his eyes lit up with curiosity. "What were those things he was saying?" asked to Friar.

"Nothing." Said Marston quickly.

Anna spoke up "None of this explains how you got here or how you know us." She pointed out. Sarah nodded and turned to Amie and Bob "Your turn I'm done." She said sitting down on the arm of the settee.

"Well?" asked Van Helsing after a few minutes.

"Well…you see….er … you don't exist your just characters in a movie." Bob said hesitantly. Friar, Hunter and Princess all looked at him blankly. "Tell them honey." Bob said nudging Amie who rolled her eyes "Ok where we come from stories are told through moving pictures projected with sound on to screens." She paused and the trio nodded in comprehension. "These are called movies and your story was one of these movies, we thought it was all made up…but…yeah I don't get how you're here." She finished lamely.

Tony sat forward eagerly "Right Sarah said the universes interact sometimes right?" Van Helsing nodded in confirmation. "Right so the theory we came up with is that your universe interacted with ours in a way that made the guy who wrote the movie, think he had just come up with it like maybe he dreamt about it or something and wrote it down, changing some parts in it but essentially keeping the story, the characters and the dialogue the same. He then made it into a movie."

"Which me Amie and Bob went to go and see, I kinda went more than once because I liked it." Sarah said sheepishly.

"And then some" laughed Chris "You went three times, bought the poster, the book and spent all your free time reading fan fiction based on it!"

Sarah grinned "Yeah but that's how I know so much."

Bob suddenly thought of something "Wait how come you know all this "multiple universes" stuff anyway?"

Sarah shrugged "Stargate is a very educational programme" she said seriously. Amie laughed "The swimming pool show?

"It's not a swimming pool it's a wormhole!"

Bob and Amie grinned at each other "Swimming pool." They said knowingly. Sarah rolled her eyes "Ok I also read it in a Michael Crichton book the other day. It is a scientific theory, and Tony agrees with me." The group's attention shifted to the dark haired boy who nodded in confirmation. "Seems to fit, and it would how we got here and how here exists." Sarah smiled at him gratefully.

"We basically were out camping in the woods and found a sort of …tear in reality." He said.

"And Jory just had to touch it" Put in Chris glaring at Jory who tried to make himself as small as possible. "It sort of pulled us all in."

Carl looked almost giddy with happiness of this new scientific discovery, while Anna and Van Helsing exchanged confused looks. "So in your universe we don't exist?" Anna asked carefully.

"Nope." Marston answered too cheerfully.

"But we do know about you through the movie." Sarah added. Van Helsing looked sceptical "You claim all this but I have yet to see any proof."

The group exchanged glances and then they all turned to Sarah again.

"What? I'm not the only one who saw it!"

"No but we weren't really paying attention and you are pretty much obsessed." Said Bob, Amie nodded.

"Not obsessed." Sarah said defensively. Amie raised an amused eyebrow and gestured towards Sarah's denim hip bag, which she had been wearing when they were pulled through and was still draped over her shoulder. "I know for a fact that you've got the "Van Helsing" book in that bag."

Jory, Marston and Tony laughed and Chris grinned "Oh Sarah that is incredibly sad." He muttered. Sarah looked mildly embarrassed as she pulled the novel from her bag; she flicked through the pages and began to read out loud:

"_You! Let me see your faces!" It was a command not a request._

_Van Helsing was not very good at taking orders. He raised his head slightly and looked up at her from under the wide brim of his hat. "Why?" he asked._

"_Because we don't trust strangers."_

Sarah closed the book neatly and handed it to Van Helsing who was shocked to see his picture on the front, a demonic vampire swooping in behind him. "Proof enough for you?" she asked.

Mutely the Hunter passed the book to a pale Anna who opened it and found an accurate account of her brother's battle against the werewolf. She swayed slightly and sat down heavily on the arm of the settee passing the book to Carl.

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed and to Sarah's horror opened the book at the last page. "No!" She cried Amie and Bob echoing her from the other settee. Quickly she lent forward and snatched the book away from the astonished Friar.

"I just wanted to see how it ends." He said apologetically. Sarah nervously returned the book to her bag.

An awkward silence descended on the group, Anna and Van Helsing stared at the Friar and understanding dawned. That book contained their futures, whether they would live or die, succeed or fail it was all there.

Anna stood shakily, "you know everything that's going to happen?" she asked.

"Oh crap," muttered Sarah images of Anna's dead body entering her mind Van Helsing sobbing pitifully over it.

"Like we said the film was only _based_ on your story so...we don't know what is fact and what was just added by the writers." She backed away slightly.

Tony looked concerned "Is the ending that bad?" he mouthed to Amie and Bob who nodded.

Amie stood up quickly stepping between her friend and the princess. "I think showing them the book was a bad idea" she said.

"You think?" said Bob sarcastically.

Van Helsing stepped up placing a gently restraining hand on Anna's arm "I don't think we should know Anna." He said sincerely.

"But Van Helsing!" she exclaimed. He shook his head.

"If you read that book and it tells you the worst, what would you do? What could you do but think of that as fate? You might give up hope and throw away any opportunity to succeed." He explained patiently. Anna's eyes flashed with anger.

"I would never give up, I can't fail." She said sharply.

"That's why we shouldn't know." He said. Finally the Princess nodded.

Van Helsing turned back to look at Sarah amusement in his eyes "Just do me a favour, warn me before we get attacked." Sarah smiled "will do." She said.

Sometime later Anna led them all into a richly decorated dining room and a large oak table had been set with ten places, plates piled high with meat and vegetables on front of each chair.

"The servants tend to come and go." Anna explained, "They believe my family to be cursed and so avoid everyone they can in here, I doubt you'll ever see them." She took her seat at the edge of the table and everyone began to eat.

The meal passed pleasantly as the group and their unlikely hosts conversed. Anna had found herself the centre of attention as she recounted the various battles she had fought in since she was twelve. Jory and Marston listened in awe as she described the siege of castle Frankenstein the year before her father had disappeared.

"The doctor and the monster fled to the windmill, but we surrounded it and burnt it to the ground…" she was saying, the boys hanging on her every word.

Sarah and Tony were more eager to argue over the place of women in history. "Boudicca was the greatest warrior queen in history! She held the Romans off for years!!" Sarah was saying an amused grin on her face. Tony smirked back "She still lost didn't she? Now Alexander the great he conquered most of the world!"

"Oh yeah he was great he died of a cold!"

Amie and Bob were talking with Carl. "So you're a monk?" Asked Bob.

"No I'm a Friar."

Amie frowned "What's the difference?"

"Friars can curse, damnit!" Carl answered energetically. Amie and Bob looked at each other. "Er Good for you."

Van Helsing laughed at the Friar "He's a little eccentric." He pointed out helpfully to the grinning couple.

Only Chris remained distant picking slowly at his food, Amie looked at him concerned. "What's up?" she asked.

Chris shrugged and remained silent for a minute before looking up "I was just thinking we don't really know how we got here…doesn't that worry anyone?"

Bob frowned "How do you mean?"

"If we don't know how we got here in the first place then how are we going to get back? What if we can't?"

An uncomfortable silence descended on the table, Anna and Van Helsing regarded the group with sympathy. They both knew what it felt like to be separated from family and friends.

"We could be stuck here?" asked Marston his voice catching slightly. Sarah and Tony exchanged alarmed glances. How could that not have occurred to them?

Bob spoke up "Let me just get the whole picture…we are stuck possibly forever in the 1800s with no modern technology what so ever, the king of all vampires is after us for some reason and we are with his worst enemies which makes us targets anyway, Monsters really do exist here and we have no way to get home."

He looked across the table at Sarah who nodded silently. Carl spoke up. "I don't understand can't you just do a spell and send everyone home?" he asked Sarah.

The girl shook her head "It doesn't work like that…"

Tony cut in "That's because none of it's real!" he said scathingly.

Sarah turned on him "Don't go there Tony! You have your beliefs I have mine! A group might be able to get enough energy together but I couldn't do it on my own, and I wouldn't know where to start." She said keeping her voice neutral.

Marston looked at her bitterly "So we are stuck here."

"Everything happens for a reason." She answered simply.

"Notice how you only ever say that about the bad stuff." Amie pointed out with a small smile.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Said Carl "Anna has numerous books on unexplained phenomena, together I'm certain we can get you home…and if not…" he trailed off.

Anna stood "If not you are more than welcome to stay here." She announced.

"Thank you" the group said sincerely. Van Helsing smiled at her warmly admiring her generosity. She shrugged "This is a big house it'll be nice to have someone around to fill it." She said simply. The far away look in her eyes reflected a deep loneliness that saddened the Hunter, not for the first time he wished he could make her happy.

Note: Wow didn't realize how long this one was!! Hope I didn't bore you too much with my sci-fi babble. As always reviews and flames welcome!


	7. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: Van Helsing is the property and idea of Steven Summers and Universal studios.

Chapter 7

Jory tossed and turned slamming his head into the overly soft pillow trying to beat it into a more comfortable position. He glanced at his watch bending it towards the window so the moons silvery glow reflected on its surface.

"2:30" he muttered to himself.

Barely an hour had passed since they all went to bed.

A creak sounded in the corner of the room. Jory froze. He really didn't like being here on his own especially after the conversation they'd just had. "What kind of sick person tells you vampire's exist and then make you sleep in a huge room by yourself?" he said to himself glancing around.

Ten minutes later Jory crept out of his room and into the corridor. He was relieved to find it eliminated with candlelight. Removing one candle on his right he began to walk towards Tony's room three doors down from his own. He didn't exactly know what he was going to say when he got there, he couldn't just walk in and say "I'm scared of the dark dude can I stay here?" No his street credibility would just not allow it.

He stood outside of the door and was about to knock when he heard whispering from across the corridor. Marston's door was partly ajar and Jory could see candlelight beyond.

Marston, Sarah, Tony, and Chris froze as the door creaked open. They expected to see Anna or Van Helsing and were relieved when Jory's head appeared in the gap. He grinned and walked towards them shutting the door behind him.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Chris.

"Nope not a flicker, kept hearing things and thinking a vampire was in with me!"

Marston nodded "Same here, was about to go over to Chris's room when he came here, then Tony turned up. Then Sarah and now you."

"Can you blame us?" asked Sarah "I was convinced Dracula was watching me through the window!"

"You too? Thank god I thought I was going crazy," Jory said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hate to break it to you Jo, but you were not all there to begin with" Tony said grinning at him from a chair by the window. Sarah smirked at him "oh and you're the perfect example of mental health?"

He glared at her "silence woman!"

"So vampire's are real…that's interesting." Chris muttered. Jory raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting as in, the interesting way their going to rip us apart? You ever seen Blade?"

"Blade kicks ass." Marston said grinning.

Tony frowned seriously "Just to point out no one here is Blade, bluntly we're screwed."

"Not screwed. Just facing immanent brutal death." Sarah put in.

They all turned to stare at her. "I'm not helping the 'getting to sleep' thing am I?" she muttered sheepishly.

Marston laughed "Fairly sure killing them won't be too hard, I can handle it." He said smoothly. Tony raised an eyebrow "And suddenly your Bruce Lee?" he asked sarcastically. Sarah and Jory giggled.

"So how exactly were you gonna pull it off if it's so easy?" asked Chris grinning.

Marston stood on the bed and began acting out his fantasy. "Ok there's a vampire coming right at me!" he jumped dramatically off the end of the bed rolling impressively when he hit the floor, standing to brandish an imaginary sword.

"I flip in the air and sever the vampires head clean from his body, then do keepy-uppys with it when I land.

Which gains applause from everyone, until the disemboweled vampire, wanting to reclaim his lost appendage sneaks up behind me."

"And then?" prompted Sarah giggling.

Marston grinned. "I take his arm off and dance around him playing air guitar triumphantly with it, in full view of his severed head." Everyone erupted with laughter.

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Jory.

It was some three hours later when they all fell asleep. Tony slept in the chair by the window; Jory was on the floor at the foot of the bed and Marston, Chris and Sarah were curled up on the bed.

Sarah stirred in her sleep gasping for breath, in her dream she was drowning. Panicking she looked for her friends. They were looking down at her through the surface of the water, frantically she reacted out to them her hand momentarily breaking the surface…she was dry now, clad in a white gown that blew around her in a breeze.

She stood in a desert the sun beating down around her, everywhere glowed in a golden light, but she was in shadow. Confused she took a step into the sunlight, the moment it touched her skin white-hot agony swept through her, spreading to her entire body. She fell to the floor writhing in agony under the suns hateful glare. The pain was so intense that she could only whimper, her scream for help never making it past her throat.

Suddenly something dark descended from the sky to land before her, she registered a barrier coming between her and the sun and strong arms lifting her into a cooling embrace. Sarah clutched her saviour her arms encircling his shoulders as he cradled her against his chest. After a moment something struck her as odd, carefully she moved her head so that it rested over his heart.

There was nothing there, no heat beat sounded beneath her touch. At that moment she realized how cold she was. Slowly she raised her head to look at the face of her saviour.

Dracula smirked down at her "hello my love" he whispered bending his head towards her neck…

With a startled cry Sarah awoke to find herself tangled in the bedclothes Marston's heavy body lying over her legs. It took her a moment to realize where she was; she caught sight of the others in the room with her and sighed with relief sagging against the pillows at her back.

She gently shifted Marston's weight off her now numb legs and slid off the bed to land painfully on her backside. She bit her lip against the pain hoping she hadn't woken the guys. A glance told her that they still slept soundly. She carefully got to her feet, wincing as they began to prickle with pins and needles, and made her way over to the window smirking as she saw a sliver of drool on Tony's chin.

Outside the sun was just beginning to rise and everything was cast in a kind of eerie twilight. Sarah took a deep breath; the coming dawn meant safety for her and her friends. Stepping carefully over Jory she made her way towards the door stepping into the dark corridor beyond it.

She smiled as she wandered past Bobs room catching a glimpse of him sleeping with Amie in his arms through the slightly open door. "That solves the mystery of why they didn't come to us last night," she muttered to herself.

I took her a while to find her way to the kitchen. The manor was huge, like a maze to those unfamiliar with its many corridors and rooms. Through the large kitchen windows Sarah watched the distant mountains grow golden as the first rays of sun hit them. She was content to lose herself in the view, chewing slowly on her small breakfast of bread and butter. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Anna leaning against the doorframe watching her.

Sarah was lost in memories, she was with her mother and sister they were on holiday in the welsh countryside. The scenery around them was similar to that of the distant Transylvanian mountains. Thoughts of her family made her chest clench painfully and tears rose unbidden to her eyes.

Anna watched Sarah's tears trace a line down her pale cheeks. Her own chest tightening in sympathy, she was no stranger to grief. "Hi" she said softly. Sarah jumped slightly and turned to smile at her hurriedly wiping the moisture from her eyes. "Morning" she said, "I didn't think anyone else would be up this early." Anna drew up a chair and settled to watch the sun rise beside her "I'm an early riser, mainly because I don't really sleep much anymore" Anna confessed grinning. Sarah smiled at her "I don't blame you around here" she said "We all kinda ended up staying in the same room in the end" she laughed "even then I still had nightmares." She gestured towards the sunrise "Seeing this though, it makes everything seem safer. Like no matter what happens in the night you can get through it with the certainty of seeing the sun again."

They sat in silence for a moment simply watching the sun's steady process. Anna looked sadly at the girl beside her. "Your tears, were they for your family?" she asked carefully. Sarah nodded. "Would you tell me about them?" Anna asked.

Sarah didn't know what to say to such an odd request, she was about to ask 'why' the princess would ask it when she remembered that Anna had watched her family die around her, that she alone held the responsibility of avenging them. Family must mean everything to someone who has none she thought. Slowly she began to describe her mother. Anna listened intently imagining each person as Sarah described him or her. It sounded perfect.

"I'm sorry you were taken from all that" she said sincerely when Sarah had finished. Sarah nodded sadly but then allowed a small smile to light up he face, "We'll figure out how to get back, and it's not all bad my friends are as much my family as anyone else. The important thing is no one will have to go through this alone." Anna smiled wistfully remembering happier times with her brother Velkan.

Sarah watched her expression carefully, "you miss him don't you?" she asked. Anna looked at her surprise and suspicion in her eyes, "Can you read minds?" she asked becoming defensive. Sarah blinked "No, sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just know what happened to your brother." She stammered.

Anna's expression softened "sorry I find it slightly disturbing that you know so much about all this." She said apologetically "Yes I miss him, we were close for brother and sister. In my family you had to be. He was the one who taught me to use my sword. We would train together everyday." She smiled "He was the only one who could beat me with a sword, even my father couldn't win against us. Velkan and I were inseparable he even married my best friend from the village." Sarah frowned "Prince Velkan had a wife?" she asked. Anna looked at her sadly.

"Ah so that wasn't included in the…movie?" she asked stumbling over the unfamiliar word. Sarah shook her head. Anna's face clouded over "Velkan's wife and I…we were born together. She was the daughter of one of the servant's wives, this house was grander then, the servants ran it, they re still here but they fear me and the curse of my family now. From the moment we could walk she was my closest companion, Velkan thought of her as a sister until they both became adolescence." Anna grinned "That was when they realised they loved each other. I was so happy the day they got married, my mother had passed away the year before and happiness was scarce in this house. For three wonderful months we were happy here. Father even began to smile again." Her expression once again became dark as she continued "She was taken by Dracula himself at the end of the third month." Sarah closed her eyes in sorrow, her heart going out to the princess before her.

"Her name was Aleera" Anna whispered.

Anna watched Sarah's reaction. The girl looked horrified at the thought. "Dracula's bride?" she whispered. Anna nodded, Sarah looked at her.

"I wondered about her, in the movie you seemed to know each other personally" Anna nodded

"For my part, I remember how close we were"

"And for hers?" Sarah asked.

"She remembers nothing of her life before Dracula. That's what becoming a vampire does to you. At first your normal you may have the speed and body of the vampire but the spirit is not there, that happens gradually.

The vampire side starts to block out your physical senses first. Pain, cold, and warmth it's all numbed. Soon after emotions begin to fade away, all that makes you feel anything is fulfilling Dracula's will.

After a while your memories fade away and you are the vampire through and through. When Aleera fights me she may feel a sense of recognition but it will fade as quickly as it comes. My Aleera died in that monster's arms the moment he tasted her blood."

Sarah shuddered resting her chin on her hand. "I can't imagine how it feels to see someone you love become a puppet." She whispered.

Anna looked at her "would you like to learn how to defend those you love?" she asked. Sarah's eyes shone "Of course!" Anna laughed.

"Follow Me," she said walking out of the kitchen and into the main hallway.

She walked purposefully into the armoury and towards a glass case at the back. Lifting the lid she pulled out a long Japanese Katana with a blood red ornate handle. Sarah gasped as the princess handed the sword to her. Carefully she slid the sheath up to reveal the tiger print on the base of the blade and then further revealing the dazzling blade itself. The silver sang in her hands, she'd dreamt about owning a sword like this. Tony, Jory and Chris were to be blamed for that obsession.

Anna smiled at her "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said. Sarah could only nod her assent, reluctantly she sheathed the blade and handed it back to the princess, who placed it carefully back into the glass case. "I'm going to teach you how to use a sword like that one in combat." She said "And if you do well the tigers sword will belong to you"

Sarah could hardly contain her gratitude and the Princess laughed as she stuttered to find the right words. "You would really give it to me?" Anna nodded. Sarah shook her head "I couldn't take it, it's too much" she said studying the blade through the glass.

Anna shook her head "It is but one of many" she said gesturing to the walls around them and the many weapons they contained. "It is wasted here on this wall. I won't use it, my Father made me my own when I was thirteen." She drew her own sword, which was always within easy reach at her belt.

The entire thing was crafted out of the strongest silver, the hilt was of such that it encaged the hand holding it within a web of the protective metal, ensuring that no enemy blow could reach and weaken the hand that held it. What was unique about the sword was that it curved much like a Katana did towards its tip, and the Valerius crest shone at the very base of the blade.

Sarah studied the crest and compared it to the one on a large Tapestry to her left, which showed the complete Valerius family tree. The only difference was the Celtic symbol for the dragon that surrounded the family crest was replaced by the symbol of the Raven on the sword.

"What does the Raven stand for?" she asked carefully. Anna looked at the crest on the sword for a moment. "It was traditional in my family that everyone be assigned an animal that fit their personality." She said tracing the silver lines with her fingertips. "It comes from some of our Celtic ancestors, hence the pattern of the designs. Our Families insignia is the Dragon." Sarah thought for a moment.

"Dracula, means dragon?" she asked carefully. The Princess nodded almost sadly "Dracula was the first son of the Valerius family and he was named for the Dragon in honour of it."

Sarah nodded quickly changing the subject "So the Raven represents you?" Anna nodded her assent. Sarah grinned, "The Raven represented the Celtic war goddess Morrigan, who brought swift death to her enemies. Suits you." Anna laughed "Aha so you know your Celtic law. I'm impressed." Sarah shrugged.

"Its kind of a hobby of mine to study mythology, the Celts were my ancestors and I find them fascinating. It's partly why I enjoy Wicca so much."

Anna raised an eyebrow "their similar?" she asked interested.

Sarah grinned "Most of the surviving Wicca rituals come from the Celtic worships and traditions. Actually we believe in personal animal spirits too."

"Do you know yours?" asked the Princess picking up her small switchblade from a near by table and placing it firmly into the straps of her right boot within easy reach. "I once did a meditation, its purpose was to show me who my guide for my path in Wicca was. A deer came to me." Sarah said.

Anna looked thoughtful "A deer" she smiled warmly "Perfect." She said simply. Sarah grinned.

"You know when I told Jory that he just laughed at me," she said. Anna laughed and tossed her one of two wooden swords she had just found in a cabinet against the wall. "Come on lets make a fighter out of you." She said leading the way into the large foyer in front of the kitchen.

Note: Ok is it me or do these chapters keep getting longer? Lol


	8. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Van Helsing or anything to do with the merchandise or actors (lip trembles)

Chapter 8

Jory stirred and lingered in the empty place between sleeping at waking. At the edge of his consciousness he could hear a constant buzzing sound. He snorted and rolled on to his side, becoming aware of the hard floor beneath him.

Grumbling he fought to get comfortable again. He finally gave up after a few attempts and sat up blurrily looking around the sunlit room. Frowning he tried to locate the source of the buzzing noise that had disturbed him.

His answer came when he looked over at the bed and saw Marston on his back, his mouth wide open. The buzzing came clearly from his throat. Jory had to bite his fist to keep the burst of laughter leaving his mouth. He stumbled to his feet and fled the room bursting into hysterical giggles when he was sufficient distance down the corridor. Getting himself under control he consented to the fact, that further sleep was not an option and recalling that Sarah hadn't been where she had slept he decided to join her, hopefully somewhere with food in the vicinity.

He wandered round the maze like mansion marvelling at the sheer size of it. After many wrong turns he began to hear the sound of laughter and the sharp clash of metal on metal. Frowning he walked towards the sounds. He came to a stairway he recognised as leading towards the foyer, and as his stomach was kind enough to remind him, the kitchen.

He heard Sarah laughing and looked round the banister to see her sitting on the stone floor of the foyer having just tripped over her own feet. Anna grinned and helped the girl to stand retrieving her unmarked sword from where it had fallen.

"Better, but your trying to do too much with your feet, it's your arms that have to do the work." She was saying patiently handing the blade to her.

Jory laughed walking the rest of the way down the stairs. "Morning." He greeted them pleasantly.

"Hey Jory, Anna's giving me sword fighting lessons!" Sarah said excitedly. Jory grinned, "Your letting her have a sword? We are all gonna die." Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and settled into a stance that Anna had taught her, feet shoulder width apart, sword held tightly in both hands.

Anna feinted to the right aiming for the girl's side, and forcing her to jump back to avoid the blow. Quickly Sarah countered bringing her sword around, going for the princess's legs, their swords clashed and the duel began.

Jory watched fascinated for a few minutes before his grumbling stomach drove him into the kitchen. He was looking in cupboards for anything edible when the two girls entered. Sarah collapsing exhausted into a nearby chair.

Anna smiled at her "You're doing really well, but you still have to work on your footwork. I don't know what you were thinking when you tried to do that strange twirl." Jory laughed and looked at Sarah pointedly.

"You twirled?" She pouted.

"It worked fine for Obi-Wan" she muttered sulkily.

Anna directed Jory to a barrel of oats in the Larder and helped him to make a large pot of porridge for when everyone woke up.

As the boy walked past her she again noted the strange material and pattern of his clothes, she looked towards Sarah and also noted her clothing. 'This won't do she thought.' Sarah looked up sensing her gaze. "What?" she asked.

"I was thinking that we need to get you some different clothes if you're going to be with us for a while. The villagers don't take kindly to strangers as it is and if they see you dressed like that" she gestured at them, and they both looked down at themselves in concern.

"They could get violent?" Sarah guessed.

Anna nodded "So what are we going to wear?" asked Jory his mouth full of porridge. The Princess walked to the far side of the kitchen and retrieved her black coat from where it lay upon a vacant chair. "I'd better get you some new ones in the village." She said walking towards the door that led to the armoury.

Sarah followed her, "Can I come with you? You'll need help bringing it back," she pleaded. Anna frowned for a moment considering, after a moment she walked back into the kitchen and gathered up an old brown cloak throwing it to her, "Use this to cover your clothes, and don't forget to bring the sword you were practicing with." She ordered walking towards the main doors.

Sarah eagerly put on the cloak "How do I look?" she asked standing in front of Jory he snorted in to his porridge. "Like your about to flash me!" she laughed and ran after Anna buckling her sword on as she went. "Women and shopping" Jory muttered to himself settling down to his breakfast.

Note: felt guilty about the long chapters so here's a nice short one for you all :D


	9. Shopping in Vaseria

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Van Helsing or anything to do with the merchandise or actors (lip trembles)

Note: ok finally get some action in the next few chapters. I know it's a long time coming but I'm a firm believer in character development…doesn't mean I can pull it off, just that I believe in it…

Chapter 9

Anna was greeted at the stables by one of the elusive servants. He was just a young boy barely twelve and he was leading a brown mare out ready to lead a small wooden cart.

He watched curiously as Sarah approached averting his eyes and busying himself with the harnesses when she smiled a greeting. Anna was right she thought, strangers defiantly weren't a welcome sight.

Anna began to lead the way down the pathway towards the village allowing Sarah to lead the horse and cart. "Stay close and don't draw attention to yourself," she instructed as they entered the busy streets.

Sarah nervously kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, images of an angry mob burning a witch at the stake entered her mind and made her shiver involuntarily. The mare sensed her unease and began to toss her head. Jolting the girls arm violently Sarah glared at it. "Your horse doesn't like me" she said to Anna who chuckled and carried on walking towards the town square.

The square was crowded with people and market stalls with various goods, everyone was going about their daily business. Sarah began to relax and led the horse and cart after the princess who instructed her to leave it beside the inn where a water trough had been prepared for the beast. The girl broke the thin layer of ice on its surface so the animal could drink and then they left it there walking towards a clothes stall on the opposite side.

"Princess Anna!" a slightly high-pitched voice called from behind them. Sarah saw Anna tense as she turned to acknowledge the caller. Curious Sarah also turned and was horrified to see a pale man with long white hair wearing a top hat approaching. "Oh crap," she whispered recognising the creepy and homicidal undertaker walking towards them.

Anna looked at her "shall I take it you know who he is?" she asked. Sarah nodded grimly Anna put a supportive hand on her shoulder "just follow my lead and relax, make sure he doesn't see your necklace or there will be nothing I can do to help you." She whispered frantically.

Sarah pulled the cloak tighter round her self and adjusted her necklace so it was no longer visible.

The undertaker stepped up to them a grotesque sneer on his skeletal face. He openly stared at Sarah not looking away as he addressed the princess. "I take it you and Van Helsing didn't manage to kill the wolfman last night," he stated sounding almost gleeful at the prospect. Sarah shuddered under his probing gaze.

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked her tone cool. He glanced quickly at her before returning his gaze to Sarah, who was suddenly very interested in her shoes. "Ah well he got Merrick last night he did, tore him to pieces." Pain flashed in Anna's eyes for a second at this news, she sighed heavily "Poor Merrick he was probably defending his farm" she said voice full of suppressed emotion.

To Sarah's horror the undertaker's smile seemed to grow wider as he said, "Yes very sad business." Anna looked at him sharply. But he didn't notice, "So princess who might this be?" he asked gesturing towards Sarah. Anna met Sarah's eyes before saying "this is my brothers friend…Lidia, she's visiting us from England" she said without hesitation "I'm afraid she's very shy and so doesn't talk very much" Sarah took the hint and began to stare nervously at the floor again avoiding the undertaker's gaze.

Dracula watched the exchange through his servant's eyes. In his mind the undertaker felt his master withdraw. Grinning madly he produced his tape measure and began measuring Sarah up, muttering to himself. "Ah yes 5 foot 4, shoulder width 55cm approximately…" Sarah was disgusted he was measuring her up for a coffin!! When he was finished he gave an awkward bow "good day too you." He said cheerfully before walking away looking very pleased with himself.

Sarah shuddered violently "That guy enjoys his job way too much!" she said indignantly. Anna smiled "That's exactly what Van Helsing said when he first arrived here" she said then her expression turned sour "He also observed that the undertaker might be in league with Dracula"

Sarah nodded her accent "I remember" she whispered. They both stood silently for a moment "Come on" Anna said finally "we've got shopping to do" Sarah grinned walking after the princess.

"How do they cope with it?" Sarah asked watching the villagers going about their business.

"Cope with what?" Anna asked selecting a pair of brown trousers from a stall. They were in the town square; it was a very different place in the daytime. A market had been set up, the stalls surrounding the central fountain.

"Being hunted day and night, knowing that they're nothing but fodder." Sarah elaborated holding up a thin blue nightgown that she quite liked and adding it to her pile.

Anna continued to select various items of clothing adding them to the pile in Sarah's arms. "This is their home, they refuse to leave the place of their birth and so they must cope with the consequences. We Transylvanians always try to look on the…" Sarah cut her off. "Brighter side of death?" she asked.

Anna turned sharply and regarded Sarah with raised eyebrows at the use of her own words. She grinned and shook her head "You seem to know a lot about us Sarah. It makes me wonder what else you may know." Sarah grinned and carried her bundle to the cart waiting nearby.

The barmaid was busy cleaning the windows of the inn, she smiled a greeting to the princess's young friend and glanced casually towards the cloudy sky 'looks like rain' she thought idly. Suddenly movement above square caught her attention, fear clutched at her heart and for a moment she was frozen watching the two huge bat-like monsters approach. "Vampire's!!!!" she screamed before dashing into the inn.

Aleera grinned as she saw villages scrambling in panic, beside her Verona dived into their midst reappearing with an old man writhing in her grasp. She bit savagely into his neck a sudden burst of blood covering her demonic face. Aleera clapped gleefully as he ceased his struggles and Verona let his corpse fall to smash against the street below. "Come sister we have business to attend too," she said pleasantly.

Anna drew her sword and ran among the panicked villages "Get inside!!! Everybody get inside!!" she yelled frantically. She saw Sarah dart into the inn and slam the door behind her. Satisfied that the girl was safe Anna made for the house on her left.

Verona swooped above the square scanning the crowd for the last of the Valerius line. She was here the undertaker had not lied to them, and with the princess they would find their real prey. A glint of light drew her attention to the retreating figure of the princess, her sword was drawn and she was following the last of the villagers towards the open door of a nearby house. Verona gave a gleeful cackle and dived towards her. "Hello Anna dear!" she yelled as she closed in.

Sarah watched from the inn's window as Verona closed in on Anna. She ran to the door and to the horror of the barmaid began to unlock it. Strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the door. The landlord had her in his arms and would not let go despite her protests. "Let me go we've got to help her!!" she yelled. Ceasing her struggles she looked around at the gathered villagers, most would not meet her gaze. "She's the last Valerius!" she yelled "Her family defended yours for years and yet you won't even attempt to help her?" she looked to the barmaid who stared at the floor. "Cowards!" she yelled renewing her struggles.

The landlord gasped in pain as she threw her head back to connect painfully with his, Sarah saw red for a few seconds before the pain subsided and she realized that she was free. Without hesitating she was at the door and removing the final bolt.

Marston made his way sleepily through the halls of the manor searching for the kitchen. He'd already gotten lost twice stumbling into a library and then the armoury. Finally he walked into the kitchen dropping himself on to a stool next to Jory who was already halfway through a large bowl of porridge.

"Morning" he muttered.

Jory grunted in reply as Amie, Bob and Chris walked in "This place is not morning friendly" Bob announced helping himself from the large pot of porridge on the stove.

"Tell me about it" Marston muttered. Carl soon joined them followed closely by Van Helsing and finally Tony.

"Did every body sleep well?" asked Carl politely.

"Oh yeah great" Tony said sarcastically moving to sit beside Jory

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" Carl poured himself some water and joined them around the table. "It is a little bit hard to sleep in a place where there actually are monsters under the bed," Amie agreed. Bob put his arm round her.

"Yep we checked Amie's room three times for them but we couldn't be sure that they weren't there so sadly we had to share" he grinned looking anything but sad. Jory laughed, nearly choking on his porridge, Van Helsing raised his eyebrows "I'm guessing where you come from people aren't shy about their relationships?" Chris grinned,

"Nope, if you've done it, you've done it and most people know by the next morning" Carl went bright red and suddenly found his mug very interesting.

Marston glanced around at the group "Where are Sarah and Anna then?" he asked.

Jory didn't miss a beat. Loudly he announced "Dead!"

For a second Jory chuckled to himself until he noticed that the room had grown suddenly still, every face was turned to his "What?" he asked confused. He always made that joke; it had been his trademark response for over a year now.

Van Helsing stepped up to him "Why would you say that?" he asked looking shocked. Jory stammered, "I always do" he explained,

Amie jumped to his defence "he didn't mean it he just always says that like a running joke in our group, we always tell him that one day he'll regret it though." She said. Jory nodded feeling like he already did regret it.

Unconsciously Jory's thoughtless words had made Van Helsing aware of how unnaturally quiet it was. 'Why can't I hear birds?' he thought.

Van Helsing felt uneasy, something evil was close he could sense it. He walked to one of the windows and looked at the cloud filled sky. There was no sign of the sun. "Vampire's can sometimes come out during the day" he said matter of factly "but only if there is enough cloud cover and their mission requires it" the group listened to him in silence casting each other nervous glances now and again. Tony walked over to him "Why are you telling us this now?" he asked.

Van Helsing gestured towards the cloudy sky "Vampire weather" he said. Fear went through the group and they unconsciously drew themselves closer together. Jory went pale "Anna and Sarah went down to the village!" he blurted out.

"Oh dear" muttered Carl.

"Did they take weapons?" Van Helsing asked quickly Jory nodded "swords" he said "Anna gave Sarah a quick lesson before they left."

Suddenly a distant scream was heard coming from the village below. Everyone ran to the nearest window. From here they saw what looked like large birds swooping above the houses.

"Damn" Van Helsing was already moving, heading at a run towards the armoury. Tony, Marston, Jory and Chris exchanged a glance before following.

Van Helsing wasted little time; he swept up his long coat and hat and checked the bolts in his crossbow. The sound of swords being drawn made him glance behind him. The boys were all armed with Katana's their faces determined, Van Helsing raised an eyebrow "Sarah's down there" Tony said simply. Van Helsing thought for a second before relenting "all right but you do what I say, no heroics. There won't be time to argue" Van Helsing led the way through the doors.

Amie, Bob and Carl watched them run towards the village Bob held Amie while she cried. "Don't worry" Carl said cheerfully "Anna has been trained to fight vampires her entire life, and Van Helsing has already killed one of Dracula's brides they'll be back before we know it"

Bob wasn't convinced "We've seen the movie Carl," he whispered.


	10. Vamp attack

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Van Helsing or anything to do with the merchandise or actors (lip trembles)

Chapter 10

The door of the inn flew open and Sarah ran through it drawing the sword Anna had given her. She was jerked back slightly as one of the villages grabbed her cloak pulling it off and exposing Sarah's modern clothes.

Anna ran for her life not daring to look back as she heard the beat of wings above her. The house was close only a few meters away when Verona ploughed into her, knocking her to the floor. Her sword flew out of her hand and slid across the cobblestones. The Princess scrambled to her feet and dove for the blade. Just as her fingers touched the hilt she felt a strong grip on her shoulder and felt herself being lifted into the air. She heard Verona cackling in her ear and desperately tried to reach the switchblade at her thigh.

Aleera dropped the corpse she had been feasting on and returned her attention to the now deserted square. She saw Verona closing in on the Valerius Princess and yelled joyfully, their master would be most pleased.

Suddenly movement drew her attention towards the inn. A girl was running out sword drawn intent on helping the princess. Aleera grinned, the girl's strange clothing marked her out as one of the strangers. She had found what they were really here for. Grinning madly she leapt off the roof transforming into her bat form swooping down to close in on her prey.

Anna gasped her blade desperately and brought it around for a strike but uddenly she was falling. Startled she instinctively rolled when she hit the ground and rose to her feet. Glancing around for the source of this untimely rescue, she expected to see Van Helsing running towards her, crossbow in hand.

Instead she saw Sarah sword in hand the tip covered in vampire blood from where she'd cut Verona's leg. Anna had very little time to process this information as she saw Aleera closing in fast behind the girl "Run!" she yelled retrieving her own sword from the ground.

Sarah had thrown herself at the vampire bride as she lifted the princess off the ground, swinging her sword she managed to cut the leg holding Anna before falling to the ground herself. Now she was doing exactly as Anna had suggested. She was running like hell.

With a triumphant screech Aleera closed her claws around Sarah's sword arm. Sarah cried out in terror and pain as she was lifted off her feet. Some where below her the undertaker appeared "Don't worry!" he called "I have your measurements!"

The urge to drop the sword was maddeningly strong but Sarah blocked it out, the fact that she could do nothing with it to help herself now did not mean that it might not save her life later. She glanced down and saw that the town was already passing away into the distance; the cobbled streets had been replaced by the vast treetops of the surrounding forest. Another bat creature with black hair swooped up next to her. Verona grinned sweetly "My master would very much like to meet you my dear" she said cackling madly. Sarah felt her blood run cold; they were taking her to Count Dracula.

Van Helsing ran towards the village. It was quiet now, the screaming had ended abruptly. To him the silence was worse. It meant that the vampires had gotten what they came for.

He quickened his pace as the first houses came in sight, crossbow ready he ran into the town square. The boys followed soon after.

The square was practically deserted a few people were cautiously coming out of buildings, some were already helping the undertaker, who looked like he was having the time of his life, loading the newly dead on to a cart.

Jory slowly lowered his sword "It's over?" he asked glancing at Van Helsing who nodded his assent "spread out" he ordered "look for Sarah and Anna but help those who need it." Obediently the boys jogged in opposite directions, some of the villages stared at their odd clothing but at the moment few noticed.

It was Tony who found Anna unconscious near the southern end of the square. He immediately called Van Helsing who appeared quickly beside him. He checked her pulse and gently felt her body for broken bones before producing smelling salts from one of his coat pockets.

She coughed as she came too and winced at the sudden pain in her head "Oh my god that hurts!" she exclaimed bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Damn it woman how am I supposed to keep you alive when you never tell me where you are?" Van Helsing questioned

Tony blinked it was exactly the sort of thing he would have said to Sarah. "Where's Sarah?" he asked frantically. Anna's expression saddened and she looked him in the eye.

"They took her," she whispered sadly.

Tony closed his eyes against her words and stood up. Taking a deep breath he scanned the chaos before him "No, she's here somewhere" he said his voice hollow. Anna shared a sad look with Van Helsing. As he helped her to her feet they both watched Tony walk away "Sarah!! Sarah!!" he called his voice desperate.

A barmaid approached the Princess "Princess Anna?" Anna turned and nodded. The barmaid curtseyed briefly before handing Anna Sarah's cloak. "She was brave princess and I think she saved your life." The woman wondered away to search for her own family.

Anna touched the rip in the neck of the cloak and felt something hard trapped in the fabric; carefully she brought it out in her hand. Sarah's necklace sat in her palm the black string it hung on was broken but the green disk with the pentagram inscribed on it wasn't even scratched. Van Helsing took it into his own hand and stared at it, he looked up to see Marston, Chris and Jory approach him; silently he pressed the disk into Jory's hand. In the distance Tony frantically called for Sarah not letting himself acknowledge that he was not going to get a reply.

Note: phew that was the hardest chapter to write and my last update for today. Look forward to reviews and flames ;) will add more tomorrow!

(Tony don't give me that look, you know you'd be distraught if I was kidnapped by vampires)


	11. Flight to castle Frankenstein

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor any relating features.

Random-Battlecry : Thanks for reviewing again, yeh Marston is a cool name :D his real names James Marston but When Bob introduced us he called him Marston so it stuck for the last two years lol now if anyone calls him James it takes me a while to figure out who their talking about!

Christine Marquez : Glad your enjoying it thanx for the encouragement!

Chapter 11

Sarah felt sick. Being carried by a vampire was not the most comfortable way to travel, especially when said vampire liked to drop you every few minutes just to hear you scream as you plunged towards the very distant ground. This had occurred twice now and had become a game between the two brides, until they began a casual game of midair catch with Sarah as the living ball.

Throughout it all she had managed to keep hold of the sword, Verona was now holding her by her foot swinging her upside down from side to side much to Aleera's amusement. With her arms free she had seized the opportunity to place the sword in its scabbard at her waist. Right now if she were to use it she would certainly fall to her death and suicide was not an option.

'Not yet' she thought as a castle came into view.

Aleera grinned as they approached castle Frankenstein, for the last few months it had become their home. Her master was determined to end the hated Valerius family so he could finally claim his lordship over the Romanian lands.

Aleera sensed her master's presence in the ballroom, and she adjusted her approach automatically heading for the northern side of the castle whose large windows opened out to the sheer drop of the cliff. Verona followed her in the approach gleefully she dropped her prey one final time catching her again by the shoulders. Aleera giggled at the small gasp of shock, which escaped the girl's mouth.

The large French windows were open in anticipation of their arrival. Sarah got ready for the landing; her hand was clasped on the hilt of her sword ready to attack as soon as she felt the ground beneath her feet. Her plan was to do as much damage as possible and then find her way into the woods; throughout the flight she had noticed the direction they were heading in.

Anna's village was to the east, all she had to do was keep the sun at her back and she would find it eventually. She also noticed that the sun was beginning to appear from behind the thinning clouds, for a while at least they would not be able to follow her.

She had a plan. In her head she heard Carl's voice from the movie "Do we have a plan? It doesn't have to be Wellington's at Waterloo, but some sort of plan would be nice" she prayed that she would live to see him and the others again.

The brides were now only a few meters away from the open window. Sarah tensed preparing to fight but got another horrible shock when Verona carried her towards the window and let her go. Her momentum carried her through the gap and she hit the floor hard on her stomach the wind well and truly knocked out of her.

Aleera's voice carried through the open window "Be happy in the knowledge that I will weep over your body" she taunted before retreating to another part of the castle with Verona making it into the dark interior seconds before the sun appeared through the thinning cloud cover casting a warm glow over Sarah's still body.

She blinked forcing air into her lungs "ouch" she muttered rolling to face the interior of the room.

It was shrouded in darkness; the light entering by the open windows only reached so far, creating a circle of sunlight in the centre of which she was lying. That was good she realised, as long as the sun was out she was safe.

She slowly stood and strained her eyes trying to make out anything in the gloom that surrounded her.

Suddenly she tensed; someone was watching her she could feel it. Without even realising it she had unsheathed her sword and had spread her feet apart placing her in an unmistakable battle stance.

Dracula was in the room with her. All hope of escape left her then. She was going to die.

Note: another short one but one coming is pretty long to make up for it :D And I'm using the book as a guideline after all this is supposed to all be happening during the movie so some bits are gonna be exactly the same.


	12. after math

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Chapter 12

Amie felt sick; she was having a nightmare, she had to be. Any second now she would wake up and find herself in a tent in the middle of the woods with Sarah sleeping safely beside her. She told herself this over and over again in the hours following Van Helsing's return.

Bob had been pacing in the foyer casting anxious glances at the large oak front doors. Amie was sat on one of the dark red sofas positioned in front of a fireplace that dominated the opposite wall. Her breathing had become nothing but dry gasps and she struggled against the impending panic attack. They were a usual occurrence for her, usually brought on by stress or fatigue, this one was driven purely by stress and Bob's pacing wasn't helping her much.

Carl had given her a brown paper bag of his own making and was talking calmingly to her as she breathed into it.

"I'm sure they're all fine." He was saying "Well maybe not totally fine, vampires are very strong I'm sure there will be some minor injuries but…" he stopped his rant as Amie's gasps increased and Bob came over to support her other side.

"Sorry, too much information." Carl muttered.

They had been gone almost two hours now the screaming in the village had not continued after they left but whether that was a good or a bad thing Carl couldn't say.

An awkward silence followed Carl's rant and Amie's breathing became less rapid. She lowered the bag and shut her eyes for a moment leaning against Bob for support. It was then that the doors were flung open and Van Helsing marched in followed closely by Jory and Chris. They all looked grim and Chris had blood on his shirt.

Bob and Carl jumped up and went to them immediately, Amie tried to do the same and realised it was not a good idea when black dots began to colour her vision. Groaning slightly she fell back down on to the sofa placing her head between her knees.

Carl went straight to Van Helsing, "Well?" he asked worriedly.

Van Helsing looked at his Friar friend. "Dracula's brides" he confirmed.

Bob went to Chris and Jory going pale at the amount of blood on Chris's shirt. "It's not mine" Chris said gloomily, "Old man, got dropped from one of the buildings."

He walked past Bob and went to see to Amie taking his shirt off along the way so she wouldn't see the blood.

"He had to help carry the body into the church" Said Jory silently, Bob shuddered.

"It was bad?" he asked carefully. Jory nodded.

"It was so fast. By the time we got there they were gone, and there were bodies just lying in the street." Jory's voice broke and he hurriedly wiped his eyes. Bob looked away giving his friend some privacy; it was then that he saw Marston helping the Princess up to the doors. He went to them and took the Princess's other arm.

She glared at him "I'm not a cripple" she said angrily. He smiled slightly and let her go, Marston did the same and they watched her limp through the doors.

"Twisted ankle" Marston muttered.

Bob sighed in relief. "So everyone's ok?" he asked. "Sarah's walking up with Tony?" he glanced down the road and saw only one figure making its steady way towards them. His throat constricted and he suddenly had trouble breathing. Fearfully he looked back at Marston the question clear in his eyes.

Marston looked back at him "They took her" he whispered.


	13. Riddles in the dark

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Note: ok this one's longer than the last two.

Chapter 13

Vladislaus Dragulia, better known to those who feared him as Dracula, watched with amusement as his brides delivered his prey rather abruptly through the open window. He was surprised that the girl had not screamed, most did when treated with such violence.

He had watched silently as she had fought to get her breath back using the time to calmly access her situation. "Ouch" she announced simply getting unsteadily to her feet.

Dracula was already greatly amused by the girl's casual approach to her situation, very few of his guests were so calm about it. Most either cowered on the floor where they had fallen or simply threw themselves to their deaths out of the window. In a word they were "boring"; this one was proving to be a very interesting encounter.

He took in her general appearance. Like the Valerius princess she was clad in trousers, but he noted they were of a pale blue material unknown to him, the white sleeveless top was also of a strange material and it was showing a more generous amount of cleavage than was usual in this day and age. Her feet were covered by black boots, which rose to her calves where they met the turned up bottom of her trousers.

He took this all in, confirming that she was indeed one of the strangers his servants had tracked less than 24 hours ago.

Suddenly the girl glanced sharply in his direction the sun glinting off her golden hair. He was taken aback for a moment, he had made no sound at all and yet she seemed to sense that he was there. He watched fascinated as she drew her sword and entered a clumsy battle stance, the rapid beat of her heart told him that she was terrified but it was the only thing that gave her away, otherwise she appeared calm and composed grimly resigned to her fate.

"Yes this will be very interesting indeed," he muttered softly to himself.

Sarah tensed, as the light around her dimmed, if the sun went in her only advantage would be lost. She knew he was there could feel his malevolent gaze on her skin. Panic began to build up inside of her as clouds once again began to gather around the sun blocking its life giving light.

It began to rain outside huge drops of water tumbling in a blinding torrent from the darkening sky. She was plunged into darkness her eyes adjusting painfully slowly giving her a limited view of the huge ballroom.

Lightning flashed and made her jump involuntarily, the thunder that followed was a welcome relief from the sound of her own heart in the silence.

"A storm in Transylvania" she muttered sarcastically to herself "very predictable."

Vaguely she remembered Bram Stokers novel describing Dracula's ability to call the storm and in Van Helsing he had described it as yet another of his servants. The enormity of his power hit her then and the sword began to shake as her resolve wavered.

In the shadows to her right Dracula chuckled. Sarah spun to face him sword pointing at his throat.

"Yes it is rather predictable isn't it?" he said pleasantly "but I feel it adds a certain something to the situation" suddenly the room was lit with the light of many candles.

Sarah found herself face to face with Dracula, his long hair was swept back into an elegant ponytail and he was dressed in a black suit complete with cloak. Momentarily she was caught off guard by how handsome he was, but then she hardened herself to it fixing his true demonic form in her mind so as not to be pulled in by his trickery. He bowed dramatically "please let me introduce myself" he said "I am Vladislaus Dragulia" at his words lightning once again flashed, he smiled at her.

"I could do without the theatrics" she said mockingly false bravado momentarily dulling the terror she could barely contain. A huge grin crossed his features and then suddenly he was gone disappearing inhumanly fast. Sarah spun around frantically searching the room for him. His voice echoed around her.

"I am afraid, my dear girl that this is my game and therefore the rules are for my amusement and your discomfort" Sarah forced herself to remain calm she had to stall him, keep him busy long enough to figure out away of escape.

"Are you speaking in riddles now?" she questioned backing towards the nearest wall. She tried to keep her back to it ensuring that he could not catch her from behind.

He laughed the sound seemingly came from every direction "aha is it a riddle you want?" he questioned gleefully "Very well I will play your game…What creature walks on four legs in the morning, Two legs at midday, and three legs in the evening? Think carefully now a wrong answer could make things most unpleasant." He taunted.

Sarah watched the shadows of the room carefully; the candlelight left some of the corners in darkness it was in one of these he must be hiding. Her heart raced in her chest as she listened to his riddle, she knew this, she realized. "The riddle of the Sphinx" she whispered

Dracula watched her, it had been along time since he had had such good entertainment, his sensitive hearing caught her whispered words "ah one who knows their Egyptian mythology" he was impressed "but do you know the answer?" her heart rate quickened at his words he heard its rhythm marvelling at her calm exterior it seemed that her pride prevented her from revealing her emotions too him.

Sarah thought quickly trying to edge towards the window without being too obvious about it "The creature is Man" she stated confidently "The morning is the beginning of his life where he crawls on four limbs, Midday is where he walks up right on two legs as a man, and evening is as an old man who walks with the aid of a stick."

She was nearly at the window her hand gripped the wall to the side of it, taking a chance she turned to look through and came face to face with Dracula who had appeared suddenly hanging upside down from the top of the opening. Before she could stop it, a scream escaped her mouth and she stumbled into the centre of the room.

Casually Dracula dropped to the floor and approached her "I'm impressed my dear, few people your age are learned in respects to the myths and legends upon which the world has evolved" he was less than a meter away from her now blocking her escape to the window. His manner told her that their game had well and truly ended.

She would not die like this she told herself, the weight of the sword felt good and strong in her hand he was close enough for her to attack, wounding him would give her the time she needed to get to the window and freedom.

Anna's words echoed in her head "Spread your feet shoulder width apart; bring the blade round with all of your weight behind it."

She spread her feet and shifted her weight raising her sword as fast as she could, bringing it around in an arched swing that headed straight for his neck.

He made no move to stop her, almost patiently waiting for the blow to fall. Regarding her with an amused look on his face, the same a parent might give an infant attempting what they know to be impossible.

The sword cut into the side of his neck an inch above the shoulders. Time seemed to slow down as Sarah watched the blade slice into the skin and muscle there making it's way through. She cried out in triumph, surely she had killed him? No one, not even Dracula, could live without its head she reasoned.

Her joy was short lived as she saw the wound healing itself almost instantly as the blade passed through it. The sight twisted her stomach as the healing followed the destruction all the way through the neck. By the time the blade exited at the opposite side Dracula was already fully healed and very much alive.

In one swift movement he had wrenched the sword from her grasped and flung it out of the large windows behind him. Sarah stumbled backwards terrified as she witnessed his immortality first hand.

He was enjoying this she realised; his face was twisted into a sadistic grin. "You amuse yourself don't you?" she asked trying to distract him. He cocked his head to one side seeming to consider this.

She hastily put more distance between them, His grin widened "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked sweetly. Sarah's only strategy now was to stay alive as long as possible.

"You're a walking corpse," she answered sarcastically trying to control her terror "Of course you make me uncomfortable!"

He laughed out loud at that and took one careful step towards her. This movement had the desired effect and she clumsily stumbled backwards and unwittingly made eye contact with him.

He had her.

Now the game had truly ended. He made her body obey him and she ceased in her movement. "Tell me your name," he ordered his will pushing against the boundaries of her mind seeking entrance.

"Sarah" she whispered, he smiled

"A suitable name" he said his voice was soothing breaking through her defences "To the Gypsies 'Sarah' means little miracle, to the Hebrews it means princess…yes a very suitable name indeed"

Sarah felt her senses become lighter and a fog was building at the edges of her vision. This isn't right she suddenly thought, instinctively she began to concentrate on her breathing instead of his voice. "Cleanse and protect" she whispered her Wicca training kicking in.

She imaged a white light forming around her naval and slowly expanding to fill her entire body. She saw Dracula's influence as dark threads circling around her body and mind. She willed these threads to break and collapse and felt the fog over her mind lift slightly. Instantly she saw the light create a protective cocoon around her body.

Dracula was stunned as he felt his will being pushed back; angrily he forced it forward again. He broke through the barrier surrounding her body. But he found her mind guarded fiercely. "Well" he said, "This is very interesting"

Sarah's courage rose with this small victory if he did not possess her mind there was still a small chance she could survive this. She concentrated on maintaining the shield around her mind. Fear threatened to override her concentration and she began to feel the effort of keeping her mind guarded. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

Dracula knew he would win, it was inevitable, but now and again he enjoyed a challenge. Smirking he began to approach her "It must be difficult to concentrate Sarah, when I make you so uncomfortable" he commented dryly taking one steady step after another in her direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Really tried to get Drac's personality right in this chapter let me know what you all think!


	14. “Si te rog iubirea mea, primeste fericir...

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Chapter 14

When Tony finally walked through the doors it was to find the foyer full of grieving friends. Bob was with Amie on the sofa trying desperately to stop her from passing out, while he himself was almost hysterical with panic.

Tony felt anger build inside him and made no attempt to stop it. Jory watched him from across the room despair clearly written across his face. "It's daylight! What kind of fucking vampire's come out in daylight?" Tony yelled. The room went silent; Tony looked around him and noted that most would not meet his gaze.

Anna watched him an expression akin to pity on her face. Van Helsing moved away from Carl to stand in front of him "If she's not dead yet she soon will be" he said "they've taken her to Dracula, no one comes back from that alive."

Tony looked at him desperately "There has to be away to save her," he whispered all the anger gone from him.

Van Helsing looked over at the Princess. "You say he resides in castle Frankenstein?" he asked her. She nodded "How far?" he asked immediately.

She rose unsteadily "We could reach it by nightfall if we left immediately" she said quickly a spark of hope entering her eyes.

"So let's go!" Tony said already running for the doors.

Van Helsing stopped him "Not this time" he said forcefully.

Tony snatched his arm from the man's grip "You can't stop me!" he yelled furious. Bob and Amie glanced at each other this was familiar.

Their eyes widened as they remembered the movie, "Tony hold your breath!" they yelled too late as Van Helsing blew a fine powder into the boys face. The group watched in surprise as Tony's body fell noisily to the floor.

Anna gave an outraged yell and forcefully pinned the hunter against the wall, her switch knife at his throat. "So that's how you stopped me from going after Dracula!!" she yelled.

He glared back at her "It was necessary! You would have gone and got yourself killed just like he was about to!" he pushed the princess off and she stumbled back still unsteady on her swollen ankle.

"What right do you have to stop anyone going after their loved ones!" she spat at him, anger blazing from her dark eyes.

He regarded he coolly "My job is to save the ones that can be saved. Sometimes you have to accept what you've lost."

"So you're going to do nothing!" Marston demanded angrily stepping up to the hunter with Chris and Jory flanking him. Van Helsing turned and faced three angry boys. All still armed with extremely sharp swords. From the sofa Bob clutched a sobbing Amie to his chest his gaze searing Van Helsing's back.

Sighing he calmed himself and tried a more gentle approach.

"Look, the way I see it is right now the only thing Sarah has on her side is the daylight, we didn't find her sword in the village which means she must have kept hold of it. For all we know she managed to escape them and is already on her way back here."

Jory glanced at the window and noted that the sky had cleared somewhat bathing the land with brilliant sunlight, hope rose in his chest.

"If that is not the case then she may already be dead and to go to that castle just when night approaches would be nothing short of suicide. I am not prepared to lose anyone else."

Marston looked defiant "And it never occurred to you to ask what we want?" he said coldly.

Van Helsing turned on him "You're nothing more than a child with a sword." He said gently "What could you do against a vampire?"

Marston met his gaze for a few seconds before tears filled his eyes. Angrily he sheathed his sword and threw it at the hunter's feet. He then made his way over to Tony's unconscious body and with the help of Jory managed to drag it out of the room.

Chris glared at Van Helsing before he followed helping Bob support Amie as she rose to follow him.

He watched them go with pity. Anna approached him again tears flowing freely. "Do you have no heart? They are children Mr Van Helsing! They have been cut off from everything and everyone they have ever known and within the first day they have already lost someone they care about! Could you not show some compassion for once!!" He glared at her.

"You think I should give them false hope? What good would that do?" Anna was shocked when his gaze suddenly softened. "I feel the death of each victim as if it were my own." He whispered sorrow clouding his eyes.

He went to walk away from her and felt her grasp his arm. "Your right" she whispered regretfully, he met her gaze

"Thank you" he said simply.

Anna watched him walk away, nodding at Carl who followed. It was then that the sky turned dark and the first flash of lightning lit the room. Anna stood at the entrance and watched silently as the rain fell. She bowed her head and closed the door whispering a silent Romanian prayer for peace and guiding souls to heaven. "Si te rog iubirea mea, primeste fericirea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Si te rog iubirea mea, primeste fericirea." _I ask you my love to accept happiness _


	15. Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Chapter 15

Dracula closed the distance between them. Sarah frantically tried to move, to back away, anything, but his eyes were locked with hers, her body wouldn't respond. She was helpless.

Dracula smirked as he saw the fear in her eyes, her heart raced with each step he took. He relished in the struggle, amazed that still she fought against him. It was charming.

Her body trembled with the force of her resistance, her will was strong, and his influence was only able to restrain her. Mentally she was free and desperately trying to turn away from his gaze. His eyes were the key to his power she realized that now, allowing herself to look him in the eye had been her first mistake and she cursed herself for it.

How many novels of Dracula had she read? His powers were legendary and always his victims made the fatal mistake of meeting his gaze.

He was a few steps away from her now. The furious beat of her heart echoed around him, her scent teased him, and the candlelight glinted off her hair. Few things gave him pleasure anymore; he had once told his brides that he was hollow, that he felt nothing. To some extent this was true, he could not love but he hated with a passion, he took pleasure in the suffering of others, yes the terror of his victims gave him great pleasure.

The girl before him was the first to have challenged him openly, her words echoed in his head. "You amuse yourself don't you?" she had asked. He considered this now and realised that yes, his own amusement was often a result of his actions. At that moment he was greatly amused as this young girl fought against him.

He took the final step and felt her breath on his face, which was now inches from his own. At the edge of his mind he felt her desperation to pull back, her discomfort was clear, but then he realised her innocence. The fact that he was a man and so close was the main source of this discomfort. She flinched as he gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. 'So pure' he thought, 'yet so strong'.

Sarah's every instinct told her to back away, he was too close. She had never been so uncomfortable in her entire life. Stupidly her mind kept screaming "Personal space! Personal space!" over and over again.

Dracula grinned suddenly "You fight me still?" he asked teasing "by your will alone do I not possess your mind, but understand Sarah I command your body and in time your will shall weaken." At his words fear and doubt flickered across her mind and she felt him push through some of her mental shields. She forced herself to drown him out focusing on maintaining her sanity, but he had seen her weakness. It lay in her doubts he realised.

He knew now how he would possess her. Moving slowly he began to circle her, passing beyond her sight to stand behind her. Through his link to her mind he felt a flicker of panic. Sneering he began to speak. His tone was sarcastic and teasing, mocking her defiance.

"You play your will against mine? Me who commanded armies hundreds of years before you were born."

He laughed and placed his arms about her waist forcing her against him. "You are at my mercy Sarah. Whether I possess your mind or not you are helpless against me."

Suddenly her defences were down for a split second pure panic had faltered her concentration. He gave a cry of triumph, which mingled with her cry of anguish as he invaded her memories.

Images of her life were pulled form her as the room faded away. She was floating. Around her in the ether she heard echoes of laughter one by one memories swam before her eyes.

She saw herself running across a field in bright sunlight her dog Toby circling her, she was laughing as he caught her foot and she went tumbling to the ground. The smell of the grass came to her and the sun warmed her back. The image changed to show her surrounded by the woods at Alton, her friends were gathered around her Tony had Jory in a headlock and they were all laughing at the spectacle, she saw Amie turn and grin when the image again faded.

Dracula searched from memory to memory, until one materialised of what looked to be a tear in the air in front of him. "What's this?" he muttered watching as one by one her friends disappeared into the tear each seemingly pulled by an invisible source until Sarah herself had felt the pull. Dracula watched as she opened her eyes to see the Transylvanian forest at night, her friends stirred beside her and he noted the concern with which they regarded each other. They asked after each other before checking themselves for injury. The memory shifted and he saw that he walked through the woods with the group towards the distant village the full moon guiding their steps. Here he pulled out of her mind he knew the rest, had seen it through Velkan's werewolf eyes.

He released his hold on Sarah's mind and spun her to face him. She blinked and shook her head bewildered "What…where…?" She questioned the fog over her mind fading slowly. Another world he thought with wonder, the possibilities were endless!

This was more than he'd hoped for. Sarah's heart beat had slowed somewhat and now it quickened again the rhythm prompting him to dance out his pleasure.

Abruptly Sarah remembered her predicament she glared at the man before her "what did you do?" she asked anger momentarily blocking the fear.

Dracula cocked his head to one side as if listening to something. Sarah blinked in confusion and watched in wonder as he began to beat out a steady rhythm with his hands.

The rhythm became faster and he started to step in time to it, mimicking a strange sort of waltz. Suddenly she realized what he was dancing to. "My heart beat" she whispered her mind replaying the scene from the movie his words came back to her_, "I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat. Usually when I approach I can almost dance to the beat…"_

Dracula saw comprehension in her eyes and smiled, 'she knows why I dance' he realised. He moved fast and caught her in his arms placing his hand in hers and one about her waist forcing her body to join him in his dance.

Sarah tried to stop her rebellious body from moving with his, but again found that she was not the one in control. Her heart pounded threatening to burst through her chest. He stepped in time with each beat and she felt the speed of the dance increase.

Dracula found himself relishing the dance. This girl intrigued him; he spun her and caught her in his arms feeling the curve of her body against his. Her blond hair and large eyes gave her a unique beauty. He found that she stirred him when she challenged him openly. Perhaps he thought he had found his new bride.

He spun her away from him and then drew her back roughly so her back was against his chest. The danced stopped.

Sarah gasped as she felt his hand move up to clasp her neck. Gently he removed the hair covering the flesh and brought his mouth close to her ear. "I am in need of a new bride Sarah," he whispered. Sarah bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out but her body jolted violently at his words.

Dracula released his hold on her body wanting to feel her reaction to his words, she could not escape the arm around her waist was like an iron bar chaining her to him. He saw her fighting the scream of terror that threatened to escape. He found that he respected her silence she did not wish him to know her terror.

Gently he placed his control on her mind again placing her in a dream like state. Her body sagged against him and he swept her into his arms. "A small moment of pain and you can feel like this forever" he whispered allowing her to here his words.

Sarah was floating, a wonderful feeling overcame her. There was nothing to fear here she was safe. From far away a voice whispered to her "A small moment of pain and you can feel like this forever." Yes she wanted that she thought. What else was there?

Dracula felt her acceptance and his fangs grew. The moment he buried them in her neck his hold on her disappeared. She gave a strangled cry as he pierced the skin. "No" she whispered, he had tricked her.

A loud rushing sound filled her ears and suddenly she heard the steady thud of her heart beat…the pace began to slow…her eyes drooped and eventually closed, darkness rushed up to meet her.

Tony couldn't keep still he paced the room clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically with each step he took as he listened to his friends recount the events that had taken place after he was drugged. They were all gathered in Jory's room Chris was sat on the windowsill staring out at the storm.

"Hmmm a storm in a remote Transylvanian valley, how original." He muttered to himself.

Amie stood beside him "Sarah would have said that" she whispered.

Jory sat on the bed his head in his hands; Bob and Marston were next to him watching Tony. Who walked over to the fireplace and threw a new log on to the fire violently causing sparks to jump on to the stone around it.

"We're not fucking children!" he yelled.

"Yes we are" Jory whispered raising his head. He looked at them all. "Compared to Van Helsing we are nothing but children. We wouldn't have stood a chance and he knew it."

Tony slumped against the wall suddenly deflated. "She's alive and she needs us, and we can't help her." He said.

Marston broke the silence that followed "We lost Sarah" he said his voice breaking "but we have to make sure that next time we won't lose anyone else." They all looked at him. "Jory said Anna was teaching Sarah to use a sword." Jory nodded "Ok well if she will I think she should teach us all how to fight. We don't know how long it will take us to get home" here he hesitated.

"If we ever do get home," Bob said.

Marston went on quickly "So we need to be able to defend ourselves." He pointed out.

Everyone silently considered it. After a few minutes Tony stood and made for the door, "Where are you going?" asked Amie.

Tony looked back "To find Anna and Van Helsing, may as well start now. Unless you've got something better to do?" he walked out of the door. Chris got to his feet and followed him, soon after the others did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Officially off work for six days now so may just keep writing and update more chapters than usual, lol writings addictive.


	16. Awakening

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Chapter 16

Everything was dark and cold, she was aware of this she realised which meant that she was not dead. No Joy followed this realisation; it meant a fate much worse than death.

In her last moments Sarah hoped he would take too much of her blood too fast and be unable to bring her back, or else decide that she was not worthy to be his bride after all. A hopeless fantasy she realised now laying in the darkness.

She could not hear her heart beating, and the thought saddened her. She realized that the sound had been ever present so that in her life she had taken it for granted. Now the silence pressed around her, smothering her. Her breath had also been stolen away. She knew that when she looked she would see her chest laying still, her useless lungs empty now.

For awhile she listened to the silence, perhaps she could stay here forever she thought and eventually maybe a kind of death would occur as it had done to Lestat in her dog eared copy of Anne Rice's novels. It was ironic that she was now a creature of her stories.

Throughout her life those books had been her escape, her way of shutting out the world and entering another. The charismatic Lestat had enchanted her as had Dracula.

Sarah recoiled even at his name; she had been such a fool over the years falling steadily in love with the character. His nature and his elegance had seduced her as it had so many others sitting safely in a world where he existed only in the written word. Here he was all too real and he had taken her to a place where even her own mind was no longer a refuge, she would have to live fully in his world there would be no escape she could not let life pass her by as she had so often done before. To do something so foolish now could mean the end of more lives then hers.

Her friend's faces appeared in her mind then, as clear as if they were stood in front of her. Marston laughed his eyes screwing up in amusement his long hair falling across them. Amie was talking to Bob who was hanging on her every word playfully she smacked his arm and he took the opportunity to pull her into a kiss. At the time Sarah had teased them about public displays of affection but now the memory made her marvel at the sweetness of their love for each other. Chris was sat at his computer engaged in a chat room with Tony; they playfully exchanged insults over the system and laughed together. Jory entered the image using a rolled up newspaper as a light sabre and promptly attacked Tony with it…

The scene faded and Sarah again was left alone in her misery. How long had it been since she had awaken? Minutes, Hours, Days?

She shifted her position and for the first time felt something soft beneath her body, slowly she lifted her hand and felt around her. It was Silk she realized; her hands moved to the side and discovered a wall of something, which felt like highly polished wood. Sarah began to tremble at the implications of this. Frantically she felt above her head and found to her horror another wooden barrier!

Her eye snapped open, she was in a coffin.

With a cry of terror she pushed against the heavy lid with all her might, surprised at how easily she was able to move it and throw it to the side. For a second she lay blinking letting the panic subside, had she felt something then? In the midst of her panic something had fluttered in her chest her poor heart had almost begun to beat! She placed her hand over her left breast and waited silently. Nothing it had all been in her mind.

Slowly she sat up and looked over her body. Her clothes had been removed and she was now clad in a white two piece gown identical to that which Dracula's brides wore. Raising her arm she saw the translucent white sleeves slide along her skin, to her horror she realized she could not feel it on her arms her body felt almost numb, the sense of touch had left her along with her life.

A teardrop fell into her lap then and she raised her hands to her face bringing them back damp with tears. She sat and sobbed silently for a moment grieving for all she had lost. She thought of her mother waiting for her to come home, she would wait forever. Never knowing what had happened to her daughter.

Sarah forced herself not to think of such things now and angrily wiped away her tears. She had to be strong now above all she had to maintain her humanity for as long as it took her to escape.

For the first time she looked at her surroundings. The room was simple, a large fireplace covered on wall two chairs and a desk set in front of it.

Books lined most of the walls and one large window faced the west. Shakily Sarah climbed out of the coffin, a wave of dizziness made her grip the side for a moment until it passed. Slowly she walked towards the window. Outside the sky was only just becoming dark the sun's last pink rays framed some distant mountains. Sarah found that the light hurt her eyes and was almost pleased that at least she could still feel pain.

She turned her back on the window and looked across the room noticing for the first time a large oak mirror stood against on wall. She hesitated before walking towards it. The mirror would confirm what she already knew but she had to see it to know for certain what she was. She was stood to one side now away from its face so she couldn't see what its surface showed.

Closing her eyes she prepared herself before taking one careful step to her right so that she faced the glass.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The mirror showed her the room behind her, the fireplace the desk the books they were all there…she was not. To the mirror she didn't exist. The terrible confirmation sent her spiralling into a pit of misery and rage; she screamed and threw the mirror across the room where it exploded showering her with sharp shards of glass.

She blinked, as she felt several cut her but only became more maddened as the wounds instantly closed themselves. "NO!" she screamed.

For what seemed like hours she methodically destroyed the room around her, nothing was spared. Eventually she fell huddled into a far corner exhausted her body trembling from her efforts. The sky was completely black now as the room must be she thought. No candles were lit and the fireplace was cool and empty. Yet she could see every detail of the room as easily as if it were midday, more so. The tiniest shard of glass was visible on the other side of the large room. Sarah chuckled madly to herself "I'll never need my contacts again" she muttered.

Suddenly the stillness of the night was broken by an inhuman shriek that seemed to echo around the chamber. A stab of fear entered Sarah's now stone-like heart.

Dracula was awake.


	17. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Chapter 17

Amie cried silently clutching a black book to her chest. She was sat alone in the room Sarah had been given the night before, how ever short a time Sarah had been in it, the bed still seemed to smell of her perfume. Amie sat on it now, surrounded by the small objects that had been in Sarah's discarded hip bag.

Her useless mobile lay dark and silent on the duvet next to a packet of photos from a recent party at the local club. Amie had briefly looked through those but abandoned them when she found one of Sarah grinning happily, Jory and Tony with their arms around her. It was too painful to think of happier times right now, later she promised herself she would look through them with everyone.

Finding the "Van Helsing" book had been the next shock, when she had lifted it out of the bag she had dropped it almost instantly as if it had burned her. It lay face down next to the photos forgotten almost immediately when Amie had pulled out the last item.

The book was bound in a black cover, turning it over Amie traced the golden lettering on the cover with her fingers. It was Sarah's book of shadows, one of her most treasured possessions.

It acted as a diary as well as a workbook for her Wicca. Amie and Bob had brought it her for her eighteenth birthday. Then it had been a plain black book with nothing but the lettering on the front to mark it out as any different from a normal notebook.

Amie remembered how excited Sarah had been pointing it out on the shelf; she had desperately tried to get Amie to understand what it was for and failed miserably. Amie's hand began to tremble as she felt the bronze pentagram Sarah had lovingly glued to the cover. Around it purple Rune symbols shone in the candle light, Amie marvelled at the work Sarah had done on it. Even more so when she opened the book and saw the elaborate designs within and the pages of writing that accompanied them.

Closing the book she had clutched it to her chest and began to cry for her lost friend.

Outside the window the sun had begun to set marking the last night of the monthly full moon. Anna and Van Helsing had left an hour ago to begin their hunt for the werewolf. They had agreed to train Amie and her friends to fight, if only to humour them into believing they were doing something useful.

Wooden swords had come first, allowing them to master basic blocks and attacks, by late afternoon they had surpassed these and moved on to blunt swords of the same size and weight as the real thing. It was shortly after the princess and the hunter had left that Amie had left the boys to their practice and slipped away.

The sound of the door opening made her glance up sharply. Bob and Tony stood in the doorframe watching her sadly. Far from embarrassed by her tears Amie continued to cry clutching the book like it would disappear if she let it go.

The two boys entered the room silently; Bob immediately climbed on to the bed and wrapped the distraught girl in his embrace. Tony sat next to them his eyes travelling to the photos on the bed.

He lifted the top most one and studied it for a moment a sad smile lighting his face. Sarah was stood grinning at the camera her arms around a drunken Jory; Tony remembered that night, pain clutching at his chest as he heard her laughter and saw her dancing with Chris and his girlfriend.

Dropping the photo he turned away quickly and got himself under control. Bob met his gaze sadly, "I can't help but think we gave up on her to easily" he said.

Amie looked up at him suddenly her face damp from tears "There was nothing we could have done and pretending there was will only make it worse." She said.

Tony looked at the objects on the bed "You were saying goodbye?" he asked understanding. Amie showed him the book of shadows in her arms and nodded. Bob began to slowly flip through the photos one by one.

As he lifted the pile Tony spotted the shiny cover of the Van Helsing novel lifting it he looked cautiously at Amie seeing her watching him. "Do you mind if I read this?" he asked sincerely.

Amie frowned "What for?" she asked. Tony studied the cover.

"Research" he said simply "I want to know who to blame for taking her."

Bob regarded him seriously, "It won't bring her back. Van Helsing was right this morning there's no way she's alive."

Tony didn't look up. "I know all I want to know now, is how we can kill the bastard responsible."

The sound of horses approaching made Bob walk over to the large window. "Their back." He said watching the Princess and the hunter dismount.

Amie wiped her tears away and stood taking a deep breath. "We'd better go meet them." She said leading the boys out of the door.


	18. You can’t escape what you are!

Disclaimer: All I own in this is my friend's characters, nothing else is mine.

Chapter 18

Dracula walked confidently down the corridors of the castle his many Dwergi servants scattering out of his way. Somewhere below him a werewolf's agonised cries and the laughter of his brides reached his sensitive ears, he shook his head in amusement; they so loved to torment the creature.

The Count would have been with them on a normal night but tonight he had business elsewhere.

The gleeful sounds of his Brides faded as he entered one of the furthest corridors of the castle. No Dwergi were in this area of the castle on his orders and the silence was broken only by the sound of pitiful sobs coming from the last room. Dracula smiled happily, his new bride was awake.

As he walked only the dark corridor the torches along the walls sprung to life, he had no need of the extra light they provided but still he found the flames fascinating, they gave him the illusion of feeling warmth once more. But for him fire would forever be cold.

As he approached the door he heard the sobs abruptly stop and the sound of someone struggling to get to their feet. She had heard him approach and was determined to meet him face to face, he smiled in approval there was nothing as boring as a victim.

Dramatically he opened the door and swept into the room giving an elegant bow in the doorway. "My lady has awakened." He said silkily smiling as he raised his head. He took in the destruction around him with a casual glance before his icy gaze fell on to the girl opposite him. "Ah and it appears she didn't approve of the décor?"

He grinned, his gaze sweeping over his newest bride her blond hair fell loosely to rest on her shoulders the colour making her pale skin look impossibly white in contrast, she stood facing him her arms folded tightly over her exposed midriff.

The white gown she wore was similar to that of his other brides. A thin white top barely covered her breasts gold trimming lined the material crossing in a halter design around the back of her neck. Gold armbands circled her upper arms holding up the elaborate white flowing silk sleeves that acted as a cloak. The skirt was little more than a thin sheet split on either side up on to her thighs.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably under his lustful gaze "Pervert" she muttered. Dracula blinked in surprise at the comment looking almost comical for a brief moment before maintaining his menacing presence.

"I was merely admiring you my dear. It seems death suits you." He said wickedly watching as her dazzling blue eyes glinted with pain.

"What did you do to me?" she asked quietly her voice shaking.

Dracula smirked and suddenly he had pinned her against the wall, his face inches from her own with one hand he had forced her arms painfully behind her back. She cried out in shock and fear looking away from his hypnotic stare.

"You know very well what I've done to you!" he hissed, a loose strand of hair fell on to her cheek and she shivered from the sensation, closing her eyes tightly. She bit back a cry of pain as a long nail pierced the delicate skin on her wrist.

Dracula's gaze followed the thin trail of blood that began to creep from the wound; gently he released her and took a step back. A moment later she stood straight and blinked at the blood on her wrist.

"It's cold." She whispered eyes shimmering with tears.

Unconsciously she lifted the wound to her mouth and then pulled it away in disgust at her actions shaking with emotion.

"It is my blood." Dracula said seriously.

Sarah glanced up meeting his gaze. "It fills you now, not fully yet but eventually it will take you over." He raised a hand to her face, smiling in approval as she didn't flinch and move away, his fingers brushed away the golden locks covering the right side of her neck revealing the twin puncture scars over the artery. She gasped sharply as he brushed the sensitive skin with his fingertips. "You are mine now."

Those four words hit Sarah like a fist; "No!" she screamed pulling away from him. "I'm not yours! I won't let you do this to me!" she ran past him, through the door and on through the corridor beyond.

He appeared leaning against one of the walls a few meters ahead of her, she ignored him and kept running. "Where are you running too? You can't escape what you are!" he yelled after her in amusement.

Dwergi scattered as the girl entered the lab, frantically she raced towards the window. A platform extended out to look over the sheer drop below. Here she stopped looking out at the Transylvanian landscape spread out beneath the bright waning moon, looking at the drop she wondered if the fall would be powerful enough to kill a newborn vampire.

Tears streamed down her face as a soft wind blew her hair and silky clothes to one side, she imagined anyone from the ground would see her as a ghost pale and white and …dead.

She felt weak suddenly, a deep weariness descending over her limbs. She glanced at the drop off again. She could end it all now, even if the fall didn't kill her she could stay out until sunrise the world would be less one vampire and her soul would be safe.

Another fear gripped her then: Death, real death was something she had never feared. Her beliefs made her certain of a life beyond death, of questions answered, of peace among friends and family. Now doubt ceased her in an icy grip, if she died here in another universe would that place be there for her? Would she simply not exist or be trapped forever in limbo? Her courage had failed her and she sunk to the floor, her legs unable to bare her weight much longer, sobbing she faced the sky unable to even move a limb to wipe away her tears.

The moon hovered above her, the familiar silver glow giving her comfort in her fear and loneliness. Breathlessly she muttered a small protection spell feeling a cocoon of warm energy surround her, sadly she realised the familiar cool disc of her pentagram was missing from her chest and she mourned its loss.

In the distance she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, Dracula was coming for her. "Goddess guide and protect me." She whispered to the silent silver orb above her.

Dracula heard the prayer as he stepped on to the balcony, "Interesting, it's not often I come across a pagan." He muttered bending to kneel over her.

"You arrogant bastard!" she spat bitterly "Why can't I move? What have you done?"

He shook his head patiently scooping her up into his arms "You brought this on yourself, you're still weak it will take at least another night for your body to fully change." He informed her walking along another narrow passage of the castle. "Until then your body will have its limits as you have just found out."

He entered a chamber, which was little more than cell; a large bed dominated one wall and a single chair and dresser stood beside it. A candle flickered on the dressers surface casting dark shadows over the walls.

There were no windows here Sarah noted briefly as Dracula laid her on the bed, she expected him to leave but to her dismay he also climbed on, seductively spooning her helpless body with his own.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled disgusted as his arm wrapped around her waist, hand splayed across her bare stomach. She squirmed weakly lacking the strength to struggle properly. He let her try though, amused by her feeble attempts to resist him.

Leaning over her he positioned his mouth over her ear "Hush, you must drink." He whispered.

Her eyes widened as he lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard, the metallic smell of blood filled the air and Sarah's vampire senses went on overdrive a sickly hunger awakening in her stomach.

She fought against it wilfully but could not suppress the hunger as the Count pressed the fresh wound to her lips, she found that her mouth opened to accept it and her teeth elongated into vicious fangs digging in for a better purchase. Behind her Dracula hissed and cold blood began to flow down her throat, she drank deeply sobbing at her own weakness to the vampire inside herself. When he finally pulled his arm away he stood and moved her up the bed covering her with a blanket.

"Rest now, I will come again in two nights then you will be stronger." He said brushing her hair off her face. She refused to look at him and he smiled leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Anna Valerius stared at the huge antique map on the wall in front of her, scrutinising the landmass that was her homeland; the small triangle that represented castle Frankenstein was what held her gaze now. On the map it almost merged with the boarders of her own village of Vaseria reminding her of just how close her hated enemy was to her home.

Angrily she forced her gaze away and on to the edge of the map where the beginnings of the Adriatic Sea had been expertly illustrated. Sighing with longing she traced the image with her fingers.

"It's a beautiful map." Said a deep voice startling her. She spun and found Van Helsing in the doorway of the library regarding her with amusement.

"Don't you ever make a noise when you enter a room?" she asked angrily.

He raised an eyebrow "Not usually" he answered smirking.

The Princess rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the map glancing at the hunter as he stepped up next to her. She gestured towards the diagram of castle Frankenstein. "It's frustrating to know he's so near and yet I can do little to challenge him." She said regretfully.

Van Helsing nodded in understanding "You would not help your family by getting yourself killed, rushing in there without a plan would be suicide." He said.

Anna gritted her teeth annoyed. "Do you think I don't know that?" she asked sharply.

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes "I think when we first met that was exactly what you were about to do! You let your anger and passion for revenge override your judgement, if I hadn't of stopped you, you would have been dead by morning and you're no use to me dead."

Anna glared at him. "The Valerius family have always fought Dracula alone, it is the way of things and I will gladly give up my life to see that monster dead."

"Do you have nothing to live for?" Van Helsing asked sadly.

The princess's gaze moved then to rest on another point on the map. Van Helsing noted that they fell on a point on the coast mark in Gealic, which read. "_Go Brach, Go Deo_" he frowned confused as the meaning of the words echoed in his head "by the wave's side forever." It meant something to him. The princess gazed longingly at the illustration of the coast.

"I have never seen the sea." Anna whispered sounding for once like the young girl she might have been had she been born into another family. "I'll bet it's beautiful." She said sadly.

The hunter mourned the loss of such an innocent girl trapped in the body of the warrior before him, she didn't deserve this hellish life, to see those she loved slaughtered brutally one after the other, to know with absolute certainty that she may well face the same fate.

"If we live through this…" He said placing a hand tenderly on her shoulder "I'll take you there." He promised. Anna faced him hope in her eyes and he smiled

"Looks like I might have something to live for after all." She said returning his grin with one of her own before leaving the room.

Van Helsing was still smiling long after she'd gone; the smile disappeared as he felt a new shift in his emotions towards the girl. He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose "Great, as if things weren't complicated enough" he muttered.

Before he left the room his gaze was once again drawn to castle Frankenstein, Sarah's smiling face seemed to hover over it and then fade in to that of Dracula's grinning brides. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered to the spirit of a girl he had only known briefly. As was his custom he muttered a Latin prayer and crossed himself wishing her well in the next life before leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: forcing myself to stop updating there for today lol leaving you after a nice longchapter till i update tomorrow. keep reading and reviewing!!


	19. Solitude

**Random-Battlecry **Thanx again for reviewing, yeh this is gonna be a long one.

**Fortune Zyne **(Hugs) aww sorry I made you cry will look out for your fic and I'll do my best to make ahappy ending promise!

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Van Helsing as it is the property of Universal and Steven Summers

Chapter 19

Two nights…48 hours, it felt like an eternity to Sarah in her small prison.

After the count had left she had slept, she didn't know how long for, but she had been tormented by horrific nightmares. The first had her fleeing something in total darkness, trying desperately to run but being unable to.

The second she had escaped and gotten back to the village only to find it burnt to the ground her friend's bodies scattered across the square, each with suspicious marks on their throats. Sarah had then discovered that her mouth was full of warm blood…their warm blood, and she had screamed waking violently to face the small candlelit room.

Hours had past since then and she had spent them all in quiet meditation willing her self to forget, to feel nothing and move away. She sat with her legs crossed her back leaning comfortably against the head board of the bed, she began to discover that she could mimic the act of breathing and relished the feeling of the cool air rushing in and out of her body.

Her vampiric abilities were also steadily making themselves known and she found that with a little concentration she cold hear the tiniest sound in the corridor beyond her room and fainter sounds from deep within the castle.

Shortly after she had awakened her skin had begun to prickle as if she was sat before a roaring fire. The sun had risen which meant that her friends would be safe for the next twelve hours, the thought cheered her making her isolation more bearable. Her friends were alive and safe under Van Helsing's guardian ship and he would make sure it stayed that way; it would be his mission now she knew, and the Hunter would not allow himself to fail a mission.

"He's the terminator," she muttered to herself grinning in the darkness.

Unable to concentrate on her meditation she opened her eyes and replaced the candle on the dresser finding four or five replacements in one of the upper draws.

"No matches." She muttered searching the other draws in turn and finding only a hairbrush.

Slamming the last draw shut in frustration she sat back heavily on to the mattress and stared at the candle Dracula's grinning face entering her mind. "What idiot gives you a candle but no matches!" she yelled furiously.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she saw her nails elongate into claws, her eyes widened as she brought them up to her eye level, they began to retract as she watched returning to their normal length. Sarah stared at them puzzled wondering how she had caused them to change.

She began to concentrate willing them to grow long and sharp again, nothing happened and she started to get frustrated and angry with herself. As the emotion built up the change began to occur again and she held the emotions building them up until she felt her entire body shift.

She looked down at her torso and saw the gown dissolve to form thick leathery skin over her body, her feet became long and deformed, huge clawed toes began to appear and she found that she could use them much like hands to grip and move objects. Her gums began to ache slightly and sharp teeth pricked at her bottom lip confirming the elongation of her vampiric fangs. Finally she glanced to either side and saw bat-like grey wings protruding from her back.

As she stared at her own transformation in awe she became aware of another presence within her body, she drew into herself trying to identify the presence. Something dark and cold and evil lurked in the recesses of her mind, she could feel it coiled and slithering inside her subconscious.

It was the essence of the vampire she would become. She was feeling the being that would slowing wipe her mind, destroying her human memories and transforming her fully into a mindless killer, a shadow of herself, possessing her personality and body in a sordid mockery of existence.

She shuddered disgusted at this violation of her body and then became aware that the presence was slowly growing. It has already begun. She thought, trembling she forced herself to relax and began to build up her protective shields, surrounding the creature within a cage of light in her mind and shutting it away.

The presence was weakened so that she could barely feel it and she slumped down on to the bed exhausted with her efforts. After a while she glanced at the unlit candle on the dresser, angrily she swept her claws along the stone wall behind it, sending a shower of sparks on to the wick which began to smoulder finally bursting into life in a display of golden light.

Elsewhere in the castle, Count Dracula stood upside down on the ceiling of his laboratory, watching his servants scurry below him like so many vermin. The sun was up and had been for many hours at this time he would usually have been in the safe confinement of his coffin but the morning found him restless. With astonishing grace he allowed himself to fall, twisting midair to land perfectly on to the distant floor.

His servants stepped out of his way but showed no fear as their master strode among them. "Igor!"

"Yes Master."

The small-deformed man appeared beside the count bowing his head awkwardly in reverence.

Igor's main deformity was his horrifically twisted neck; it was a souvenir of his time in the village of Vaseria where the mob of villagers had hanged him in the centre of the square. Victor Frankenstein had saved him, cutting him down and nursing the bones in his neck until they had been repaired. He was fully recovered now even if his neck was horrifically contorted. There after he had served as the good doctors assistant and when the good doctor had be made into Dracula's new puppet he had gladly entered a new life of torture and servitude at his command.

Dracula eyed the mortal with open contempt, he would have killed the man but for his usefulness.

"Bring me the good Doctor there is much we must discuss." He ordered.

Igor cackled and scurried away returning shortly with Doctor Victor Frankenstein in tow. The young doctor had a glazed look about him, induced by the powerful trance Dracula kept him under, his dark hair was overgrown and uncombed and his lab coat was stained darkly with what looked suspiciously like blood.

"Hello Victor," the count said pleasantly. "I trust you are well today?" the doctor would not meet his gaze and shifted guiltily in the count's presence.

"Alas no my friend." He answered quietly.

Dracula frowned irritated. "Must you dwell on your failures? So you did not succeed in creating life, so what? I admit it was a disappointment but we must move on to new projects, new research, the love of science demands it!!"

Over a year before under Dracula's guidance and funding Victor had committed unspeakable crimes in his quest to create life-using electricity, he assembled various body parts making a creature of humanoid appearance containing mechanical components. The experiment had failed and the creature had not lived. In his fury Dracula had thrown the thing into the arms of the village mob as the Doctor watched heartbroken, his creation was rendered limb from limb under the orders of Lord Valerius. Hearing the Valerius lord scream as he died sometime later had given the Doctor more than a little satisfaction.

"New projects?" he asked the count with interest "What did you have in mind?"

Dracula grinned. "I have stumbled upon something momentous my friend, something which could very well affect the way we view the science of our time."

Victor shuddered with excitement and the count grinned at his little puppet.

"It appears that a group of children arrived in Vaseria two nights ago, unremarkable by itself but for the manner by which they appeared. I was lucky enough to get my hands on one of them and from what her simple mind has revealed to me I have concluded that they are from a different world. A parallel universe along side our own."

The Doctors eyes grew wide with wonder "But…that's not possible…" he stammered.

Dracula grinned, "Oh it is, and the possibilities are endless, what I wish my friend is for you to study this matter further and find away to open a portal to this other universe. I would very much like to see it."


	20. A family?

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Van Helsing as it is the property of Universal and Steven Summers

Chapter 20

Sarah sat and awaited Dracula's visit, it was the second night of her captivity in the small windowless cell and if he was true to his word he would be coming for her. She sat upside down upon the ceiling having discovered her Spiderman like talents a few hours earlier.

"If he takes much longer I'm going to start acting like a bloody humming bird!" she muttered to herself.

The comment was lost on the empty room but she smiled at the response it would have brought out in Marston, the avid Simpsons fan.

'He must really be missing his Tv' she thought grinning.

"You are the strangest girl." Dracula's voice announced making her jump and stare down to where the smirking count leant casually against the open door.

"I think unique is a better word for it" she said quietly.

He grinned and began walking up the wall to join her on the ceiling. She didn't stand up as he came closer promising herself that she would not allow him to see her fear of him again.

"I see you have used your time well, gotten to know most of your abilities?" he asked sounding impressed.

She nodded mutely "Excellent, you seem more at ease with yourself this evening."

She stood so that she was face to face with him. "I just want to talk tonight." She stated boldly.

Dracula looked slightly taken aback, clearly he had been anticipating another righteous rant from his new bride. Sarah was glad to disappoint him.

"And what would we talk about?" he asked frowning.

"You, who you are, what you are…what I am"

He grinned and she recoiled slightly as his fangs began to lengthen, bones moved and muscles rippled as he began to shift into his Demonic visage of a monstrous bat. Sarah leapt down from the ceiling and backed against the wall staring up in open terror at the creature above her.

'So much for showing him no fear' she thought sarcastically.

Dracula roared and spread his wings wide, his many fangs lining his jaws in imitation of a monstrous shark. "This is what you are!" he yelled gleefully dropping to land in front of her, his mouth was lipless contorting his face into an ever present Death grin.

Sarah trembled as the creature raised a huge claw and gently caressed her face with it, the cold hard claw was soon replaced by an equally cold hard hand, as the human Dracula reappeared grinning devilishly.

"You did ask," he said pleasantly.

Some hours later Dracula had led the girl into the vast ballroom of their first meeting. The heavy curtains had been drawn expertly over the large windows cutting off the suns light from the new dawn that Sarah could feel prickling her skin.

Aleera and Verona gave identical gasps of glee as they saw her enter with their master.

"Sister!" Aleera cried rushing over to her arms out stretched.

Sarah flinched as she was roughly embraced by the bride who had gleefully anticipated her painful death just 60 hours before, cringing at the cold flesh Sarah was equally as shocked as Verona embraced her from the other side cooing as if confronted with a newly born baby.

Dracula grinned from the doorway "We are a family again!" he announced, as the brides pulled away and rushed to fawn over their master.

Sarah watched in open disgust as they passionately welcomed him. He led them into the centre of the room and smiling at Sarah said "I believe we should demonstrate your duties."

The brides grinned wickedly and began to writhe around him pushing their bodies against his in sensual worship. Sarah shuddered praying silently that this was as explicit as they would get.

Of course she was very wrong.

The trio entwined themselves together Dracula nuzzling Aleera's pale throat even as he himself was pleasured by Verona. Sarah backed as far away as she could blushing furiously at this sordid orgy.

Dracula's hands began pulling on Aleera's flimsy top and Sarah immediately turned her back to them as with Verona's help they succeeded in removing it. Heavy moaning sounded behind her making the girl cringe in embarrassment; she glanced towards the door wondering if they would try to stop her if she made a break for it. A glance at the fleshy entanglement told her that they probably wouldn't notice.

She edged around the wall keeping her eyes on the doors ahead of her; she shuddered as wilder moaning and a gasp sounded to her left. She glanced at the floor for a moment and then looked up--coming face to face with a smirking and very bare chested, count Dracula.

She cried out in shock and leapt instinctively up to land crouched on the ceiling.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked huskily from his position below her.

She didn't answer just stared at him with open contempt, it vaguely registered that the brides were still emitting low growls and moans of passion and she kept her eyes firmly away from that general area.

"Do you feel left out?" he asked grinning.

Sarah scowled standing up her hair swinging freely towards the floor. "Its fine really…very happy to be left out." She stammered repulsed by the very idea that she might become part of the entanglement.

In a second Dracula was beside her on the ceiling, she leapt back as he reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" she spat at him in horror.

He laughed "So sweet, and so pure." He muttered seemingly to himself. "You will join us." He said confidently.

Sarah shook her head glaring at him in anger. "Arrogant bastard." She muttered.

Stepping back she bumped into something cool, turning she found herself face to face with Verona and a half naked Aleera. "Whoa!" she cried in shock rushing backwards away from them.

She was between them now, a place she defiantly was not comfortable being.

"Come join us sister." Verona begged stepping towards her.

The girl began to panic glancing between Dracula and his demented concubines. As one all three vampires leapt towards her, at the last second Sarah allowed herself to drop to the floor twisting in midair she hit the ground running, using every ounce of super speed in her she raced though the doors shutting them behind her and fleeing into the depths of the castle dungeons.

Dracula laughed gleefully embracing his brides once more "Do not be put off my dears she will join us soon" he promised.


	21. Night with the wolfman

Note: forgive the film dialog

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Van Helsing as it is the property of Universal and Steven Summers

Chapter 21

Sarah walked mournfully down the damp stone corridors, if it wasn't for the sun she could have escaped the castle while Dracula was busy, but ironically it was day and being burnt to a crisp wasn't high on her list of priorities…for today at least.

"Bastard" she hissed savagely punching a hole in the decayed mortar of the wall.

The pain in her bleeding knuckles calmed her slightly helping her to focus; she mutely watched the newly formed cuts heal jumping when a howl of pain echoed ahead of her.

Curious she wandered towards the sound; at the end of the long corridor she could see the orange flicker of candle light from an open cell door. The sound of chains rattling carried to her along with a demented cackling and the buzz of a cattle prod. As she neared another desperate roar sounded.

The girl peered cautiously around the doorframe, gasping when she saw a huge werewolf panting on all fours; blood seeped from around the tight chains at its arms and neck connecting the creature mercilessly to the far wall of the cell.

"Velkan" she whispered in shock, tears filling her eyes.

This poor tortured creature was Velkan Valerius, Anna's beloved brother.

A cackling sound drew the girl's attention to the small-deformed man beside the creature; he clutched an evilly long cattle prod the end of which was alight with a line of blue sparks.

Gleefully he thrust the prod painfully into the wolfman's chest. Sarah grimaced as the room lit up with a burst of white light, the werewolf howled in pain and fury too weak now to fight against its tormenter.

Sarah had had enough, with a roar of her own she charged the man whom she recognised as Igor, ripping the prod out of his hands and slamming him against the wall, his feet dangling a foot off the ground.

He made a choking sound in his contorted throat and then his eyes widened as he was faced with the business end of his own prod and the fully transformed vampiress holding it.

"Now, now." He rasped, "Let's not do something we might regret."

Sarah growled in fury "I'm fairly certain you'd be the only one to regret it." She hissed through her fangs. "Why do you torment him like this!" she demanded.

Igor blanched "It's what I do." He said pathetically.

Sarah increased the pressure on his mangled throat and allowed the prod to burst into life.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She spat at him.

Igor frowned for a minute. "Well, um, I…" he stammered weakly seemingly unable to think of a good reason.

Sudden pity for the pathetic creature swelled inside the girl making her angrier. With an outraged growl she threw him across the room and out the door, where he landed in an uncomfortable heap. She tossed the long prod after him smirking when it caught him in the chest, sending an excruciating shock through his body.

He crawled quickly away, his lesson well learned for the moment.

Sarah watched him crawl away feeling her anger die down and her demonic form recede into her more human visage. A soft grunt sounded behind her and she turned to regard the poor wolfman. He lay still on the floor his chest heaving as he drew in air; he was too hurt and exhausted to move after his hours of torture. As if becoming a werewolf wasn't torture enough, Sarah thought sadly kneeling next to him.

"Prince Velkan?" she whispered reaching out to touch one massive paw.

The creature snapped at her half heartedly, and she drew her hand back quickly against her chest. The wolfman squirmed against his bonds a whimper of pain escaping its muzzle. Sarah swallowed her fear and reached out again, gently stroking the creature's forearm; it growled threateningly but in its current state could do little to stop her.

Crying silently she removed the cruel chains around his arms and stared in horror at the deep bloody furrows the rusty metal had created in the beasts flesh. Crossing to a large puddle beside the far wall she tore the hem of her long skirt into strips and soaked them in the water using them to clean and bandage his wounds.

Werewolves may be quick healers but unlike vampires they were still living creatures, she wouldn't allow him to suffer any more before the wounds fully healed themselves.

She whispered to him reassuringly as she worked, telling him of his sister and her new friends and that Van Helsing had killed Marishka.

He seemed calmer at her touch but insisted on growling threateningly in away that let her know he would not have hesitated to attack if had been able.

Sarah moved to attend to his neck wounds and glimpsed his eyes for the first time. They were a deep onyx black when she first looked, but the second time she glanced back they had been replaced with disturbingly human eyes.

The deep blue irises stared sadly at her. "Velkan?" she asked urgently her voice trembling with sadness.

As if in answer the beast had stopped growling and a pitiful whimper sounded. He was still in there some where Sarah realised, trapped within the monster and it seemed that sometimes he could briefly gain control. With a sob she pulled the creatures large head on to her lap and hugged it tightly so sorry for his pain.

She repeated her whispered words of his home and his sister feeling his head move in imitations of a nod and the damp trail of tears appearing amid the fur. He grasped her hand and met her eyes his own shining with unmistakable gratitude.

"She'll do it." Sarah whispered, "She'll destroy Dracula, she'll set you and your family free. I've seen it."

The blue eyes shone with happiness and Sarah laughed through her own tears.

"We will both be free of him" she finished quietly.

Abruptly Velkan drew in a shuddering breath and began to shake; Sarah hugged him again and watched with grief as blackness once again began to cloud his eyes, until she was staring into the soulless black orbs of the werewolf again. The beast roared and began to struggle in her grasp. It took a nasty scratch in her arm for her to release it and reluctantly move to stand beside the door. The beast glared at her beginning its murderous growling again, with deep regret she replaced the chains, looser this time, around his body.

"We'll both be free." She said again sinking to the floor.

It was here hours later when the sun had finally set, that Dracula came across her, she lay sprawled on the floor fast asleep, facing the injured werewolf tear trails covering her cheeks.

The beast was crouched against the far wall eyeing its master, the Count smirked and brought the weak spirit of the Romanian Prince to the surface.

"Evening Prince Velkan." He said pleasantly, the werewolf merely glared at him with hate filled eyes.

The blood soaked fabric at his wrists and throat caught Dracula's attention and he scowled looking down at his wayward bride's torn skirt.

"I see you have become acquainted with my newest bride, and it appears she has a soft spot for animals. Just one more flaw I will have to stamp out." He stated his voice deceptively calm as he knelt to brush a strand of hair away from her troubled face.

"Leave her, Monster!" Velkan demanded across the telepathic link he held with the count.

Sarah began to stir confused when she felt cold stone beneath her body. Dracula grinned and positioned him self over her, his knees either side of her small body and his hands supporting his weight just above her head. Velkan roared in frustration and anger staining against his bonds and freshly opening his old wounds.

Sarah blurrily opened her eyes and was met with the disturbing sight of Dracula's face inches from her own. She cried out in shock and automatically yanked her head away from him smacking it with a sickening crack on the hard stone floor.

"Ouch" she muttered closing her eyes against the spike of pain in her skull.

"It's an interesting thing that you would rather spend the day with a rabid werewolf, than in the company of your master." He said coolly leering at her.

Sarah glared at him "Get off me!" she yelled struggling against him.

Grinning he got to his feet and pulled her up with him, bringing her roughly into his cold embrace.

She angrily freed herself and stepped away from him. "How did you know I was here?" she asked the count.

He scowled "Igor was most upset." He said.

Sarah rolled her eyes sarcastically "Typical man he gets beaten up by a girl and runs to tell his big bad daddy."

Suddenly remembering the injured werewolf she looked over at the creature, Dracula stared from one to the other in amusement.

"I see you two have bonded, what might you have talked about I wonder?"

Sarah looked at him "I wasn't going to stand by and let Igor torture him, killer werewolf or not."

Dracula smirked gesturing towards her homemade bandages. "And in doing so you have helped him to heal sooner than he might have, now he is fit to kill again. I doubt the villager he rips to shreds will thank you for it." Sarah stared at the floor.

"You don't even realise that you're fulfilling what I wish…all be it in unconventional ways."

Velkan gasped from where he stood as the Werewolves familiar will crept over his body, "She is not yours yet Count! And my sister will see to it that she never will be!" he promised in the counts head his voice growing deeper until it became a throaty growl.

Sarah looked away from the newly snarling wolf tearfully imagining what he would do once the count set him free, she didn't pull back as Dracula embraced her almost as though he wished to shield her from the thought that gave him so much pleasure.

She turned back to stare thoughtfully at the werewolf growling at them from the far wall.

"Is there a cure?" she asked quietly, partially hoping she might have a chance to save the poor prince while also trying to confirm Dracula's weakness to werewolves as it had been in the film.

In that he had, had a cure for lycanthropy to defend him self if the werewolf was uncontrollable as it was the only thing that could truly destroy him.

Dracula laughed deeply "A cure? No such thing exists. The only true cure for that creature is a silver bullet." He said gleefully leading her from the room.

She closed her eyes unsure whether that was good or bad news, good in the respect that Van Helsing would not need to become a werewolf and kill Anna in the process. Bad because it meant she had no clue how to kill the immortal monster at her side.

"Come, my dear we are going on an outing." He said cheerfully.


	22. Flying lessons

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Van Helsing as it is the property of Universal and Steven Summers

Chapter 22

Verona and Aleera held Sarah painfully between them, their clawed feet digging into the flesh of her arms. She gritted her teeth against the pain and allowed herself to be carried towards a cliff face.

Here the forest abruptly ended and there was a small expanse of grass before the land vanished and a deep drop into the freezing river below became apparent.

The brides exchanged a gleeful glance before diving towards the ground, Sarah cried out as she felt them release her and she entered a free fall. She landed hard on her ankle and her momentum carried her dangerously close to the cliffs edge. Instinctively her hand shot out and grasped a large clump of grass stopping her decent with a jolt. Her legs dangled precariously off the edge.

A cackle told her that the brides had landed and were greatly amused by her predicament.

"Be-atch" she muttered scrambling to her feet.

She dusted herself down and surveyed the damage. Miraculously the flowing garments she wore were unharmed and not even dirty. She had been less lucky, deep bloody furrows ran down her arms from the brides claws, and her legs were covered in small cuts and bruises.

Aleera sauntered over a look of mock concern on her face "Oh I'm sorry" she said her voice sickeningly sweet "did we hurt you?"

Sarah was about to respond when Dracula pushed Aleera aside and surveyed the damage himself.

She cringed under his scrutiny and crossed her arms over her exposed midriff.

He smirked "Forgive my brides you will soon learn appreciate their humour," he said watching the wounds on her arms begin to close.

Sarah snorted, "I doubt it," she muttered.

Dracula frowned "again I may remind you that you have little choice in the matter" he stated, and then a smile once again lit his handsome face.

He turned to Verona and Aleera who obediently pressed against him nuzzling him as a dog would its owner. He bent his head and passionately kissed each of them, making them moan with pleasure at his attentions.

Sarah watched all this and began to feel a knot of disgust in her stomach, true Dracula was a handsome man and she found the thought of kissing him was not altogether terrible. But to imagine herself writhing around him as the brides were, like a lovesick animal…. she shuddered. It was degrading.

She stepped back slightly as they turned their attention to her and the brides untangled themselves from their master to stand at her sides.

They began to stroke her hair and face, gently stroking the scars on her arms from their own brutal claws.

Sarah went rigid, 'this is fairly disturbing' she thought.

Dracula watched amused at the discomfort on his newest brides face, walking forward he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Families shouldn't fight," he whispered huskily.

Sarah blinked as she felt a rush of desire for the man before her; furiously she turned her head away.

"No" she whispered denying the feeling stirring in her breast.

She would not be his slave; she promised herself years ago that she would be a slave to no man.

On either side of her the brides were still, their arms encircled her shoulders and waist holding her in place.

Dracula lovingly clasped her chin and turned her to face him "You will love me" he whispered before lowering his mouth over hers.

His lips were cold and rough, startled Sarah tried to pull away but he held her head in place.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, using his influence he found the desire she was trying desperately to suppress and he brought it to the surface.

Again he kissed her and this time she responded, kissing him back in earnest. The brides let her go and stepped back, scowling.

Dracula deepened the kiss and took her fully into his arms.

'She tastes of the sun' he thought smiling against her mouth.

They broke apart and Sarah hurriedly backed away from him, a look of horror her face and one hand covering her mouth in shock.

Dracula laughed, "It seems my dear that you are full of surprises."

Sarah felt sick. Again he had influenced her. Was she so weak, so easy to control?

She turned away from him and found herself at the very edge of the cliff.

Looking down she saw the river far blow, a glistening silver snake in the light of the moon. Beyond it the land of Transylvania spread out before her, with her vampire eyes she saw the distant mountains and forests. Had she been here under different circumstances she would have found it beautiful. As it was the image haunted her. All she saw was a dark land of death.

"And it will always be dark" Sarah jumped startled by Dracula's voice so close to her ear. She hadn't even heard him approach.

She looked at him "You can read my mind?" she questioned appalled at the very thought of this new invasion.

He shook his head "I read emotions" he said wistfully "your emotions told me what you were thinking, not four days ago you were a child of the sun. Now you are of the night. What else would such a one think when faced with this?" he gestured towards the landscape.

Sarah looked out once again and a flicker of many lights caught her attention. "A village?"

She wondered and then she realised what she was looking at.

"Anna's village?" she questioned Dracula nodded his ascent.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked staring at the place where her friends were.

In all that had happened she had almost forgotten them, dread filled her now as she awaited Dracula's reply.

He backed away from her to stand next to his beloved brides "tonight my dear we will teach you to hunt" he announced. The brides looked positively ecstatic at the suggestion and ran eagerly to stand at the edge of the cliff either side of her.

Sarah's blood ran cold.

They wanted her to murder someone, to brutally kill an innocent and drink their blood. Bile rose to the back of her throat at the thought even as she felt the joy from her vampire side.

'Oh its fun having a split personality' she thought sarcastically.

Suddenly a movement to her left caught her eye; Aleera had begun to circle her, a sadistic look of pleasure on her deceptively beautiful face. A glance to her right told Sarah that Verona was also circling her like a demented shark.

Dracula watched gleefully as his brides caught on to the idea of the lesson, yes they would enjoy this he thought.

Sarah had unconsciously gone into a defensive position he noted, her vampiric nature was beginning to show its self in her stress.

Her eyes he noticed shone purple and her skin had a slight grey tinge to it.

For a second her eyes met his and he said "I'm afraid that Verona and Aleera can not carry you and hunt at the same time Sarah" he said easily "so I'm afraid it's time we taught you to fly."

Warily Sarah watched the brides circling her, their bodies had begun to shift, their flowing gowns replaced with leathery skin and huge reptilian wings.

Their teeth extended and they grinned at her showing impossibly large fangs. Their faces looked as though they were stretched to tightly over their skulls, only their hair remained the same flowing around them in the wind. This was what she was now, she realised her human visage was only a mask to hide the monster that lurked within.

They were getting closer now forcing her towards the edge of the cliff.

Aleera grinned at her. "Do you know how sparrows teach their young to fly?" She asked sweetly.

Sarah's eyes widened in comprehension but it was too late.

Simultaneously Aleera and Verona threw her with inhuman strength over the edge. Dracula roared as he transformed following her down, his brides a few feet behind him.

They would not interfere; if she did not manage to make the transformation, hitting the sharp rocks below would serve as her encouragement the next time.

Sarah felt the wind whipping past her catching her gown as she fell, her hair streamed behind her flashing silver in the moonlight.

The river was rushing up to meet her.

For one joyful second she thought she was about to die, this nightmare would end and she would be free from Dracula's control. Then she realised the fall could not kill her, few things could now.

She screamed as she felt herself transform, her wings caught the wind, instinct took over. She spread her wings and pulled herself out of her decent.

She opened her eyes and saw the river less than 5 feet beneath her. It had been very close.

Sarah flexed her wings and felt the wind sail beneath them her hair flowed behind her. The feeling was incredible she was flying!!

Since childhood she had dreamt of this, the freedom and the feeling were exhilarating. She soared above the river following its winding path a cry of joy and laughter escaping her mouth.

Suddenly she was aware of other shapes above and to either side of her, Dracula and his brides roared their approval at her achievement their bat like forms mimicking hers.

Sarah's heart sank she wasn't free she realised. She was a slave, and she was a monster.

Looking down she watched the rippling waters of the river and saw nothing. She had no reflection. The river didn't know her.

Dracula swooped above his brides; pride filled him as he saw the creature along side Verona and Aleera.

He had chosen well Sarah was a beautiful creature her blonde hair flew behind her like a banner.

She cried out her joy and he answered with a roar of his own, she was his, it seemed that finally she had given up the battle and was accepting her new life.

He veered left away from the river his brides followed and he began to lead them towards the distant village of his enemies. He would show them his prize and he would rejoice in their despair.


	23. the blood begins to flow

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Van Helsing as it is the property of Universal and Steven Summers

Chapter 23

Van Helsing watched silently from his place beside the fire as Marston and Chris practiced their skills with their swords.

For the last four days each of the young adults had thrown themselves into training eager to feel that they could make a difference in the battle against Dracula and his brides.

Carl had locked himself away in the tower surrounded by Anna's collection of archaic books desperately searching for away to defeat the Count. Without his constant presence Van Helsing had found himself becoming more and more attached to his young charges, pride filled him now as he watched the two boys spar before him.

Their triumph was a bitter sweet however and Van Helsing missed the banter that had been almost constant the first night they had met, any laughter now sounded forced and wrong and was quickly stifled.

At night he'd often walk past their rooms noting that they chose to sleep in one room together as opposed to being separated.

The Hunter sighed weary of the grief that hung constantly in the air. His gaze was drawn to the mantle piece where a black book lay, and a picture stood facing him of Sarah laughing surrounded by those she loved the most.

He hadn't known the girl for very long but had enjoyed her humour and noted her presence in the group. Even to him it seemed that when they were all together someone was missing.

Goosebumps began to appear on his arms and he shivered slightly suddenly uneasy. Alert he glanced around the room, the boys continued to battle as he stood and walked to the main doors. As he approached them the feeling increased and the hair at the back of his neck stood on end. Evil was approaching them.

Hurriedly he ran from the room Marston and Chris watched him go in shock.

"Something's up." Chris said Marston nodded and they ran after the retreating hunter.

Anna and Amie jumped when Van Helsing burst into the library, and Bob gave a tiny squeak dropping the book he had been reading.

"Their coming" The Hunter said darkly Marston and Chris appearing beside him.

Anna crossed to the window and looked down at the village; she stiffened as she saw four shapes appearing in the distance and bearing down upon the houses.

The screaming started and echoed up to the house, Van Helsing wasted little time.

"Amie you stay here, help Carl gather medical supplies and meet us down in the village in an hour."

The girl went pale and nodded pulling Bob into a quick embrace before rushing out of the room.

Van Helsing watched her go before turning to the rest "Anna and I will go down first, follow a few minutes after and for god's sake put on some sort of body armour, it's time to see what you can do."

Anna was already past him and in the armoury strapping on her many weapons, when the boys hurried off to find Tony and Jory.

"You think their ready?" she asked him as he pulled on his long coat and hat.

"Nope, but I know it would be useless to ask them to stay behind, better that they're where we can see them." He responded.

Leading the way out of the doors his crossbow slung over his shoulder. Anna ran at his side "There were four of them." She reported meeting his gaze.

"Sarah's one of them?" he asked not breaking his pace.

Anna considered for a moment "we'll see."

Sarah began to panic as the village of Vaseria appeared below her.

Aleera cackled gleefully. "Watch them run like rabbits!" she yelled spotting a group of unlucky men and women walking across the square towards the inn.

Sarah scanned the group and saw one of the men holding what looked like a small child asleep in his arms.

Aleera and Verona swooped joyfully towards the group who scattered, the women screaming as Aleera zeroed in on the slowest. Which just happened to be the man with the child.

She roared in anticipation about to get a firm hold on the man when something barrelled into her from behind sending her painfully into the wall of a building.

Sarah was thrown by the impact and laid still for a moment on the cobbled floor of the square a small smile of relief on her face as she saw Aleera hit the wall.

Verona spat in disgust as she watched Sarah fly straight into her sister. Dracula snarled and flew towards the girl, mentally ordering Verona to continue the hunt. Grinning coldly she managed to prevent the group from entering the inn, they had no-where to run, of the six of them she left four stunned and had her fill of two of the men relishing the way they fought uselessly against her grasp.

Another silent command entered her mind and she laughed out loud moving towards the smallest of the unconscious bodies at her feet.

Aleera advanced on the new bride talons out, eyes glowing a luminous blue, a low predatory growl vibrated in her throat.

Sarah scrambled to her feet and faced the advancing bride; her head was snapped brutally to the side as Aleera's claws ripped the skin across her face. Blood gushed from the deep gashes and Sarah shuddered as they immediately began to heal.

Dracula landed in the shadows and watched amazed at the girl's bravery, she hadn't uttered a cry as Aleera took her revenge. Even in the face of such agony the girl had remained silent and was now regaining eye contact with the bride, just looking at her with a silent dignity wiping the blood off her now healed face casually with her hand.

Aleera made to strike again but was stopped by Dracula placing himself between her and the younger bride.

"You look famished my dear, I believe Verona has saved you someone." He said meaningfully.

The bride stared at him appalled before grudgingly taking flight and disappearing into the shadows.

Sarah watched the count save her from Aleera's second attack and felt herself begin to quake with fear as he sent the bride away. Forcing her body to stop trembling she waited for him to turn.

To her horror she felt him none to gently take control over her body, she gave a small cry as cold penetrated her limbs freezing her blood.

The Count sighed dramatically and turned to tower over her.

"Why must you try my patience?" he asked his voice calm almost regretful.

When she didn't answer a sharp pain shot up the girl's spine, her eyes flashed violent purple at the sensation but she did not cry out, her jaw was set and she steadily held his gaze.

"Answer me!" he commanded, his voice boomed around her and his eyes became completely black for a moment.

Another sharp pain accompanied his words ceasing when Sarah opened her mouth to respond.

"Are you trying to make me obedient like an animal? Pain if I disobey, love if I do as you say?" she asked disgusted, her voice concealing her fear and righteous anger lending strength to her words.

Dracula laughed anger momentarily fading in his amusement. "Do you not know that that is all you or any of brides are to me? You're my dogs, my pets and I am your master!"

"You are not _my_ Master." The girl spat.

Dracula's eyes narrowed and Sarah screamed as her body suddenly felt like it was on fire, she dropped helplessly to her knees. Sobbing pitifully as the pain subsided.

The Count grasped her by her hair and roughly turned her head up to look at him. He claimed her mouth in a brutal kiss and then flung her from him. He laughed as she laid on the cobbled street her hair falling about her face in a golden curtain behind which she began to cry silently.

Shakily she got to her feet and faced him the wind pulling at her skirt and hair. She found that she couldn't move again and stood silently as Dracula circled her stopping behind her, to pull her tightly against his chest.

He directed her attention to one of the houses across the square. "I have power over everyone." He whispered to her.

She stood silently as the door of the house was slowly opened and a young girl about Sarah's age walked out.

She was dressed in a simple linen nightgown and her long brown hair had been pulled into twin plaits at the side of her face. She seemed dazed her eyes clouded and empty as she approached them. Sarah tried to cry out a warning but found that she couldn't utter a sound.

The Count left her and met the girl, who gave a small courtesy to greet him. Sarah was sickened by the display as Dracula began to play a sordid game with his prey.

He would spin her away from him and allow her to awaken briefly and run a few meters away letting her see the safety of her house but at the last second replacing his control over her body so she was forced to walk back to him.

The third time he did this he allowed the girls to be awake when he brought her back, placing his control only over her legs. The girl was too terrified even to scream as she found herself walking in to the arms of her murderer. Her eyes met Sarah's and a silent plea shone from their depths.

Sarah fought against Dracula's hold on her as she saw him grin at her his mouth becoming impossibly wide.

She would not witness this! Not for his pleasure! Her mind screamed helplessly.

Dracula roared like a primal beast and his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, which he buried into the girl's neck tearing it out brutally, and sending a fountain of blood forth from the wound.

Sarah would have vomited had she been able to at that moment.

The body dropped to the floor a crimson pool spreading beneath it.

Against her will the sight of the blood stirred Sarah's vampiric nature and she felt it begin to claw to the surface clouding her mind. She fought it closing her eyes and forcing the images of death and blood to leave her mind.

Dracula swept gracefully over to her sensing her internal struggle; 'Good' he thought 'it has begun to take hold'.

Through his mental link to his brides he called Aleera and Verona back to him. "Bring the boy!" he commanded silently.

Sarah opened her eyes and found him stood before her, he released his hold over her and now free to move or talk she could only stare at him.

He touched her face lovingly with blood soaked fingers and kissed her pushing some of the dead girl's blood into her mouth with his tongue.

Sarah was weak; her concentration on her internal battle and so was helpless against this action.

His hand covered her mouth preventing her from spitting the liquid back at him she was forced to swallow.

It was the most amazing sensation the blood slid warmly down her throat and a pink glow appeared on her cheeks. She shuddered in pleasure and he removed his hand.

Sarah suddenly realised what had happened and her eyes widened in horror. Dracula grinned at her through blood stained teeth. She stepped away from him appalled.

Aleera and Verona appeared wraith like on either side of her then, their skins glowing pink with the stolen life within. Sarah was reminded of a mosquito she had once caught on her arm. She had succeeded in squashing the insect and all that remained was a patch of her own blood on her shirt from within its bloated belly.

Aleera grasped her arm in a falsely affectionate way, as if she were a small child needing direction.

"Your turn sister." She said gleefully.

Sarah tensed as she realised that Verona was concealing something beneath the white fabric of her flowing sleeves. Horror filled her as she realised what it must be.

Dracula wrapped an ice-cold arm around her bare shoulders; she went rigid in his grasp.

With an otherworldly grace he reached out and withdrew the white fabric revealing what Sarah had dreaded.

A small boy barely four years old was cradled semi-conscious within Verona's grasp.

He stirred now whimpering slightly.

Sarah stared at him bile rising to the back of her throat. Only Dracula's grip kept her from sinking to the cold stones of the now deserted square.

Within her a struggle began to play out, her vampire side sensed fresh blood and was hungry. For the moment Sarah's human side was dominant and her will allowed her to withstand the urge to sink her fangs into the boy's soft throat.

Dracula sensed her resistance, slowly so as not to alert her to his intensions he entered her mind.

Sarah blinked and shook her head, as everything seemed to go out of focus. When her vision had cleared she felt unbelievable hunger.

Watching as if in a dream, she saw herself begin to lean over the helpless boy, her fangs lengthening.

She tried to scream, to pull herself away from him but the vampire's will was too strong. She knew that to taste the boy's blood would complete her transformation; there would be no coming back from that.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her side distracted her vampire half for the few precious seconds it took for her human side to take control.

She surfaced into her body as one from the depths of a deep pool.

Dracula's hold on her, physical and mental was gone for the moment.

Without a care for what had distracted her demonic family she darted forward impossibly fast and snatched the boy from Verona's grasp.

Then she ran like hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: right to save my sanity I'm gonna stop there for 2nite read and review and I'll update tomorrow!!


	24. Fighting

**Random-Battlecry **Thanx for that little explaination :D Glad you still like it, I really am trying to make it as emotional as possible (not easy) I've started writing notes for an original fiction I want to do don't know how long it'll be before I start it properly though. I want to get this one out of the way first its taking up all of my time. Keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers (who had better make a sequel in which Anna comes back from the dead, don't care how he does it or whether it makes sense just that it happens)

Chapter 24

Van Helsing watched Sarah's actions carefully through the spyglass on the crossbow.

Next to him Anna drew her sword, Carl, Amie and the boys were on their way from the manor to act as back up.

Van Helsing was glad that they hadn't seen Sarah, he was still unsure himself whether he should let her live now that it was clear what she had become. The only question remained how long before she embraced her new life?

Dracula was regarding them with an amused smirk on his face; Van Helsing felt Anna's rage as she found herself before the man who had hunted and brutally murdered her friends and family.

The brides were grinning excitedly anticipating the coming battle.

Anna saw her own death staring at her in their faces and found that she didn't care. She swore to herself that she would die fighting taking one or both of the women with her.

At the end of it all she would make her family proud.

Chris, Marston, Jory, Tony and Bob arrived then, each armed with a katana and the swordsmanship Anna and Van Helsing had taught them over the last few days.

They regarded the Brides and Dracula with expressions of the deepest loathing. Dracula's confidant smirks maddening them.

"He killed Sarah," said Tony emotionlessly.

Dracula laughed, "I have killed many people boy." He said grinning.

In the light cast by the flickering lamps his face resembled a skull, shadows covered his eyes and his mouth stretched impossibly wide.

"And it appears that I will have the pleasure of killing all of you tonight. You owe me the loss of Marishka, I collect all my debts in blood."

Focusing entirely on the princess he gave a mocking bow.

"Ahh Princess Anna, at the end your father and brother both begged me for death. It will be interesting to see how long you last."

Anna said nothing but stood trembling with the force of her anger, without turning to him she addressed Van Helsing.

"I will take care of the brides, keep the monster busy and if I am still alive we will finish him together."

It was a sound plan; he was the stronger of the two and had already destroyed one of the hated vampires.

He looked at the young woman beside him and knew without a doubt how much it cost her to admit that she couldn't destroy Dracula alone. She met his eyes briefly and understanding passed from one hunter to the other.

Van Helsing found himself wishing they had met under different circumstances.

The brides made the first move leaping towards them in a perfectly synchronised attack forcing the group to split up.

Van Helsing was forced closer to Dracula, Anna and Bob dodged to the left entering one of the smaller streets between the houses Aleera following.

Marston, Chris, Tony and Jory were forced to the right and found themselves against a solid wall, the dark haired bride Verona closing in fast.

Bravely all four of them ran at her swords drawn, she laughed and easily deflected their blows with her arms, slashing at their exposed arms with her claws.

Jory yelped as she got him above his elbow creating a minor flesh wound that bled freely.

She smiled sweetly at him and turned to deflect Chris's thoughtless attack from behind her.

Tony ran to defend his friend and felt himself being lifted off his feet.

Verona brought her face close to his and chuckled prettily.

"Too bad, so sad" she said sweetly flinging him high into the air and across the square to land in the shadows of the inn.

Marston watched him hit the floor and lost sight of his body in the darkness.

"Tony!" he yelled in anger. Chris and Jory joined him in a maddened attack on the bride.

Verona was toying with them as a cat does with a doomed mouse. She would play for a while she decided and then the real fun would begin.

Battering their harmless weapons aside she spared a thought for her newest sister. An order came sharply into her mind "Find her!" she grinned upon feeling her masters presence in her mind and began to strain for any indication of where her prey was hiding all the while continuing to play with the three boys.

Tony groaned as he got to his feet, he had mercifully landed on an abandoned pile of hay next to the inn. The stack broke his fall, saving him from serious injury.

He stood and retrieved his sword from the cobbled street and made to run back to the fight, which had now moved into a side street.

Before he had taken more than a few steps he saw a dark shadow crouched behind the log pile beside the inn. The villagers were all inside. Tony thought back to Sarah's book and the list of Dracula's allies. 'Dwergi!' it had to be one of Dracula's grotesque Dwergi henchmen. Silently he stepped into the shadows to his left approaching the shadowy figure from behind.

Van Helsing had found himself alone with a grinning Count Dracula, quickly he noted where the others had gone and then forced thoughts of them out of his mind he could not afford to be distracted now.

The count began to walk slowly circling him; Van Helsing mimicked his movements exactly waiting for an opportunity to attack.

After a minute or to the Count's eyes seemed to glaze over as if his mind was somewhere else.

Van Helsing took his chance and brought his crossbow to bare firing off three consecutive shots at the vampire, but the shots hit nothing but air, the vampire was gone.

Van Helsing felt the creature appear behind him and with reflexes to match the creatures own, spun smoothly and buried his silver stake directly into the creature's unholy heart.

Van Helsing waited for the monster to fall. The Count stood for a moment and then impossibly, he smiled. The hunter released the stake and stumbled back in shock, no vampire could have survived such a direct assault.

"Hello, Gabriel," Dracula said pleasantly.

Van Helsing froze, confronted with his own long forgotten first name and confused as to why Dracula had addressed him as such like they were acquaintances.

Dracula calmly grasped the stake and ripped it out of his chest, casually tossing it aside. As the wound healed itself the count studied the man before him.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked.

"Exactly what should I be remembering?" Van Helsing replied as he backed away. Dracula followed him displaying his agility in the smoothness of his movements.

"You are the great Van Helsing. Trained by monks from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself! But like me hunted by all others."

Van Helsing was not impressed by the vampire's knowledge. "The holy order knows of you, so it's no surprise that you would know about me." He said carefully while trying desperately to formulate a plan to keep himself alive.

Dracula grinned at him flashing his sharp teeth "Oh but it's much more than that. We have such history, you and I Gabriel. I know of your nightmares, and why you remember bloody scenes from ancient battles. Do you know how you got those scars on your back?"

Van Helsing shook his head denying that the vampire could know such details about him.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

Dracula opened his poisonous mouth to answer but suddenly spun to look in the direction of the square, a scream of the uttermost agony escaping his lips.

Van Helsing watched stunned as the great Vampire fell weakly to his knees before him.

This could only mean one thing…one of the brides had just died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: ok I wrote this on the assumption that Van Helsing didn't know his name was Gabriel at the beginning of the movie, I don't know if that was right or not. Also I know that the Drac/Van scene is almost exactly the same but gonna say in my defence that the movie is still going on in here somewhere so somethings will stay the same. Thanx R & R!!


	25. What children with swords can do

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 25

Tony swung the sword and was shocked when it was met mid swing by a metal bar.

He froze and the figure did the same, it was an eerie déjà vu.

Slowly he looked up moving the sword so that he could see the face of the figure before him. Familiar blue eyes stared back at him.

"Sarah?" he stammered.

"Tony?"

For a moment they could only stare at each other, then they both gave a joyful cry and they fell into a clumsy embrace.

"God woman you scared me to death!" he cried.

She laughed tearfully pulling back to look at him. Her gaze fell on his sword. She raised an eyebrow

"Anna gave you a sword? What, does she have a death wish?"

He smirked looking her up and down taking in the small white top that barely covered her breasts, exposed midriff and flowing skirt.

"I assume you're aware that you're not really wearing much?" he asked pleasantly.

A small cry behind her saved Sarah from replying, quickly she knelt behind the log pile and found the child fully awake now. Recognising her he jumped into her arms and began to howl with fear. She cradled him against her chest desperately trying to calm him down.

Marston gasped in fear as his back met the cold stone of one of the small village houses.

Somehow he had been separated from the others. He was pretty sure he had seen Chris go down and Jory had gone to help him, leaving Marston to square off against the dark haired vampire called Verona.

He was still a little fuzzy on how he had gotten himself stuck in the dead end of the alleyway. "Shit" fumbling with his sword he failed to see the white creature drop silently behind him.

Verona grinned as she found her prey, the smell of his fear was intoxicating. She would relish this kill. She stepped toward him grinning as he froze hearing the almost in audible hiss of her clothes against her skin.

Before he realised what was happening Marston found himself pinned against the damp brick wall Verona smiling sweetly before him.

"Are you lost?"

He blinked in confusion staring at the unnatural beauty of her face.

"Not so much lost as cornered like a rat." He answered with false bravado.

Verona grinned looking deceptively innocent; the expression distracted the teenager from the small thud to his left.

"Sister!" Verona greeted extending an arm to embrace Aleera.

Marston gasped as the vampires exchanged a passionate kiss in greeting, red hair mixing with Black in the seductive embrace.

All thoughts of danger fled the boys mind, the options of: run or fight replaced by more intriguing possibilities.

Aleera and Verona grinned at him moving as one being to push him up against the wall crushing their bodies against him.

"Hello ladies." He said grinning goofily as they began to giggle, leaning up to nuzzle his chest.

Completely at their mercy he didn't even notice as Verona gently removed the sword from his hand leaving him defenceless.

Aleera brought his face close to hers capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as Verona's mouth found the sensitive skin at his neck.

He felt her kiss the soft skin over his jugular shivering at the chill of her skin, he frowned suddenly aware of the danger he was in and tried to struggle against Aleera's kiss his eyes shooting open as he felt something sharp scratch the skin on his throat.

At the same time he realised he couldn't breathe the vampiress was covering his nose and mouth in an effort to suffocate him!

'Oh fuck I'm going to die' he thought panicking.

A flash of silver shot through the dark alley and embedded itself in Aleera's neck.

Snarling with pain and fury she savagely tore herself away from him pulling Verona with her.

Marston slumped to the floor sucking in gulps of fresh air, one hand nervously searching his throat for marks.

Princess Anna suddenly appeared next to him. Breathlessly she dragged him to his feet roughly turning his head from side to side to check his neck. Finding no serious wounds she slapped the upside of his head.

"Ow hey!!" He yelled angrily glaring at her.

She met his gaze her deep brown eyes flashing with anger.

"Fool! You let them get so close and allowed them to take your weapon? Do you wish for death so easily?"

Marston blinked "They were kissing! Two girls! It was awesome!"

Anna groaned at his stupidity "Perhaps I should have let them tear you apart." She said handing him his discarded sword and leading the way towards the end of the ally where the sounds of the continuing battle floated towards them.

"Hey, there was girl on girl action, I was part of it! Do you think I give one that they wanted to rip me to shreds in the process?"

Anna glared at him before turning on her heel and running at Aleera who had Chris pinned to the ground.

In one swift movement she had taken hold of her silver-throwing, star, which was embedded in the vampiress's throat, and pulling savagely ripped it out only to drive it into the screeching demons face.

"My face!" Aleera screeched transforming and throwing herself at the princess, who promptly turned and ran.

Bob, having been flung unceremoniously to the floor stood and followed the retreating princess.

Marston was about to do likewise when Jory ploughed into him swearing as they hit the ground hard.

Chris placed himself between them and the grinning vampiress his sword raised for attack.

It was then that a high-pitched wailing of a small child sounded across the square.

Verona heard the child's cries and grinned at the three boys in front of her "I'm afraid I have other business to attend to." She said sweetly taking to the air.

Tony felt the breeze at his back before he knew what it meant. Sarah glanced up at him in time to see Verona closing in, claws out. Automatically she grabbed his ankle pulling it out from under him. He gave a startled gasp as he fell back, eyes widening as he watched Verona's claws miss his shoulders by less than a centimetre.

Verona screeched in frustration as her momentum carried her over the house.

Tony leapt to his feet sword out. "Sarah, stay here whatever happens don't come out until someone comes for you." He began to walk past her.

Shocked she stumbled to her feet the boy still in her arms.

"Don't be stupid Tony she'll kill you!" she said blocking his path. Tony's heart began to race. She could hear it like a constant drum beat and just as loud.

"There's no time to argue, I won't lose you again and someone's got to protect him," he said pointing to the child.

Sarah looked down at the boy; raising her head she looked tearfully at Tony.

"Don't be mad." She said hearing Verona approach behind her.

Tony barely had time to register her words before he found himself swordless, with a very surprised little boy in his arms.

Frantically he looked up at Verona's approaching form, he was helpless.

With a triumphant roar she dove at him.

Barely a meter away from her victims another creature with a mane of gold slammed into her, throwing them both to the ground.

Tony watched as the creatures screaming at each other began a bloody battle, claws and teeth found their marks and flesh was torn. The only way to distinguish one from the other was the colour of their hair. To Tony's amazement he saw the blond vampire strike a blow with his stolen sword.

For one eccentric moment he wondered how the creature had gotten it off Sarah, it was only after she screamed that he recognised her voice.

Sarah was the blond vampire.

Tony felt himself sink to the floor, the truth knocking all the air out of his body. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he had found her and she had been alive.

Against all odds she had survived and now he knew why.

The child in his arms started crying again.

Jory yelled in frustration as Verona took to the sky, apparently running away from the fight. Beside him Marston and Chris breathlessly watched her go before running to assist Bob and Anna who were engaged in their own battle with Aleera. The battle had separated them all from Van Helsing leaving the hunter to deal with Dracula alone.

Jory was torn between pursuing the bride and aiding his friends. Bob's high-pitched scream made the decision for him.

He turned and saw his friend clutching his leg, which was at a strange angle. Anna was stood in front of him in a defensive stance mercilessly attacking the pretty bride with her sword. Marston and Chris were slumped exhausted against the wall various injuries bleeding freely.

Jory rushed to Anna's aid as the bride managed to rip the sword from her grasp, she pinned the Princess against the wall with a crushing hand on her throat. The bride was chattering incessantly apparently sure of her impending victory.

"I am very, very, very excited about this Anna dear." She was saying tightening her grip causing the princess to choke.

Jory swung his sword severing Aleera's arm above the elbow.

The bride screamed and backed away. Anna fell coughing to the floor; he helped her to her feet and returned her sword.

"Thank you," she gasped clutching his arm.

He barely registered her thanks still in shook over his own actions, he watched the bride stumble towards her severed arm and pick it up placing it back on to the bloody stump.

As he watched bone and muscle began to grow reattaching the limb and finally renewing the skin around it.

Jory turned and vomited leaning against the wall for support as Anna, joined by a renewed Marston advanced to begin the fight anew.

Against the wall Chris stumbled to his feet watching with horror, as the bride's body shifted and she became a demon.

"God help us," he muttered as she swooped and dug her claws into the princess's shoulders picking her up and throwing her on to the roof of one of the houses.

Together Marston, Jory and Chris attacked as Anna hung from roofs edge, in a move an Olympic Gymnast would have been proud of, she planted her feet on the wall and executed a perfect twisting back flip to land on the bat creatures back and pin her to the ground, momentarily allowing all three boys to pin her there with their swords piercing straight through her body and into the earth beneath it.

Bob yelled joyfully even as he grew pale with the pain in his leg.

The beast thrashed beneath the swords, roars of anger and pain bellowing from within her. If at any point in the battle the boys had doubted that so beautiful a woman could truly be so evil, they found their doubts violently erased.

Anna was bleeding from the flesh wounds on her shoulders; the pain was a welcome distraction from the fear of the battle. The boys looked at her for direction now unsure what to do. Aleera was weakened and temporarily vulnerable.

Carl appeared and fearfully scurried over.

"Holy water?" She asked.

"Holy water! Yes of course!" he muttered searching within his robes, he exclaimed triumphantly as he found a glass bottle within the brown folds.

Aleera renewed her struggles transforming into her human form. Carl gave a rather girly squeal as she grabbed one of the swords and ripped it out of her own body.

Anna was already moving, holy water in her hand.

Aleera never gave her the chance to use it.

Before anyone could react she had removed the rest of the swords and sent the princess flying into the wall of one of the houses.

Carl was next, mercifully he was already unconscious when he hit the wall, Jory was hurled next to him conscious but bleeding freely from a fresh cut above his eye.

In less than a minute the fight was over and Aleera still bleeding from her many stab wounds stood triumphantly over the fallen princess.

Anna gasped as she felt Aleera's weight pin her to the floor, she was helpless and the vampiress knew it.

Silently she apologised to her father, she hadn't been strong enough to defeat Aleera even with help, and she would never have succeeded against Dracula.

Aleera savoured the moment allowing the Princess to see her fangs elongate and her eyes shine yellow in anticipation. She lowered her head to the girl's neck and whispered gleefully into her ear.

"Be happy in the knowledge that I shall weep over your body."

Anna balled her hand into a fist and willed herself to strike fighting against the vampire's inhuman strength, it was a futile attempt at defiance and she knew it but she would not disgrace her family by accepting her fate.

Aleera's fangs grazed her throat and Anna gasped as she felt them pierce the skin there, Aleera was taking her time penetrating the skin millimetre by painful millimetre. Suddenly she felt a searing pain, her fangs left identical scratches in the princess's skin as she ripped them free.

The bride threw her head back and screamed.


	26. Holy water

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 26

Sarah screamed as Verona's claws were dragged across her bare midriff, digging deep furrows in the soft flesh there.

The sword was momentarily forgotten as instinct took over and she buried her fangs into her opponent's arm, warm blood entered her mouth and before she could stop herself she had swallowed the bitter liquid, fresh from the bride's latest victim.

Stunned and disgusted by what she had just done, she hesitated and Verona managed to snatch the sword from her grasp flinging it across the cobbles.

The older Bride was over powering her already, using superior strength and skill against the fledgling.

Tony watched the fight desperate to help Sarah but unwilling to leave the child alone. The boy's tiny body was shaking violently against Tony's chest. His head buried in the crook of the adolescent's neck. Tony had no words of comfort for him as he watched his friend fight a losing battle.

The bride lifted Sarah; her winged form struggled against the claws of the monster.

With a gleeful roar Verona dashed her against the wall of the nearest building, Sarah cried out in pain as her flesh tore and the bones in her arms shattered with a sickening crack.

Tony yelled with her and the boy cried louder but both were drowned out by Verona's screeching laugh.

The bride circled the square Sarah's limp form in her iron like grasp; Verona could not kill the girl, as her master had grown fond of her. But now she was faced with a problem, she had to keep Sarah out of the way while she finished off her little friends.

Pondering this problem her eyes landed on the well in the centre of the square, grinning evilly she swooped down and landed beside it catching Sarah's broken body into her arms.

Tony started forward and froze as Verona turned to fix him with her gleeful stare. Sarah was conscious but in great pain, she too looked at Tony regret and despair clearly written in her expression. Verona didn't remove her gaze from Tony as she addressed the girl.

"Dracula's brides share everything, so I believe, sister, that I will have some fun with your charming boyfriend." Sarah's eyes widened as did Tony's.

The bride held Sarah's body over the well she grinned wickedly and flung her down into it. In her healing state Sarah could do little but brace herself for the impact of the icy water.

She hit it painfully after a few seconds in which she had been dashed against the walls a number of times.

Tony was already in motion as he saw Verona deposit Sarah's limp body into the well.

Without hesitating he had hidden the boy under the town's large water trough outside the inn, and was even now making a desperate run towards the fallen sword.

He threw himself towards it; his hand grasping the hilt at the same moment Verona's strong arms encased him in an iron grip. The wind was forced out of him as she pulled him against her body; she was crushing his chest slowly suffocating him with the pressure on his diaphragm.

Sarah lay under the water for a moment feeling her broken bones and skin mending themselves. For the moment she still couldn't move, the damage Verona had done to her was extensive.

The moment she had hit the water her form had reverted back to its human appearance. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that she could see perfectly in the dark water. The white fabric of her clothes floated peacefully around her, as did her hair. Carefully she raised an aching arm and pushed the stray strands away from her face, testing the movement.

Her body had responded! Regardless of the now minor pain she began to swim for the surface.

Suddenly an image materialized in her mind. A scene form the Van Helsing movie began to play out in the darkness around her.

_"Carl leaped up and said, "This should do the trick!" The Friar tossed Van Helsing a steel and glass bottle that he recognised._

_"Holly water!" Carl announced._

_Van Helsing reached out for the bottle, but Verona dove in and snatched it. She let it drop into the well…"_

Holy water! Sarah immediately dove to the bottom of the well again, praying to any deity that would listen that the movie had been accurate.

Verona laughed gleefully as the boy struggled uselessly against her.

"Oh poor, poor boy," she said acting concerned. "You look so pale, and you are making strange noises. Are you ill?"

Tony ignored her taunts fighting desperately to get air into his constricted lungs.

Verona's grip tightened making him aware of the imminent danger of a broken rib.

Desperately he swung behind himself with the sword but could not reach her, dark spots began to appear in his vision and his head felt dangerously light.

He fought against his body determined not to pass out, Verona's shrill laughter angering him further.

Suddenly a loud splash echoed up from the well and Sarah soared up from its depths to land in front of the well platform.

"Tony! Break this!" She yelled throwing a strange glass bottle at him.

He watched it sail towards him, heard Verona's cry of recognition behind him, and then he swung at the bottle all his remaining strength behind the sword.

The glass of the bottle shattered as his sword passed cleanly through it. He closed his eyes against the fragments of broken glass, which showered his face and arms. Before he passed out he found that to his surprise Verona had let him go and he could breathe!

Verona screamed as the wave of Holy water hit her bare skin burning through it like so much acid.

She let the boy go and he fell limply to the floor.

Screaming she clawed at her face feeling skin dissolve to bone beneath, getting herself under control she looked up as she sensed somebody in front of her.

Sarah stood over Tony his sword in her hands.

"You!" Verona screamed.

Sarah smiled and tilted the blade slightly, Verona frowned as she looked at it the surface seemed almost…wet.

Sarah smiled sweetly as the bride's mutilated face contorted with horror, her eyes wide as she realised that the blade was saturated with Holy Water.

Sarah's smile fell and she screamed as she brought the blade around and cleanly through the dark haired bride's neck.

Verona uttered a silent "Oh" as her knees buckled beneath her and her head rolled off to land at Sarah's feet.

Tony awoke in time to see the final stroke, he watched in wide-eyed horror as the head rolled away from the body.

Sarah suddenly felt a searing pain in her chest and screamed falling to her knees. Across the square identical screams from Dracula and Aleera echoed hers, they had felt Verona's death, and now they all shared the pain as her body began to crumble to dust.

Van Helsing watched stunned as Dracula transformed in to the most grotesque creature he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot in his life.

From one of the other side streets he heard Aleera scream out in pain. Dracula took to the air immediately taking a swipe at Van Helsing's head with his claws and missing as the hunter's reflexes dropped him to the ground in a roll that took him past the attack.

Van Helsing watched him fly towards his bride and followed at a run, he was stunned when he turned on to the street and saw Dracula already flying away Aleera broken and bleeding in his grasp. Quickly he noted that the Princess and the boys were not seriously injured before running after the retreating Hellbeast.

Anna followed without hesitation bleeding freely from claw marks in her shoulders.

The boys were slower Bob had suffered a broken leg, he cried out as Carl forced it back into place and bound it to a splint.

Amie appeared then, regarding their injuries with concern she immediately went to Bob's side. Chris stayed to help carry Bob back to the manor while Jory and Marston followed Van Helsing and the Princess hoping to find Tony in one piece.


	27. Happy reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 27

Tony was exhausted and weak from lack of oxygen, he watched as Sarah fell beside him writhing in apparent agony as the body crumbled to dust.

Only when the dust was being carried by the wind did the pain seem to subside. Gasping with breath that was no longer needed the girl lay next to him.

Their eyes met and he was moved by the concern in her blue depths.

"You ok?" she gasped sounding as weary as he felt.

He forced himself to sit up and pull her to him holding her tightly reassuring him self that she was indeed real.

He pulled away and let her forehead rest against his own.

"Two hugs in less than an hour?" she asked shakily "Didn't think you were into this mushy stuff?"

Tony smiled "I'm making an exception due to near death experiences" he explained.

A primal roar made them jump.

Too exhausted to stand they both turned and saw Dracula flying over the roof tops towards them.

Sarah heard Tony's heart race with fear as she herself began to tremble. 'I won't go back! I'll die before I let him touch me!' She thought defiantly reaching for the sword.

She got to her feet adrenaline giving her the strength she needed to stand. Placing herself in front of Tony she waited for her "Family" to land. She noted that he flew crookedly he too had been weakened by Verona's death.

As he closed in he moved Aleera so that he was free to snatch his newest bride and take her back into captivity.

Sarah's knees became weak as he stretched out his arm, she froze unable to lift the sword to strike despite Tony's desperate cries for her to attack and save herself.

"_You are mine…you have no choice,"_ the memory of his words taunted her as she recognised his will holding her in place.

She closed her eyes wishing Tony would not be there to witness her weakness. Suddenly she heard four additional heartbeats, approaching fast and the sound of a crossbow being used.

Van Helsing entered the square and spotted Dracula swooping down on Sarah. Without hesitating he aimed and fired, six silver stakes flew directly into the creatures back. Screaming it missed the girl and flew straight up abandoning his target and retreating to the safety of the distant castle.

Sighing with relief Van Helsing watched as Sarah's knees buckled and she slumped to the floor even at this distance he could see her shaking. He watched as Tony stood and walked over to her placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

Anna was stood beside him now and she regarded the couple with sadness. Sharing a glance with her, Van Helsing began to make his way towards them.

Sarah was aware of them approaching and a little surprised when Tony stood defensively in front of her. She made to stand and became aware of a sharp pain in her side. Looking down she saw a silver stake buried deep below her rib cage, the very end visible above the skin and tissue that had healed around it. A fleeting memory of a sharp stab of pain flashed across her mind.

She began to pull it out grunting with the pain remembering how it had saved her and the child who was now still cowering under the water trough.

With a final tug she pulled it free, gasping as blood flowed freely for a moment before the wound sealed itself.

Van Helsing and Anna were now stood a few meters away, both awkwardly regarding Tony.

"I'm not going to let you kill her!" he said breathlessly.

He spun as Sarah stood and touched his arm "its ok Tony" she whispered stepping past him.

She stood directly in front of Van Helsing who pushed the rim of his hat higher so she could see the regret in his eyes.

Smiling she held out the bloodied silver stake. "You missed," she said.

He looked at the blood on her skin "No I didn't." he said smirking.

She frowned as he took the stake fitting it into the crossbow. "You knew that he was controlling me?" she asked.

He shrugged "Anna had faith in you, and I went with my instincts." He said, "I did not believe you would willingly have harmed the boy, and I had to give you a chance to prove me right."

Sarah's eyes shone with grateful tears and she smiled at him and the princess "Thank you" she whispered.

Anna embraced her suddenly, Tony started at the unexpected movement.

Van Helsing grinned at the boy "Don't worry we won't take her from you tonight." He said reassuringly. Tony nodded and visibly relaxed.

Anna let Sarah go smiling her relief at her young friends safe return, she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as two blurs shot past her tackling the girl to the ground with cries of joy and laughter.

Jory was the first to hit her. The force of his hug sudden enough to throw them both off their feet and Marston unable to stop his momentum was carried down with them.

Laughing all three got to their feet and Sarah found that the need to breath would have been a burden in this situation. She was lost in bone crushing hugs, both boys overjoyed to see her alive and apparently well.

Sarah hugged Jory again and then frowned, stepping back to look at him she lifted his hand and sniffed it.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked amused. Sarah laughed.

"Kinda, what is that?" she asked frowning. Jory looked mildly pleased with himself.

"Garlic!" he announced. "Amie had us all rub some on before we left as extra protection."

Sarah saw Marston nod in agreement and burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Marston confused.

"That's such a stereotype!" she said still giggling, "Garlic never has and never will bother a vampire. Trust me on this."

"So why do all the legends and books swear by it?" he asked sceptically.

"It was used by the villagers so they would smell the Garlic rather than the smell of the rotting corpses when they dug up graves to behead suspected vampires. It got a little bit messed up in the legends."

Jory blinked. "It scares me that you know this stuff."

Sarah shrugged. "I read."

Van Helsing and Anna walked around the teens grinning at each other. An emotional Tony was sat on the edge of the well smirking as he watched his friends.

Anna stepped up to him "She killed Verona?" she asked happily. Tony nodded.

"How?" asked Van Helsing, Tony gave them a detailed account of the battle.

Breaking free of her two friends, after being reassured that everybody was ok. Sarah had gone in search of the little boy.

Kneeling in front of the trough so he could see her she coaxed him out.

"Its ok sweetheart you're safe, come here" with a dry sob the boy crawled out and ran to her.

She hugged him picking him up and taking him over to the Princess, Jory and Marston following closely unwilling to let her out of their sight at the moment. Now she found it comforting and with amusement realised how much it would annoy her later.

She heard the boy's heart rate slow to normal rhythm and was relieved that he had calmed down "what's your name?" she asked.

"Nathan" he replied his face still incredibly pale.

Anna met them before they reached the well "Is he ok?" she asked.

Sarah nodded passing Nathan carefully over to the Princess whom he recognised.

"Come on lets get you back to your parents." She turned and walked towards one of the houses lining the square. Sarah smiled as the little boy waved to her.

Jory walked up to her "Broody?" he asked cheekily.

Sarah smirked at him "Little bit," she admitted with a grin.

Van Helsing placed a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. She regarded him with a worried expression.

"So you met Dracula?" she asked carefully. Van Helsing nodded.

"Did he tell you your name's Gabriel?"

"As a matter of fact he did, shall I take it that you know what else was discussed?" he asked looking at her under the rim of his hat.

Grimacing she nodded, the hunter took a deep breath.

"I think we need to talk."

"Later" she promised.

Turning she found Tony grinning at her, she frowned "What's wrong with you?"

"I was right," he said simply.

"About what?" Sarah asked confused.

"I always said you'd either marry the devil or you were the devil." He said cockily.

"Oh come on!!!" She exclaimed laughing "And your wrong he's not the devil he's…just his son, so your wrong!" she smiled triumphantly.

Tony rolled his eyes "Close enough." Sarah was about to respond when she caught sight of Marston and Jory staring at her. "Ok what?" she asked shifting nervously.

"You're really not wearing much." Marston answered slowly.

Jory nodded "Also we can tell you're a bit cold." He said sniggering.

Tony burst out laughing and Sarah looked down at herself blushing furiously. Van Helsing cleared his throat and handed her his large coat, which she hurriedly wrapped around herself.

When Anna returned they began to walk back to the Manor. Marston and Jory gleefully recounting their training over the last four days while Sarah laughed.

Anna and Van Helsing watched them bringing up the rear of the group.

"She's fighting it; the vampire holds no control over her yet." said Anna.

Van Helsing nodded in agreement. "How long before she starts to lose that battle?" he asked worriedly.

Anna shook her head "I don't know, it could be days, maybe months. But she's strong she has everything to live for." The princess met the hunters gaze "When the time comes I think she will be the one to warn us." She said meaningfully.

Ahead of them the small quartet of friends laughed together and Sarah was once again in a crushing hug from Marston.

Anna and Van Helsing both grinned at each other "Whatever's to come it's been too long since I heard them laugh." Van Helsing said happily.

Aleera cowered as her master raged in his demon form, his smarter servants had scattered when he had returned sensing his rage.

Igor had gone to torment the werewolf and the Dwergi that had managed to escape were nowhere to be found. The bodies of the unlucky few who hadn't been fast enough were scattered around the empty ballroom in various bits and pieces.

Dracula threw a small chair at the window, which broke with the satisfying sound of shattering glass.

Aleera cried out in fear as he turned his gaze upon her, dreading his wraith.

The creature stared at his remaining bride and his rage softened, slowly his wings became a cape and his body reverted to his human visage. Arms out, he beckoned his bride to him. She came sobbing and buried herself in his embrace.

"Hush my dear; I am not angry at you." He sighed, "They take so much from me is it so wrong that we live? That we hunt? That we kill?"

Aleera clutched at him and he missed the touch of his other brides.

"First Marishka, and now Verona. To lose one to Gabriel was bad enough, but to lose the other to Sarah!" his anger grew again and Aleera tensed ready for another outburst but to her surprise he laughed, she met his gaze confused "That girl is proving to be a most amusing challenge" he said gleefully.

Aleera froze against him "We are so easily cased aside." She said bitterly.

Dracula frowned down at her "You are here for my amusement and nothing more, I feel the loss of your sisters but it is a momentary thing, you are all easily replaced." He said coldly.

"Come" he said finally leading his still injured bride towards his coffin. He settled in, Aleera clutched at his side.

"Sarah will not be able to deny her nature for long. Soon she will give into it and then she will take our revenge for us. Preying on our enemies. Do not fret my dear this will all work to our advantage." He whispered to his slumbering bride as the coffin shut slowly and he himself succumbed to healing sleep.


	28. Acceptance and understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 28

Valerius Manor stood against the night its many windows lit with warm candlelight.

Sarah stared up at it over come with emotion, "I never thought I'd be coming back here," she whispered to Jory who walked beside her.

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders "Everyone's going to go crazy when they see you!" he said gleefully. Sarah forced herself to smile and stopped on the path.

"You guys go ahead, just don't tell them about me yet I want it to be a surprise." She said ducking from under his arm.

Marston and Tony carried on walking and Jory ran to catch up with them. Sarah watched them enter the large oak doors and disappear inside.

Anna shared a glance with Van Helsing as they came upon her on the path, as they drew level the girl looked at them sorrowfully.

"I don't know if I should go in there," she whispered. "I don't belong with them any more."

Anna placed a comforting hand on the girls trembling shoulder "Where would you go?" she asked not unkindly.

Sarah shook her head "I don't know" she said truthfully. "But do I have the right to make them believe I've come back for good? Will they understand that I'm on borrowed time and sooner or later one of you will have to kill me?" She asked desperately.

Van Helsing stepped up beside her "You don't know that for certain, there may be a cure and all you have to do is keep fighting until we find one. It would be worse for them if they knew you were facing this alone if there is a way to save you we'll all find it together."

Sarah smiled at him gratefully.

"You're only saying that because I know more about Dracula than you do" she teased him.

The Princess smiled and Van Helsing grinned pushing the rim of his hat up. "That too."

Together the three of them approached the large oak doors, Anna pushed them open and turned to invite Sarah in when the girl stopped her.

"Hold on a sec I want to feel this." Grinning she held her hands palm out and felt an invisible membrane encasing the house, she watched as the air shimmered in front of it and grinned, "That is so cool" she said laughing.

Anna grinned, "Done?" she asked patiently Sarah smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Come on in" the Princess said.

Sarah immediately felt the barrier disappear and laughed feeling the warmth of the manor rush to greet her as she stepped through the doors.

Slipping Van Helsing's coat gratefully from her shoulders she giggled and spun on the spot happily.

Van Helsing and the Princess watched her as she revealed in her freedom. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to be warm!" she exclaimed spinning to meet their smiles.

Looking at the people before her she noticed the extent of Anna's injuries and concern clouded her happiness.

Anna was favouring her right leg and was bleeding freely from several deep claw marks on her shoulder, a small cut marked her forehead and her hair was matted in places by dried blood.

Anna saw her concern and shrugged "I would have been much worse if you hadn't killed Verona." She said dismissively turning to lead the way into one of the main sitting rooms.

Bob yelped in pain as Amie cleaned a deep gash in his arm. He was lying on one of the many large sofas has fractured leg elevated on one of the arms. Chris winced in sympathy as he remembered Carls none to gentle treatment of his own wounds a few minutes earlier.

Amie sighed with relief as Marston, Jory and Tony entered the temporary medical room. A few minor cuts and bruises seemed to be the extent of the damage.

"I thought you were all going to die!" she yelled beginning to cry,embracing each one in turn.

Tony yelped sharply as she put pressure on his torso, Carl walked into the room laden with bandages and antiseptic.

"Ah good you're back and in one piece too! I'm impressed" he exclaimed a little too cheerfully. "Van Helsing and Anna?" he enquired.

"Their right behind us" Marston answered cheerfully collapsing exhausted into an armchair. "How's the leg?" he asked Bob who glared at him.

"What happened to you Hongy?" Chris asked curiously.

"Verona" Tony said simply,wincing as he settled on the arm of one of the settees.

"You look terrible," said Jory looking at him in the light for the first time.

Tony tried to shrug in reply stopping abruptly as a wave of pain swept through his chest making him gasp.

Carl looked at him in concern "What happened?" he asked walking over to him.

"Verona thought it would be hilarious to try and crush me, bloody vampire."

Carl helped him to remove his shirt and the room went silent as they saw his bare chest. His upper torso was one deep purple and blue bruise, around which his skin was a painful red colour.

Carl immediately checked him for broken ribs of which there were thankfully none. He left the room quickly muttering something about a painkiller. He returned and handed around small sticks to the injured boys.

Bob stared at his. "What's this?" he asked his voice hoarse with pain.

"Willow branches." Answered the Friar.

"And it's supposed to do what exactly?" asked Marston giving his a cautious sniff.

"Chew it, it'll help with the pain," the Friar promised nodding with approval as Tony placed his almost instantly into his mouth. Bob copied him grimacing at the bitter taste.

"It contains a natural Alkali, which when combined with a certain level of acidity creates a chemical reaction." The Friar explained. Amie looked confused.

"It mixes with stomach acid to make aspirin." Tony elaborated helpfully.

He winced again clutching his bruised ribs as Carl bandaged them to give him some support.

"She could have killed you!" Amie said regarding his injuries in shock, the vampire's

inhuman strength revealed to her for the first time.

Tony grinned cockily at her "Nope bones of steel!" he boasted loudly.

"Oh please." Said a familiar voice loudly "He just won't admit he needed me to save his ass."

The group spun and faced the girl standing in the doorway Van Helsing and Anna stood proudly behind her.

"Sarah?" Amie gasped in disbelief.

Bob stared at her in shock while Chris leapt up from his seat.

"Hey guys miss me?" Sarah asked eyes shinning.

Amie gave a cry of joy and ran to her friend enfolding her in a bear hug.

"Your alive!" she yelled tears of joy cascading down her cheeks.

Sarah laughed her own tears shining on her face. She fought to keep her balance as Chris's added weight slammed into her from the other side.

Carl walked past the reunion and met Anna and Van Helsing at the door. "Dracula?" he enquired quickly. Van Helsing frowned.

"Apparently invulnerable to stakes." He answered.

Anna stared at him for a moment "You staked him?" she asked in disbelief her eyes flashing.

Van Helsing made to respond but was interrupted by Carl who was fearfully tapping him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Van Helsing shall I assume that, Sarah is …dead?" he asked nervously watching the girl go over to Bob and giving him a hug.

"She's not evil Carl…not yet," he said seriously.

Anna looked steadily at the Friar "She's the same girl we met four days ago and we shouldn't treat her any differently, she won't hurt you Carl she's in control." Carl still looked incredibly nervous.

Amie watched Sarah closely.

"You're a vampire?" she asked again disbelief on her face.

Sarah wrung her hands nervously "yeah but I'm still me." She said quickly.

"Have you killed anyone?" Bob asked.

Her friends sighed with relief as she shook her head. Tony jumped down from his seat carefully pulling his peasant shirt back on.

"Show us." He said. Sarah blinked and backed up.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"What you are now, show us."

Sarah looked at him pleading with him not to make her do it. She glanced around at her friends; they were all watching her expectantly. Tony placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she flinched as if he had struck her.

"It's ok," he whispered softly.

Sarah closed her eyes for a second and then opened them to reveal glowing purple irises, Amie sat quickly down next to Bob clutching his hand as she saw Sarah's teeth grow and become impossibly sharp.

From the doorway Anna, Van Helsing and Carl watched silently. Carl gave a small cry when he saw her fangs lengthen and found Van Helsing's hand over his mouth.

Tony didn't let go of her as her change continued, he felt the muscles shift beneath his fingers and stood mutely as her clothes shifted to become wings. Her skin was a dead grey now and stretched taut over her body. Marston shifted uneasily in his chair, Jory staring open mouthed behind him. Chris remained still watching her.

Sarah stood before them now completely transformed into her vampiric form, her clothes had become her wings and her body could only barely be distinguished as female.

Anna and Van Helsing waited, Carl whining behind Van Helsing's hand. Sarah's eyes darted from face to face before settling at the floor beneath her feet tears of shame beginning to slide down her cheeks. Tony's hand was warm on her cold skin and she looked up at him grateful for his support. The silence was deafening.

Jory let out a deep breath and walked towards the vampire.

Sarah nervously turned to meet him dread settling in her stomach.

He looked her up and down for a moment and then his face split into a wide grin.

"You do know that you're naked right?" he asked laughter in his voice.

She sagged with relief and sobbingly laughed "not in the literal sense." She answered shakily.

Marston stood up next and grinned reaching a hand up to touch her wing "You actually get to fly? What's that like?"

Anna released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and sagged against an equally relieved Van Helsing.

He removed hi hand from the friar's mouth. Carl watched the group begin to gather around their friend, laughter echoing around them.

"What just happened?" he asked confused.


	29. Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

**Christine Marquez: Only cuz you begged ;)**

Chapter 29

Sarah had returned to her human form and was now carrying Bob effortlessly towards one of the upper bedrooms, much to the rest of the group's amusement.

Bob glared at her. "I could have made it," he said angrily.

Sarah grinned at him as Tony and Chris once again dissolved into hysterical laughter.

Amie walked besides her, trying desperately not to laugh at her boyfriend's less than dignified position as she opened the door to the room they shared.

Sarah dropped him unceremoniously on to the bed.

"No one is to ever mention this again!" he hissed as the rest of the group followed them through the door.

Renewed laughter followed this statement and even Bob him self cracked a smile.

"Come on Sarah, we'll get you some clothes that are more…. actual covering." Amie said grinning leading the girl from the room.

Van Helsing, Anna and Carl had asked the group to go upstairs so they could discuss the new situation. Sarah could hear them now filling Carl in and recounting the recent battle.

Deciding not to eaves drop she shut down her vampire hearing momentarily as she followed Amie to her own room within the manor.

Amie hesitated before opening the door.

"When we thought you weren't coming back, I went through your bag so the beds a bit of a mess" she said apologetically pushing the door open.

Sarah smiled as she looked around the dark room, she hadn't even spent a full night in it yet but it felt familiar. Amie crossed to a pile of clothes in a corner and began to sift through them. Sarah crossed to the bed and touched her empty denim hip bag.

She smiled as her eyes found the pile of photos on the bed lifting the topmost one she saw Tony smiling with his arm around her, Jory laughing in the background.

A few minutes later she re-entered the other room dressed more comfortably in a pair of black riding trousers and a red short-sleeved gypsy top.

"I preferred the other outfit," said Tony grinning as he caught sight of her.

She blushed "Pervert" she said teasingly.

"Be right back, need to pee" Jory reported abruptly hurrying out of the room.

"Thanks for that Jory, but your gonna have to wait Amie's in there" she called after him.

Smiling at how mundane this all seemed after the last four days.

Turning back she met Marston's curious stare, "So do you still have to go to the loo?" he asked.

Sarah grinned "well not been for the last four days so I'm thinking not." She replied.

Glancing around her, she noticed that all of the available seating had been taken up.

Chris made to get up and make room "That's ok I can sit here" she said not being able to resist the opportunity to show off.

She walked to the nearest wall and began to walk vertically up it.

Chris whistled impressed and Marston gasped as she continued until she settled herself upside down and crossed legged on the ceiling perfectly comfortable.

"I'm not impressed," muttered Tony.

Sarah laughed, "You've just got a bruised ego because I saved your life." She said.

Tony snorted, "I believe the fight was a joint effort." He pointed out.

Sarah laughed, "Ok yeah I guess we'd both be dead if one of us hadn't been there," she admitted.

Tony grinned at her an idea suddenly hitting him.

"So when Verona said, "Dracula's brides share everything" did she mean _literally_ everything?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at the implication and Bob and Marston sported identical goofy grins.

From her place on the ceiling Sarah was innocently confused, "huh? What like books and clothes or something?" she asked. The boys laughed.

"Like various _experiences_." Tony elaborated.

Sarah went bright red realising what they were getting at. "Ewww NO!" she said disgusted allowing herself to fall and turning neatly midair to land on her feet in front of them.

"Well according to this little beauty our boy Dracula is into a bit of girl on girl action" Tony said smirking holding her Van Helsing book up.

Marston's eyes grew wide and he made a grab for the book but Sarah beat him too it.

"Hey I want to read that!" he said indignantly.

"I'll bet" Sarah muttered leaping once again to the ceiling and placing the book on one of the highest beams out of reach.

Falling once again to the floor she settled herself on the edge of the bed and was uncomfortably aware of the boys watching her expectantly.

Sighing she relented "Ok if you must know the sordid details," they eagerly nodded "The brides and Dracula do … kinda…do that stuff in a group."

As expected the grins around her grew wolfish and she began to feel very uncomfortable. Quickly she added "but never with me!"

Tony smirked at her a far away look in his eye. "Oh my god! Stop imagining it!" she yelled disgusted.

Amie and Jory entered the room then. "What's up?" Jory asked sitting next to Sarah.

Chris grinned "Sarah in a foursome with Dracula and his brides" he said immediately.

Sarah made an incoherent gagging noise as Jory choked and Amie walked into the bedpost in shock.

"Oh my God no way!" Jory yelled looking at her.

"Never happened!" She said defensively. Bob laughed.

"Well they are gorgeous woman Sarah, we wouldn't blame you," Amie said grinning earning herself a bemused stare from her boyfriend.

Sarah looked helplessly at her "Amie stop them they're imagining it!" she whined.

Tony grinned at her "You would so kill me if you knew what you were doing in my head right now." He said cheekily.

The pillow hit him squarely in the face; he dusted himself off and glared at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Marston definitely had fun with the brides tonight." said Chris grinning broadly. "He was canooddling with them while we were all on our asses."

Tony raised an eyebrow "Both brides?" he asked sounding impressed.

Marston grinned, "What can I say they wanted me."

Sarah snorted "More like they wanted to turn you into a lustful puppy before draining you dry."

The boy shrugged "It's all good."

Tony lent forward and grasped Sarah's hand sighing dramatically.

"Sarah as your friend, I have to ask." Sarah frowned confused as he seemed so serious suddenly.

"Have you given birth to any slimy vampire baby egg sacs?" he asked grinning wickedly.

Pulling a face she pulled her hand out of his "Eww, really wish you had never read that book!"

Everyone laughed picking up the new topic eagerly.

Amie tilted her head dramatically making a show of looking over her friend "If you have you got your figure back quick, I hear it takes a while."

"Vampire-baby-sacs?" Jory asked wide eyed. "They breed?"

"How would that even work?" Asked Bob "Drac's dead so biologically how is that possible?"

Six pairs of curious eyes turned to Sarah who reacted with complete disgust and disbelief.

"What makes you think I know? Like I let him get that far!" she exclaimed loudly.

Marston gave her a cheeky grin "So how far did he get?"

Sarah raised her hands in surrender "Ok not going to have this conversation."

Amie grinned "Yeah leave her alone, no one needs the sordid details."

While the lads grumbled she lent towards her friend and whispered "You're going to tell me later right?" Sarah just laughed.

"So, no egg sacs?" Bob asked seriously.

Sarah shook her head "nope, not from me and not from the other brides I went every where in that castle and didn't see one."

Bob frowned "but the whole movie was based on that." Amie regarded her boyfriend with shock.

"You paid attention?"

He shrugged "Some, not a lot"

Sarah laughed returning to her perch on the rafters and shifting to lie more comfortably along one of the wooden beams looking down on them.

"No offence, but you're a little bit creepy when you do that." said Chris.

Jory looked thoughtful "So gravities not an issue?" he asked.

Amie rolled her eyes patting his shoulder "What do you think?" she said patiently, he grinned sheepishly in response.

"I'm just trying to figure out what her powers are."

"Indeed" Marston said grinning as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I can confirm that she is freakishly strong," Tony muttered massaging his bruised ribs.

Sarah listened as the group speculated on her various abilities outwardly she enjoyed the attention. But the more excited they got the more she realised that none of them could grasp the reality of what had happened to her.

Jory looked at her now like she was a super hero, an X-man or something to that effect.

The last hour or two sitting with them she had allowed herself to forget, hiding her fears with her sarcasm and humour.

She glanced down and caught Amie watching her concerned "You ok?" she mouthed. Sarah smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"So what else can you do?" Asked Bob drawing the group's attention to her.

Sarah grinned wickedly "Super speed" she said smugly.

Chris snorted and then blinked; she seemed to disappear, he yelped as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wow." Said Marston, Jory laughed and even Tony seemed mildly impressed.

"Also there's an increased sense of hearing," she stated.

"So what can you hear right now?" Bob asked intrigued.

Sarah cocked her head to the side blocking out the sound of her friends and honing in on the sound of raised voices. "Van Helsing and Anna are arguing downstairs," she reported frowning.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to that," said Amie immediately concerned.

"What are they saying?" asked Tony eagerly ignoring her.

Sarah laughed suddenly "Oh my God it's just like from the film!" she said leaping up to the ceiling and crossing to the beam where she hid the book.

Grabbing it she turned and fell gracefully to land beside Marston flicking through the pages.

"Here." She said handing him the book "it's exactly that word for word except a different location."

Marston began to read the scene out loud for the rest of the group.

Anna cornered Van Helsing in the armoury and pushed him violently; he struggled to keep his footing and turned to face the fuming Princess.

"A wooden stake? What do you think, we haven't tried everything before?" she turned away from him and picking up a small knife threw it accurately into the centre of a large Dragon tapestry, making herself feel a little bit better.

Van Helsing had the grace to wince at the impact. Anna turned and continued her tirade.

"We've been hunting this creature for more than four hundred years. We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, and still he lives!"

Van Helsing looked at her with amusement and interest, this only served to make her angrier, and she brought her face close to his.

"Don't you understand?" she seethed. "_Nobody_ knows how to kill Dracula!"

With their faces just inches apart, an ironic smile appeared on the hunters face.

"I could have used that information a little earlier."

The Princess scowled, breathing hard. Van Helsing's dark eyes stared at her. He liked being this close to her she realised.

"Don't give me that look. I don't need your wolf's eyes undressing me…" she turned away and muttered to herself "Not right now anyway."

Sarah giggled hearing the argument finish before Marston stopped reading.

"Wolf's eyes? She actually said that!" Amie asked incredulously

Sarah nodded grinning. Marston and Chris swapped worried glances.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Bob.

"Just finding it a bit disturbing that no one knows how to kill Dracula." Said Marston flicking to the back of the book.

Faster than anyone saw the book was gone and Sarah had replaced it on the wooden beam in the ceiling.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Marston jumping to his feet.

"We just want to know how to kill Dracula." Chris said joining him.

They both turned to Tony "What?"

"You read the book how do they kill Dracula?" Chris asked expectantly.

Tony shrugged "I got to the part at the ball and got distracted."

"Girl on girl action" Sarah said knowingly.

Bob sat up "I know how they kill him." He said eagerly.

Amie elbowed him in the ribs as a not so subtle hint to shut up. Jory, Chris, Tony and Marston frowned.

"What the fu? Why don't you want us to know?" Tony asked getting annoyed.

"Well honestly the book might not be accurate, like we said the movie was only based on what happened here, the writers could have altered the end of it and if they have…well it's just not worth the risk." Sarah said cautiously.

"And you don't want us to know the ending because?" Tony asked still confused. Sarah looked at Amie for help.

"If Anna and Van Helsing even think we have an idea about how to kill him don't you think they'd want to know it?" She said.

"I get it. So whatever it was no matter how dangerous they'd want to try it…" said Chris in understanding.

"And probably get themselves killed in the process." finished Marston.

Sarah nodded relieved that they understood.

Tony sniggered and Sarah braced herself for a sarcastic argument.

"You sure it's not just because Sarah wants to stay a vampire? It's gotta be a dream come true for her!" he grinned and waited for her mocking response.

It didn't come.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group, Tony looked over at Sarah and found her staring at him.

Amie was immediately by her friends side "Sarah? He didn't mean it." Turning to Tony she hissed, "You are such an idiot."

Tony watched Sarah worriedly as she slowly approached him eyes glinting.

"You think I'm enjoying this?" she asked her voice trembling with suppressed anger. "Do you have any idea what I went through? Do you even realise that I'm not even alive right now! That all the time we've been in here I have been deafened by all of your heart beats, reminding me that I don't have one anymore!"

Tony began to stammer an apology but she cut him off.

"I was terrified, alone and I knew that I was going to die! Do you know what that feels like!! Dracula played with my mind! Ripped away my control over my own body and made me helpless while he bit through my skin and drank my blood!" angry tears rolled down her face.

Amie walked up to her and placed her hand gently on her friends arm. But Sarah didn't feel it she was staring at Tony who would no longer meet her gaze.

"You wouldn't believe how much it hurts to be bitten by a vampire, and he enjoyed listening to me cry as he did it. The last thing I heard was my own heart beat slowing down and stopping and then I woke up like this! I died in the arms of a monster and he was laughing at me…" she whispered.

Abruptly she allowed her fangs to grow and her skin to stretch turning a deathly grey.

Amie removed her hand hurriedly stumbling away from her. The others did the same and Tony was left facing the monster that his friend had become.

"Yeah 'a dream come true'." She spat.

Tony blinked and she was gone, the door wide open.

Without hesitating Amie ran after her friend. The five remaining boys sat in silence for a moment. Tony practically ran from the room slamming the door to his own across the hall. Bob heard him take out his pain on one of the chairs, and sighed none of them had realised or been willing to realise what Sarah had been through.


	30. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

**Christine Marquez**: **Did warn this fic is angst ridden in places will write to cheer you up promise :D**

**Savari: Thanx for the great review! Lol didn't see anything insulting in your last review so no worries. Keep reading!**

**Random-Battlecry: lol yep Marston's your typical male, damn him for being so darn cute sometimes though. **

Chapter 30

Amie found Sarah in her room staring at a large full-length mirror sobs wracked her body.

Amie was relieved to see that she had returned to her human form, crossing over to her she looked into the mirror.

Her own reflection stood alone, Sarah's sobs increased and she knelt on to the floor in front of the glass touching it pitifully with her fingertips. Amie watched her and felt warm tears slide down her cheeks; she knelt next to her friend and embraced her as she cried.

"He didn't mean it," she whispered finding the words inadequate.

Sarah's sobs decreased and she laid her head on her friends shoulder grateful for the warmth of her body.

"I know," she whispered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes staring at Amie's lonely reflection.

"Wow that looks weird," Sarah muttered. Amie smiled and nodded.

"About earlier with the book, what if the werewolf way is the only way, and you don't let them know. It wouldn't be right for us to meddle in their lives, what if you're changing fate?" she asked concerned.

"For someone who doesn't believe in life after death you put a lot of faith in this fate stuff." Sarah muttered a ghost of a smile appearing briefly.

"Dracula doesn't have a cure for the werewolf venom. So if he has no need of a cure then a werewolf can't harm him." Amie frowned.

"So you don't even know if they will succeed in killing him?" she asked sadly, Sarah shook her head.

"What we saw was a movie in the end. No matter how alike this world and that world is, one is real and one was altered by a Hollywood director. How many films have you seen where the good guys lose and the bad guys take over the world?" Amie thought for a moment.

"I still know what you did last summer!" she announced triumphantly.

Sarah giggled "My god that film was awful" she said.

Amie smiled and pulled away settling herself next to her friend at the foot of the bed.

"Tony really cares about you." She said suddenly.

Sarah nodded her gaze fixed on to the mirror. "I know, he just went too far that time." She whispered.

Amie looked at her concerned "It was like you said wasn't it? With Dracula." She asked sadly.

Sarah nodded. "The brides had their fun first" she said slowly "I was nothing but a toy to them," a trace of bitter humour entered her voice "they actually played a little game of catch with me on the way to the castle. I was scared then but now…I almost wish they had accidentally dropped me."

Amie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting Sarah's apologetic face. "I kept my sword throughout it all; I guess I thought I could use it to escape. God I was so naïve.

They left me in the ballroom, I couldn't see a thing it was so dark. He was waiting for me, playing with me in the dark where I couldn't see him… I kept making stupid jokes, trying to stall so I could get to the window… but he knew."

Amie listened intently letting Sarah talk hoping telling someone would make her feel better, like drawing poison from a wound.

"Every where I looked he was there and he had me…his eyes…I couldn't move, couldn't even speak without his permission! I tried to fight his will with mine and he mocked me for it and took what he wanted from my mind. He violated my mind. And then he…he started to dance to my heart beat, and he made me dance with him…and then … that was when he…" she stopped and swallowed fresh tears gliding smoothly down her cheek.

Amie wiped away her own and found herself staring at the white puncture scars on Sarah's throat.

Tony standing outside the room had heard it all, Sarah heard his heart beat and stood up.

"I know your there Tony" she called furiously wiping her tears from her cheeks.

Amie remained on the floor and watched Tony slowly enter the room; he stood awkwardly in front of Sarah.

"You heard?" she asked.

He nodded "look…about what I said…I went too far, I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm so sorry." He stammered.

Sarah grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Oh my God Tony Hong just apologised!" she said in mock astonishment.

Tony sagged with relief and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm gona kill that bastard Dracula." He promised her pulling away. She smiled at him.

"Maybe you should leave that to the professionals." She said.

Amie left the room quietly.

"Thanks for saving me earlier." He said sincerely sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sarah settled in an armchair curling her feet under her body like a cat. "My pleasure had been waiting for an excuse to kill Verona and Dude in distress was perfect." She answered grinning.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Did you just use the word dude?" he asked incredulously.

"You would have preferred Damsel?"

They sat for a moment in silence, in which Tony watched her for a moment.

"I really missed you, you know." He said suddenly.

Sarah nearly fell off her chair in shock. "I missed you too, couldn't believe it when I realized it was you tonight." Tony laughed

"Yeah, think us trying to kill each other with sticks is going to be a habit? Because if so I would like to be warned first."

He met her gaze and looked away "So shall I add the vampire thing to the "too far" list?" he asked tentatively.

Sarah grinned, "Just be aware of the line," she said simply.

He grinned and brought something out of his pocket.

"You don't look right without this," he said throwing the object to her.

Sarah caught it frowning and opened her hand to see her green pentagram disk resting there.

She laughed out loud and immediately slipped the cord around her neck relishing the feeling of the cold disk at the base of her neck.

"Really want to hug you again now." she said shyly "Do you mind?"

Tony made a show of sighing in mock exasperation and standing up with his arms open.

Sarah giggled and hugged him tightly "Thank you." She whispered.


	31. History lesson

Note: ok this is my attempt on the van helsing story from the game so sorry if it doesn't quite add up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 31

Carl paced nervously in front of the fireplace in the hall beyond the foyer. Van Helsing watched him while Anna sat on the stone floor sharpening her sword.

Sarah watched them for a moment before entering the room.

"Everyone's asleep," she reported curling up on the sofa opposite Van Helsing.

"They need it," said Anna "They have hardly slept since you were taken."

She looked into the fire for a moment and Sarah wondered if she was remembering the loss of her family, and suddenly it struck her how lonely and sad Anna must be.

But then she saw the princess steal a glance at the hunter on the other sofa and smiled, maybe not so lonely anymore she thought.

Van Helsing gestured towards Sarah's necklace "Never thought Tony would ever willingly give that up." He said smirking.

Sarah blushed and grinned at him.

"Are your shoulders alright?" she asked the princess concerned, Anna nodded moving the material of her shirt aside to reveal the gauze and stitches Carl had used to close the fresh wounds.

"I'll live." She muttered.

"I can't believe you took the lads to confront Dracula tonight!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

"Did you really think they were ready? After just four days?"

Van Helsing sighed rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"I've given up telling them not to come along when you're involved" he said in amusement.

"You try telling that lot that they can't beat back at the man who took their friend away, I'd prefer them to come with me where I can see them, than leave them to sneak into the battle alone."

Anna smirked at the Hunter. "What Mr Van Helsing means is that he didn't have enough powder to drug them all." She said her accent thickening with resentment at the hunter's favourite choice of negotiations.

Sarah giggled as the princess and the hunter glared at each other. She exchanged a knowing glance with Carl, who smirked childishly and averted his gaze to stare neutrally into the fire.

"I still can't believe you let them have swords!" she exclaimed grinning.

Anna smiled and raised an eyebrow "I seem to recall your sword lesson was less than smooth."

Sarah blushed sheepishly, recalling the many bumps and bruises she had accumulated that morning…her last morning.

Van Helsing was watching her closely now and she sighed.

"What did you want to know?"

He hesitated for a minute "How does Dracula know me? Why do I have this ring?" he held up his hand so she could see the ring with the Valerius Dragon emblem in the metal.

"How am I connected to all of this?"

Carl wandered over to sit beside Van Helsing while Anna laid her sword over her knees giving Sarah her full attention. The room fell silent as they waited for her to begin.

"I'm guessing you know the story of Dracula already? How he became a monster and how Anna's family pledged to destroy him?" she asked.

Anna nodded "Dracula was the son of my ancestor, Valerius the Elder. He was murdered in 1462."

"Who murdered him?" Van Helsing asked immediately.

Anna shrugged "that has never been discussed, all I remember from my fathers stories was that he was the left hand of God. When Dracula died he made a pact with the devil…and was given new life."

"Some life." Muttered Sarah "the only way he can keep it is by drinking the blood of others."

Anna nodded and continued. "My ancestor, having sired this evil creature, went to Rome to seek forgiveness from God, promising that he would kill Dracula in return for the eternal salvation of his entire family…my family. But he couldn't bring himself to kill his own son and so the bargain remains unfulfilled." She finished her eyes clouded with sadness over the fate of those that had come before her, the burden of being her family's only hope clearer than it had been in many months.

"But where do I figure into all of this?" asked Van Helsing his cool gaze falling on the fledgling vampiress.

"Well the Valerius story is mainly the same as what Anna just said but there was another part, the events leading up to Dracula's murder." Sarah sighed "I don't know how much is fact and how much was changed to fit the movie but I was told that, four hundred years ago the knights of the Holy order were at war against evil, Anna's ancestor Valerius the elder was the leader."

Anna nodded in conformation.

"Within the order there was one knight who devoted his life to the cause…his name was…" she locked gazes with Van Helsing. "Gabriel Van Helsing."

"But that's impossible!" said Carl cutting her off, Van Helsing held up a hand for him to be silent and nodded to Sarah to continue.

She was giving him answers; the jumbled pieces of his lost memory were beginning to fall into place after years of confusion. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Another knight who was just as dedicated to the order as Van Helsing was his best friend…Vladislaus Dracula, Valerius's eldest son."

"We were comrades in arms…" Van Helsing whispered silently as the memory fit into place and he saw himself clad in fine armour sword in hand back to back with Dracula who was similarly dressed fighting for their lives against uncountable foes.

Sarah swallowed hard uncomfortable with the rest of the tale.

"Go on," prompted Carl excitedly.

Sarah looked towards Anna and the hunter. "Are you sure you want to hear this? From here on in the lines between the good guys and the bad guys go a little fuzzy."

Anna nodded and Van Helsing mimicked her, his eyes shinning with excitement.

"The two knights were the champions of the order, but as Van Helsing knows the order supposedly doesn't exist and they would like to keep it that way." Van Helsing nodded scowling bitterly at the reason he was regarded throughout the world as a murderer.

"Love outside of the order was strictly forbidden, but Vladislaus had fallen in love. The knights saw it as a dangerous act of treachery and condemned his lover to be executed. They killed her, and Vladislaus turned his back on the order to delve into the occult. He raised his love from the dead in a dark ritual, and Valerius was forced to command the death of his son, placing the task on the head of his most trusted knight…Gabriel."

"But all that was four hundred years ago!" the princess exclaimed in shock staring at Van Helsing. "Why are you still alive?"

He shrugged "Good living, I suppose." He answered evasively.

Van Helsing stared unseeingly in to the fire, as the memories appeared one after the other in tune with Sarah's words.

Anna watched him with regret and concern on her face; she crossed to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder nodding at Sarah to continue.

"Gabriel had no choice but to murder his friend, but with his last breath Dracula made his pact with the devil. Gabriel destroyed the weapon that had killed his friend out of guilt. He cried out to god, asking him to lift the torment from his soul and his prayers were answered."

"God removed his memories." Carl gasped in comprehension.

"What about the ring?" Asked Anna suddenly.

"In the struggle…I cut off his finger." Van Helsing muttered his eyes shadowed with long forgotten pain. "The ring fell to the ground…when it was over I found it and put it on, in honour of his memory as the knight I once knew."


	32. Murderer, Holy man, Hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 32

Van Helsing fled the warmth of the fire sweeping through the dark corridors of the manor and descended a stairway to entire Anna's basement training room.

The basement, buried deep within the foundations of the manor, spanned the entire lover floor. The family needing to learn and practice the skills that would keep them alive and make them strong enough to have a chance at Dracula had used the large space for centuries as a training area. A large array of training weapons covered much of the far wall.

Van Helsing walked purposefully passed sparring mats and climbing ropes, to where a glittering set of silver Japanese throwing stars rested besides a graphic illustration of a fully transformed vampire.

Anna entered the room silently spotting the hunter at the far wall venting his frustration on the unfortunate target. She approached and lent against a cabinet containing various swords, watching with silent respect as each one of the throwing stars found their mark in the vampire's neck or heart. Out of weapons Van Helsing sighed and gestured to the target.

"Not bad for a guy over four hundred." He muttered turning to shot an ironic smile at the princess.

She shrugged "You were wide on the last one." She stated critically eyeing the last star, which was embedded above the vampire's left ear.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow "You could do better?"

Anna grinned at him crossing to acquire her own set of stars. "Watch and learn."

Van Helsing grinned in amusement as she settled into a stance and eyed her target.

The princess threw all of the stars in quick succession before Van Helsing could blink and then stepped back to admire her handy work. All of the stars had landed deep into the vampire's neck well and truly decapitating it. Smirking triumphantly she turned towards Van Helsing.

"Not bad for a mere 25 year old." She mocked easily.

"I can see why you thought you didn't need my help." He muttered deeply impressed.

Anna settled herself against the wall opposite him a serious expression on her face as she handled a spare throwing star.

"Maybe I don't need your protection…but I do need your help." She admitted running a finger over one of the sharp blades.

Van Helsing regarded her almost sadly. "Do you still want me here?" he asked silently.

Anna cocked an eyebrow "I wasn't exactly thrilled when you turned up and now you're giving me a choice? I'm your mission; you would never abandon a mission."

Van Helsing smirked. "I've been here less than two months and you already know me too well."

"That's because we're the same, at least in spirit."

Van Helsing had to agree with her there, it was one of the reasons for their frequent disagreements. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes Van Helsing regarded the Vampire target with contempt, seeing a similarity between his own dark life and the creature's lust for the kill.

"When you asked me…if I was a Holy man or a murderer." He said turning to the princess.

"The truth is I've never really known myself. Now I do. I'm nothing but a murderer."

The princess watched the grimace of pain that crossed his features at his own words and frowned.

"You're not a murderer." She stated. "All those years ago…you were doing what you must; you were doing your job." He didn't look up.

"Then I'm a common assassin." He spat bitterly.

Anna hesitated before crossing over to him and taking his hands gently between her own. He looked at her in surprise at this tender action but to her relief didn't pull away.

"For centuries my family has fought Dracula, too many of us died at his hands. In all those years we begged for help, no one came. But when I needed help, when I should have died in that market…you came."

Her eyes glittered with gratitude and emotion as she held his gaze. "You're not a murderer Gabriel and you're not an assassin…you're a hero."

Van Helsing looked into her eyes the sensation to kiss her almost overwhelming. Silence reined in the cavernous room as the tension between them grew, there breath mingling in the small space between their faces.

Anna was startled by the intensity of the hunter's gaze, a sudden rush of lust for the tortured soul before her caught her by surprise. She swallowed hard hoping he would close the distance and kiss her, her body trembling slightly at the thought.

He brought his hand up as if to pull her towards him but stopped short breaking the spell and sighing turned away from her. Anna shakily stood more than a little bewildered by the intensity of her sudden feelings for this man.

"I used to believe I was a good man, princess." He said regarding her seriously "I want to be a good man…but I don't believe such a thing exists in a world such as this."

Anna frowned catching his eye, once again the commanding confident Gypsy Princess he had met not two months ago.

"The world is full of good men, Mr Van Helsing…even if there are monsters in it." She looked him over once more "Good night. Gabriel."

He watched in silent awe as she turned gracefully and left him alone in the candle lit training room to contemplate her words.


	33. The Good Doctor

Note: please review this chapter as its one im not to sure if I like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 33

Castle Frankenstein rose ominously over the Transylvanian landscape it's many turrets clawing towards the sky like so many skeletal fingers. Here and there large electrical cables stretched between these dark fingers of stone and mortar.

With an unnaturally loud crash of thunder a single bolt of lightening struck the makeshift lightening rod that rested at the very tip of the tallest tower. Blue sparks lit the night as they ran along the wire towards the laboratory where a single mortal man greeted them like and old friend, his face as bright as the sparks which shone on the madness within his eyes.

Dr. Viktor Frankenstein cried out joyfully as the lightening struck bringing the many machines surrounding him into noisy life.

"Igor!! The switches!" he ordered gleefully skipping from machine to machine giggling madly as he checked the gauges on each.

Igor scurried into the laboratory glaring at the mad Doctor with deepest loathing but never the less rushing to do his bidding with a muttered "Yes, master"

He sneered at the thought that the doctor still believed Igor served him.

The little mans master was Dracula, a fact that had been made painfully clear to the good doctor over a year before on the night the mob tore apart the castle and the newly created Frankenstein monster. Believing the Doctor dead they had left his blood drained body to rot within the desecrated walls of his own castle.

Dracula had regretted his rash actions on attacking and draining the doctor, returning to the castle some days later to salvage the wreckage of the lab. To the count and Igor's surprise the Doctor had been found alive, although in desperate need of a blood transfusion. Of course Igor had been forced to solve that particular dilemma and he had the needle marks on his arm to prove it.

Igor set the switches, watching as the wires sparked into life. Looking from the catwalk the enormity of the machine was made apparent; a metal archway dominated the far wall of the laboratory aluminous blue sparks dancing between the open gaps in the centre. The Doctor was crouched before this archway a look of almost religious fever on his face as he beheld his creation.

Igor watched spellbound as a tiny image appeared in the centre of the archway. A spot of light expanding slowly to reveal a woodland scene lit by moonlight, tents were visible in the background of the image surrounding the remains of an old fire, here and there items of clothing and backpacks were scattered upon the ground.

"SUCCESS!" A deep voice boomed out startling both Igor and the Doctor, who looked up quickly to see the count and his final bride next to him.

"My friend!" the doctor cried gleefully his maddened eyes shining brightly in the darkness of the laboratory.

Dracula eyed him coldly, but to the doctor it was a look of pure love and friendship and he knelt adoringly at the counts feet.

Dracula and Aleera sneered at the doctor; his mind had been so easily bent to the counts will. The man was brilliant, but like so many Pride, flattery and the promise of a generous benefactor had been his downfall. The man had lost everything but all he could think about was his work and his only _friend_ the count.

The haggard Doctor muttered to himself over and over about how good the Count was good too him, how he was doing what was best. His insane rambling irritated the Count but he reasoned that anyone under the strain of his will for long enough would be reduced to maddened fool…if a brilliant one.

The count turned his attention to the new world beyond the portal marvelling at what the doctor had achieved in a few short days.

"Think of it my darling." He said pulling Aleera towards the image. "A new world, without the holy order to oppose me, a world without Van Helsing and the Valerius to hunt me. The foolish mortals do not believe we exist there…we can make their world our own."

Aleera giggled with delight. Imagining herself ruling at her masters side claiming his undivided attention. Finally with no other brides around she could have him all to herself.

Eagerly she stepped towards the portal, reaching out to run her fingers around the edge. Her skin tingled pleasantly as it made contact with the energy field surrounding the portal. Smiling she twirled to face her lord who was watching her with amusement.

"Let us go now master." She begged pressing herself against him seductively.

She was delighted when he returned her affections, roughly capturing her lips in a kiss that would have left her trembling and breathless… had she been human.

Pulling back she ran her tongue along the tips of her fangs suggestively. But to her disappointment the count pushed her to one side, walking towards the barrier he thoughtfully pushed his hand through into the next world, marvelling at the feel of the wind on his skin.

Frowning he pulled back reluctantly "Well done doctor, I trust it is a simple matter to start the machinery up again?" he asked once again the cold businessman. Frankenstein fell simpering at his feet babbling out his assent.

Dracula smiled beckoning Aleera into his arms once more. "We will go soon my darling." He promised noting the disappointment on his brides face.

"But for now, we still have unfinished business to deal with."


	34. Girl talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 34

The coming of morning was a welcome sight at Valerius Manor, even mornings such as this one with patches of sunlight scarce among black rolling rain clouds.

Amie grinned as one rare shaft of sunlight briefly lit the dark second floor corridor before her, temporarily pushing aside the many shadows to give her a clear view of the large oak door that was her destination.

Standing in front of the door she waited patiently for a cloud to block the light out, conscientious of its fatal effect on the occupant of the room.

Before long the corridor returned to its shadowy state, allowing the girl to open the door.

Amie stepped silently into her friends room grinning as she heard her humming to herself besides the fire.

"Hey" Sarah said turning to smile at her.

"Hi, what are you singing?" she asked walking over and sitting Indian style opposite the girl.

Sarah grinned sheepishly. "David Bowie's sort of crawled in to my head." She admitted giggling at her friend's disgusted look.

"What he's good!" she exclaimed defensively.

Amie rolled her eyes. "How did that get in your head?"

"The lyrics are just a bit thought provoking at the moment." She said beginning to sing. "_Live without the sunlight, Love without a heart beat_…" she stopped as she caught sight of Amie's expression; laughing light-heartedly she looked back at the roaring fire.

Amie sat quietly unsure of what to say. Sarah looked at her once more "How come you're up so early anyway? It's only about eight." Amie shrugged.

"Bob kept me up all night with his leg; I think I got a grand total of two hours from five till seven."

Sarah grinned. "Bet your loving playing nurse though." She teased.

Amie grinned. "So I'm guessing you sleep in the day now?" she asked.

Sarah thought back over the last four days in castle Frankenstein and winced.

"Some, not a lot. I don't think I need it much now. I kind of miss it actually." She admitted sadly.

Amie frowned "I'm guessing you didn't get much rest the last few days then?" she asked cautiously.

The Vampire gave a dry smile "Well when you're sleeping in the same castle as a psychotic killer who wants to make you his play thing, sleeping is not the best option."

Amie looked concerned "That bad?"

Sarah nodded and then blushed smiling sheepishly "If I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell the guys, not even Bob!" Amie looked shocked.

"But he's my hunskull!" she whined childishly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not … even…Bob" she said more forcefully.

Amie ruefully agreed pouting briefly before shifting in her seat and listening as her friend recounted her last full day in castle Frankenstein.

A short time later Sarah got up and walked over to sit on the bed as Amie burst out laughing and followed her.

"You saw that?" she asked as Sarah blushed. "Oh my god, the girl who can't even watch people kissing on Tv because she gets embarrassed…saw a full on three-some."

Sarah grimaced "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in therapy."

Amie grinned evilly "So what you just stood and watched?" Sarah made a face.

"Ewww no!!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"So what did you do?"

"Dracula was … keen for me to join in," she admitted blushing harder and hiding her head behind a pillow.

Amie nearly fell off the bed with laughter. "And you did what exactly?" she asked breathlessly her eyes shining with amusement.

Sarah peered over the top of her temporary feather filled shield. "What do you think?"

Her friend smirked "You ran like a woman." She stated confidently.

Sarah laughed "Little bit, actually hid out in the dungeons and ended up sharing a cell with wolfy Velkan for the day."

"You would rather sleep in the same room as a monster who'd love to eat you, than any where near Dracula?"

Sarah blinked. "The difference being?"

Amie shrugged "One is definitely better looking than the other." She said thoughtfully.

The vampire grinned, "Velkan reminded me of Toby." She said wistfully picking up a photo of her black terrier from the pack still spread out across the sheets.

"Yeah, if Toby was seven feet tall with rabies." The dark haired girl answered rolling her eyes dramatically.

Sarah was about to respond when a flash of lightening split the sky illuminating the dimly lit room. The girls jumped in shock as a booming roar of thunder shook the house.

"Can tell we're in Transylvania can't you." muttered the vampire, listening to the torrential downpour pounding the glass behind the thick maroon curtains at her window.

"I hate it here." said Amie suddenly. "Vampires, Werewolves, lightening. It all scares the hell out of me!" Sarah regarded her with sympathy.

"My best friend was kidnapped and turned into a blood sucking creature of the night…no offence."

Sarah shrugged smiling as Amie continued anyway.

"My hunskull broke his leg, we're all going to die, everyone has swords and Faith shoes don't even exist yet!!"

Sarah grinned, "You hate swords." She said nodding. "You wouldn't even watch King Arthur with me because it had swords in it…that and you hate Keira Knightly."

"She has no respect for herself!" she said furiously.

Sarah smiled at her friend's reaction. God it was good to be back.

"I miss shoes," Amie said forlornly, Sarah grinned patting her hand sympathetically.

"So you're faced with creatures from hell, we could all die…and your biggest worry is shoes?"

The girl shrugged "There special to me." She said grinning.

Lightening flashed again followed by the thunder echoing deeply around the secluded valley. Sarah walked to the window pulling the curtains aside to watch the storms progress.

"Dracula can call the storm." She muttered watching the rain cascade down the glass.

Amie joined her at the window peering fearfully out at the un-naturally dark landscape. "Is he doing this?"

They both gasped, as a spectacular fork of lightening tore across the sky "I don't know." Sarah admitted sighing.

Turning back to the bed she picked up a discarded bobble and forced her unruly hair in to a high ponytail.

"Want to go downstairs?" she asked. "I'm fairly certain we're not going to be seeing the sun till at least this afternoon, if at all. And I'm definitely done with being anti social."

Amie grinned leading the way out of the gloomy bedroom.

The girls made their way through the manor's empty corridors, as usual the servants of the household were absent though the house was spotless and a roaring fire greeted them in almost every room warming the stone foundations of the ancient building.

"Least they do their jobs." Amie noted with pleasure running her hand along the banister of the staircase and bringing it away miraculously dust free.

Sarah grinned at her friend "If they hadn't I bet you would have been up all night doing it for them" she said in amusement.

As they entered the main foyer Sarah began to hear the faint sound of shouting and laughter mingled with the hard clash of metal swords.

She frowned as she realized the sound was coming from bellow them.

"Ok its official I'm crazy." She stated staring at the floor.

Amie grinned "and you would say that why?" she asked in amusement.

"I'm hearing them sword fighting below us." She answered frowning.

Amie giggled "And of course it wouldn't occur to you that a place like this might have a large cellar." She questioned leading the way to the cellar staircase at the back of the kitchen.

"Nope, because that would have been logical." Sarah muttered smirking as she followed her friend down the stairs.


	35. Challenges and play fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 35

"Watch your foot work!" Van Helsing yelled as Jory stumbled beneath the sudden assault of Tony's sword.

Even with all the padding a sword in the chest would not be a very pleasant experience.

Van Helsing and Anna watched proudly as the two boys sparred in the combat area of the training room. In less than a week they had moved beyond the light short swords and were now trying out their new skills on the larger and heavier Japanese Katana's.

In less than a few hours the wooden imitations had been replaced by the real thing adding an element of danger and excitement to the morning's lesson.

As Jory blocked Tony's attack forcing him to jump back a few paces a cheer went up from the sidelines where Marston, Bob and Chris sat atop on of the larger gate vaults.

Hearing the excited taunts and whoops of the boys Sarah and Amie grinned, entering the room in time to see Jory dodge a particularly violent thrust at his right legs. He laughed good-naturedly and went on the offensive following Anna's orders.

"His right legs exposed-block! Thrust forward! Watch your shoulder!!" the princess circled the mat her own sword out and ready in case she needed to come between the two combatants.

Amie and Sarah winced as a particularly wild swing on Tony's part barely missed Jory's exposed midriff.

Amie settled herself on Bob's knee careful not to knock his still tender leg.

"Hi hunskull." She greeted him with a kiss, which he passionately returned.

Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically and settled herself next to Marston who was eagerly watching the training session.

"I'm gone for a few days and Tony turns into the last samurai." She remarked as Tony's sword connected with Jory's in a powerful block at Anna's instruction.

Marston grinned "You think he's good you should see me in action, Dracula wouldn't stand a chance!"

Chris nodded "Yep he'd see this crazy teenager coming towards him, drawing his sword dramatically from its sheath…and then laugh his ass off when it catches on the scabbard and won't come out!" Sarah laughed.

"Oh my God tell me that happened!!" she said gleefully as Marston grinned sheepishly.

"Only once, drawing swords is harder than it looks." He said defensively as Amie and Bob grinned in amusement.

They watched silently as Anna and Van Helsing stopped the sparring match momentarily and began to slowly act out a complicated blocking and twisting motion they wanted Tony to try.

"…Done right you should be able to disarm him." finished Anna, demonstrating once more, on one of the straw filled dummies against the wall.

"And it works on anyone?" asked Jory sceptically. Anna smiled at him

"It worked on my father." She said proudly.

Tony snorted "Bet you couldn't do it on Van Helsing." He challenged much to the hunter's amusement.

Anna raised an eyebrow giving Van Helsing an appreciative look before smirking.

"I think I can handle him." She said confidently grasping the hilt of her own blade tightly in anticipation.

Jory and Tony grinned at each other slipping off the mat to join their friends on the sidelines.

"This is going to be good." muttered Jory eagerly.

Tony smirked at Sarah "a fiver says he beats her."

Sarah looked at him for a moment calculating the odds "Of course he will, he's been using a sword for four hundred years! But I bet you a fiver she pins him at some point"

Tony grinned and turned his attention back to where the hunter had walked in to the centre of the combat area to face the princess.

"You think you can take me huh?" he questioned his eyes glinting with interest.

Anna stood proudly in front of him one hand on her hip.

"I think the great Van Helsing needs to be taught what Valerius steel can do." She challenged grinning.

Van Helsing laughed removing his long coat and hat placing them delicately to one side.

Sarah giggled bending to whisper to Amie "I wonder if his shirts going to come off too." Bob rolled his eyes.

Van Helsing drew a long Katana from the rack testing its weight before falling into a defensive stance eyes alert, as they began to slowly circle each other.

Van Helsing watched Anna's body language carefully trying to anticipate her first move. He spotted the slight discrepancy in weight between her right and left leg, noting that the left was positioned slightly behind the right and her balance seemed to be on the ball of her right foot. Perfectly set for an attack on his left side.

Smirking he set himself ready for the counter even as she brought her sword down in an arch for his left arm.

The hunter grinned bringing his sword up almost before she moved, in a downward move that connected solidly with her blade.

Already she was on another attack heading for his right. Swinging his blade around, he caught the attack at a glance knocking it harmlessly to the side. Anna grinned at him before she was once again in motion.

Again and again their swords clashed, a blur of flashing steel and skin as they parried and thrust, trying to force each other to make a mistake that would end the battle.

The first mistake came on Van Helsing's part.

Between attacks he noted the princess's footwork predicting her next move again: Left side, he thought as her right foot took position.

Moving to counter the attack he was shocked to discover that she began to swing for the left before spinning and sending a jarring blow at his exposed right side.

The teenagers gasped in awe as Van Helsing twisted at the last second, purely on instinct, narrowly avoiding the blade.

He regarded the princess in comical surprise before staring down at the small tear in the fabric of his shirt. Anna held up her blade triumphantly, the small patch of grey material fluttering uselessly on the tip.

"That was cool." whispered Jory.

In one swift movement Van Helsing launched himself back into the fight forcing the princess back against the wall her blade pushing against his own as they went strength for strength.

Anna grunted with effort unwilling to let him gain the upper hand.

"I'm impressed." He said honestly smiling at her over their crossed swords.

Anna smirked "If you like that you'll love this."

With cat like agility the princess dropped to the floor hooking her legs around his and throwing him off balance.

Even as he fell, taken by surprise, she flipped back to her feet sword in hand.

Lying on his back upon the floor, Van Helsing suddenly found himself looking down the business end of her sword.

Sarah grinned at Tony "She pinned him." Tony frowned grumbling.

"So, Mr Van Helsing." Anna panted smiling "Do you yield to the family Valerius?"

Van Helsing smirked "Not just yet."

Anna gasped as she found her own feet swept out from under her, she rolled as she hit the ground landing perfectly back upon her feet, swinging her sword over her shoulder to block Van Helsing's surprise attack.

Metal clashed on metal and she turned to face her nemesis.

Van Helsing clashed blades with her again before, upon seeing his chance, he twisted his sword around catching hers at the hilt.

With one smooth move he had extracted her blade from her grasp and aimed both tips at her throat.

"And that …is how…you take…an opponents sword." He stated panting.

Everyone cheered and applauded laughing as the hunter bowed gracefully to the princess, going down on one knee he offered the hilt of her family sword to her.

"My lady." He said reverently giving her a charming smile.

Anna accepted her sword "Does this mean I owe you another drink?" she asked smiling good naturedly the adrenaline from the fight still fresh in her blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: wow you wouldn't believe how much fun I had writing that fight!! Hope you guys had as much fun reading it! R&R!

Ps: If you check out my reviews my friend Marston signed up just to shamelessly advertise his part in my story, which was the incident with the drac brides in the alley (Rolls Eyes) Thanx Marston and Yeh will see you Monday!!!


	36. Losing control

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 36

Sarah found her mouth beginning to water as the sound of their heartbeats echoed around her. Closing her eyes she tried to block the sound out, but found that the intoxicating aroma of fresh blood drifted towards her from the combatants.

A roar sounded in her ears and a dark shadow seemed to encase her mind for a moment.

"No" she pleaded as the vampire began to take hold.

"Sarah?" Marston's voice came to her thick with concern. "Are you ok?"

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she looked at the boy to her left, instinctively she grabbed him by the throat intending to sink her fangs into the tender flesh there.

He gave a startled cry of fear, which jarred her, making her hesitate in her assault.

Sarah blinked as she felt the shadow receding and the horrible thought of what she was about to do sank in. Distraught she let Marston go staring at him in object horror.

Slowly she glanced down at her hands to see them grey and sporting large talons, a sob of fear escaped her throat as she stared into Marston's pale face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…I…" the room was utterly silent as her friends stared in shock at her.

Tears cascaded down her face as she saw the fear in their eyes and the sad glance that passed swiftly between the monster hunters.

With a cry of deep misery she fled, rushing from the training room and heading through the corridors of the manor.

When she reached her room she shut the door tightly, violently pulling the curtains across the window to block out the sunless daylight and threw herself into the darkest corner of the room.

Sobbing pitifully she buried her head in her knees, rocking backwards and forwards as she trembled with terror at what she had nearly done.

"Help me…help me…help me." She pleaded to the empty room.

Sobbing in the darkness, it was a few seconds before she felt the presence leaning over her, thinking it to be one of her friends she forced herself into a tighter ball, afraid to look up and see the disgust and fear in their eyes.

"Shhh, do not hide from me." A soothing voice whispered from the shadows.

Sarah felt someone enfold her in a loving embrace, their arms around her pressing her head gently to their breast.

She tensed, afraid to let herself relax so close to them, unwilling to place any more of her friends in danger.

As they began to rock with her she began to relax allowing herself to cry against them and return their embrace, desperate not to feel so alone and so lost.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…I was fighting so hard…" she stammered trying to explain herself, to make them understand.

For what seemed like hours she lay in the embrace, gratefully sobbing out her terror. The voice was familiar although distorted beyond recognition though her cries, curious she began to wonder which of her friends would hold her so lovingly.

The voice was male; she knew that much at least…but none of the lads would hold her like this…none of them.

Unease began to settle around her now and she stiffened, aware that the continuous sound of a human heartbeat was absent from the room. The arms that held her were cold.

Dracula smiled down at his distraught bride, tenderly rocking her within his embrace. When she stiffened in his arms he almost laughed aloud in amusement, bending his mouth close to her ear he whispered.

"What is it my darling?"

With a startled cry she threw herself out of his arms, pressing herself tightly against the wall, her blue eyes wild with fear and anger.

"No!" she yelled shaking her head in denial. "You're not here! You're not real!"

Dracula stood and regarded her with amusement. "Is it logical then, to assume I am just a figment of your imagination?" he taunted, "Tsk tsk my dear, insanity on top of vampirism. That may be very bad news for your little human friends now won't it."

Sarah flinched as he leant closer to her lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

"You know you're still warm?" he whispered.

Sarah found herself unwillingly drawn into his eyes, becoming helplessly lost in them. He smiled at her, stroking her chin tenderly before reaching back and violently ripping the bobble from her hair.

Sarah cried out as she felt her scalp burn. He watched seemingly transfixed as her golden locks cascaded across her shoulders.

"I prefer it down." He said sweetly stepping back.

Sarah stared at him angrily "You get the hell away from me." She spat through gritted teeth.

Dracula laughed cruelly. Bowing elegantly he met her gaze.

"As you wish. Ado my love until next we meet."

Sarah opened her eyes hearing a distant banging. She found herself lying in the corner of the empty room; Dracula was nowhere in sight.

With relief she climbed to her feet using the wall as a support. Carefully she made her way to the window peering out to see the new moon appear from behind a cloud. Quickly her hand shot to the back of her head where she found her hair still tightly bound back in a ponytail.

"A dream." She realised.

Renewed knocking on her door made her jump and she turned to face it.

"Sarah?" enquired Amie's voice from the other side. "Sarah, are you ok? Please let us in," she pleaded.

Hesitantly Sarah crossed to the door fearful of what might await her on the other side.

Deciding anything was better than being alone right now, she drew back the latch and pulled the door open to see her friends gathered outside.

"Hey" she said lamely in greeting her throat raw from crying.

"Ok if we come in?" asked Jory carefully.

Sarah nodded turning away to sit in the centre of her bed, knees drawn up to her chin.

One by one they filed into the room. Sarah blinked as Chris entered with a candle in his hands and proceeded to light the candelabra in the centre of the room hoisting it up so that it cast a flickering orange glow over the assemblage.

Sarah marvelled at how dark the room had been before and how she hadn't noticed. Yet another perk to being a vampire, light is just not an issue.

An awkward silence descended over them. "So … what happened back there?" asked Tony carefully. Sarah shrugged.

"I … the vampire me … got over excited…I couldn't hold it back." She said regretfully looking up at Marston.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked sadly.

Marston grinned shaking his head "Nah, you're gentler than Aleera." He answered grinning.

Sarah smiled slightly meeting his gaze sincerely with her own "I really am sorry. It could have been anyone, you just happened to be there."

Bob grinned "And here he was feeling special." He said sarcastically.

Sarah actually giggled; the tension began to slowly disappear as the group began to relax.

"You do know you owe me a fiver right?" Tony stated with amusement.

Sarah blinked "Since when?"

"Er since Van Helsing kicked Anna's ass." He pointed out grinning.

Sarah glared at him "But I agreed with you! I said that he would win but I said Anna was going to pin him first! So if anything **_you_** owe **_me_** a fiver."

Tony scowled opening his mouth to argue when Jory cut in.

"Er just out of curiosity Sarah. Where are your other clothes? You just sort of turned up in your bridal gown or whatever that was."

"More like sacrificial robes." muttered Bob, yelping when Amie elbowed him in the ribs.

Sarah shrugged "Don't know just woke up in that skimpy little concubine outfit."

Tony sniggered earning himself a punch on the arm from Sarah "ow hey!"

Amie looked horrified "Dracula stole your clothes?" she asked in disgust

Sarah shuddered "Argh don't make me think about."

"So Dracula stole your shoes?" Marston asked grinning.

Sarah frowned she hadn't really thought about it. "Hey he stole my shoes!" she exclaimed angrily. "I really liked those shoes." She muttered pouting.

Tony looked at her funny "You know the pouting thing doesn't really work with fangs." He pointed out.

Sarah grinned allowing her fangs to elongate. "Yeah, but they look cool." She exclaimed.

Jory laughed, "So you've always wanted fangs?" he asked in amusement.

Sarah felt her teeth return to normal and shock her head "Nope. Just because I like reading about vampires, doesn't mean I'm going to dye my hair black, file down my teeth and call myself Chanterelle."

"Not that you need to now." Pointed out Marston helpfully "Also Chanterelle is a mushroom."

Sarah blinked "I knew that." She said sheepishly.

"Why would an immortal vampire want a pair of ladies calf boots?" Amie wondered out loud.

Jory grinned "Fetish?" he suggested.

Everyone laughed, Sarah crawled to the edge of the bed and took Amie's hand patting it playfully "Let it go sweetie." She said grinning.

"We've moved on Hunskull." Bob added grinning.

They fell into silence lounging in various parts of the room Chris wandered towards the window and gazed out at the village below.

"Can you believe that there partying in the pub less than a day after the vamps attacked?" he asked seeing the building lit up with many lamps and the smoke pouring out of the chimney.

Jory shrugged "That's where I'd be…"

Marston's eyes lit up "Yeah anyone fancy a pub crawl?"

"I wouldn't recommend that." said a deep voice.

They all turned as Van Helsing stepped into the room.

Sarah glanced around as everyone shifted nervously raising her eyebrows in confusion towards Amie who shrugged.

"Technically we're not supposed to be in here." She supplied grinning sheepishly.

Van Helsing nodded "I turn my back for a few minutes and you all just disappeared."

Sarah was amazed "Wait you're telling me that they managed to give the great Gabriel Van Helsing- A man trained by Tibetan monks and Chinese masters, who has never ever failed to capture a creature of darkness- the slip."

Jory smirked "He was talking to Anna at the time so you can't blame him for being a bit distracted." Sarah clamped her mouth shut to keep from laughing.

The hunter glared at them torn between amusement and annoyance.

"You were all told not to come up here tonight or until I had given you permission! You didn't know what you were walking into!" he said coldly.

Sarah flinched as though he'd struck her, she knew he was right but that didn't make it any less painful to hear.

Van Helsing watched her, his gaze softening with sudden guilt as she turned her head away.

"Could you leave us for a few minutes?" he asked as her friends glared at him.

Reluctantly they left the room "We'll be back later." Amie promised squeezing Sarah's hand in reassurance as she passed.

Sarah gave her a hesitant smile which quickly vanished when Van Helsing closed the door behind them.

They faced each other across the bedroom, Sarah shifted uncomfortably under his obvious scrutiny.

"You think I'm going to turn on you?" she asked bluntly.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Sarah shrugged "Only if you piss me off."

Mentally she kicked herself great start to the conversation. Cringing she looked up at the hunter who smiled with amusement.

She relaxed slightly and sighed. "Sorry in-appropriate humour, happens sometimes when I'm nervous." She explained.

Van Helsing smirked "Carl's like that…unintentionally of course." He added when she looked surprised.

She smiled "Of course."

A scent drifted towards her as he crossed the room to sit in the armchair beside the fire, it was a metallic scent but it carried an instinctive air of danger within it causing her to lean away automatically. Silver, he was carrying silver.

"You're here to kill me." She said quietly meeting his gaze.

Van Helsing made to reply but she hurriedly cut him off.

"It's ok it's what you do." She said hurriedly. "I mean you have to right? It's like that American film about that dog where, the kid likes him but he has to shoot him because he gets rabies, that's what I've got, rabies so you've got to put me down…but I'm guessing you've never heard of that film which makes sense because it doesn't exist yet, actually it might never exist in this universe…" she trailed off as she noticed the hunter waiting patiently for her to finish.

"That would be another thing I do sometimes…babbling."

Van Helsing smiled. "I bet not having to take a breath helps when you do that."

She blushed sheepishly. "Actually when I had to breathe I usually forgot to when I got going like that…so not going to be an issue." She admitted.

The hunter sighed. Leaning forward to rest his head on his hands he looked completely sincere when he said. "I'm not going to kill you…not tonight."

Sarah blinked back tears of relief and regret, "And yet you brought silver in here?" she countered.

Looking mildly surprised he reached under his shirt and pulled the silver stake from the rim of his belt where it had been concealed.

"Just a precaution." He informed her rolling the cool metal between his fingers.

She nodded sadly "I didn't mean to turn like that…in the training room." She whispered.

Van Helsing studied her closely and she looked past him into the roaring fire watching the flames dancing freely in the hearth.

"I lost control…I won't let it happen again."

The hunter sighed fingering the sharp tip of the stake in his grasp.

"I don't pretend to know about vampires." He said quietly. "Before this assignment I had never encountered one…that I could remember anyway." He added looking at her with a wry smile which widened as the girl tearfully returned it.

She grinned "You wanted to bring a Tommy gun on this mission." She said in amusement.

The hunter chuckled and nodded amused by how useless that piece of machinery would have been against the beasts.

"You know it still amazes me that you know all this." She shrugged.

"Me and about a million other people where I come from." She grinned "They write stories about you, you know."

Van Helsing looked slightly curious but brushed it aside to regard her seriously once more.

"You lost control too easily down there, I know it must be difficult but you have to be more in control or I might be forced to keep you isolated for your safety as much as everyone else's."

Sarah nodded her understanding raising her chin defiantly. "It won't happen again, as long as I can keep it under control. The moment that changes I promise I'll come straight to you."

He smiled at her and she blushed, no matter how long she had been here she still couldn't get used to the fact that she was having a conversation with Van Helsing! Granted he was wondering whether to kill her or not but other than that this was the best night of her life!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: if I don't update for a couple of days is because I'm having a little bit of computer trouble, will do my best to keep going though.


	37. Sounds of the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 37

Days past comfortably in Valerius manor, Carl buried himself among the towering volumes of the family archives sometimes forgetting to eat all together.

While the others spent most of their time training with Van Helsing and the Princess, Sarah watched from the sidelines, a deep rooted fear making even the happiest moments a battle to control the evil within.

The nights became endless hours of solitude for her. Her friends tried their best to stay with her but inevitably they had to sleep…a luxury she would not allow herself after Dracula's little dream visit.

Jory had watched her one evening, jumping at the slightest sound or shadow, and had commented on how paranoid she had become.

She gave him a serious look and replied shortly "Just because your paranoid doesn't mean their "not" after you."

And within five minutes her status as "Paranoid" had escalated to "mentally disturbed" which, she supposed, was an accurate description of her current mental status.

How do you stay sane when half of your head wants you to kill people? She wondered walking into the dark kitchen.

The scent of fresh blood had drawn her, Anna and Van Helsing had freshly slaughtered a pair of chickens for the winter stores of the household. The carcases were hanging in the wood shed freshly salted, but the blood had been packaged and placed within the kitchen cabinets for future use.

More accurately, for Sarah's use.

Though she hadn't been willing to admit it to herself, her bloodlust was getting stronger, a danger which Anna had quickly picked up on. The official plan was to give them more time by providing animal blood to slack her thirst.

Chicken blood was a poor substitute for the life of a human victim, though the components in the fluid were almost identical it lacked something that the vampire craved, life.

Even as she found the congealing liquid, the vampire essence within her began to rage at the insult. It was at times like this that she believed she was truly mad.

When she poured out the foul substance with trembling hands and bitter tears of self loathing blurred her vision. In those moments she was little more than a freak between two worlds, neither of which she would let herself be part of.

It was all an illusion now, the bright smile she greeted her friends with, the sarcastic banter she kept up with them…it served as a brief escape during the day when the light momentarily pushed back the shadows. But every night the light slipped back again to be that much dimmer when it reappeared behind the curtains that were forever closed to her.

Gasping with silent sobs she tore at the lid of the container with elongated nails, the force of her hunger and rage making her struggle until it slipped unopened from her grasp, to clatter noisily on the table top.

"For fuck sake!" she exclaimed furiously wiping the moisture from her eyes.

A small sigh behind her made her spin aggressively, her fangs elongating to meet any potential threats.

Amie stifled a scream of shock as Sarah spun to meet her, half transformed into the feral visage of the vampire within.

Sarah froze in shock, fear and guilt glinting in her lilac eyes.

With an effort she drew back into her human form, hearing the audible sigh of relief from the girl in the doorframe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Amie stammered.

Sarah shook her head looking pitifully down at the still sealed container of blood.

Amie stepped forward tentatively, and picked it up, easily removing the lid. Sarah gave her a painfully amused smile.

"You just did that to mock me." She whispered.

Amie gave a nervous chuckle. "Nope I'm just freakishly strong." She answered lighting the kindling under the stove and pouring the blood into the waiting pot.

"I can do it." Sarah said hurriedly, stepping around her friend to take over the heating of the disgusting liquid.

Amie pushed her back and gave her a scowl. "Nope I'm always the hostess!" she exclaimed proudly.

Sarah stared from her to the pot "But…its blood…you're heating blood, it's gross."

Amie shrugged seemingly unconcerned. "Please, I once cleaned out a try of lambs hearts for my Granddad. That was definitely worse."

Sarah wrinkled her nose even as her vampire mouth watered. "Lambs hearts? Eww."

Amie shrugged "he has cravings"

When the pot was suitably warmed Amie ushered Sarah into the sitting room beside the large kitchen and settled her near the fire like a good hostess before presenting her with her meal in a large ale tankard.

"Here you go 98.6." she said grinning and settling down cross-legged on the carpet opposite her friend.

Sarah grimaced "How long have you been waiting to say that?" she asks with a grateful nod of thanks.

Amie smirked. "At least three years."

Sarah laughed and took a long swig of the warm plasma turning away from her friend as she did so.

She felt instant warmth spread along her marble like limbs and shuddered with disgust and pleasure, it was funny how recently those too had become hard to distinguish between.

"You look better, less pale." Her friend said giving her an appraising look.

Sarah smiled. "Blood. Way better than make-up." She said sarcastically grinning as Amie made a face.

"Actually there was this woman in the sixteenth century called Erszebet Bathory, who believed the blood of virgins could keep her young and beautiful forever. So she killed over four hundred virgins and filled her bathtub with their blood and just laid it in for hours."

Amie shuddered and Sarah grinned "don't you just love that I'm full of disturbing facts?" she asked, her eyes shinning with amusement as she took another long swallow of her meal.

Amie wrinkled her nose "Something's, you should never tell me."

Finishing her dinner with a relieved sigh Sarah grinned. "I definitely feel better than I have for hours." She admitted.

Her senses, she discovered, seemed to always become razor sharp after a 'feeding' and now she closed her eyes and lost herself in the nightly sounds of the manor.

Distant heartbeats reached her ears, relaxed within the throws of sleep. Safe in his room Bob stirred and muttered secrets to his dreams causing Sarah to snigger as he burst out laughing only to become abruptly silent again.

"What?" Amie asked smiling at her friends amused expression.

Sarah giggled keeping her eyes tightly closed. "Your boyfriend's talking in his sleep."

She heard Amie snort with amusement sending a soft whisper of sound across the room as her loose hair moved with her laughter.

Vampirism in itself was a curse to Sarah, but some things she considered gifts, to hear the sounds and smells of the night was beautiful, painting vivid images in her mind that she could transform into day lit photographs to give her comfort in her darkest and loneliest hours.

The sounds of the animals were her favourite, the whinnying of the horses in the stables at the back of the house, the bark of a vixen to her cubs. It was all so clear and hers alone.

Abruptly she tensed, suddenly troubled.

Within the manor all was as it should be, the usual night creaks and noises of the house familiar after so many nights within its walls.

But without…there was nothing…not the scurry of a tiny creature from the woods, or the flap of the owls and bats. No snorts or whinny's escaped the stables.

It was as if the creatures of the night were frozen with fear; fear so great they held their breath until the danger passed them.

It was a silence thick with expectation, a silence she had heard during the full moon when she and her friends were stalked by the werewolf their first night here, and again when the vampires attacked.

Something stalked the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random-Battlecry: Thanx for pointing that out must have missed it on spell check, trying to keep mistakes to minimum I know my punctuation and Grammer can be off sometimes too.


	38. Velkan's visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 38

Amie bit her lip as she watched her friend's brow furrow with concern, sensing the fear beginning to come from her in waves. She began to feel sick, 'what is she hearing?' She wondered suddenly feeling very vulnerable and lonely.

Sarah frowned as the distant click of a window being opened reached her sensitive ears. Her eyes snapped open and met Amie's gaze.

"What?" the girl asked worriedly, seeing the agitated look on her friends face.

"Something's wrong." was her only response.

Gesturing for her to be silent Sarah strained to hear any odd sounds within the manor. Amie's heartbeat pounded relentlessly in her ears as the girl began to become panicky, Sarah took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as she stood and walked to the doorway, looking out in to the dark corridor beyond.

Amie watched her expression intently, her breathing becoming laboured as she became more stressed.

"What is it?" she whispered fearfully, as Sarah's brow rose in concern.

Sarah turned to face her. "Ok, second floor there are six individual heartbeats all asleep, in the tower there are two heartbeats one awake, one asleep and on this floor there are two heartbeats." She whispered.

Amie frowned. "Yeah, so? Anna's in her room next to where the guys are sleeping, Van Helsing and Carl are in the tower…Carls probably drooling on some centuries old book, and we're down here." Sarah nodded.

"So what's the problem?" asked her friend sceptically.

Sarah stared at her before turning her attention back to the dark corridor. "Two heart beats on this floor right?" Amie nodded confused.

"We're the only ones on this floor and that makes two." Sarah pointed out. Amie rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I get it, so what's the problem?"

"I don't have a heartbeat." Sarah whispered silently.

Amie gave a terrified gasp reflexively grasping Sarah's hand tighter. Her breathing became laboured as she fought a panic attack.

Sarah turned to her quickly. "Ok we have to get Van Helsing, and get to the armoury." She whispered desperately.

Amie's eyes widened, the Tower was in the eastern wing of the manor, while the armoury was in the western part.

"If you say we're going to split up I'm going to scream." She threatened her voice unusually high with panic.

Sarah smiled wryly "Ok so that plans out."

Listening she heard the heartbeat getting closer, heading for the corridor adjacent to theirs.

"We head for the armoury." She decided taking a silent step forward. "Stay close." She whispered

Quickly they began to jog along the corridor, passing portraits and Tapestries bearing the faces of past Valerius royalty, each one somehow managing to look more eerie and menacing in the dim light of the burning torches.

When they entered the main corridor and saw the armoury in sight, Amie gave an audible sigh of relief, which was rudely cut off when Sarah clamped a hand over her mouth.

Amie was about to shake her off when she noticed her friend's eyes wide with fear. They both froze, pressing their backs instinctively to the wall as a low growl sounded from the main foyer corridor on their left.

Amie took in a panicked breath through her nose and finally caught a smell Sarah had detected the second they had entered the corridor.

Sarah saw her gag and nodded "Wet Dog" she mouthed silently. Amie began to tremble in horror realising that Velkan had come for a visit.

Sarah reacted instinctively as she heard padded footfalls about to enter the corridor.

Grabbing Amie around the waist, hand still firmly over her mouth; she leapt up and on to the ceiling. Amie's cry of surprise was stifled before it could alert the prowling werewolf to their presence.

Wide eyed and hyperventilating, Amie found herself crouched upside down in a particularly dark part of the high ceiling, concealed from the preying eyes of the beast. Watching as barely three meters below her, she saw her first real werewolf stalk silently into the corridor.

Sarah clutched Amie tightly to her, afraid that she might slip from her grasp to land helpless at the feet of the beast. Both girls stiffened as the wolfman paused beneath them, sniffing suspiciously at the air for an excruciatingly long second, before continuing on its way.

They watched as he stalked with silent purpose into the foyer and headed up the ancient stairway towards the bedrooms.

Sarah waited for a few seconds until she was sure the creature was gone before she gracefully dropped to the floor setting Amie once again on her feet.

The girl's cheeks were soaked with terrified tears and her face was pale.

"He went up the stairs!" she was whispering desperately, babbling incoherently she made for the bottom of the stairway, crying out in fear as Sarah held her back.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" she hissed quietly.

Amie glared at her "Bob's up there with that thing! Everyone's up there! And Bob can't run…his leg." The girl began to sob hysterically fighting her friends grip.

Sarah shook her roughly forcing her face around to look into her own "Look at me Amie…focus…Go get Van Helsing…run…I promise I won't let that thing get anywhere near Bob or anyone else up there." She said sincerely.

Amie sobbed again her panicked gaze flashing from the stairs towards the corridor that led to the tower.

Sarah nodded as she saw her friend begin to get herself under control; they hugged quickly before Amie fled down the corridor.

"Hope you remember me Velkan." She muttered as she raced for the stairs.


	39. Anna's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 39

Van Helsing paced the tower, impatiently shoving the piles of manuscripts and books that littered the floor, out of his path.

With a jolt Carl awoke, sitting up sharply from where his head had been resting on his scattered notes, Van Helsing smiled in amusement as he turned to see a large piece of paper hanging unnoticed from his colleague's cheek.

"You've got a little something…" he gestured towards the paper.

With a grunt the friar brushed the offending page away and held it up to the light, he frowned with annoyance on finding the ink smudged with his own drool.

"Damn it!" he cursed screwing the page up and throwing it over his shoulder, to join its fellow discards in a large pile.

Van Helsing regarded the mess with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think Anna would be to happy with what you've done to her father's tower." He pointed out.

Carl shrugged seemingly unconcerned and waved the comment aside easily.

The Hunter sighed as the friar returned to his notes, turning he scanned the various paintings that adorned the walls of the chamber. He paused when he spotted one of Anna as a small child, maybe five, sitting proudly beside a young boy who could only be Velkan.

Even then she looked like the warrior she would become, a child's short sword hung at her hip within easy reach, exactly as her sabre was hung today.

Behind the children the artist had captured the manor library, even incorporating the image of the large Transylvanian map on the back wall.

Van Helsing stared at it recalling the brief conversation he had shared with the princess a few days ago in that very room.

"_Go Brach, Go Deo" _he murmured.

Carl raised his head sharply. "Gaelic…You know Gaelic?" he asked in surprise.

Van Helsing nodded not taking his eyes of the painting "Apparently… It means something to me…something I should remember…an important place."

Carl opened his mouth to comment when the door to the tower flew open and Amie rushed into the room.

The wolfman growled low in his throat as the intoxicating scent of his prey drifted around him in the darkened and vaguely familiar corridor.

The man he had once been knew this place, he had known it very well which served the werewolf's needs greatly as his master had anticipated.

His hulking shadow drifted silently along the walls, caressing the doors of the bedchambers as he passed, he entertained the idea of crashing through the wood to the room beyond and having his fill of the sleeping occupants, whose scent was tantalisingly close.

He even went as far as to pause in front of the door, behind which the woman slept; the man in him ached to see her and conflictingly to keep her safe from him.

It was vaguely entertaining for the beast to feel the struggle within. A tiny ripple of energy in his abdomen now and again that set his mind racing with possibilities, a distraction from servitude to his masters will but not enough to overcome it.

With a small whine of regret, he continued on to where the scent of dead flesh drifted faintly around the last door at the far end of the corridor.

Situated away from the other rooms on the landing, it stank of fear and self loathing, and faintly of his master whose scent still lingered on the occupant.

"Anna." A voice whispered.

Anna stirred in her sleep as an image of Velkan entered her dreams.

He was standing before her in the deserted square, his clothes, little more than rags, were draped around him, barely saving his dignity as he beckoned her towards him.

"Velkan? Is it really you?" she asked cautiously, not daring to hope that her brother had returned to her.

He gave her a sad smile and nodded his ascent, with tears on her cheeks the princess ran to her brother and enfolded him in her embrace.

They were children again covered in mud and trembling next to the body of an old man who a moment ago was a slave to the lycan curse of the wolfman.

But unlike the reality it was not fourteen year old Velkan who sank to his knees in relief and shock but Anna herself.

"I thought I'd lost you…" she sobbed echoing her brother's words long ago.

The child Velkan knelt beside his young sister brushing her long hair lovingly off her face. She tilted up her head to look at him and drew back as something primal glittered in his eyes.

"You have lost me, Anna." He whispered, his brow creasing in grief as she shook her young head in denial, the innocence of her youthful mind unwilling to understand what the woman in her knew.

"You have to kill me." He continued gently but earnestly as he brought her to her feet. "Kill me Anna." He whispered. "Before I kill you."

Then he was gone, leaving her, a woman once more, alone in the darkness.

Anna lay wide eyed in her bed, tears still making their trails on her skin, 'A dream' she thought sadly.

Sighing she sat up and put her head in her hands willing his words to leave her mind, she took some deep breaths to calm her frantic heart and suddenly tensed as an barely audible whine sounded outside her door.

Reaching across the other side of the mattress, her fingers closed around the hilt of her sword, the comforting weight and feel of the leather in her palm gave her the courage to slip silently from beneath the covers.

As quickly and silently as she could she slipped on her shirt, trousers and boots edging towards the door.

Cautiously she pressed her ear against the wood and heard the faint sounds of movement in the corridor beyond, the scent of the werewolf drifted to her from the other side and her heart sank as she remembered her brother's words.

"_Kill me Anna._" How could she? He was her brother, her best friend, the last of her family.

She closed her eyes as in her mind she saw herself on the edge of the cliff turning to confront the approaching werewolf, to die facing her foe. A worthy fate for a Valerius Princess, leaving her brother to finish their families work as she knew he would, he'd always been the strong one.

She had prepared herself as the wolf rushed forward to claim his prize…then the impossible had happened.

Velkan ran from the forest and pushed her from the wolf's path; taking its attack on to himself and feeling its fangs puncture his shoulder.

Velkan Valerius the last Prince of the gypsies had passed. Leaving his beloved sister alone in the world.

Anna could not believe he was truly gone, he lived on in the beast of the wolf, she had seen him fight it from within.

During her captivity Sarah had seen him within the depths of the creature's eyes.

Could she kill her own brother? Even to save him from such torment?

Holding her breath, her eyes cold she gripped the doors ancient handle, she had no choice.

Quickly she threw the door ajar and ran at the figure in the hallway, her sword impaling it and pinning it to the wall.

Anna's eyes grew wide as a very human gasp of shock and pain followed her actions, her gaze met the startled eyes of the girl before her.

For a moment time stood still as they regarded each other in surprise and then Anna jumped back pulling her sword quickly from the body.

Sarah dropped to her knees in shock and pain even as the wound healed.

Anna knelt beside her trembling and holding her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Sarah ran a hand over the newly healed skin and sagged in relief. "Good thing that wasn't permanent." she whispered.

Anna grinned "Usually I look before I leap, I've been living alone too long." She said in apology.

They got to their feet and smiled at each other before a low growl reached their ears.

They froze and turned their heads slowly to look down the corridor.

The werewolf rose to its full height like a bear and gave an almighty roar before it charged at them.


	40. Vampire Vs Werewolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 40

Van Helsing swore as he heard the distant roar of the beast, turning impatiently he took his pistol from Carl while Amie scrambled around the armoury collecting every silver sword, mace and knife she could find to help defend against the beast.

Tears ran down the girls face as she strapped on a breast plate and short sword, her fingers slipping off the straps in her haste. Sufficiently armed they ran towards the stairwell.

Sarah hit the floor hard momentarily stunned a deep gash in her forearm spouted blood as the muscle and skin knitted cleanly, leaving nothing but a dull tingling sensation around the now unblemished area.

Anna was less lucky, she had managed to avoid the beast's claws so far.

Not an easy feat in the narrow corridor. Her shoulders bled freely where she had pulled the stitches of her old wounds, the smell of fresh blood driving the werewolf almost mad with blood lust.

Dancing just out of reach of the beast, she held it back with one of the lit torches from its stand on the wall, the fire gave the beast pause and it was momentarily driven back.

"Van Helsing's on his way!" Sarah announced clambering to her feet.

Anna felt a mixture of alarm and relief at those words; taking the opportunity she slashed forward with her sword, hoping to weaken the werewolf.

With astonishing speed and intelligence the beast countered, grasping the blade and ripping it free of her grasp.

At the same instant Marston opened his bedroom door, drawn by the sounds of the battle. The guys crowded behind him, forcing him to step reluctantly in to the corridor. They stood and stared in terror as they beheld Sarah and Anna dwarfed by the hulking form of the angry werewolf.

Anna and Sarah turned catching sight of them. "Run!!" they both screamed as the werewolf snarled and knocked the flaming torch from the princess's grasp.

Taking their own advice both woman abruptly turned and headed for the stunned lads.

Sarah reached them first and, grabbing Jory and Marston by the arms, began to drag them along with her, the others close behind as they headed for the stairs.

"What was it about "run" you didn't understand?" she yelled.

Bob struggled to keep up, crying out as his leg gave way beneath him and he crashed to the carpet. Tony and Chris grasped him under the arms and dragged him between them, ignoring his cries of pain and discomfort and panting with the effort.

A loud crunch of broken wood sounded behind them, Tony began to turn his head to glance over his shoulder. Anna gripped his arm and pushed him ahead of her violently.

"Don't look back!" she screamed.

The princess dropped behind the teens and ripped an axe free from a decorative piece of armour, turning she met the advancing wolf head on.

The beast was less than a yard behind them, taken by surprise it failed to react as she swung the axe around and delivered a brutal blow to the beast's skull.

A howl escaped its throat and it thrashed out instinctively, its arm catching Anna and propelling her into the wooden door to her left.

She hit the hard wood with a sickening crunch, splintering it beneath her weight and bringing it down on top of her.

Sarah turned as the wolf howled, watching mortified as Anna disappeared beneath the splintered remains of the door.

"Keep running, Amie's getting Van Helsing!" she yelled at her friends, turning to make her way towards the fallen princess.

Marston grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy? That's a freak'in werewolf!!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Yeah and I'm a vampire." She countered. "Last time I checked you were still human which means that thing will rip you apart and you won't get back up from that…I will."

The Wolfman shook his head in anger feeling the dull ach of the axe receding. With a menacing growl he sniffed the air for his prey, waves of fear drifted to him in intoxicating clouds.

His eyes opened and focused on the group of people staring at him at the end of the corridor. The fallen princess forgotten, he charged.

Jory's eyes grew wide as the wolf once again focused on them. "Oh shit!"

Sarah and Marston turned and found themselves in the path of the charging beast.

Without a word, the lads launched themselves down the corridor to the opening of the stairwell, they lingered at the top long enough to see Sarah throw herself at the beast, tackling them both painfully to the ground.

"Someone get me a fucking sword!" Tony yelled leaping the stairs two at a time in his hurry to reach the armoury.

Sarah rolled over painfully in the centre of the corridor, wincing as the bones in her arms reset themselves with audible cracks.

She glanced around for the beast which, to her surprise, had been flung the length of the corridor to rest just inside the door of her own room at the very end.

"Don't know my own strength" she muttered weakly clambering to her feet.

A small groan of pain sounded from the pile of splinters next to her.

Sarah crawled over and hurriedly began to pull the heavier pieces off the injured princess.

"Anna?" she asked rolling the body over.

Anna groaned and coughed. "Where's Velkan?" she asked immediately, her eyes wide with concern and fear.

Sarah quickly glanced towards the end of the corridor, expecting to see the hulking form of the wolf as he advanced towards them.

The corridor was empty.

Through the open doorway at the end she could see the orange glow of the fireplace illuminating the small room.

"Where'd he go?" she whispered.

Anna painfully pushed herself into a sitting position and followed the girls gaze.

"You lost him?" she hissed. "How could you lose him?"

Sarah fell silent her eyes narrowed. "I didn't." she whispered as she heard the faint sound of the creatures heart beat.

Quickly she pulled the princess to her feet and pushed her away, just as the werewolf dropped from the shadowy ceiling and pinned her to the wall.

Anna yelled her name as strong claws lashed out and grasped her throat, the sharp talons driven mercilessly into the skin leaving her helpless.

Before she could stop it Sarah let loose a primal roar of pain and anger, the vampire came to the surface.

Anna watched in horror as Sarah's skin turned a decaying grey, the clothes being absorbed into the leathery flesh. Bat-like wings protruded from her back, instantly hindered by the solid wall.

The vampire cried out as her body shifted and the werewolf's talons dug deeper. Dark rivers of blood began to seep from the wounds, staining her long neck and shoulders crimson.

Vampire and Werewolf locked gazes, cobalt blue met orbs of deep purple suspended in a sea of endless darkness.

Anna did the only thing she could…She ran like hell.

Instinctively Sarah lashed out with her talons, tearing a line of bloody furrows across the creature's snout, succeeding only in increasing her own discomfort as his claws dug deeper.

Tears of pain blurred her vision as she stared into its dark eyes. Unable to utter a word her mind screamed out to Velkan, willing the black soulless eyes to change into the dazzling brown orbs that had given her some comfort in the dungeons of castle Frankenstein.

Abruptly an icy wind swept into the corridor whipping her hair violently back.

Both vampire and werewolf paused when they sensed the malevolent essence of count Dracula enter the corridor as a dark and shapeless shadow, moving silently across the wall towards the combatants.

Sarah recoiled at the sudden surge of joy and lust that rose in her heart as its tendrils briefly caressed her vampiric features.

The werewolf growled low in its throat but did not bare its fangs in its master's presence.

Silently and without lessoning its grip on the young vampire's throat, the creature closed its soulless eyes and allowed the shadow to enter its body inhaling the vile black cloud with deep purposeful breaths.

Sarah watched in awe and fear, as slowly the eyelids flickered and opened, revealing brown orbs shinning with malice and arrogance. The wolf's jaws twisted, its lips contorted into a mocking grin at Dracula's will.

He had entered and taken full control over his servant's body.

"That was not in the movie." Sarah muttered as the torches around her dipped and flickered out plunging them into total darkness.


	41. Dracula's wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 41

Van Helsing hurried up the stairwell hearing shouts and roars above him, Amie drew her sword behind him, her features hard and determined, all traces of her tears gone in her determination to help her friends.

Looking at her now Van Helsing found a new strength in the girl and he respected her for it, when it mattered she would do anything for the people she loved…even if it meant facing down a fully grown werewolf.

"Why did they make this mansion so damn big?" he exclaimed in frustration, the stairs seemed to go on forever.

Carl hurried along side him laden down with his arsenal of silver weaponry, "well you did insist on approaching from the back corridor." He pointed out.

"Which means we do have to make our way around only to double back to get to…"

"Shut up Carl!" Amie ordered in frustration.

The friar clamped his mouth shut and went on in silence for a few paces before glancing back at the girl.

"He did ask." he muttered earning himself a warning glare from both of them.

Ahead of them several figures dashed into the hall.

"Bob!" Amie exclaimed rushing immediately to her boyfriend's side when Tony and Chris lowered him gently to the floor with relieved sighs.

Bob winced in pain as his leg crumpled beneath him, the bone freshly broken undoing all of the work Carl had done over the last week.

Pale and sweating with the pain, it was all he could do to acknowledge Amie's presence. Angrily she rounded on the boys.

"You dragged him!" she exclaimed furiously.

Chris glared at her his own fear momentarily transformed into frustration. "You would have preferred the werewolf munching on him?" he spat sarcastically.

Tony ignored the argument crossing immediately to the pile of armour and weapons Carl had deposited on the stairs as he went to reset Bob's leg.

Mutely, Jory, Marston and Tony strapped on breast plates and tested the weight of the pistols and swords in their hands.

Van Helsing watched them warily "They are for defence only, this is not your fight." He stated moving past them.

"Yeah, right." Marston muttered turning to follow.

Van Helsing rounded on him his expression serious, his temper quick in his haste to reach the battle before it was too late.

Marston found his feet swept out from under him and his back hitting the edge of the stairs painfully. He gasped, winded as Van Helsing stood menacingly above him.

"No arguments this time." He growled his gaze sweeping the others. "You have faced vampires but nothing like this. A wild animal does not play before it attacks, you would be torn to shreds before you could blink…if you are lucky."

He turned to rush up the stairs and collided with Anna.

The princess stumbled into him pushing them both against the wall, their faces inches apart.

They regarded each other wide eyed before she pulled away and glanced around the group, when her eyes found Marston groaning on the stairs she stared accusingly at the hunter who flinched with guilt.

"Using your bully tactics again Van Helsing?" she questioned retrieving a silver sword and dagger from the pile at her feet.

With Chris's help, Marston staggered to his feet coughing slightly; they joined Jory and Tony as they followed Anna hurriedly up the stairwell.

Van Helsing watched them go; lost for words he turned and found Carl, Amie and Bob staring at him. Pulling his hat down dramatically, he followed the group.

Dracula smirked as he opened his eyes to find he had Sarah by the throat. He relished the feel of his claws deep in her flesh and stared with hunger at the rivers of dark blood coating her vampiric body. Her fearful gaze added further amusement, it was a pity she forced him to do such things, no other bride had caused him so much trouble.

With his new eyes, he gave her a look of profound regret and grasped her hair viciously with his free claws. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp of pain displaying her murderous fangs.

He sighed patiently and mentally linked her mind to his. "You realise that you deserve this." He whispered to her.

In response she sent him wasa picture of his own demise as she had seen it, he saw himself writhing in agony clawing at a great bloody tear in his throat, that would not heal.

Van Helsing stood over him, watching in silent satisfaction as his flesh turned to dust and ran off his exposed bones like water.

His wayward bride smirked at him and words drifted from her consciousness to his.

"Ain't karma a bitch." She said smugly.

With a roar of rage, Dracula dragged his claws down at her throat, tearing great furrows in the flesh.

Sarah screamed and thrashed her wings, trying to break free of his grasp as he continued his savage attack.

Snarling he lifted her above his head and slammed her body down, amid the sharp fragments of the broken door, driving his claws into her.

Again and again his talons and teeth found their mark, ripping and tearing her naked flesh as she writhed and screamed in torment.

A pool of dead blood began to form beneath her, spreading rapidly to cover the carpet. Finally she stared up at him barely alive, her flesh in bloody tatters. The werewolf roared with glee and delicately lapped at one blood soaked paw.

Sarah felt numb, the pain had been unbearable and then it had just vanished.

As if in a dream she tilted her head and beheld the bloody remains of her body, a strangled cry escaped the slowly healing tatters of her throat, building gradually into an inhuman howl.

Anna rushed into the hallway, a blazing torch held high to cast light over the scene. She gasped in horror as she beheld the werewolf standing over his victim.

Behind her the guys made it into the hall and went pale as they saw the amount of blood shinning in the torchlight.

"Holy shit." Marston whispered staggering back to lean on the wall for support.

Less confident they unconsciously backedup, placing the princess in front of them.

Tony swallowed the bile rising in his throat and stepped up beside the princess.

"Any tips for fighting this thing?" he questioned fearfully.

"Don't get killed."

Chris placed one hand on the wall for support and turned to stare at the princess "Oh so helpful in a crisis." He muttered the sarcasm laced with fear.

"You don't mind if we let you go first right?" Jory asked casually glancing at her.

"On the contrary." She answered as the beast turned and saw them. "I would have it no other way."

Sarah lay on the ground, unable to turn at the sound of her friends voices, panic gripped her when the wolf leapt out of her line of vision and shots were fired.

Groggily she braced herself against the wall, trying to get into a seated position.

Her bloody fingers slipped over the smooth wood, making it hard to find the purchase she needed.

Eventually she managed it, falling ungracefully into a half sitting position, the wall at her back. Sudden dizziness over took her and she shut her eyes tightly, fighting to stay conscious.

When she opened them it was to see the werewolf riddled with bullets crashing down next to her unconscious, wide eyed she watched the foul black shadow drift up from its open jaws and seemingly evaporate into the air.

When the werewolf charged and Anna began to fire her pistol, Jory had found himself in the middle of a particularly graphic and brutal game of British bulldog, granted in this version if you didn't manage to dodge the creatures claws, it was very likely you'd find yourself in tiny pieces all over Anna's carpet.

It helped that he had a sword, which he put to very good use.

It was with some amazement, that he watched the huge wolf fall under Van Helsing's rain of punishing blows, when he had finally decided to join them.

Marston dropped his sword and stared at the mass of fur and blood laid out in the torch light, eyes wide he stumbled slightly back, hands groping for the solid wood of the wall to steady himself.

"It's dead right?" he asked hopefully looking from the princess to the hunter.

Anna ignored him, walking slowly towards the beast's body she tentatively knelt by its side, tilting her head slightly to listen for any signs of life.

The corridor was silent but for the heavy breathing of the combatants, which seemed much too loud after the chaotic grunts and screams of the skirmish.

Anna trembled slightly as she knelt beside the creature that was…and might still be…her brother.

If Van Helsing noticed he gave no indication and she was grateful.

Fighting back emotional tears, the Princess held her breath and closed her eyes tightly as a barely audible growl rumbled from deep within the creature.

The guys had gathered around Sarah, still in her vampiric form half sitting, half lying in a pool of her own blood, looking with respect and disbelief, as the deep wounds on her leathery skin slowly knitted and healed.

Blurrily she had tried to smile as Marston knelt beside her and Chris produced a blanket from one of the bedrooms to drape over her wounded body.

"Are you ok?" Jory asked in concern.

Sarah blinked at him a ghost of a smile crossing her features accompanied by the barest hint of a fang protruding over her bottom lip.

"Yeah Jo, peachy on the side of keen that would be me." She muttered weakly.

Tony eyed her critically watching as thetears in herstomach became dark with bruising but remained unhealed.

"Er I'm no expert but isn't that supposed to happen faster?" he asked, brows knitted with fear and concern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I know the fight seems rushed but i got stuck trying to figure out how it would all work, hope it comes out ok.


	42. she threw a knife at my head!

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 42

Van Helsing stood guard over the werewolf's body; his gun pointed mercilessly at the place where his chest rose and feel with every breath.

His gaze shifted from the beast to the young woman who stood against the opposite wall, her eyes closed as she searched the depths of her mind for answers that were not there.

"We have to kill him Anna." The hunter whispered his voice tight with deep sadness at seeing her in so much pain.

A half hearted growl escaped the beasts muzzle, it's eerily intelligent eyes fixed completely at the two people above it, both had no illusions as to what the beast would do once its wounded body was healed enough that it could move.

They had maimed the creature enough that for now it could do little but threaten them in its healing paralysis.

The Princess met the hunters gaze, her eyes hard and shinning with tears. "All I see when I look at him is Velkan." She said her throat tight with grief.

"I can't kill him in cold blood."

"Not even to free him?" the hunter asked.

Anna was silent looking at the wolf, from the door at the end of the corridor muffled voices carried to them. The sound of distant laughter and the innocence of children on the edge of becoming adults gave the princess a bitter taste in her mouth. She nodded in that direction.

"Would you offer the same to Sarah now? Will you look her in the eyes as you stake her through the heart?" she questioned coldly.

Van Helsing allowed his gaze to drift towards the door only briefly before bringing it back to the creature at his feet.

"When the time comes…" he whispered.

Sarah grimaced as Amie wrapped the gauze securely around the deep gashes in her stomach, swearing repeatedly at the dull throb of her still healing wounds.

"Now you see why I'm a cat person." Her friend said deadly serious.

From his chair Bob looked at Carl thoughtfully. "So that was a werewolf?" the friar nodded tugging the bandage around his leg to ensure it was secure.

"Did anyone else think it would have been bigger?" asked Marston

"You want it bigger?" Sarah exclaimed in shock going pale at the thought of an eight foot werewolf.

Marston grinned "Nah he was big enough, we kicked his ass."

Carl frowned "Er actually I believe Van Helsing did the … kicking." He pointed out.

"I want to know, who changed the rules?" Tony piped up from his perch on the windowsill.

The Friar looked at him in confusion "Rules?"

"First its vampire's out in daylight and now werewolves." The boy gestured dramatically at the clear night sky. "I don't see a full moon; this guy shouldn't be having his time of the month for like another few weeks."

"You want to go explain that to him?" asked Amie "I'm sure he'd be very understanding, apologise and limp back to Dracula with his tail between his legs."

Jory giggled "Damn right!"

Chris looked thoughtful. "You know if he hadn't tried to eat us the whole werewolf thing would have been really cool."

Marston shrugged "Actually to me that makes it cooler, near death hi'jinks were had."

Sarah giggled then grimaced as a fresh wave of pain shot though her body. "Hi'jinks? Is that what that was?"

The wolfman felt his strength returning, but with control that set him apart from basic beasts he bided his time. Around him the intoxicating scents of his prey made him salivate in anticipation.

The master's wishes were imprinted on his mind, a remnant of his personality left from his earlier visitation. Perhaps it was that remnant that allowed him to be so patient, as the two humans debated his fate.

He watched them carefully, feeling the whisper of the lesser mind flare whenever the woman spoke, the presence was little more than a shadow easily pushed aside and forgotten where it had once been so strong.

He waited…the man had silver bullets; he could feel them searing his flesh even from a distance. He waited for an opportunity to present itself; his prey lay ahead of him in the room at the end of the corridor.

The adolescents were more vulnerable, all he needed was one moment of distraction.

His ears pricked up as the tone of the woman changed becoming harsher; challenging the man…his moment was coming up.

"Would you offer the same to Sarah now? Will you look her in the eyes as you stake her through the heart?" she questioned coldly. Van Helsing allowed his gaze to drift towards the door only briefly before bringing it back to the creature at his feet.

"When the time comes…" he whispered.

The wolf had seen the hunters gaze wavier, with a triumphant howl in leapt to its feet sending the hunter and the princess flying as it bounded towards the door.

Everyone froze as the predatory howl of the werewolf sounded and the sound of gunfire followed soon after.

Before they could react, the wooden door was torn off its hinges and a raging mass of fur and fury crashed through.

It was purely by instinct and luck that those closest managed to leap out of the way of the snapping jaws and deadly talons.

Chris yelped in surprise as one hind claw raked a bloody scratch across his back, tearing cleanly through the skin.

Bob and Carl were thrown against the far wall.

Snarling the wolf threw itself towards the last three humans and the vampire frozen with shock beside the window.

Amie screamed and felt herself being shoved off the bed and out of the creatures path, winded she gasped as Marston and Tony soon joined her on the floor.

Sure that her friends were out of harms way, Sarah gritted her teeth against the pain of her wounds and met the werewolf half way.

Using all of her strength she pinned the beasts arms to it's sides, preventing it from doing her more damage with its talons, but found herself too close for comfort to the snapping jaws. Distantly her friends screamed her name.

"Van Helsing!!" she screamed in pain and frights, feeling her grip on the beast weaken.

She was twisted brutally to one side, out of the corner of her eyes she saw something flash through the air; a silver dagger flew towards her on a collision course with her skull.

Acting on instinct alone, she released the wolf and her hand shot out, closing on the blade of the knife and plucking it from the air. Frozen in shock she didn't see the wolf turn and crash through the window, leaving the manor and heading towards the village.

A blast of freezing air and fresh snowfall entered the room, making the fire twist and flutter like a thing possessed.

Raising her head Sarah saw Anna silhouetted in the door frame, an orange halo of candle light around her. After a quick glance to make sure everyone was alright she turned and ran for the stairs retrieving her sword and pistol from where they had fallen.

Van Helsing watched her go, panting slightly as he hurriedly reloaded his pistol. He looked around the group.

"All of you stay here, Carl you're with me!" he ordered before he too sprinted down the corridor, followed closely by the terrified Friar.

"Will this night never end?" came the pitiful echo along the corridor.

Marston helped Amie to her feet and turned to stare at Sarah who had finally managed to revert back to her human form and was looking wide eyed at the blade in her hand.

"She threw a knife at my head!" she said hysterically.

Tony stood beside her and took the blade by the hilt looking closely at the raven insignia on the hilt.

"I can't believe you caught it." He exclaimed in shock.

Chris stepped carefully around them to look out of the shattered window "To be fair I think she was aiming for the werewolf."

"Or she just took the knifing Sarah fantasy a little too Far." said Bob grinning.

Sarah looked at him "I'd glare but I'm very tired now."


	43. Blood in the snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing nor anything associated with it, it is the property of Universal and the brain child of Steven Summers

Chapter 43

Van Helsing cursed the weather as he ran through the snow blanketed streets of the village.

The fresh powder made running an effort in a situation that made it essential, and the falling flakes gave him only limited vision, something he doubted would be a problem for the werewolf.

As he entered the square, he stumbled as his foot fell heavily on an object with a disgusting crunch. Frowning he knelt and brushed aside the new layer of powder.

Beneath it, the snow shone dark with fresh blood and the head of a domestic llama stared back at him, its eyes glassy with death. He raised his hat and located its body a few feet away, only visible as a small hump under the white blanket.

The snow fall was thinner now, less than the near blizzard it had been when he had first ventured out, he could clearly see other corpses scattered precariously on the ground now.

Reaching for his pistol he checked the bullets and took the safety off, the beast was close.

The hunter barely blinked when he heard Carls cry of surprise as he entered the square and promptly tripped over the llama corpse to land nose to nose with its dismembered head.

With a strangled cry, he hurriedly scrambled to his feet and came alongside his friend. "Oh my God what happened here?"

Van Helsing gave him a wry smile "Our friends been busy."

Sensing someone approach he whirled around and aimed his gun.

Anna walked up to him; placing her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow at the gun.

"Are you going to shoot me Van Helsing? Then perhaps you would be more murderer than holy man." She said with a sly smile.

Van Helsing grinned in return and replaced the weapon in its holster "In this village I wouldn't dare, your subjects seem to be able to produce torches and pitch forks out of thin air I wouldn't stand a chance."

Carl seemed genuinely curious when he asked. "Yes how do they do that?"

Anna and Van Helsing shared a look "They've had lots of practice." She answered matching the hunters pace as he stalked forward.

"Any sign of him?" Van Helsing asked searching in vain for footprints that had been erased by the fresh snow fall.

Anna shook her head "The trial ends at the church, at the door one carcass had been the most recent."

"How can you tell?" asked Carl fearfully.

"The blood was steaming; still warm, killed only a few minutes before I got there."

Van Helsing frowned "Why is he slaughtering all the animals?"

Anna began to answer when an ear splitting scream came to them from the direction of the inn and two figures came running at them from the side street.

Anna recognised the girl as the barmaid, and the man as one of the local farmers, the source of there fear was also horrifically familiar as the large werewolf leapt from the inn roof and tackled the man screaming to the ground, mauling him with relish.

Anna's anguished yell was drowned out by Van Helsing's pistol. Two bullets headed straight for the beats heart only to be thwarted as it leapt unnaturally fast out of harms way.

The barmaid collided with Carl screaming and crying hysterically.

Bewildered the Friar could only hold her awkwardly. He looked to the hunter or the Princess for help but caught sight of them only briefly as they rounded a distant street corner and disappeared in pursuit of the werewolf.

As he led the hysterical woman out of the corpse ridden square and towards the manor for safety, he heard someone approaching and turned to see the undertaker kneeling by the unfortunate farmer's body. Cackling he turned his skull like features to the friar, grinning like a mad man and tipped his hat in greeting.

Van Helsing only had one silver bullet left, unwilling to waste it he had taken to using his crossbow to weaken the werewolf, even as Anna assaulted it with her sword.

He winced as she barely avoided one fatal swipe from the beast's talons.

Taking his chance while it was momentarily distracted, the hunter let loose with a volley of crossbow bolts, all of which it miraculously managed to avoid.

Anna flinched as several flew close to her head, one actually brushing her cheek on its way past.

Angrily she glared back at the hunter. "Just who are you trying to kill!"

"You prefer to talk to it?" he asked watching as the beast set them up for a charge

Anna's eyes became bright "Why not?" she asked seriously.

"You want to reason with a werewolf?" he exclaimed in astonishment even as they rolled to avoid the beast's claws.

"If anything of Velkan remains, I may be able to get through to him." She insisted climbing to her feet and facing the beast.

She shuddered slightly as the cobalt blue eyes shifted in her direction and the beast dropped to all fours it's heckles raised for another attack.

Van Helsing raised his pistol, getting the beast within range. "If you're wrong, I shoot." He stated coldly. Anna swallowed hard and nodded.

"Velkan? Velkan its Anna…please stop this…fight for control." She begged it, stepping back instinctively as a menacing growl escaped its throat.

It moved amazingly fast, leaping for the princess.

Van Helsing threw himself at her, sending them both flying into a snow drift.

Without hesitating he fired the silver bullet at the advancing werewolf and watched it connect with the beasts shoulder, sending it limping away in to the forest.

Van Helsing watched it go breathlessly before he realised that most of his body was straddled atop a very disgruntled princess.

"Are you planning to get off me any time soon?" she enquired angrily.

He grinned wickedly pulling her to her feet. It began to snow again, soft white flakes falling from the night sky to settle around them.

Van Helsing looked in the direction the beast had taken. "I don't think negotiating with it worked." He pointed out holstering his gun and retrieving his hat.

Anna sighed kneeling to inspect the blood-splattered ground. "So my brother truly is lost to me." She whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry," the hunter said sincerely.

Anna looked at him white flakes of snow sparkling in her hair. "Don't be…if it wasn't for you, the Valerius line would have ended month's ago."

They turned and walked back to the square. Kneeling, Anna carefully examined the savaged corpses scattered around the square.

"Why kill them if he doesn't wish to eat them?" she questioned regarding the carnage with disdain.

Van Helsing knelt beside her, kicking the blood soaked snow with the tip of his boot.

"To deprive the village of food?" he suggested uncertainly.

Anna shook her head "to what end?" she asked standing and gesturing towards the inn. "We have stores of food, we can live off fruits and vegetables if need be."

Van Helsing straightened and kicked at the snow again with a troubled expression. "We can, the villagers can." He looked at her seriously. "Sarah can't."

The princess's eyes widened, "Velkan's attack…"

"He injured her badly. She lost a lot of blood." Van Helsing said meaningfully. Anna closed her eyes in despair.

"She needs to replace the blood she's lost. The vampire within her will become frenzied with the need." He continued, confirming Anna's fears.

Nodding silently she turned to look at the distant manor "The bloodlust will drive her insane, she'll turn on us."

Defiantly she met the hunters gaze. "I won't let him win…he won't have her." She announced.

A sharp wind whipped up the newly falling snow. Anna sighed with regret as she saw the werewolf's tracks disappearing under the fresh white powder.

"I don't think we'll be able to track him tonight."

Van Helsing nodded in agreement gesturing towards the distant manor. "Shall we go and inspect the damage then?" he suggested.

"What about Sarah?" Anna asked worriedly. "What do we tell them, what do we do?"

"We tell them nothing…nothings changed." He said sharply.

They began to make their way back to the manor side by side.

"You know her Van Helsing." Anna said gently, "She probably knew what was happening the moment he entered the manor."

The hunter nodded, pausing before the doors, "She may know but her friends don't, she wouldn't want them to worry. If I think they are in any danger then I will let them know."

Anna smiled sadly. "They were always in danger."

Note: ok that's my last update for today R & R as always flames welcome. I'll probably be suffering a mild (Yeh right) hangover tomorrow but have the next part already in my head so it shouldn't stop me from updating!


	44. The eyes of God

Christine Marquez: I think Werewolf venom only makes the victim change through a bite or that's my assumption. Chris's scratch is just a flesh wound so probably won't be mentioned again, just another battle scar to add to the collection . Amie didn't throw the dagger because she'd been pushed to the floor out of the way with Marston and Tony, I tried to make it clear it was Anna when Sarah turns and sees her in the doorway. Re-reading it, it is abit confusing, sorry. I did kinda struggle on that last chapter. Thanx for the comments!! Keep reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all just my twisted imagination.

Chapter 44

Sarah flinched and carefully made her way around the small ray of sunlight that had managed to escape the thick curtains over the large kitchen window. Amie, walking beside her, winced in sympathy.

"Bright side you'll be fine when we get home, since when is it ever sunny in England?"

Sarah smiled "Good point, so my social life won't suffer when we get home."

Jory took his place at the table and grinned "Sarah had a social life? Since when?"

Van Helsing and Anna were already seated and had broken off their conversation when the teens entered. Sarah glanced over at them both noting the dark circles under their eyes; it seemed that neither had slept the night before.

"So did you kick werewolf ass?" Chris asked helping himself to porridge.

Anna and Van Helsing shared a glance. "He managed to get back to Dracula." The Hunter said heavily.

An awkward silence followed this announcement.

"Do we know how to kill him yet?" asked Amie quietly, knowing the answer before it came.

Anna shook her head angrily, hatred clouding her eyes at the counts name.

Van Helsing hurriedly changed the subject. "Were you all alright last night? No one was seriously hurt?"

"Nope after you left we boarded up that window and went into Marston's room for a sleep-over-with-weapons-thing." Bob announced hopping into his seat and pulling the steaming bowl of porridge towards him.

"Sarah played guard dog." added Marston choking on his porridge when the vampire in question punched him on the arm.

"Has Carl come out of the tower yet?" asked Amie.

Van Helsing smirked leaning back against the wall.

When he and the princess had made it back, there had been no sign of the friar or the barmaid. But two sets of wet foots prints had led up the stairs in the direction of the tower, as a skilled tracker Van Helsing had chosen not to remark on the interesting story those footprints had told him.

"I don't think you'll be seeing him for a while, he's on a break through." He answered simply.

As if on cue, the sound of hurried footsteps sounded in the corridor and everyone turned to see the friar hurrying towards them, his robes were on backwards and his hair stood up messily at the back.

"Morning, Morning" he greeted them cheerfully helping himself to porridge.

"Hey Faramir how goes the research?" asked Tony making Carl jump as though he hadn't expected anyone to actually talk to him.

Avoiding eye contact and hurriedly scurrying back to the door with his breakfast in hand he answered. "Fascinating, making progress, very busy!"

Anna and Van Helsing glanced at each other. "Is it me or is he acting stranger than usual?" the princess asked worriedly.

"Did the barmaid leave ok this morning?" Van Helsing asked with a large grin. Carl froze mid step his ears turning pink.

Jory burst out laughing in astonishment, Anna nearly fell off her chair.

"The one you saved last night?" she asked in amazement steadying herself.

Carl coloured further "She was very grateful." He muttered.

Marston grinned "I bet."

Amie looked confused. "But you're a monk…you can't do that." She said.

Van Helsing laughed. "He's just a Friar." He corrected. "And apparently they can curse and do things a monk wouldn't dream of."

"Good man" Chris said proudly.

Carl took the opportunity to scurry off back to his books leaving the group grinning after him.

Marston frowned. "Even the Friar gets to go out on the pull." He muttered enviously.

Amie rolled her eyes, her arms round her boyfriend as she hovered behind his chair. "So battling werewolves and saving damsels in distress, is your idea of fun?" she asked.

"Yes" the guys all answered in unison. Sarah and Anna laughed.

"They get more like you everyday." The princess said playfully shoving the hunter as he made his way to the sink.

"What can I say, I'm their role model." He said smirking.

Anna groaned "God help us all."

Amie sighed looking longingly at the covered window.

"Can we do something different today?" she asked. "We haven't left the mansion for over a week."

"For good reason." Van Helsing pointed out.

"Like what?" asked Tony.

"Crazy villagers who'd stone your arse." Sarah answered neatly.

"They didn't stone you when you went to the village." Chris pointed out.

Sarah grinned "They didn't have to, Aleera and Verona did it for them."

"That was during the day." said Tony thoughtfully.

Sarah nodded.

"I don't get that. How can they be out during the day? If Sarah gets caught by the sun she gets burned why don't they?" he asked.

"They do." answered Anna. "Direct sunlight is fatal to them, but they can survive under cloud cover."

Van Helsing saw Tony look more confused and began to explain. "Carl did some research before we came out here, the way he put it was that "The sun and the moon are the eyes of God. If his vision is not obscured by clouds or mist and he sees a vampire by daylight, his wrath is brought down upon that creature."

Jory unconsciously began to sketch a graphic comic strip on a scrap of paper that had been discarded on the table. He finished with three frames at the centre of which was a vampire who looked suspiciously like Sarah.

In the first frame, she was happily walking along an open road, the second showed the clouds beginning to part, the vampire's expression becoming a comical 'O' shape as the first ray of sunlight fell onto her.

The last frame showed the sun shinning down with a big smile, on to a large pile of ash and bone fragments, to which a helpful arrow announced "Wrath of God."

He passed it to Sarah who grinned with amusement. "No one ever taught you tact did they Joe?"

Chris took the picture "Couldn't you kill Dracula like this?" he asked looking at the Princess.

Anna sighed. "We tried it many times, but we failed. The creature is weakened by sunlight, but it only seems to cause him pain nothing more. Each time it was attempted many people paid with their lives." she said regretfully.

"Something tells me the undertaker was thrilled." Van Helsing muttered venomously.

"So what about the moon?" asked Bob changing the subject. "That doesn't kill them."

Anna shook her head "The moon forces deception and veils aside, revealing the evil within."

Her eyes became clouded as her brother flashed into her mind, screaming in torment. She had watched as he tore at his own skin, ripping it away to reveal brown fur, his handsome face contorting and shaping the snout of a werewolf.

Blinking back sudden tears she turned and began piling plates into the sink for washing.

Van Helsing continued to explain. "It's more likely to show werewolf's than anything else. The moon shows the wolf within the man."

Amie saw Jory lower his pen to the paper in front of him and begin to sketch, clearing her throat to get his attention she shook her head and mouthed "Anna's brother."

Wide eyed he looked to where the Princess stood tensely with her back to them. Feeling guilty he quickly screwed up the page and put the pen away.

Van Helsing glanced at Sarah and noticed her absently rubbing her stomach, a trace of something fluttered in his mind and he was suddenly concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She hurriedly moved her hand from the spot and gripped her chair.

"After last night?" she shrugged "Little bit shaken up, being mauled by a werewolf wasn't exactly high on my list of things to do."

Jory winced in sympathy "bet that hurt."

Sarah smirked. "Only my pride."

Anna stirred turning back to the group. "You shouldn't have been put in that position, none of us should. We were careless, unarmed next time it will be different."

Bob went pale; Amie clutched him tighter "Next time? There's gonna be a next time?"

Van Helsing stood and made his way over to the princess. "I think we need to get out of the manor for a while. Maybe take them to the village?"

Sarah felt her throat tighten as her friends voiced their enthusiasm for the idea.

She couldn't go with them.


	45. Pray for me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all just my twisted imagination.

Chapter 45

Van Helsing drew Sarah aside as her friends pulled on coats and boots, Chris and Marston animatedly announcing their plans to head straight to the pub.

"You lost a lot of blood last night." The hunter stated bluntly.

Sarah avoided his gaze preferring to focus on the polished wooden floor. "You want to know how long I can last?" she asked. "I can replace it if you bring some back with you." She said raising her head hopefully.

The Hunter sighed "Velkan went through the village when he left the manor… He slaughtered the animals, all of them… There's no blood left that we can give you." He said quietly.

The girls pale features froze in horror, she had worked hard to conceal it from her friends, but the bloodlust had begun to grow into desperation as the morning wore on.

Closing her eyes she bit her lip to keep from crying out in panic.

"There has to be." She whispered almost pleading with him.

A sudden twinge in the muscles of her stomach made her gasp, her hand covering the spot.

Van Helsing frowned. Gently he pulled her hand away and tentatively pushed her shirt up to expose three deep gashes in the flesh, parallel to each other and running past her naval. He looked at her sharply.

"They are healing…just slowly." She said "This time tomorrow they'll only be scars."

Van Helsing sighed, his brow creased with worry for her and the knowledge of what he would have to do should she lose control.

"You should get some sleep while we're gone. You'll need your strength."

She nodded smiling bravely and returning Amie's cheerful wave, watching as she followed Anna out of the back door of the manor and one by one her friends followed.

She walked with Van Helsing to the door, smiling as he pulled on his long coat and hat.

"You know long coats aren't exactly stealthy." She pointed out.

Van Helsing smirked. "That depends on who's wearing them." He said with an amused wink stepping out into the sunlight and pulling the door closed behind him.

Sarah turned to make her way up to the bedrooms and nearly collided with a breathless Jory.

"Forgot my scarf." He explained holding up the woollen material.

The vampire wrinkled her nose "Doesn't that itch?"

"Like hell, but its that, or freeze my ass off."

"I'd rather freeze my ass off."

Smirking he moved around her, heading for the door "You coming?" he asked opening it to send a deadly shaft of light across the room.

Though it missed her by over a meter, she still found herself stepping back instinctively.

"Not unless you happen to have a factor ten thousand sun cream on you." She answered sadly.

"I can stay here with you and Carl if you want?" Sarah smiled gratefully.

"Nah go shop, I'll be fine." She answered cheerfully.

Jory hesitated "You're sure?"

"Jory I'm nocturnal now, sleep is needed."

He grinned and waved as he walked out into the sunlight. The door swung closed behind him as he hurried to catch up with the others.

Once again the room was descended into darkness, the smell of the sun still lingering sweetly in the dusty air.

Sarah stepped on to the patch of floor that moments ago had been bathed in light. Warmth radiated from the spot, making her cool skin tingle pleasantly, she lifted her hand and placed it to the wood, feeling the sun's fatal glow just beyond.

"A vampire obsessed with the sun." she muttered to herself.

With regret she walked through the house and up on to the second floor landing, splinters of wood still littered the carpet in places a reminder of the brutal attack less than a few hours before.

Sarah couldn't help but glance towards her room at the end; she'd been moved to an empty one next Anna's now, no one expected her to sleep in what remained of her room.

It occurred to her briefly that her Van Helsing book was still concealed in the rafters.

"Bugger" she hissed in frustration.

Tentatively she made her way towards the room.

It stood as a dark hole at the end of the corridor, the damage to the door was considerable and claw marks stood out clearly in the soft wooden frame.

As she neared it the air became tangy with the intoxicating scent of spilt blood.

It curled around her like a living being, making her tremble with longing as she approached.

Most of the walls and the carpet were covered with the dark stains, hers and the werewolf's forever entwined in the fibre and timbre of the manor.

She paused, feeling the bloodlust rouse the vampire within, for a brief moment she allowed it to reach the surface, feeling exhausted relief as the change came on.

Taloned fingers trembled as they reached out to caressing the edge of the stain lightly, bringing the lingering taste to her pale lips.

Something within the blood tasted different, sweeter…the last lingering power from Dracula's possession of the wolfman.

"Master" she whispered dreamily.

Her eyes widened as her mouth formed the word.

With a cry of fear and shock she leapt back against the wall and forced the vampire deep within her body once more, her still recovering muscles screaming in protest.

She shut her eyes tightly; her hands clenched in shaking fists at her sides, the nails digging mercilessly into the flesh, creating wounds that held no blood left to bleed. The pale scars over her naval tingled.

With effort she opened her eyes and forced herself past the stain practically running into the cold room beyond.

The fire had not been lit and the hearth was cold. A single candle sat idly in the corner providing meagre light for human eyes, for her it made little difference.

It took her only a few seconds to locate the book and bring it from its hiding place, she turned to leave and felt the cool disk at her throat catch on the collar of her shirt.

Smiling at the familiar sensation she allowed her fingers to trail over the star on its surface, a concrete reminder of who she was.

A draft rustled her hair and she turned to look at the large wooden board sealing the opening where the window had once stood.

Walking towards it she raised her right hand and intoning a quick spell of protection, traced the fork like rune Eohl on its surface.

Carl watched her from the doorway, his expression troubled.

"A mark of evil won't keep evil out. No matter what its intent." He said loudly.

Sarah turned to smile patiently at him. "I think evil is relative to what people think individually. How can it be evil if its purpose is protection?"

The Friar stepped into the room a crucifix clutched tightly to his chest; he stepped past her and placed the crucifix directly in the centre of the board concealing her rune.

He turned to her expecting a reaction but received a patient smile instead.

"A Gargoyles only purpose is protection." He pointed out. "And Van Helsing has dispatched many in his time."

Sarah smiled "Carl it's all the same, I say spells you say prayers. We both want the same thing."

The friar sighed and shook his head in frustration as she turned to leave.

"Look at it this way. My friends and I include two Atheists, three Catholics, a Buddhist and a witch and the most important thing I've learnt from it is, never get into a religious argument because there is no way you will ever win."

Carl didn't watch her leave the room, preferring to study the small figure of Christ in the centre of the cross.

Finding herself in front of the dark stain on the carpet once more Sarah noticed her hands begin to shake violently swallowing hard she called back to the Friar.

"Carl?"

He turned in surprise his brow creased with concern "Yes?"

"Pray for me?" she asked her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

He smiled sadly "Always" he whispered as she disappeared into her room.

She changed into the thin blue nightgown Anna had placed out for her beside the fire. Climbing under the covers she sighed with relief and finally allowed herself to sleep for the first time in the last five days.


	46. They don't make angry mobs like they use...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all just my twisted imagination.

Chapter 46

Van Helsing and Anna led the way down to the village.

"Stay close." The princess ordered, "There are more dangers than vampires in Transylvania."

"Damn." Marston muttered "and there I was all ready for a nice walk on my own into the scary forest."

Van Helsing smiled "Man after my own heart." He said grinning as Anna shot him an exasperated look.

A sudden scuffle from behind them caused the small group to turn, just in time to see Jory slip on a patch of ice.

His legs shot out from under him, dropping him unceremoniously on to his arse; a sudden gust of wind caught his long winter coat settling it over his head.

Everyone exploded with laughter, Jory joining in as he pushed the heavy material aside and got to his feet.

"Ok so maybe running down an icy path was not the best idea." He said.

As they approached the village the strong smell of burning meat reached their noses. Tony frowned as he noticed the column of black smoke rising up from behind the houses.

"What the fu? What's burning?"

"A witch?" Bob suggested, everyone turned to glare at him. "I was joking." He exclaimed.

Van Helsing led the way "It's no joke around here." He called over his shoulder.

Shuddering Amie drew closer to Bob as he fought to keep his balance on his crutches. "Why do I feel like we're about to enter Nazi Germany?" he wondered out loud.

They entered the square nervously aware that nearly all of the villagers had turned to stare at them, some seeming to pull scythes and pitchforks from thin air.

Chris swallowed hard "Sarah was joking when she said they would stone us right?"

"Nope." Van Helsing answered patting him on the back and surveying the gathering crowd.

"They don't like strangers." Anna stated striding confidently up to the well in the centre of the large square.

Watching the princess climb the steps to the well the, undertaker appeared at the head of the mob. Jory visibly leapt back at the sight of him much too the skeletal man's amusement.

"It's the fucking crypt keeper!" Marston exclaimed.

Grinning, the undertaker tipped his hat to them, "Actually I'm the undertaker…perhaps you will be needing one soon?"

Van Helsing stepped in front of his young charges. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He growled.

The undertaker smiled joyfully, his eyes crazed. "The vampire's still wish for revenge, as I heard it you killed Verona a week ago and we suffer for it." The mob took a determined step in the group's direction.

Anna glared at the man. "You would prefer that we let the vampire's carry off your friends and family?" she challenged her eyes cold.

The villagers turned and inclined there heads in a mark of respect, one the undertaker did not join in.

"Perhaps you do not wish my family to succeed in destroying Dracula? I know it would certainly cost your business."

The undertaker inclined his head awkwardly and backed up disappearing among the crowd.

Glaring after him Anna turned to address the villagers. "These people are my guests and will be treated with the respect due to them. Carry on with you business." With reluctance the crowd parted.

Amie sighed "They just don't make angry mobs like they used too."

Anna stepped down, meeting Van Helsing as he walked to the base of the well. "The undertaker has his own agenda in all this it might be best if you stay on his good side." The hunter pointed out.

Anna nodded "He is not an easy man to figure out."

Tony smirked "The criminally insane never are."

"So where's the pub?" asked Marston grinning as though nothing had happened.

Laughing Anna pointed out the large building on the other side of the square. The teens walked off gleefully.

Van Helsing watched them with concern. "Will they be alright on their own?"

"The villagers won't harm them now, they take my word."

"You're sure about that."

"I'm the only thing standing between them and the monster that would destroy their families, they don't have much choice." Anna stated confidently.

They made their way through the village until they reached the edge of the cemetery; here smoke gave the winter mist a dark tint as it rose from a large pyre of burning carcases. Three men grimly flung the remains of the slaughtered cattle, sheep and other less recognisable creatures into its centre, adding the stench of burnt flesh to the still morning air.

"Couldn't any be salvaged?" asked Van Helsing pulling his face scarf up of his nose.

Anna shook her head "The villagers fear the werewolf venom in the meat." She nodded to one of the working men who began to make his way over.

He was the black smith of the town and they exchanged a rapid conversation in Romanian before he lead them back to his shop.

An hour later they sat at a table in the inn, Anna passed out six beautifully crafted silver daggers complete with her own Raven insignia.

"You need to feel safe." She explained "If you ever need to defend yourselves you'll know how to use them." Se watched as they drew the blades from their leather sheaths.

"You're giving them knives?" Amie asked in amazement, watching as Tony and Jory shared a manic grin.

Sighing she ran one perfectly manicured fingertip over the raven insignia. "I thought the swords were bad enough, but their never gonna take these off now!"

Van Helsing grimly sipped at his tankard of ale. "That's the point, you keep them on you at all times, even at the manor. The silver will do enough damage to any supernatural creature to enable you to get away and get help."

Chris looked up sharply "Like vampires?" he asked.

Van Helsing nodded.

"Where's Sarah's?" asked Jory suddenly. Van Helsing and Anna shared a guilty look.

Tony frowned "That's it isn't it…these are for us to use _on_ Sarah."

Marston grimaced "look I know she can be weird sometimes, but isn't this a little bit over kill?"

Van Helsing glared at them suddenly angry "Is it so easy for you all to forget what she is now?"

"She wouldn't hurt us." Tony hissed.

"Maybe not now, but she's come close." Anna pointed out, Marston coloured slightly at the memory.

"How long do you think she can keep control without blood? You've all see her, she can't even heal properly without blood. It will slowly drive her mad and the vampire within will take over, when that happens she won't hesitate to rip you all apart." She finished coldly.

The group sat in silence staring mournfully at the blades.

"Be wary of her." Van Helsing instructed. "If she starts acting out of character, or strange you get away from her as fast as you can."

Bob met his gaze "I don't know if you've noticed but she's always been strange." He said.

Note: I know my mobs really disappointing but I couldn't really think of anything for them to do to my characters and also I felt they needed a nice restful chapter for once ;)


	47. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all just my twisted imagination.

Chapter 47

Sarah rolled restlessly under the warm blankets of her bed, sighing with frustration, she opened her eyes to find the bedroom pitch black.

Strangely even with her vampire sight she couldn't see beyond the end of the bed. She blinked and tried to roll over only to find that she couldn't move!

For a moment she panicked and then forced herself to relax, thinking logically, she concluded that the bed sheets must have just gotten tangled around her body.

Finding that she could move her head she strained her neck and looked down at her body.

The bed was perfectly made around her, nothing she could see was impending her movement.

Swallowing hard, she forced herself to remain calm; her breath began to come in shallow gasps…

Sarah froze. She was breathing!

More than that she found that she needed to breath!

She held her breath for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of her lungs burning in need and then finally drew an exquisite breath, almost drunk with pleasure at the sensation.

A quieter sound joined this one and she almost cried when she recognised her own heartbeat.

Her paralysis was forgotten as she relaxed against the pillows and listened to her body. She didn't care how it had happened, how day had turned to night outside the window or how she had awakened alive. She just lay there.

The first time it occurred, the rustling sound at the end of the bed didn't register with her, but the second time she frowned, jolted out of her joyful state. When it occurred the third time it was accompanied by a weight on the mattress.

Sarah's eyes shot open and blue met yellow. Sarah yelped and tried to sit up but was forcefully reminded of her body's disobedience.

"Marishka?" She asked in disbelief.

Dracula's deceased Bride grinned widely, giving Sarah a glimpse of her concealed fangs.

Van Helsing had already taken out Dracula's strawberry blond bride before Sarah and her friends stumbled into this world, Marishka looked exactly as Sarah remembered her from the movie.

"Hello dear." She said sweetly curling up on the bed next to the paralysed girl.

"How…You're dead! Van Helsing killed you!" Sarah said defiantly, she winced involuntarily as Mariska caressed her cheek giggling.

"Now, now Sarah dear it's rude to talk to the dead like that," said a no nonsense voice from Sarah's left.

Sarah started violently and whipped her head round to find Verona laying on her other side.

She opened her mouth to scream but was brutally stopped by a vicious backhand from Aleera who now crouched over her, a demonic grin twisting her lips.

Sarah whimpered, "This isn't real, you can't be here! You can't!"

The brides began to laugh pressing closer to her sides while she lay helpless.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." She repeated closing her eyes tightly.

"Your mind makes it real." A deep voice whispered.

Sarah's eyes flew open, the brides were gone and instead Dracula straddled her, his arms either side of her head.

Again Sarah tried to fight her paralysis.

The creature watched her with amusement. Sarah tried to scream for help but found that she couldn't utter a sound. Her throat constricted with her fear as he lent his head down to sit inches from her face.

"You can't fight me Sarah, it is foolish to try." He said amused.

A dark strand of hair came lose from his elegant ponytail and fell to tickle her cheek. She shivered at the sensation and his grin widened at her torment.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked mimicking himself in their first conversation.

Sarah glared at him willing him to feel her hatred and loathing, she forced herself to look past his handsome visage and see the real creature within. Still smiling he brought his mouth down to cover hers in a cold chaste kiss.

Sarah tried to turn her head away but he held her in place painfully with a handful of her hair.

Breaking away he triumphantly met her glare, "Why so defiant my love?" he asked in mock confusion.

He released her and traced her features with his fingertips, brushing her hair away from her face, to fall on to the pillow above her head.

Unable to move she cringed at his touch, anger and fear almost choking her with equal intensity.

"Look at you helpless, unable to call for help" he lent in again his lips brushing against hers teasingly.

Moving up to her ear he whispered, "The conclusion we must inevitably reach, my darling, is that you belong to me."

Sarah stiffened as he moved down to the identical puncture marks on her neck. He laughed and then mercilessly plunged his long fangs into her throat.

Sarah cried out and bolted up out of her bed, she spun around to look at it and found it empty.

Spinning she took in the room, it was lit by random rays of light that were not kept at bay by the curtains.

Sarah realized she wasn't breathing and her hand fluttered to her quiet and still chest.

No heartbeat could be felt. With a desperate sob of sadness and relief she dropped to the floor.

A dream, it had all been a twisted nightmare, but it had felt disturbingly real.

Sarah huddled in a darkened corner of the room rocking slightly, her knees drawn up tightly to her chest.

Her vampire senses told her that it was early evening and the sun was close to setting. A new ache rose in her chest, she wanted to see the sun.

Rising she walked towards the curtains. She reached out a hand to pull them apart and it passed through a random patch of light.

The pain was intense, gasping she cradled it against her body tears streamed down her face.

Below her room, her vampire hearing picked up the sound of laughter, she slid down the wall and listened to it grief crushing her chest.

She didn't belong near laughter like that anymore, she had almost fooled herself into thinking she could live along side her friends, but now she realised they were worlds apart.

A violent lonely sob ripped through her body and she crushed her ears beneath her hands trying to block the laughter out and not succeeding.

Minutes, maybe hours passed before she moved.

People had come and gone outside her door.

Some, like Amie and Jory, had knocked and receiving no answer, had assumed she still slept.

Each time they walked away Sarah reached out to them, willing one or the other to open the door, to find her and give her the comfort she craved.

But neither did, and she would not allow herself to cry out to them. She didn't belong with them now.

After a while she became aware that, she could no longer feel the prickling of her skin that signalled the presence of the sun.

Raising her head from her knees she took in the now darkened room, a jolt of fear going through her body as it resembled the way it had been in her dream.

Stumbling to her feet she drew aside the curtains. A storm had begun to rage outside and rain tumbled in torrents from the blackened sky.

A memory flickered in the girls mind. She was small barely eight, her arms about her mothers waist as they stood at the back door looking out at the storm. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and from her mothers other side she heard a gasp of fear escape her twin sister.

She smirked at the girl "I'm not afraid, it's only the clouds." She said smugly.

Kathryn looked round at her and stuck out her tongue darting back as a flash of lightening lit up the sky.

Their mother put her arm comfortingly around her girls smiling as she watched the rain pour down.

Sarah shrugged her off and ran out of the door to stand in the middle of the garden, laughing.

She spun as the rain tumbled down her body, her long plaits whipping around her in the wind.

"Told you I'm not afraid!" she called to her sister.

The memory faded and Sarah immediately turned and walked a cross the room to the door.

She met no one as she walked the halls of the manor and was glad of it. It took her a few minutes to find the Foyer and unbolt the heavy oak doors but she managed it.

Forcing the doors wide open she walked into the lashing rain, clad only in a thin sleeveless blue nightdress Anna had brought her.


	48. Comfort

Christine Marquez: grins not gonna tell you whats gonna happen with Sarah and Drac, t'will all happen in time. Sarah does have a twin sis but she's not important I wanted to focus just on the friendships of the charactors and not their families, there will be longer chapters and yeh Aleera forgot her life when she became a bride but not until the vampire took her over completely. I'm mite write a prequel to this saying how it happened but I figure she was seduced by drac and so gave in to easily. Sarah's still fighting it but if she ever stopped she'd forget too. Ne-who thats what was going on in my head when I started writing this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all just my twisted imagination.

Chapter 48

Valerius manor was ghostly at night, its many halls and rooms lit only by the small candles and torches lining the walls.

Tony walked from room to room, glancing in each one searching for Sarah, she hadn't joined the group for dinner, which he reasoned wasn't surprising since she no longer needed to eat normal food.

The others were in the library, Jory and Bob enthusiastically trying to explain Game-cubes to a very bewildered Carl, while Van Helsing and Anna told battle stories to the rest, who hung on their every word.

Only Tony had noticed Sarah's absence and it had worried him. Sarah lived for the group and always enjoyed Van Helsing's tales; he couldn't understand why she would seek out solitude, especially with all that had happened recently.

Lightening briefly lit the corridor, casting shadows across the walls, Tony shivered. 'Defiantly creepy' he thought picking up his pace.

He glanced through an arced doorway and looked into the main foyer of the mansion. He was about to turn away and head to the armoury when he realised that the front doors were wide open.

Frowning he edged into the room, torrents of rain from the storm outside soaked the marble floor. 'She can't be outside!' he thought frantically as he took the small silver knife that Anna had given him out of his belt.

Granted it wouldn't be able to kill a vampire or werewolf, but it would give him time to get away should he come across any of them, and in this place that was always a possibility.

As he drew closer to the doors he began to make out a figure standing in the driveway of the manor, head tilted towards the sky.

"Sarah?" Tony whispered.

The storm was raging around her but she didn't seem to notice, the simple gown she wore stuck wetly to her figure, the light blue colour turned dark with the water. Her blond hair whipped towards the sky with each blast of wind, stray strands sticking to her pale face.

Tony stepped away from the house glancing left and right, painfully aware of how exposed they both were to attack; god knows they had both given Dracula enough reasons to kill them and this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Sarah?" he whispered again coming up behind her, he glanced at her face, she wore a look of supreme pleasure, her eyes shut and a small innocent smile on her lips.

He tried once again to get her attention "Sarah come inside it's not safe out here, and you'll freeze to death in this weather." He cringed at his choice of wording and cursed himself when he saw the serene look disappear and her eyes shoot open.

Sarah turned to look at him, blinking the rain out of her eyes she regarded him for a moment and then smiled.

"Not a problem anymore" she said sarcastically, her voice cracked slightly and she turned away from him staring at something he could not see in the darkness around them.

Tony shifted uncomfortably, usually he would bite back with a smart assed comment and the banter would begin, each working out their hurt with the other behind a mock argument.

That was the way it had been for years, it was the basis of their friendship. But this time it was very different, this time there were no jokes that could be made, no half hearted insults to be passed… He could only stand in the rain and watch her softly cry. Her tears mixing with the rain drops and lost in the downpour.

He stepped closer and hesitated before reaching out and clasping her shoulders, turning her gently to face him. Her skin was like ice beneath his touch the sleeveless gown offering little protection from the elements.

"Have you been out here all night?" he whispered. She stared at the floor and nodded.

"Since the rain started" she said and slowly raised her head to look him in the eyes. His heart rate flickered slightly and she frowned wondering if it was fear that made it quicken.

"Are you afraid of me Tony?" she whispered searching his eyes, to her surprise he laughed and for a minute he was as he'd always been around her, the cocky sarcastic teenage boy who hid behind his ranting.

She felt him relax as he held her, automatically shifting into his other confident personality, and suddenly the awkward Tony who'd come looking for her was replaced by one she recognised from years of teasing.

"Please Woman I'm not scared of you, just came to find out why you weren't in the kitchen, woman's place and all that…" he began to rant his voice getting higher when he made a point.

Sarah normally would have joined and argued her case by now, but she was content to listen to him, the sound of his voice was familiar, it soothed her and for a moment she let herself believe that they were home safe and dry.

Tony held Sarah to him, trying to defend her from the cold. He'd stopped talking a while ago. She smiled at him and closed her eyes; he'd calmed her for the moment.

"God its cold," he muttered as the rain soaked his shirt, he hadn't thought to grab a jacket on the way out, too preoccupied with the threat of vampires in the night.

Suddenly he realised where they were, 'damn it' he'd let his guard down 'stupid stupid' he cursed himself as he scanned the darkness. In his paranoia he saw shapes and shadows surrounding them slowly moving in, imagined he heard the drag of claws over gravel.

She heard the change in his heart rate and gently pulled away looking at his face "you ok Tony?" she asked concerned.

He glanced at her and then looked towards the manor doors a few meters behind them.

"Come on let's get out of the rain you must be freezing," he said gently pulling her in the direction of the manor. He felt her hesitate and looked back to see a strange haunted look cross her face. A horrible thought struck him and he grasped her arms forcing her to look at him.

"Sarah, is 'he' here?" he yelled almost shaking her in his fear driven rage.

She looked at him blankly eyes widened and fearful at this sudden change in temperament. He looked around her into the darkness.

"Dracula!! Is he here? Is he making you stay out here?" he looked urgently looking into her face and seeing her comprehend what he was saying and why he was so fearful.

"No….no he's not" she whispered. Tony relaxed slightly relief clear on his face, but it quickly melted into confusion.

"Why are you out here Sarah? Why have you been out here all this time, in this storm? Vampire or not this can't be good for you…not dressed like that anyway" he gestured towards the gown plastered to her slim frame.

Sarah glanced down at it and blushed; little was being left to the imagination. Tony smirked at her it seemed he'd noticed too.

"Come on lets get you dry and in something a little less comfortable" he joked again steering her towards the candle lit foyer. The same sad shadow passed over her features but she willingly, if a little slowly, followed him.

Sarah stood dripping in the middle of the foyer, she heard Tony close the doors behind them and pull the lock into place, an audible sigh of relief escaped him as he heard the lock click shut.

"It's gone," she whispered.

Tony glanced up sharply "what? What's gone?" he asked looking around the room.

Everything was exactly as when he'd left it; confused he looked at the dripping girl beside him and was shocked to see that once again she was quietly sobbing.

"Is this a woman's thing?" he asked sarcasm laced his voice.

To anyone else this would have be the most hurtful thing he could have said and a slap would not have been far behind. In fact Tony was bracing himself for such a slap wondering if he might have gone too far, but…incredibly she didn't respond at all.

She'd heard him and she took it for what it was, a subtle attempt to bring her out of her misery, whether to turn it to anger or laughter, anything he could handle. Tears were something he could not deal with, she knew that and she wished that he wasn't the one to see her cry.

In her watery blindness she felt and found the wall and braced herself against it. It was something real to hold on to, something cool and rough beneath her fingers. He was watching her; she could hear his steady heart beat, smell his scent, the blood pumping just below the skin teased her with its heat.

She pushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus on the wall and calming her sobs, she was shaking with the effort of it, and perhaps the chill of the storm had penetrated her body finally.

She was aware of Tony's footsteps moving away from her.

He was leaving her and in her misery she was glad that he would not see her like this anymore, that she was free to mourn her life alone.

Alone, alone…the word echoed around her and she accepted it. 'This is how it will be.' She thought 'I'm meant to be alone.'

Her breath came in painful gasps between her sobs, the air was no longer needed for life but to give her a voice, the air fuelled her sobs, and through all this she didn't hear the footsteps returning, barely felt the blanket being wrapped around her nor the strong arms lifting her from where she'd slumped against the cold stone of the wall.

Tony lifted her into his arms and carried her towards one of the nearest rooms; it was a small living room, lightly furnished with a sofa, two armchairs and a table. He'd built up a roaring fire in the large ornamental fireplace.

As they'd entered Sarah's sorrowful crying had ceased, he'd expected her to protest to being carried, the Sarah he knew would have been up in arms by now over feminism and that she wasn't a weakling that needed to be carried.

But she said nothing; this scared him.

There was something so wrong here; the Sarah he knew was dying right before his eyes to be replaced by a strange soulless creature. Abruptly the dagger at his belt seemed to become heavier, Van Helsing's earlier warning echoing around his head.

Carefully he set her down on the sofa. She sat up and wiped her eyes watching him fascinated as he went to the fireplace and picked up a white linen dressing gown.

"Here put this on" he said passing it to her "I'll be right back" as soon as he left she changed out of her sodden dress and put on the dressing gown. The warmth of it was wonderful against her cold skin.

A small knock told her Tony was back, he glanced round cautiously before entering the room with two steaming mugs. He'd swapped his wet shirt and trousers for a vest top and some baggy trousers.

Carefully he handed the strong smelling tea to her. "Thanks" she whispered taking the cup, now that she'd cried herself out the embarrassment was starting to settle in. She didn't do vulnerability, especially in front of Tony! It was just too much ammunition for the next argument they'd have.

Avoiding his eyes she took a sip of the tea. He seemed amused by the strange look that crossed her face.

"Argh it tastes like chewing gum!" she said eyeing the mug.

Tony laughed, "Chamomile" he said simply "I found some in the kitchen, it'll help soothe you" he hesitated before adding, "I thought Witches were supposed to know stuff like that" he teased her.

Sarah smiled amused at how easily he slipped into their old routine once again.

Tony watched her carefully and was relieved to see her finally returning to some thing that resembled normal.

They finished their tea in silence each lost in their own thoughts, Tony wasn't going to push, she'd tell him what was hurting so badly when she was ready.

His earlier questions had pushed her too far and he didn't want to repeat the experience for fear of losing her for good the third time.

After a while it was Sarah who finally broke the silence.

"Tony?" she whispered staring into the dregs of her cup.

"Yeah?" he glanced up waiting.

She stumbled over her words for a few seconds, "I just…I want to say thanks…for tonight, thanks for coming looking for me" she looked up at him eyes shinning with gratitude.

He nodded and smiled waiting for her to continue.

She looked down again "Tonight I guess it's finally hit me…what this all means…being a vampire…what it is Dracula's done to me" again she looked up scanning his expression for anything other than sincerity, finding no mockery there she continued.

"Today I started to remember the last few days of school when it was so warm and sunny. I remembered sitting on the grass with Amie cheering you all as you played football. Those days meant everything to me Tony…they still do. What hurts is all they are ever going to be now are distant memories, ones that I will eventually forget." Sarah looked at him with tear filled eyes "I don't want to forget the sun" she whispered.

Tony moved closer and pulled her into a hug resting his head on top of hers.

"What's worse is…now everything seems dulled down; I can hear, see and smell everything and everyone. Upstairs I can hear Anna telling everyone about when she was twelve and snuck out to find her fathers hunting party. But as these senses are heightened the rest, touch, temperature, taste even, there all fading. I feel dead Tony, I feel like I'm just in a shell. Tonight when it started to rain I went out to see if I could feel it, just…feel something anything real to let me know I was alive.

That I'm not a ghost drifting and observing, that I'm flesh and blood.

For a little while the rain made me feel that, the sound of it, the taste of it. I felt it run down my skin and I knew I was real."

She pulled away from his embrace and looked into the fire. "That's why I didn't want to come back in, I didn't want to let that feeling go, it's all I have left"

Tony knelt in front of her and clasped her hands between his "It's not all you have left" he whispered, "You have me, Jory, Bob, Marston, Amie, Chris, Carl, Anna, and most of all Van Helsing, we are not going anywhere ok? We won't let you face this alone"

"Thank you" she smiled at him

"You going to be ok by yourself tonight or do you want me to stay?" he asked standing.

"Please stay with me tonight" she whispered immediately.

He smiled and indicated to her now empty mug "Kitchen run?" he suggested. She smiled and followed him out of the room and into the large manor kitchen settling herself on a stool while he crossed to the cupboards. As he rummaged through he suddenly looked back at her.

"No offence but could you not tell anybody about tonight? I have a rep to keep." Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You afraid I'm going to damage your street cred?" he mock glared at her and she grinned.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody that your sweet really."

"I'm not sweet woman!" he exclaimed loudly in exasperation.

Sarah watched him fascinated as he pulled out a large glass and began adding random ingredients he'd found in the cupboards.

"So are you not tired, it's past midnight already." He shook his head examining the label of a black jar before muttering to himself and placing it back on its shelf.

This exchange continued for a while before Sarah heard the old Grandfather clock in the foyer chime the third hour.

"Tony… its 3am, I'm fairly sure you need to sleep at some point." She pointed out.

He ignored her and continued adding various ingredients to the liquid in the glass.

Sarah wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the conspicuously brown liquid.

"And this would be what exactly?"

He grinned proudly "The new and improved Flaming Hong!" he announced.

Sarah smirked, "Aha…So how is it improved?" she asked curiously, remembering his original concoction that enabled him to stay awake for a full 73 hours during his A-level exams.

Tony continued raiding the cupboards, the candle in his hand steadily dripping hot wax on to his knuckles. "No coffee. So I'm improvising." He answered adding some white powder from a large jar.

Sarah took it and read the label, her eyes widening in surprise. "Essence of garlic…your substituting essence of garlic for coffee?"

"Yep"

"What else is in there?" she asked eyeing the finished concoction with suspicion.

"Ale, Garlic, apple juice, honey, mince meat and milk." He informed her stirring the syrupy contents of the glass.

"I can't believe your going to drink that!" she exclaimed in disgust as he raised the rim to his lips.

With a wide grin he made a big show of downing half the glass. Sarah shuddered as he swallowed smiling at her and smacking his lips.

"Delicious" he said happily.

Sarah laughed "Liar."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Silence woman it's great!"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "When someone lies their heart rate increases." She informed him smirking. "I just heard yours increase by over three beats per second. It's disgusting isn't it?"

His expression dropped instantly and he nodded. "Tastes like crap." He admitted.

Sarah grinned "Think Jory would drink it if you dared him tomorrow?" she asked.

Tony laughed "Almost certainly." He said before yawning loudly.

To her surprise Sarah found herself feeling sleepy, 'guess this is the vampire version of an early night' she thought.

"You going to bed?" she asked.

Tony shrugged "Yeah I think I might." He eyed her with concern. "You going to be ok by yourself?"

Sarah shrugged "Actually, I'm feeling a little sleepy myself." She admitted.

Tony smirked "God even as a vampire you're a lightweight!" he exclaimed earning himself an amused glare.

They made their way through the now silent manor, everyone having retired a few hours before. Pausing outside her room Sarah shuddered unwillingly reminded of the nightmare she'd experienced earlier.

Tony studied her expression. "You don't want to sleep alone do you?" he asked carefully.

Sarah looked sheepishly at her feet and shook her head. He grinned, "its ok we all share Marston's room now anyway, there'll be room."

Sarah followed him down the hall, astonished at how thoughtful he had become in the last few hours. It had always been there but it had always been masked behind a scathing remark or hidden in sarcasm. Tonight he was just being the friend she needed, no strings attached.

Quietly he eased open the bedroom door and they stepped silently inside, Sarah stifled a giggle as she heard Marston snoring from a single bed against the wall.

The double bed that had dominated the room the first night she had slept here was gone, and had been replaced by several singles and one three-quarter bed.

The teens noticed at the same time that the only bed available was the three-quarter. Tony cleared his throat "Er…you take the bed I'll be fine on the floor." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh for god's sake we're both adults, we can both take the bed."

Tony smirked. "I'm just worried you won't be able to keep your hands off me, what if your hand "accidentally" slips during the night."

Sarah rolled her eyes "I'll try to restrain myself." She said sarcastically climbing under the covers and shuffling over.

Tony climbed on top of the covers and pulled an extra blanket from the bedside cabinet. "So technically we're not sharing." He pointed out. Sarah smiled settling down to rest.

She sighed her relief and then gave him a wicked smile. "Try anything, and I'll scream rape," she whispered closing her eyes.

Tony grinned, "Don't flatter yourself woman" he replied.

"So what else do we have to look forward too?" he asked quietly.

Sarah shrugged "You read the book; I think we've screwed up stuff enough that we're way beyond the film now."

Tony frowned "That's not a good thing is it?"

She sighed "It's just that everything's changed so much, maybe the ending will too."

"It won't." he reassured her "The good guys always win, and then we can find a way home… where you can be dissected and studied for the benefit of modern science."

Sarah gave a weary smile "Only if it's for science." She muttered before drifting into a thankfully dreamless slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: There you go a really long chapter and I got up early to fit it in before work too!


	49. Hunger pains

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all just my twisted imagination.

Chapter 49

Marston cocked his head to one side scrutinising the large tapestry that dominated the main wall of the foyer. Behind him Sarah paced in front of the fireplace wringing her hands in frustration, Amie watched her from the sofa.

"You're making me dizzy could you at least change direction or something?"

Obligingly the vampire walked towards the far wall and began to walk vertically up it, her hair dangled towards the floor as she reached the ceiling and continued forwards until she had crossed the room and made her way down the far wall to begin again. Amie watched her do this several times.

"I take it back, do the first one again." She groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Sarah, who's the guy right at the top of this family tree?" Marston asked gesturing to a small name at the top.

"Valerius the Elder." She answered impatiently.

"No, there's two names under his, one's Demetri but the others blotted out."

"That'd be Dracula's."

Marston stared at her in shook. "No way!! It can't be, he's the son of the devil!"

Amie frowned "Anna's related to the devil?"

For the first time in hours Sarah smiled, leaping down from the wall she settled next to the sofa.

"He wasn't the son of the devil then. That was before he was murdered."

"So he's related to Anna? Like her great, times-a-thousand, uncle?"

"Times nine."

Amie grinned "So since your Dracula's wife, doesn't that make you Anna's great-great-great-great-great-great-great…great aunt?"

Sarah sighed rubbing her face wearily, irritated by the pointless conversation, the bloodlust burning so strong she thought she would scream.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, I have to get out of this house it's giving me cabin fever!" standing abruptly she marched over to the main doors.

Marston unconsciously backed away from her his hand drifting worriedly to the knife at his hip.

If she noticed she didn't let it show, her eyes shone with an unnatural purple light and her skin had suddenly turned a distinct grey.

Van Helsing entered the hall casually and knew instinctively that something was wrong, hurrying forward he blocked her path to the doors. Sarah nearly walked into him, even when she stopped it took her a few moments to focus on the man scowling at her.

"I don't think you want to go out there." He said calmly.

"I'm just going for a walk." She answered surprised by his hostility towards her.

"No your not." He said sternly.

"I'm not allowed to go for a walk?" she questioned frowning. Van Helsing turned around and pointedly bolted the door.

Sarah began to seethe with silent anger. "What's wrong with me leaving the manor?" she asked her tone neutral as she fought to remain calm.

Van Helsing met her icy stare. "I don't think it wise." He answered evenly.

"And suddenly your word is law?" she challenged her voice rising. "I've been stuck in this place for over a week! It's driving me crazy! All I want is five minutes outside."

She pushed past him and reached for the bolt, only to find him once again blocking her way. The girl stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't let you do that." He said his face set.

Sarah stepped back her expression one of anger and betrayal. "So that's it…you're finally admitting I'm a prisoner here?" Van Helsing winced at her choice of words.

"You're not a prisoner." He said his voice rising slightly. Sarah glared at him.

"Not all cages have iron bars Gabriel…you know that."

Van Helsing calmed himself and looked at her sincerely "What happens when you leave this manor?" he questioned reasonably. "You put yourself and everyone in that village at risk. Is it really worth that?"

"If I stay here I'm putting you at risk! I'm starving and it's tearing me apart inside! I need blood and I don't know how long I can fight it!" she screamed at him desperately. "I don't even know if this is me or the vampire talking, all I know is that I need to get away from you and from them!" she pointed to where her friends were watching, Marston and Amie refusing to meet her gaze.

Van Helsing sighed rubbing his forehead wearily. "How long can you hold out?" he asked.

"A few hours, maybe less." She answered immediately.

He nodded thoughtfully "You stay inside the manor. I'll see if I can get you something, there must be something alive in those woods."

The girl almost sagged with relief her internal torture lessened somewhat. "Thank you." She whispered.

She turned slowly and walked towards the door her head down as she passed her friends.

Amie reached out and grasped her shoulder gently. "Can we do anything?" she asked with concern.

Sarah met her concerned gaze. Her eyes flashed purple as the hunger rose up within her again.

Quickly she stepped out of her hold "Just…stay away from me." She begged.

Amie's hurt expression stabbed at her as she turned and ran towards the far tower.

Carl jumped as the door to the tower burst open and slammed against the wall. Sarah rushed in and crossed to a panel on the far wall.

The friar watched in fascination as she began hitting it repeatedly. When nothing happened she cursed and crossed to the next one repeating her bizarre behaviour.

"Come on!" she exclaimed angrily as once again nothing happened.

Carl stood from his pile of books and crossed towards her nervously. "Er exactly what do you hope to achieve by this?" he enquired.

Sarah didn't look at him as she crossed to the next wall. "In the movie, clues about how to kill Dracula were hidden in this room, behind a secret panel." She explained. "If I can find it we can figure this all out."

Carl watched her with sympathy as she desperately searched every inch of the room. He sighed as she finally knelt on the floor in defeat.

"Van Helsing and I have searched every inch of this room, every crack, every tapestry…every panel. There's just nothing here." he said regretfully.

Sarah looked up into his sincere face and nodded regretfully, leaning her head against the cool wood at her back.

"You know what Carl I think your right…I wish you weren't though." Carl nodded in understanding crossing back to the ancient texts littering the bed that he was using as a desk.

Sarah stood and studied him for a moment. "You know there is a perfectly good writing desk over there." She said indicating to the oak table across the room.

Carl looked at it slightly abashed, as he hadn't noticed it before. Sarah smiled as he began to stammer.

"Ah, yes well…it was simply not big enough for my work load." He announced hurriedly returning to his work.

The girl shuddered slightly as another excruciating wave of hunger assaulted her body.

Gritting her teeth against the pain she forced herself over to the desk where a pile of old scientific journals lay scattered on the wooden surface. Forcing herself to concentrate she began to leaf through them trying to find some kind of clue that might help her friends get back to their own world, she was under no illusions that she would be going with them.

No she was bound to this world now until Dracula died or Van Helsing took it upon himself to kill her, this was her life.

A feeling like an electric shock shot through her body and she cried out slightly. Carl looked up sharply but then returned to his book when she nodded that she was ok.

The hunger returned with vengeance making her body begin to spasm with need. Sarah fought to concentrate on the book in front of her and was getting increasingly frustrated.

Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't even turn the page. Carl watched her apprehensively from behind a large pile of books.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, her voice strained. She gritted her teeth against the sound of his heartbeat tantalisingly close, her hunger was incredible, maddening! She was like a junkie who needed a fix.

"You don't look fine." The friar said concerned.

As he watched Sarah shut her eyes and her whole body began to tremble violently, her skin was as white as marble.

"Carl, get out!" she yelled suddenly.

He froze and began to edge his way towards the door. "I'll just get Van Helsing shall I?" he said nervously making a grab for the door handle.

Sarah stood suddenly, sending the desk and the many books on its surface flying. Carl gave a terrified squeal as he found himself pinned against the wall, his arms painfully caught in her cold iron like grip.

Luminous purple irises had replaced the usual deep blue of her eyes and long fangs protruded out of her mouth.

She blinked suddenly, concern and regret flashing in her eyes. Slowly her grip relaxed and she set him on to the floor shaking. He watched her bring her hands up to her face feeling the fangs there.

"God Carl… I'm sorry…I can't fight it like this…the hunger makes it stronger." She stammered tears slipping down her white skin.

Carl was still in shock clutching his bruised arm against his chest. With one last sorrowful look at him Sarah crossed to the large French windows of the tower, opening them she leapt into the night.

Carl got to the window and saw her flying towards the distant village. "Van Helsing! Anna!" he yelled rushing from the room.


	50. The passing of Velkan

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing it is the property of Steven Summers and universal studios.

Chapter 50

Within a few minutes Van Helsing had loaded his crossbow and pulled on his weapon ridden trench coat.

Anna fixed her sword belt around her waist, quickly checking the blade before placing it within easy reach. Neither one spoke, this was not a hunt to kill it was a mercy mission.

Tony, Marston, Chris, Jory and Amie strode into the room. "Carl just told us what happened." said Jory sadly.

"Your going to kill her aren't you?" Amie asked her voice cold.

Van Helsing looked at her from under the wide brim of his hat "We're hoping it won't come to that." He said.

Anna nodded "She's fighting, but the hunger is driving her mad. We're going to stop her from doing something we'd all regret."

The hunter and the princess turned towards the doors.

"We're coming with you." Tony said stepping forward.

"Not this time" Van Helsing said turning to look at him and adjusting the heavy crossbow on his shoulder. The silver bolts caught the light and Marston winced slightly, imaging them slamming into Sarah's body. The teens began to speak at once arguing with the hunter but he shook his head.

"She may not be your friend anymore, could you stand back and watch while we did what we'd have to do then?" he asked reasonably.

"She's means more to us than she does to you. She's our friend." said Amie angrily.

Anna was already out of the door and Van Helsing began to follow, turning back to look at them. "Pray that she still is." He said pulling the doors closed behind him.

The village was dark and silent, most of the inhabitants already safely in their beds. Anna kept close to Van Helsing scanning the darkness for movement.

They we close to the town square when they heard footsteps.

Automatically they froze and raised their weapons in preparation. But it was only the undertaker who greeted them with a nod and skeletal grin as he walked past.

"What's he up too?" muttered Van Helsing.

"Probably grave digging" said Anna bitterly "Lord knows we need enough of them here."

They continued on into one of the back alleyways Van Helsing stopped and sniffed at the air.

"What is it?" asked the princess.

"Blood, fresh blood" he replied walking forward.

The alleyway widened out towards the back and then abruptly ended as it merged with the back wall of one of the houses. A small shape knelt on the floor leaning on the wall for support, her head on her knees and a curtain of familiar blond hair moving gently with the chilling breeze.

Anna and Van Helsing stopped "Do you sense evil?" ask the princess quickly drawing her sword. The Hunter sent out his senses over the crouching figure and felt only a deep sorrow.

"No she's still Sarah," he said finally, breathing a sigh of relief.

He walked towards the huddled figure and gently placed a hand onto her arm "Hey kid." He whispered.

The girl raised her head up and looked at him, he smiled warmly at her. With a sob she threw herself into his arms and began to cry.

Van Helsing held her to him, enfolding her warmly in his arms. "Shhh… its ok." He whispered stroking her hair.

Anna knelt beside them and rubbed the girls back soothingly, looking passed them she noticed a pile of four cat carcasses and pointed them out to Van Helsing.

"Looks like you were hungry" he said dryly.

Sarah pulled away from him and looked over at the corpses.

"I killed them." She said wiping the tears from her face "I know they were only animals… but I hate that I killed them, I'm a monster" she whispered.

Anna looked at her with compassion "You did what you had to do to keep other people alive." She said soothingly.

The girl still looked miserable but the tears stopped and she nodded. "Can we go home?" she asked standing up.

Anna put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her out of the alleyway Van Helsing following them.

"I felt it again tonight." She said suddenly looking up at the Hunter. "It's getting stronger, I couldn't control myself… I could have killed Carl." She whispered fearfully.

Van Helsing regarded her seriously "There is no evil in you yet." He said.

"But there will be, and next time I might not be able to stop it." She said desperately.

Anna's grip tightened slightly "We're never going to let that happen." She said as the crossed the square.

Suddenly Sarah froze "Something's coming." She said scanning the darkness.

Anna looked back at Van Helsing to see him getting his crossbow ready, letting go of Sarah she made to draw her sword.

A howl sounded on the wind and a huge beast appeared, heading straight for Sarah and the Princess.

"Velkan!" Anna screamed as it headed straight for her. Drawing her sword she pushed Sarah to the side and rolled out of the way of the werewolf's massive claws.

Van Helsing was already shooting silver bolts at the creature but only succeeding in making it angry.

Sarah watched in horror as it turned on him beginning another deadly charge, it resembled a large bear as it bore down on the hunter. Van Helsing scrambled to fit a new set of bolts into the crossbow but time was running out. As a last resort he pulled out a small silver dagger, "No!" Sarah yelled, and using all her Vampire strength and speed she threw herself at the creature, knocking them both away from Van Helsing and into one of the side streets. She changed into her bat form and began biting and clawing at the beast for all she was worth, trying to injure it.

The werewolf roared once and then savagely began to maul her, ripping easily through her skin and snapping bone. The pain was blinding and she screamed even as she began to heal. Suddenly the wolf roared in agony and was gone leaving Sarah in a bloody heap on the concrete.

The lamplight glinted off the silver dagger that was now buried in the werewolf's shoulder. As it retreated Van Helsing and Anna rushed to Sarah's aid.

She was writhing in agony as her wounds healed themselves. She gasped as the last bone set "Holy crap that hurt." She muttered.

"Vampire or not that was foolish!" Anna scolded her.

Van Helsing quickly reloaded his gun "I have to go after him." he said to Anna.

The Princess hesitated before nodding "I know" she whispered.

The Hunter held her gaze for another heart beat before disappearing into the gathering mist.

Sarah pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at the princess sadly "He's going to kill Velkan."

Anna shook her head "That's not Velkan anymore." She said helping the vampire get to her feet. Silently they began to follow Van Helsing's path.

Van Helsing could sense the creature ahead of him. He caught sight of a flash of fur moving incredibly fast, weaving in and out of the many corridors and alleyways between the houses.

"Whose hunting who?" he muttered to himself sure that the beast was setting him up for an ambush.

The narrow street was defiantly not the best place for him to be. He spared a thought for Anna and Sarah before heading towards the nearby Graveyard, for this he needed lots of space.

Turning around a corner he froze hearing a sound nearby. Van Helsing spun and pointed his gun at the figure against the wall. He blinked in surprise as he stared at the undertaker, standing in a large coffin propped against the wall.

The undertaker smiled giving his face a skull like appearance. "This ones a little big for me" he said regretfully but then his eyes lit up stepping out of the coffin he circled around the hunter.

Van Helsing kept his eyes on the man and so was forced to turn with his back facing the coffin. "Well look at that a perfect fit!" the skeletal man exclaimed sizing the hunter up with the coffin at his back.

"What a coincidence." Looking thrilled he picked up his spade and marched deeper into the graveyard.

"I see the wolfman hasn't killed you yet." He called over his shoulder.

Van Helsing was still scrutinising the coffin when a sound caught his attention, turning he followed the undertaker "Don't worry, he's getting to it." The undertaker smirked and dug the spade into the edge of a newly dug grave.

"A little late to be digging graves isn't it?" Van Helsing asked his back to the undertaker scanning the darkness around them.

"Never too late to dig graves. Never know when you'll need a fresh one." Van Helsing sensed danger and spun just in time to catch the undertaker's spade, which had been on a hard swing for his head.

Then it had been confirmed, the undertaker was in league with Dracula. Van Helsing scowled and then noted how terrified the undertaker looked, his glance shifted to one side to look over the hunter's shoulder.

That was all the warning Van Helsing needed.

Quickly he stepped to the side and a massive blur of fur and fangs just missed him, hitting the undertaker head on.

The momentum carried both man and wolf sixty feet away. The undertaker was dead even before his body hit the lamppost.

Anna and Sarah turned the corner at this moment, watching wide eyed as the dazed werewolf got to its feet.

Van Helsing raised his crossbow to fire but found Anna's hand over his own on the trigger.

"No" she whispered, "He's my brother. I should be the one to end it."

Van Helsing hesitated for a moment but finally lowered his crossbow. Anna gave him a fleeting smile before facing the werewolf.

She produced a long silver dagger from the clasps at her thigh and threw it straight and true into her brother's heart.

The wolf threw back its head, roaring in pain, its fur started to fall away and its mass diminished. Soon where the wolf had been only Velkan Valerius remained.

As he slumped to the floor Anna ran forward and caught him, tears streaming down her face as she lowered him to the ground.

"Velkan?" she asked her voice shaking.

He turned his head painfully to look at his sister, smiling he reached up to touch her face. "Thank you Anna." He said harshly before closing his eyes for the last time.

Anna wept silently over her brother's body while Van Helsing and Sarah watched sadly.

"He's free now." Sarah whispered a single tear gliding down her cheek.

Van Helsing placed an arm around her shoulders "One way or another… soon you will be too." He said.

Sarah nodded. "One way or another." She whispered.

It was difficult to say who felt the presence first; the hunter and the vampire both froze at the same time.

"Anna run!" Van Helsing called desperately, raising his crossbow.

Aleera's demon visage appeared to melt from the mist behind the princess and before either Van Helsing or Sarah could stop her, she delivered a savage blow that rendered the princess unconscious.

Van Helsing cursed as the vampire lifted the princess by her boot like a rag doll, rising into the air.

"Shoot!" yelled Sarah trying painfully to transform, hindered by her numerous injuries, that had yet to be healed.

"I could hit Anna!" he yelled back desperately.

Sarah forced herself to transform, screaming as she felt newly knitted bones snapping. She grunted as her wings formed and without hesitating threw herself into the air.

Through her tear blinded eyes she could make out Aleera's shape heading north, the logical part of Sarah's mind wondered why she was heading away from castle Frankenstein. The thought was lost fairly quickly, as raw pain once again sliced through her battered body.

Dracula's dry laugh echoed around her as the pain increased, he was doing this she realised. The pain was not from her injuries but from him!!

With an angry shriek Sarah lost her demon form and began to fall, landing hard on her back on the outskirts of the village.

Her body arched as another nauseating wave of agony swept through her and she watched bitterly as Aleera and Anna disappeared into the night.


	51. Bargaining

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing it is the property of Steven Summers and universal studios.

Chapter 51

Everyone jumped when the large front doors of the manor burst open hitting the walls either side violently.

Van Helsing strode through them, completely blanking the group and heading straight for the basement gym to work out his frustration.

"Van Helsing?" Carl asked moving to follow him.

"Leave him Carl." Carl turned and met Sarah walking sadly into the foyer "He needs to be alone right now." She said watching the retreating hunter.

Amie stepped forward "Are you ok? Where's Anna?"

Sarah shook her head. "Everything that happened…" she turned to Carl "It was Dracula, he got into my head made the hunger worse. It was all a ploy to get Van Helsing and Anna to come after me. He set us up, and the werewolf attacked us."

Muttered curses went around the group.

"Aleera caught us by surprise…she took Anna… and Dracula made sure I couldn't stop her." Sarah said anger and regret making her voice catch.

A loud crash sounded somewhere below them, a roar of anger accompanying it.

"He's taking this hard." said Chris worriedly.

Carl nodded "His mission was to protect the last Valerius, until Dracula had been destroyed. He's never failed before, that's why he's taking it so hard."

Amie and Sarah exchanged glances as another crash sounded. "It's not the mission he cares about." Amie said knowingly.

Nobody slept that night. Van Helsing didn't reappear as the sky got lighter and Sarah did not retreat with the coming of the sun.

She stood at one of the large windows in the foyer, staring out as the cloudy sky shone a breath taking pink.

Tony appeared beside her worry on his face. "Maybe you should get away from the window."

He said hesitantly, trying not to sound patronising "the suns rising."

Sarah didn't move. "We won't see the sun today." She said not looking at him "The clouds are shielding it from us. It won't burn."

Tony nodded and they watched the pink turn to a drizzly grey.

"The first morning we were here, I watched the sun rise with Anna." Sarah muttered eyes glazed with tears. "I didn't know it'd be the last real sunrise I would ever see."

She sighed and wandered away from the window, turning towards the huge map of Transylvania, which dominated the left wall. She scrutinised it for a moment and to Tony's confusion bent to finger the tear in the bottom left hand corner.

"There's a piece missing." Tony said stating the obvious.

Sarah nodded and stood tall again "what lies North of Vaseria?" she asked.

Tony glanced at the map. "Looks like Budapest." He said dismissively.

Sarah cursed and ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Tony in her wake.

She dashed into the hall and saw Van Helsing striding purposefully towards her fully armed wearing his hat and trench coat.

"Van Helsing!" she cried "I have to talk to you."

To her surprise he pushed past her snapping "Not now" and rushing out of the manor. Sarah blinked watching him go as Carl rushed up to her, her friends armed behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked urgently.

"Aleera's in the village asking to speak to you and Van Helsing!" he reported hurriedly.

Sarah groaned she knew where this was leading, running to the doors she yelled back at her friends. "Meet us there!" before disappearing, heading for the village faster than their eyes could process.

Aleera set herself gracefully on the roof of the church giggling as she watched the villagers scurrying away like rabbits.

Regretfully she wasn't there to feed; no this was all about business. She smiled as she saw the two figures approaching her, a smaller group closing fast just behind them. 'Well' she thought 'mainly business'.

Aleera waited for the whole group to assemble before speaking.

"So much trouble to my master…so much trouble." She said silkily.

Amie lent over to Bob "This is creepily familiar," she whispered.

Van Helsing made to fire his crossbow but was stopped by Sarah's hand over his on the trigger. "Wait." She whispered.

"You killed Marishka and Verona, if my master was capable of love, he would have loved them very much. Now he misses his newest bride." Her lustful gaze fell on Sarah and she involuntarily shivered.

Aleera shook her head at her "Master is very disappointed that you ran away darling." She said flashing her fangs at the group.

Van Helsing realised she was not there to fight and found himself feeling disappointed. "What do you want?"

"The master commands a trade, his bride… for the princess." Sarah froze and felt her friends gather protectively around her, each one glaring at Aleera in defiance, believing that there was no way Van Helsing would agree to the trade.

Sarah looked at the ground. She knew differently.

"Somewhere public. Lot's of people." He said evenly.

Now the group was staring at him apart from Sarah who kept her neutral gaze at her feet.

"A place where your master will be less inclined to show his…other side."

Aleera thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up. "Tomorrow night is All Hallow's Eve! In Budapest there is a wonderful masquerade ball." She leaped for joy to a position higher up on the roof. "I love masquerade balls! Vilhova Palace! Midnight!"

She whooped and leaped again, vanishing in a burst of wind and snow that told Van Helsing she had transformed into the flying creature.

"You can't seriously be considering handing Sarah over!" Amie yelled at Van Helsing.

He turned angrily to face her "I have lived through wars and lost much. I know what's worth the fight and what's not. We cannot allow Dracula to kill Anna! She's the last of the Valerius, her life means more than anyone of ours." He looked over at Sarah "Sarah understands that." The girl met his gaze and nodded a secret understanding passed between them.

Chris glanced from one o the other "I'm feeling like I'm missing something here." He said dryly the rest of the group silently nodded.

Van Helsing ignored them "Tell me one thing, do we succeed?" he asked the Vampire.

A pained look crossed her face as she recalled the rescue mission in the movie. "You get her back." She said carefully.

That was all he needed to know.

Silently the hunter turned and began to walk towards the manor. "Carl go to the stable and get the carriage ready, we're going to a party." He yelled behind him.

Amie and Tony appeared either side of Sarah, watching the hunter and the friar walk away.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked.

"You read the book right?" Tony nodded "I'm guessing you got distracted at the ballroom scene?" she said knowingly.

"Yeah so?"

"Your about to see it Technicolor."


	52. preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing it is the property of Steven Summers and universal studios.

Chapter 52

Valerius manor was buzzing with preparations as everyone followed Van Helsing's orders, loading the large travelling coach with clothes and weapons for the journey to nearby Budapest.

Bob stood by the horses supported on either side by his wooden crutches.

"I'm going to be left behind aren't I?" he asked Van Helsing bitterly.

The hunter was sat in the driver's seat adjusting the reins, which were fastened securely to six black Transylvanian stallions.

"Nope." he answered shortly, not looking away from his task.

Bob blinked in surprise. "But my leg…" he started.

Van Helsing looked at him and grinned "Are your arms ok?" he asked.

The boy nodded confused. Van Helsing's eyes shone "You ever driven a carriage?" he asked.

"Er shockingly no" Bob answered sarcastically.

The hunter bent and grasped the startled boy by his collar, hauling him into the seat next to him. "You'd better learn fast then." He said handing him the reins.

Sarah stood in the armoury carefully handling the tiger Katana Anna had promised her what seemed like a lifetime ago. Lovingly she ran her fingers the length of the blade and balanced the shining metal between her hands.

Jory watched her from the doorway "Cool sword." He said walking towards her and admiring it over her shoulder.

She grinned and nodded "Yeah, I like it. The morning after we got here, Anna promised me this sword…if I could learn to use it."

Jory nodded "I remember you learning" he laughed "she said you kept trying to spin and jump over the blades, but always messed up and landed arse over tit on the floor." He said laughing.

Sarah grinned "Kill Bill and star wars have spoilt me for ever!" she stated re-sheathing the blade and placing it back in its glass case.

They both turned as Carl entered the room, a large bag slung over his back. "Ready?" he asked them.

Sarah nodded "As we'll ever be."

"Good, good" muttered the friar fiddling with a strange brown object in his hands.

"What's that thing?" asked Jory walking over and taking it off him.

"Careful with that!" he said desperately "I've been working on that for twelve years!"

"Cool, what's it for?" asked the boy turning it this way and that trying to figure it out.

"Its, compressed magma from Mount Vesuvius, with pure Alkali from the Gobi Desert. It's one of a kind." Carl stated proudly.

Jory blinked looking at him blankly. "O…kay…but what does it do?" Carl opened his mouth to answer but Sarah got there first.

"When the two chemicals interact they produce a light equal to the intensity of the sun." she stated grinning.

Carl blinked "Exactly."

Jory looked amused. "Let me get this straight…you've had this all along? Through all the vampire attacks?" Carl nodded looking confused.

"And you've never used it?" Jory continued.

Sarah grinned "He hasn't quite figured out how yet." She said.

Carl looked rather sulky "I know how to use it!" he said furiously "I just don't know …what to use it for." Jory laughed and handed the object over.

Sarah grinned, "Don't worry Carl you'll figure it out. Just do me a favour, don't set it off near me ok?"

The Friar looked even more confused now "Why not?" Sarah and Jory grinned at each other, and walked past him, Jory stopping briefly to pat him on the shoulder.

"Think about it" he said cryptically and then as an after thought. "And bring it with you ok?"

Less than an hour later, the large Valerius carriage was on it's way to Budapest, Bob sat confidently in the driver's seat controlling the horses while Carl gave him directions.

The sun was out, forcing Sarah to stay in the heavily curtained carriage, hissing now and again when a small patch of light escaped the heavy material.

"You ok?" Tony asked in concern when the coach jolted violently and Sarah had to leap to the ceiling to avoid a fatal shaft of light.

"Great." She hissed through gritted teeth as the newly burnt flesh on her arms began to heal itself.

"Can't we pin them down with something?" Asked Chris trying to hold the edge of the material closed.

Van Helsing produced a box out of his coat opening it to reveal a set of alarmingly sharp wooden stakes with metal points. Sarah visibly winced at the sight lowering herself back on to her seat next to Tony, before being forced once again to lie on the ceiling when sunlight escaped the curtains, covering the coaches' interior in a net of crisscrossed rays.

"What ever you're going to do, do it!" she yelled at the hunter. Remembering a particular scene in Resident Evil, involving a laser net that looked suspiciously like the predicament she found herself in right now.

Van Helsing grinned and expertly hammered several of the stakes through the edge of the curtains and into the wood of the window, ensuring that no amount of turbulence would allow the material to shift. Sarah sighed with relief and gratefully slumped in to her seat.

Amie gave her a pitying look "Maybe on the way back we should make it a night trip." She suggested, Sarah grinned and nodded her approval as Marston and Jory watched her healing burns in fascination.

"That is so cool." Marston muttered prodding the new skin and earning himself a frown from Sarah in the process.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: sorry another short chapter.


	53. Mutiny

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own van helsing.

Chapter 53

It was late evening when they entered Budapest, the sun had retreated behind a thick cloud covering which allowed the group to pull back the curtains and admire the architecture of the ancient city.

Bob and Marston were almost giddy with the history of the place, leaning out of the windows to stare at the passing statues.

Sarah remained in her seat listening to Bob pointing out various things to Amie, who just grinned and nodded when she thought it was appropriate, a clear sign that she didn't have a clue what her boyfriend was talking about.

Tony stayed in his seat watching her carefully. "I read most of the book up too this point" he stated.

Sarah glanced at him. "And?"

"Are we safe to assume that in this particular scenario lacking a Frankenstein monster, that you are filling that position?" he asked frowning, his voice laced with his concern for her.

Sarah blushed although her pale skin failed to show it. "That's it isn't it?" he asked when she failed to answer him.

She grimaced and nodded under his scrutiny.

"Sarah he gets caught! Van Helsing is so focused on Anna that he loses Frankenstein to Dracula!! Your just handing yourself over to him!"

Sarah glanced at her feet relieved that Van Helsing and Carl were driving and out of earshot.

Her friends however had returned to their seats and were regarding her with open fear and concern. "It won't be like that." She said quietly.

"Wait, this is that ball? With the creepy mirror thing?" Bob questioned going pale.

Sarah nodded, "We're all gonna die." He said slumping into his seat.

Sarah met his gaze her eyes shinning vampiric purple, "No one is going to die!" she said deadly serious.

Chris frowned "but if the plan goes wrong…"

"It won't." she said her voice hardening with conviction.

"But hypothetically speaking if it did fail?" Marston prompted.

Sarah sighed, "Following the movie, worse case scenario?"

"It goes exactly like it did with Frankenstein and Dracula gets you for good, leading to a chain reaction which may or may not kill Anna later on any way." Amie said speaking up.

"Perfect." muttered Chris.

"It won't go like that!" Sarah insisted desperately "Look the only reason Dracula got his hands on Frankenstein was because Van Helsing drugged him and left him in a tomb, thinking he would be safe there."

Tony snorted. "Great plan, drug him so he can't defend himself and leave him in a graveyard. How exactly did he figure that as safe? I tell you why, 'cause all he was thinking about was Anna! I like Anna, but I'm not going to stand by at let the supposed "Hero" of this little fairytale, put you in danger just to save his own little princess."

"Damn Nazi." Marston glared darkly towards the front of the coach.

Sarah smiled "Can you say, "over reacting"?" She asked Tony sarcastically.

"Can you say, "Sucking chest wound?" Bob shot back earning himself a glare from the vampiress.

Sarah looked around at her friends. "Whatever happens, I have to do this. I can't let Van Helsing fail." She whispered.

Marston put his arm around her "We'll go in there and kick vampire monkey ass!!" he promised. Sarah giggled.

Amie rolled her eyes "Had to randomly put a monkey somewhere didn't you?"

The group became silent as the carriage rolled to a stop under a large bridge, where it was temporarily hidden in the growing shadows of the night. As the carriage stopped Sarah began to catch the sounds of a hushed conversation from the front of the carriage.

Van Helsing pulled the horses to a halt, tying off the reins and looking around at the spot he had picked.

The Vilkova Palace was visible towering impressively over the city, Van Helsing was confident that no unwanted eyes would be able to pick out the carriage under the bridge and the spot lay close to one of the side streets that led from the palace the river flowing directly next to it.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Carl nervously as Van Helsing reached under the seat and pulled out his silver blowing tube, used to deliver darts containing various poisons.

Van Helsing sighed. "What I have too." He answered shortly climbing down from the carriage.

Acting as casual as possible, he opened the door to the carriage and watched, as one after the other his young charges filed out, unusually quiet as they stepped past him. He frowned when Sarah didn't emerge; waiting a few minutes before stepping into the carriage.

The hunter went on guard instinctively as he saw that the curtains had been replaced, making the interior pitch black.

"Sarah?" he asked cautiously preparing the tranquilliser darts in his delivery tube.

A shadow moved to his right and he quickly raised the tube and fired.

Sarah's reflexes were to fast for him and she dodged the dart, hearing it thud into the wood behind her.

Van Helsing sensed her coming at him but could do little to stop her in the cramped carriage.

She used her body to tackle him and they fell from the carriage in a jumble of limbs, Carl made to move forward but found himself held back at sword point by Tony.

"Sorry Carl but we need to make a point." He said regretfully.

The group watched as Sarah gained the upper hand and pinned the hunter against the wall of the bridge, angrily kicking his dart tube away.

"I take it you knew what I planned?" he asked seemingly unconcerned that a pissed off vampire had him at her mercy.

Sarah hissed at him her eyes a feral purple. "Drug me and hide me away in a safe place until this was all over?" she queried, her anger faded slightly but her grip remaining constant, insuring that he couldn't reach for any of his hidden weapons.

"That would sum it up." He agreed evenly.

Jory shifted uncomfortably; alarmed by the violent way Sarah was handling the hunter.

He glanced around and saw that everyone else seemed just as disturbed as he was.

"Sarah you can let him go now, I think you've made your point." Bob said carefully, he took a startled step back as Sarah looked at him sharply, her skin going slightly grey and her fangs clear behind her lips.

Sarah felt the dark presence in her mind swell and take over briefly, for a second she nearly lost control over her own body. Horrified when she felt her fangs elongate in preparation for an instinctive kill, she gasped and forced her way back to the surface of her mind, pushing the presence as far away as she could.

It was harder to fight back this time and for a moment they were equal, neither in control, then with a last effort she held it back and placed her mental shields around it.

Van Helsing frowned as he sensed a sudden surge of darkness within the girl when she turned her attention to her friends, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished and the girl blinked as if she had just awakened.

Trembling slightly she glanced at him and gently let go, stepping back to give him some room. "Sorry, got a bit carried away." She muttered refusing to meet his gaze.

"So I noticed," he said coolly.

She glared at him "Don't you ever try to drug me again." She said seriously. "I probably know more about what's going on here than you do, and I didn't ask for your protection. In case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself."

Van Helsing looked at her from under the rim of his hat. "I'd say we've established that much, but I have no intention of letting you go into that palace, I will not run the risk of Dracula getting his hands on you as well."

"So you're going to drug her and leave her defenceless in a crypt?" asked Tony his voice cool. "Great plan Einstein, did it ever occur to you that the guy knows you from what ever twisted past life you two shared and would be expecting you to do exactly that?"

Van Helsing stared at the boy in stunned silence; evidently the possibility hadn't occurred to him.

The thought caught him off guard, why hadn't it occurred to him? In the last seven years he had never once over looked any possibility in a scenario, what was different about this one?

An unwanted voice at the back of his head gave him the answer: Anna, he cared about her.

Carl gently pushed Tony's blade away "I want you to know I was against the plan from the start." He said shrilly.

Everyone ignored him moving to stand next to Sarah, in open challenge of the hunter's leadership.

Van Helsing frowned, looking from one serious face to the other "This is beginning to look like mutiny." He said casually.

Marston shrugged "Technically since you're not a captain it's more of a…"

Amie cut him off "Your being careless." she said bluntly "we've all noticed it and we're not prepared to go along with whatever you're planning, without getting a few things straight."

Van Helsing scowled who did these kids think they were?

"And what might they be?" he asked coolly.

The group of friends shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze.

Tony spoke up "The day Sarah was taken," he began glancing at her "I was desperate to go after her…we all were…none of us cared that we wouldn't stand a chance because we couldn't think beyond our feelings for her, you knew that and you stopped us."

Jory grinned and whispered to an intrigued Sarah "He knocked Tony out."

She raised an eyebrow at Tony, who avoided her gaze and chose instead to stare at Van Helsing.

The hunter sighed "You're saying I'm being careless because I'm letting my feelings for Anna control me." He asked.

The group nodded "If we've learnt anything from you it's that you can't be careless." Marston said sounding like a clique cartoon super hero.

Chris grinned "And that with great power, comes great responsibility." He added seriously. Marston, Sarah, Tony and Jory giggled while Amie rolled her eyes.

Carl cast Van Helsing a confused glance "What's so funny?" he asked.

Van Helsing gave a brief smile and shook his head in amusement "I'm not going to pretend that I understand some of the things you say…but you have a point." He turned to Sarah "I'm sorry, I just want to keep you safe. I don't like to lose." He said.

Sarah smiled "I noticed, so no drugs? No stupid "lock her up in a cemetery for her own good" crap?"

"Cross my heart." He said grinning. "So is the mutiny over?" everyone smiled looking at Tony.

Who shrugged "I have other issues but we can work them out later." He said with an air of importance.

Sarah rolled her eyes "Tony there will never be enough time for us to go through your issues."

"I'm eccentric not crazy. It's what women love about me." He said proudly.

Sarah and Amie shared an amused glance. "Don't think that's it Tone." Sarah pointed out smirking.

"So what is?" he asked cheekily.

Sarah blushed "Ok that might be it." She admitted.

"So what's the plan?" Jory asked wrinkling his nose at the rotten stench rising from the brown waters of the river.

Van Helsing looked at him and then pointedly tried to look busy rearranging his now very creased coat.

"You do have a plan?" Amie asked hopefully.

"Right now 'plan'…might be too generous a term." The hunter said calmly.

He cringed slightly as he found himself suddenly confirming there earlier point. Maybe he was rushing in half cocked…there was a first time for everything.

Carl step forward nervously "But you do have one in the early stages, yes?" he asked hopefully. "I mean it doesn't have to be Wellington's at waterloo, but some form of a plan would be nice."

Sarah smiled ironically at the line, the last time she had thought about it was as she was entering Dracula's clutches.

"We go in, we get Anna." Van Helsing said confidently.

Everyone waited patiently for the rest of the plan shifting uncomfortably as the hunter walked past them and began to off load weapons.

"We're going to die." Chris groaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: ok to some of you this chapter might seem a bit pointless in the grand sceme of things but i didn't think Van Helsing was thinking straight in this part of the movie, he was too hung up on Anna. Lets face it the ballroom rescue wasn't exactly a screaming success.


	54. Pocket sized holy water

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 54

"Hold still." Amie commanded pulling tightly on the ribbons of the corset.

Sarah grunted. "You know just because I don't need to breathe, doesn't mean I wouldn't like to keep my ribs and lungs in tact."

Amie smiled and pulled the ribbons tighter, finally fixing them in place. They were standing in the carriage getting Sarah ready for the ball, while the guys changed outside.

Sarah turned around and Amie stepped back to get a better look at her in the meagre lamplight.

The gown Van Helsing had given her was beautiful; the bodice consisted of a white corset top with gold Celtic knot embroidery, weaving in and out of the centre to meet around the edge. White ribbons crossed up the back to secure the dress in place, leaving her shoulders bare but for the inch thick which straps, that hung loosely just level with her collar bone.

The skirt itself was pure white with a gold hem, rolls of fabric made it sweep out elegantly revealing a glimpse of the simple white slippers that covered her feet.

Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a braid, which hung down her back, loose strands framed her face and her usual green pentagram necklace had been replaced by one of Anna's silver pendants decorated with the Claddagh symbol, two hands grasping a heart with a crown above it for love, friendship and loyalty.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably under Amie's gaze. "So? Do I pass inspection?"

Amie grinned, "You look gorgeous."

Sarah blushed self consciously, no doubts in her mind that Amie would have looked better in the gown. As it was Amie had agreed to stay behind with Bob and the carriage, their official get away vehicle, so she was clothed in her usual peasant skirt and top.

Crossing to the door Sarah knocked on it twice. "Everybody decent?" she asked loudly.

Amie sniggered it wouldn't exactly be such a bad thing to "Accidentally" stumble upon Van Helsing less than fully clothed. Sarah grinned knowing exactly what was going through her friends mind.

"Yeh you can come out!" answered Jory almost immediately.

Sarah hesitated "What?" asked Amie concerned.

The girl grimaced sheepishly "I really don't want them to see me like this, I feel ridiculous!"

Amie rolled her eyes and gave Sarah a quick shove towards the door. "Don't be an idiot you look amazing."

Without waiting for further argument, she stepped past Sarah and pushed open the door. The guys were standing a few yards away in a group discussion, all wearing identical high collared jackets over pristine white shirts and black trousers.

They all turned towards the carriage, "About bloody time!" said Tony loudly.

Amie glared at him as she climbed down from the coach. Sarah emerged behind her into utter silence.

Her cheeks burned as she saw them all openly staring at her, "What you've never seen a girl going to a ball before?" she asked sarcastically jumping down from the carriage.

Jory looked her over dramatically "Holy crap Sarah! You're wearing a dress!" he exclaimed in shock.

Sarah and Amie laughed, "You noticed that huh?" Amie said grinning and crossing over to stand with her boyfriend.

"You look amazing." said Marston, "So what took you so long?"

Sarah grinned, "Amie decided to rearrange my internal organs with the corset, and I'd say she succeeded."

Chris winced in sympathy glancing at the back of the dress. Sarah glanced at Tony and saw him artfully gazing anywhere but at her, she grinned he was acting exactly as he would if Amie had turned up to school in a particularly revealing top. Had a paper been at hand she was certain he would have taken refuge behind it.

"So what do you think?" she asked him pleasantly.

He gave her the briefest of glances before looking a little to the left of her. "Yeah you look good." He muttered quickly.

Van Helsing cleared his throat impatiently to regain their attention.

"It's a quarter to midnight the party starts in fifteen minutes, we go in and check the layout, we get Anna and Sarah keeps away from Dracula. No heroics, if anything goes wrong get out of there and meet up back here, wait no more than an hour. If we don't come out then…we're not coming out."

A nervous glance past around the group and Sarah saw Amie grip Bob's hand tightly, meeting her friends gaze she nodded reassuringly and gained a hesitant smile in return.

Carl began digging into his weapons bag while Van Helsing adjusted the Togo blades at his wrists.

Carl walked around the group, handing them each a vial of holy water.

"Our lives are different than other peoples." Amie muttered on receiving a bottle considerably larger than the rest of the groups.

"Pocket sized." Exclaimed Carl proudly as he saw the teens staring doubtfully at the size of the vials. "For those times when a huge trench coat is out of the question." Van Helsing shot him a look of which he was completely oblivious.

The boys all slipped their vials into a hidden pocket on the inside of their jackets.

Sarah watched them a little put out.

"Er where do I keep mine?" she asked staring down at her dress in resentment.

Carl blushed "Well…you see that bottle is slimmer than the others because it needs to fit somewhere the boys …sadly don't possess." Sarah blinked and then blushed as realization dawned.

Grinning; she slipped the vial into her bodice, to rest comfortably between her breasts.

"Perfect fit."

Chris stared into his vial of water sceptically. "So this stuff is like acid to vampires?" he asked looking at Sarah who nodded. "How powerful?" he asked intrigued.

"You remember that time in chemistry when I dropped boiling Sulphuric acid on myself and it ate holes right through my clothes?"

Chris nodded and Tony began sniggering, Sarah shot him an exasperated look "Don't make me tell them the camping story." She said threateningly.

He went silent almost immediately. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" she grinned wickedly.

Marston cleared his throat "You were saying?"

"Oh yeah, well replace the clothes with skin and increase the acids power by about a hundred and you'd get the general idea."

Jory winced at the mental image "Ouch" he muttered.

Van Helsing had finished preparing his many hidden weapons and regarded the group seriously.

"Time to go to a party." He announced pulling a gold mask over his face and beginning to walk towards the distant lights of the palace.

Putting their own masks on, the group followed, Sarah hesitated beside the carriage where Amie and Bob stood arm in arm.

She hugged both of them quickly "We'll be back before you know it." She whispered to Amie.

"You'd better." She answered fiercely.

Sarah smiled and jogged to catch up with the rest, cold dread encasing her heart as she began to feel Dracula's presence within the magnificent castle.

"He's here." She muttered fearfully "And he knows we're coming."

Van Helsing nodded "I wouldn't expect anything less."

They approached a huge ornate palace door that was plated in gold.

"And this is the back door" Chris muttered in awe.

They all jumped as it opened slowly before them.

Van Helsing took a step back ready to attack, but relaxed when he noticed the very human servant on the other side, smiling pleasantly.

"Welcome." He said politely stepping to the side so they could enter the palace.

"Enter freely and of your own will." muttered Sarah, quoting a line from Bram Stokes novel. Jory shuddered as the doors closed ominously behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: just to be cruel I'm gonna leave it there for 2nite. I'm not putting up the ball chapters until I get at least three reviews so R & R people!!


	55. Party time

Author's note: Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed, **JT14,** **Christine Marquez** (nope not gonna tell you, and not considering pairings between the friends just yet) **Savari, justjesus09** (I say post it, would love to read it!!) **Fortune Zyne**, **Niffers** (Cool name, yep Drac's a cutie!) **Countess Alana** (More Sarah/Drac moments for you in the next few chapies)

lol was fun I got 10 the most I've had yet on this story! So feeling guilty about leaving you all hanging so these are long chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my friends that's all. (Friends glare) ok ….. maybe not.

Chapter 55

Following the richly dressed crowd, they entered an impressive grand ballroom. The high ceiling was decorated with a beautiful mosaic, depicting and ancient battle between roman soldiers and Hungarian barbarians.

Van Helsing gazed up at it wistfully "I remember that." He muttered.

Chris shot Carl a questioning look. "Don't ask" the friar muttered shaking his head.

Their masks allowed them to move freely within the crowd and they made their way swiftly to a balcony that gave them an overview of the massive assemblage.

From here they watched the crowd dancing amid gypsy street performers, jugglers, fire-eaters, tightrope walkers and acrobats added to the spectacular scene.

"Well, this is different." said Carl, gawking at their surroundings.

Tony snorted, "I'm not impressed."

Marston winced as the violins struck up a haunting melody, accompanied by an opera singer.

"Its not exactly Adam and the Ants, is it." He said earning himself a bemused stare from Tony.

"What is it with you and eighties music?" he asked nervously fingering the small vial of holy water concealed with his jacket.

Marston shrugged "It was…err…is going to be…a great era."

Jory stared as the opera singer hit an impossibly high note.

"Do you reckon she'll do requests?" he asked grinning.

Chris and Marston shared a glance "Bohemian Rhapsody!" they exclaimed in unison.

Sarah rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yeah I'm sure the 19th century opera singer will know Bohemian Rhapsody." She said sarcastically.

Chris shrugged "It's a universal song."

Carl glanced from one face to another clearly confused. "Are you people even speaking English?"

He looked to Van Helsing for help, but found the hunter staring intently at the dancers, a look of deep concern on his face.

"What?" he questioned fearfully.

"This is too easy, Dracula's up to something." Van Helsing said thoughtfully looking at Sarah who winced.

"I forgot to mention that most of the guests are vampires didn't I." she whispered.

Everyone regarded her in horror. Tony gingerly brought a hand up to his still bruised chest, a brutal reminder of vampire strength.

"We're screwed." Jory sighed, counting easily over a thousand possible vampires barely three meters below him.

Carl followed his gaze "So in situations like this, do we stick to a solid plan? Or do we improvise?" he asked fearfully.

Van Helsing didn't take his eyes off Anna when he answered. "A bit of both, actually."

"I knew you were going to say that." Sarah muttered folding her arms.

Anna glided dreamily across the dance floor her feet barely touching the ground. Little of her surroundings registered as she danced in the arms of a man she vaguely recognised.

It was all like a dream, like she was floating. There were no monsters here, no hunts, and no deaths. There was only…dancing.

The man gently removed her mask staring into her vacant eyes. He was good to her; he was her…master? Abruptly her mind rebelled at the thought, no man was her master! She was the last Valerius!

The scene began to shimmer around her, seeming to come into sharper focus. Anna began to panic; she needed to be somewhere else, to do something important.

Caressing her face, the man lent in and captured her lips in a violent kiss that brought her well and truly to her senses.

The princess found herself in the hands of the vile creature that had caused almost the complete genocide of her family…and she was dancing with him!

Dracula grinned, locking cold dead eyes with startled brown orbs. "How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" he asked spinning her.

Bile rose in her throat as she felt his cold touch on her bare skin. With disgust she took in her own appearance.

A beautiful crimson gown with a plunging neckline had replaced her fighting clothes, the sleeves hung off her shoulders exposing her slender neck and chest. White gloves reached to her elbows and elaborate ruby jewellery dripped from her ears and throat. Forcing herself not to dwell on exactly how she had been dressed, she focused on trying to struggle against the count.

Her body failed to respond, still under his control.

"You make my skin crawl!" she spat at him.

The counts eyes shone with malice and hunger. "That's not all I could do with your skin."

He dipped her, his hand travelling up her bodice to brush the sensitive area between her breasts and up until he clasped the base of her neck, tilting her head to the side.

He bent towards her and she could feel his putrid breath on her skin. He gestured towards the huge mirror behind them, forcing Anna to look at her reflection.

"Don't we make a beautiful couple?" he remarked.

In the glass Anna saw herself dancing alone hanging inexplicably in midair, seemingly unsupported. Dracula cast no reflection.

Suddenly, Aleera pulled Anna away "My turn" she said. Dracula watched them dance smiling.

Anna's would-be rescuers watched silently as she was swept up into another dance by Dracula's bride.

"Girl on girl action." muttered Tony. "It was better in the book."

Van Helsing watched the dance with dawning horror; it appeared Anna was to become the count's newest bride.

Sarah touched his arm reassuringly "I'm not going to let him do that to anyone else." She promised, her voice straining with hidden emotion.

The Hunter gave her a sad smile before assessing the situation beneath him. "Carl we're going to need some cover for a quick get away."

"Like what?" asked the friar.

Sarah and Jory exchanged a glance; stepping towards him, Jory extracted the small light device from the friar's sack.

"Use this." He said passing it over.

Carl looked deeply confused. "I really don't see how that will help."

Chris took it from him and looked it over "So what does it do?" he asked doubtfully.

Carl's eyes shone with enthusiasm "It creates a light equal to the intensity of the sun" he said proudly.

Chris gaped at him "And… you don't think that would be useful for an escape plan?" he asked incredulously. Carl just looked at him blankly.

"He doesn't quite get the connection." Sarah elaborated.

Chris sighed in exasperation. "Ok Carl I'm coming with you." He announced.

The group watched as they left through the oak doors at the back of the balcony.

Van Helsing raised a questioning eyebrow. "Trust me that things going to save our arses." said Sarah happily.

"Indeed" muttered Marston.

"If he doesn't accidentally reduce you to charcoal when he sets it off." pointed out Tony.

"You always know how to put a damper on the situation." She said scowling at him.

He shrugged "I'm realistic."

Before long, everyone was in position.

Van Helsing kept his eyes on the princess, his fists clenched tightly in anger as he saw her trying to fight Dracula's control. Only the strength of his will and instinct kept him from vaulting off the balcony and into the midst of the crowd to get to her.

He even went as far as to brace his foot on the edge of the balcony in preparation for the jump, but his life was not the only one on the line tonight.

He caught sight of Sarah and Jory slipping on to the dance floor, discreetly making their way towards Aleera and her reluctant partner.

His eyes followed their movements before checking that Tony and Marston were in position.

Sure enough he spotted them moving around the edge of the dance floor, slipping behind curtains to keep themselves hidden from the many vampire eyes in the ballroom.

So far the plan was going off without a hitch, and as an added bonus Dracula was busy gorging himself on a poor maidservant who had, had the bad luck of crossing his path. Silently Van Helsing crossed himself, praying for the woman's soul and silently thanking her for her sacrifice however unexpected it had been. Everyone was ready and now so was he.

Sarah and Jory swept through the crowd self-consciously trying to mimic the many couples surrounding them.

"I feel like a snow beast." Sarah muttered glaring at her swirling white skirt. Jory sniggered stepping in time to the music, his mask keeping his identity from the couples around them.

For all any of the vampires knew he was just Sarah's intended victim. A naive young human she had lured to the ball for her own amusement.

Now and again he caught the eye of one of the woman dancing near them, shuddering slightly, he imagined what could be just beneath the surface waiting to pounce.

"I'm going to be in therapy till I'm decrepit and old." He muttered.

Sarah smirked "least you didn't have a dead guy sucking your throat." She muttered glaring at the feasting vampire on the other side of the dance floor.

Her heart broke for the poor girl in his grasp. Jory followed her gaze regarding Dracula with disgust.

"It could have been worse." Jory said. Sarah cocked her head to the side as he spun her gracefully, imitating the dancers around them.

"How?" she asked miserably watching Dracula torment the young maidservant.

Jory grinned, "Dracula could have been the guy out of "Dracula dead and loving it"."

Sarah grinned back at him, the mental image of the comedy Dracula, a white haired, over weight man, temporarily replaced the handsome, menacing Dracula, who had arrogantly danced with the captive princess.

Marston hung around the large red curtains, which artfully concealed the various entrances and exits to the great ballroom. From here he watched Sarah and Jory's progress. Tony shifted uncomfortably at his side, his eyes locked on the distant figures as they carefully danced their way across the floor towards Anna.

"Van Helsing's ready on the balcony." He informed Tony, who just nodded, still following the dancing couple. Marston followed his gaze watching as they twirled and stepped in time with the other guests.

"Nothing's going to go wrong." He said with confidence he didn't feel.

Tony didn't respond and Marston shifted uncomfortably in his elaborate dress attire. The cuffs and high collar irritating the skin of his wrists and neck 'Please let nothing go wrong,' he prayed silently.

A muscle twitched in Van Helsing's jaw as he watched Anna helpless in the hands of the creatures who had brutally murdered her family. His newly found memories of his relationship with the count, made him feel partially responsible for everything that was happening, but he cast such thoughts aside.

Tonight Anna was all that mattered to him.

"Ok, let me try this again." Chris sighed in exasperation kneeling before the Friar, who was delicately placing his sunlight device on the carpet in the middle of the corridor.

"Vampire's hate sunlight right? Why is that?" he prompted hopefully.

Carl frowned in confusion "Because it is the light of god and brings the lords wraith upon them, destroying them in cleansing flame?"

Chris sighed "In scientific terms that means?"

"The Uv light, speeds up their molecules in a way that makes them spontaneously combust!" The friar exclaimed proudly.

Chris grinned thinking that finally they were getting somewhere until the friar frowned again.

"What has this got to do with my device?"

Chris gritted his teeth. "Ok what does your device give off when activated?" he asked patiently.

"A light of equal intensity to the sun." Carl stated for the hundredth time.

"So U.V light basically." Chris said pointedly "The kind that makes Vampire's become crispy and black and more importantly…DEAD!"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on the Friar's features and he exclaimed gleefully "I know what it's for!"

Chris slumped exhausted "About fucking time." He muttered.


	56. The plan goes to hell

Disclaimer: I own my friends that's all. (Friends glare) ok ….. maybe not.

Chapter 56

Aleera talked as easily too the princess as if they were sisters, an ironic sentiment considering their history.

Anna felt her hatred for Dracula grow as she was reminded of yet another little piece of happiness that he had stolen away and perverted.

"It's the little things that I love." She was saying, "The last look in my victims eyes,

The feel of the wind in my hair…and of course pleasing my master."

Anna cringed as Aleera leant down and licked her on the cheek, allowing her fangs to gently prick the delicate skin there.

"The master wishes to make you his third bride." She whispered relishing the shudder of revulsion and fear assaulting the princess's slender body.

She leant back allowing Anna to see her face transform, becoming grey and leathery. Her lips peeling back to reveal her terrifying fangs.

"But I won't let him, I want him all to myself."

Anna's eyes widened as she helplessly felt Aleera bringing her mouth towards her throat.

A blast of holy water hit the vampiress from behind, causing her to let Anna go abruptly.

Marston and Tony grinned in satisfaction as she screamed, clawing at her smoking back in agony. Their part officially over, they ducked back into the crowd taking advantage of the confusion to slip towards the edge of the room without being noticed.

Anna blinked in confusion, suddenly finding herself standing alone on the dance floor, still under the counts control she couldn't move or respond as Sarah and Jory suddenly appeared at her side.

"It's ok we've come for you." Sarah said breathlessly.

Upon the balcony Van Helsing gripped a loose rope that hung form the ceiling and waited for Jory's signal. Above the endless sea of masked faces a golden glint caught his eye.

Jory's mask caught the light from the candles and he aimed it carefully towards the balcony on which Van Helsing stood.

Without hesitating the hunter leapt off the ledge and swung over the heads of the distracted crowd. His heart leapt with joy as Anna appeared, Sarah using her vampiric strength to hoist her up above the crowd where he could easily reach her.

He grasped her a round the waist feeling her clutch desperately to him as they swung together up and on to the distant balcony.

Jory heard them go but did not dare turn to look. His eyes were firmly watching the count, who was still engaged in his reluctant meal, seemingly unaware of what had just transpired.

Around them the crowd was milling around the distraught Aleera in confusion. She cowered on the shinning dance floor in a foetal position while the exposed skin on her back began to heal over.

Incredibly she got to her feet and began to laugh, spinning in a circle to the amusement of the surrounding guests.

Tony and Marston froze meters away from the exit and turned to regard her with horror. She blew them both kisses and then vanished as the guests resumed their dancing and crossed in front of her.

"That's disturbing." Marston muttered glancing around frantically.

"Something's wrong." Tony said staring out at the crowd. "Why aren't they doing anything? We just attacked one of them and stole a hostage they should be doing something."

"They are doing something…their dancing." Marston exclaimed in surprise. "I'm enjoying this, a lot more than the crush-kill-destroy approach."

Tony glanced at him "I'm not."

Behind her mask Sarah felt almost invincible, they had just stolen Anna right under Dracula's nose and he was seemingly oblivious.

In fact no one seemed to have noticed anything had occurred at all. If it wasn't for the euphoria coursing through her body she might have paused and sensed the underlying anticipation of the vampires around her.

"Come on let's get out of here." She whispered to Jory turning to grasp his arm.

She froze when she turned and spotted the count across the room lowering the empty corpse of his latest meal gently to the ground, her eyes closed giving her a deceptively peaceful expression as if she were merely sleeping.

Jory was shaking slightly unusual pale with disgust. "He hasn't noticed anything…he hasn't moved." He reported shakily.

Sarah nodded beginning to lead him back through the crowd.

Suddenly Jory's hand grasped her own, stopping her in her tracks, his face a mask of fear. She glanced up sharply and across the room her gaze met Dracula's.

The count was staring straight at them leaning casually against the wall at his back, a wide grin on his face giving him the aspect of a skull under the flickering candlelight.

Unconsciously Jory's hand went to his waist where his sword usually rested, he cursed as he found only empty air. For the sake of secrecy no weapons had been brought into the ball save for the holy water vials that could easily be concealed.

"What do we do?" he asked his voice calm and his gaze never moving from the count.

They took a cautious step back. "No sudden movements." Sarah whispered, "Where's your holy water?"

"Jacket." He answered hurriedly.

"Can you reach it?"

"If I have too."

The count's grin widened in amusement as they took another step back from him. Taking a step of his own he paused in front of the crowd and bowed low…then he simply wasn't there.

"I think you have too!" Sarah exclaimed.

Panicking, they both turned to run only to slam into the counts solid chest.

Sarah shrieked in shock, Jory scrambled for the small vial concealed in the folds of his jacket.

Dracula held them both by their throats. his dark eyes found Sarah's and she felt his will forcing her body not to struggle. Jory's eyes widened as he began to experience the same paralysis.

Dracula smirked letting them both go and turning his attention to the terrified boy.

Jory's breath came in ragged gasps as he found himself face to face with the most famous and bloodthirsty vampire in history.

"Do you think you are a match for me boy? You're playing a dangerous game with Van Helsing and I'm afraid it's going to get you and your little friends killed." The count reached out and grabbed the boy's throat again lifting him off his feet.

Smiling he inclined his head in an elegant bow. "Thank you for returning my bride." He said pleasantly. Jory's eyes flickered to Sarah fearfully and then back to the vampire. "For that you may live longer."

Sarah cried out his name as Jory found himself flying across the room and into the crowd. He landed painfully on the hard wooden floor, the impact knocking his mask away and the small cut above his eyes he still carried from his first encounter with Aleera began to bleed freely.

He whimpered against the pain and rolled over gasping and struggling as strong hands pulled him to his feet and dragged him against a wall.

"Jory! Stop it!"

Marston cried out as the frantic boy punched him on the nose. "Ow! Shit!" he staggered away shaking his head to clear it from the pain as Jory came to his senses.

"Its ok man, it's us" Tony reassured him patting him on the shoulder.

Tony watched in sympathy as his friend sagged against the wall panting.

"Dracula…that bastard… threw me!!" he exclaimed in shock and anger. "Did you see?... Right across the room!"

Marston rejoined them looking slightly dazed. Jory calmed slightly and gestured to the red mark on his friends face.

"Sorry about that."

Marston just grunted and turned back to look across the dance floor. Tony and Jory followed his gaze to where Dracula had begun to dance with Sarah, her dress flowing out elegantly behind her, her face, a cool mask of fear and defiance.

Tony glared at the vampire "That is defiantly NOT part of the plan." He growled angrily.

Dracula was smiling to himself as he twisted and turned, relishing the feeling of his newest bride in his arms once again. He didn't love her, but he possessed her and that was enough…it was always enough… it made him god.

"Do you like my ball? I'm sure your familiar with the celebrations of this time of year?" he enquired as if they were old friends enjoying an innocent dance. Sarah glared at him bitterly refusing to answer his pointless questions.

He persisted regardless. "Samhain is the Pagan term I believe? The night the witches keep constant watch to the east, making sure the sun will rise again." Sarah regarded him hatefully.

"Did your lover teach you that?" she asked.

The count faltered slightly, his features becoming hard. "What would you know of her?" he asked his tone carrying an icy chill to it.

Sarah knew she was on dangerous ground, but stalling was all she could do, it might be enough to ensure that her friends got out of this alive.

"Before you were murdered you had a lover, she was a witch wasn't she?" she asked her voice strong. "That was why the order didn't approve of her, she practiced the dark arts. She was in league with the devil and she seduced you, taught you about the occult. That's how you brought her back from the dead…and why Van Helsing killed you."

Sarah's eyes widened in understanding "It wasn't Van Helsing's betrayal that made you what you are…it was hers."

The count remained cold for a while, simply regarding her with malice, though he continued the dance through the colourful court surrounding them. Sarah flinched as he brought his hand up, preparing herself for his strike.

She was shocked as his fingers tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Everything I am, it was all for love." He whispered to her.

She looked into his fathomless black eyes and a wave of pity assaulted her heart. All for love…he had abandoned his life, his religion. And in return he had been abandoned, condemned to death by his own father, the sentence carried out by his best friend. Briefly Sarah wondered if men weren't the real monsters.

"Would an eternity of love and devotion with me be so terrible?" he asked holding her body firmly as he led the dance.

A spark of lust shuddered through her body, clashing strongly with her revulsion for the creature, in whose grasp she was so helpless.

Her vampiric side subtly influenced her answer.

"It's the eternity part I'm having trouble with." She whispered honestly avoiding his direct gaze.

He smirked arrogantly and brought his hand up to caress her pale cheek. She closed her eyes against his touch, shivering at the thought of his cold dead fingers on her flesh. Turning away from him she took the chance to glance hurriedly around the ballroom, noting with relief that Jory had made it back to Marston and Tony.

All three were watching her with Dracula, concern and fear on each of their faces. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Tony was unconsciously gripping the vial of concealed holy water through his jacket, eyes narrowed in hatred directed at the powerful vampire that held her.

'Don't do anything stupid' she begged him silently.

A glimpse at the golden balcony confirmed that Van Helsing and Anna were safe for now, the hunter frantically trying to awaken the princess from her puppet like trance. There was still a chance all of them would get away.

The count frowned as he followed her gaze. "They won't escape." He whispered to her.

She met his gaze defiantly, "What makes you so sure?"

He grinned cryptically and with a speed to rival her own supernatural gift, seized her wrists in a grip even her vampiric strength couldn't break.

The girl gasped in shock and pain, all traces of pity for the creature gone in a flash. Across the room Tony leapt into the crowd, his face contorted with fury.

Jory and Marston tried to pull him back but failed, watching helplessly as he disappeared into the mass of vampire and human dancers.

"Crap!" exclaimed Marston furiously.

The plan was definitely going to hell.

Sarah glared at Dracula wincing as she felt the bones in her wrists grinding together under his vice like fingers.

"I'm sure, because I know that man up there like a brother." He hissed twisting her so she had a clear view of Van Helsing and Anna on the balcony.

The Princess was furiously ripping out the beautiful ruby adornments Dracula had decorated her in like a life sized doll.

Van Helsing was watching them.

Dracula met the hunter's eyes, leaning down to place his cold cheek against Sarah's.

"Honour and Courage are matters of the bone, what a man like Van Helsing will kill for, he will sometimes die for too."

Sarah pondered his words carefully. "His destiny is to die by one that he hunts." She whispered in comprehension feeling Dracula nod in confirmation.

Angrily She struggled against his hold twisting to look the count furiously in the eye "He will not die by your hand!" she said furiously. "But you will die by his."

The arrogant expression on his face disappeared into a demonic expression of pure rage. He raised his hand as if to strike her and she recoiled involuntarily.

Sneering he lowered his hand reaching for her low-cut bodice, she squirmed away from him in disgust but he held her fast. Reaching into her bodice and between her breasts he extracted the tiny vial of holy water with a mocking smirk on his face.

"You're such a bastard!" she hissed in fury.

Dracula's eyes flashed cobalt blue betraying his hidden nature. "You will learn who your Master is!" he hissed.

Tony's fury and impatience grew as he shouldered his way through the crowd.

As if by unspoken agreement they seemed to be dancing in away, that repeatedly forced him from his chosen path, delaying him from rescuing Sarah from the perverted counts clutches.

He kept his eyes on the couple, swearing under his breath as he saw the count seductively retrieve the vial of holy water, despite Sarah's struggles.

The rational part of his brain registered that, he was doing something incredibly stupid, and fortunately Tony was rarely rational.

The need for secrecy was forgotten and he clasped the holy water in his fist; his only weapon against the most powerful and annoyingly invincible vampire king.

A flash of white to his left attracted his attention and he beheld Aleera, in all her unearthly beauty, gliding gracefully towards the count and his reluctant hostage.

She was deceptively enchanting. The vampiress drew adoring glances from the male (and some of the female) guests as she passed.

The skin on her face bore a minor red tint on one cheek evidence of the attack she had endured just minutes before, a testament to the vampiric healing abilities Sarah now possessed.

Three couples suddenly converged on the floor in front of him, forcing him back a few steps and blocking his view of both Aleera and Dracula. Swearing in frustration, he darted past them to circle back and bring himself behind the Count.


	57. Damsel in distress

Disclaimer: I own my friends that's all. (Friends glare) ok ….. maybe not.

Chapter 57

"I am my own master!" Sarah spat in righteous anger, struggling against the count once more.

Dracula matched her anger, his mouth becoming impossibly wide displaying row upon row of razor sharp fangs. Sarah didn't even blink.

Abruptly a cold and powerful grip seized the back of her neck under her braid, just as unbreakable as the one the Count had secured around her wrists.

"The master holds power over all who walk the earth." Aleera proclaimed sweetly. "Who are you to deny him?"

"Someone with half a brain." She muttered in sarcastic reply.

Almost immediately a searing pain exploded on the skin of her right breast. She cried out unable to move away from the burning torment.

Dracula grinned manically, her own vial of holy water uncorked and posed above the bare skin of her chest. He had allowed a single drop to fall from the vial and was watching with amused interest as it burnt a scarlet hole through her flesh to expose a pinprick of her shining rib bone beneath.

The pain was incredible, had she been human, the shock would have almost certainly killed her or at the very least rendered her unconscious. As a vampire, neither was an option.

Weak with the pain she sagged into Dracula's waiting embrace, eyeing him hatefully through tear filled eyes.

She was pinned, weak and helpless between them; Aleera's cold hand on her neck keeping her head in place while Dracula leaned forwards to claim her lips.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jory and Marston moving reluctantly towards the exit, both watched her, unable to do anything to help her escape.

Jory started forwards angrily as Dracula caught her in his cold dead kiss, but was held back by Marston who had seen her desperate shake of the head.

Sarah watched in a mixture of relief and misery as they disappeared into the night.

They were safe now, she told herself trying to block the disgusting sensation of the counts passionate embrace. Van Helsing and Anna were on the balcony, and she could tell by the echo of their heartbeats, this display was for them, Dracula's way of showing Van Helsing that he had won at least part of the battle.

The acrid scent of burnt flesh rose in a plume of smoke from the already healing chest wound.

The vampire within her was stirring, in her present state, and with Dracula to urge it forwards, it began to take control and Sarah began to fade away.

Faintly the sound of a new heartbeat came to her; it hammered violently, the rhythm increasing with adrenaline.

'Tony!' She realised with a jolt of hope and fear, his imminent arrival giving her new strength and helping her to push back the demon within. She wasted no time in renewing her struggles against the counts dead kiss.

Dracula allowed her to pull away finally, holding her at arms length. "You know I've never been one to settle for only half." He said.

Above the ballroom Van Helsing set the princess down on to her feet, only to have to grab her again as she slumped to the floor.

"Anna!" he yelled desperately shaking her "Anna wake up!"

The princess blinked Dracula's influence slowly leaving her body, realising she could move she began to angrily tear away the elaborate jewellery and tiara the vampire had dressed her in.

Van Helsing sighed in relief and helped her to her feet, her startled gaze locked with his for a moment.

"You came for me?" she whispered seeming utterly surprised by this action.

Van Helsing nodded, tenderly brushing her cheek with his fingertips "Was there ever a doubt?" he asked.

The music stopped abruptly below them and Van Helsing cautiously made his way to the edge of the balcony to satisfy himself that the others had gotten away cleanly, he cursed as he saw Dracula holding a struggling Sarah against him.

The monster his ancient brother-in-arms had become, locked eyes with him and whispered something to the captive girl. With pride he witnessed Sarah defy the arrogant count, wincing in sympathy and fury as Aleera joined the girl's torment.

Guilt gnawed at the hunter as he watched the girl being tortured, sweet innocent Sarah cried out in incredible pain as a wisp of smoke drifted from her maimed chest. As her final humiliation, the count drew her weakened body into a passionate embrace.

A quick glance around told Van Helsing that his other young charges had already escaped the ballroom, which at least was a small mercy.

He didn't wish for them to witness such a barbaric show of cruelty.

He watched as Dracula broke the embrace and Sarah stepped away only to be caught in his arms, the count whispered something to the girl dramatically spinning her so that she was pressed helplessly against his body.

It was then the count looked up and their gazes locked again, Van Helsing's hand gripped his Togo blades tightly anticipating an attack, the count grinned mockingly.

The entire congregation had their eyes on him now and simultaneously they all removed their masks.

Ghastly grey faces looked up at him, aluminous eyes of all demonic shades glinted hungrily in his direction and their fangs grew long in their mouths.

Sarah was right… they were all vampires.

Dracula called up to him "Welcome to my summer palace!" it was then that Van Helsing realised his plan had really gone to hell.

Dracula gave an evil laugh of triumph "Ladies and gentleman!" he cried "I give you…VAN HELSING!!" the crowd roared as one and began to surge towards the base of the balcony.

Sarah struggled against the counts grasp "No let me go!!" she screamed as his hold became tighter, crushing her ribs slightly.

He laughed sure of his own victory when suddenly a burst of pain seared his back. He cried out in shock losing his grip on the startled girl.

Sarah rushed away from him and bumped into a warm figure, turning quickly she came face to face with her grinning saviour.

"Tony!" she yelled overjoyed.

He smiled at her before glancing over her shoulder. "Duck!" he yelled quickly.

Sarah obeyed a second before he raised the half empty vial of holy water, and flung the last of the deadly liquid at the advancing Aleera, hitting her squarely in the face.

She screamed feeling the terrible liquid eating through her flesh for the second time in less than half an hour.

Without waiting for either the Bride or her master to recover from their injuries he grabbed Sarah's hand and turned to run, coming face to face with half of Dracula's demonic subjects.

To their dismay the exit was blocked with at least ten bloody thirsty vamps.

"You call this a rescue?" yelled Sarah as he began to drag her in the opposite direction where they met yet more vampires.

"Wrong way!" Sarah yelled turning to head back towards the balcony.

In one smooth move, she grabbed Tony around the waist and made the astonishingly high leap on to the overhead platform.

Van Helsing nodded as they landed beside him "Glad you could join us."

Anna was already moving. She ripped the arm off a nearby suit of armour, removing the steel morning star from its grip.

"I don't think that's going to help" Tony pointed out worriedly as the swarm of vampires took to the air, heading straight for them.

"This way!" Van Helsing yelled grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her through the large doors behind them.

Sarah and Tony followed, pausing briefly to shut and barricade the doors behind them.

"Where are we going?" yelled Tony as they caught up with the hunter and the Princess.

Sarah and Van Helsing shared a glance, keeping pace even as they heard the distinct splintering of the wooden doors.

They passed through another archway framed with solid oak doors, barricading them as they had the last. The four of them continued to rush down the hallway.

A moment later, Carl and Chris raced around the corner to meet them. The Friar saw them and held up the lava contraption he'd been working on for twelve years.

"You were right Sarah! I know what it's for!" he yelled a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"Great!" Sarah yelled, "So use it!!"

Carl flipped a switch and set it down at his feet just as a loud pounding sounded at the doors behind them.

Van Helsing and Anna grabbed his arms and pulled him along as they ran towards a large stained glass window, Chris keeping pace with Tony and Sarah.

"Where are we going?" Carl asked fearfully.

"Out that window!" Van Helsing, Anna and Sarah all yelled quickly.

As they neared the glass Sarah raced ahead using her body to smash through, she gritted her teeth against the pain, as the tiny shards of glass sliced into her flesh. Simultaneously the wooden doors shattered and a wave of vampires crashed into the hallway.

Van Helsing, Anna, Carl, Chris and Tony didn't look back as they threw themselves into the cool night air, plummeting to the water below. Above them a dazzling light shone out of the window and the vampire screams were cut off abruptly, burning chunks of flesh fell with them into the water.

Sarah cried out as she felt their pain even as she hit the surface of the Danube River.

Weakened and feeling her gowns begin to drag her down she floundered helplessly.

Strong arms seized her and with Tony and Chris's help she finally broke the surface of the water. She fought to stay afloat and saw the others treading water at her side.

Swimming for the bank they kept hidden in the shadows as they made their way to the bridge where Bob, Amie, Jory, and Marston were waiting with the coach.

They clambered aboard "Head for the woods we need to put some distance between the palace and us while Dracula is weakened!" Van Helsing ordered urgently as Bob quickly reined in the horses. The carriage disappearing into the night.


	58. he feels like oil on my skin

Note: ok this is gonna be a very angsty chapter so be warned.

Disclaimer: I own my friends that's all. (Friends glare) ok ….. maybe not.

Chapter 58

Bob drove them as far into the woods as Van Helsing would allow before stopping on the edge of a large lake, a rock formation nearby hiding the coach in its deep shadows.

Van Helsing prepared a campfire to warm Anna who was shaking badly.

"Thank you" she said gratefully as he handed her a bottle of Absinthe.

He shrugged and sat opposite her beside the fire "Always helps me to feel better." He commented prompting a brief smile from the girl before she took a deep swig of the liquid and passed the bottle over to him, he mimicked her and sighed happily as the fiery substance burnt its way towards his stomach.

Jory settled himself next to the hunter "Can I try some?" he asked reaching for the bottle.

Van Helsing grinned "Think you can handle it?"

Bob appeared "You're talking to the boy who drank shampoo one time…" Van Helsing and Anna gave him a puzzled look. "He can handle it," he confirmed taking a seat.

Jory gleefully took the bottle and held it to his lips.

"Don't let it touch your tongue." Anna instructed too late as Jory took a huge mouthful, gasping and choking violently as it burnt his tongue.

Van Helsing hit him on the back to ease his spluttering, laughing as he did so.

Anna laughed "I told you, that stuff will knock you on your ass." She said grinning.

By the time the rest of the group had settled around the fire Jory was completely pissed.

Amie settled herself next to him, prompting him to turn and regard her with a goofy grin.

"Hi Jory" she said sweetly.

"My face is numb!" he announced grinning. "I can't feel my nose!" he erupted into high-pitched giggles. Van Helsing and Anna laughed at the look of confusion on Amie's face.

"He's drunk," whispered Bob helpfully.

"From this." Added Marston. He passed her the bottle of strong smelling blue liquid. Her eyes grew wide as she read the label.

"You gave him Absinthe! That's like pure alcohol!"

"Not pure, more like 90" grinned Chris.

Jory promptly lent over and hugged him, Chris blinked and awkwardly patted his back.

"I love you Murray." Jory said seriously. Everyone laughed as Chris forcefully pushed him away.

Marston patted his arm "I've only had a sip so I just think you're nice." He assured him.

Anna smiled at Van Helsing who found himself returning it, he watched her become more like the Anna he knew. Ever since they had left the palace she had been unusually silent staring into space for most of the ride.

It had been his concern for her, which had prompted him to find a safe spot to rest briefly before continuing back to the manor. That… and his concern for another member of his charges, he looked over and saw Sarah sitting alone by the edge of the lake.

The rest of the group all looked to where the small figure sat, still dressed in the flowing white ball gown, her hair in an elegant plait down her bare back.

"I'll be right back," Amie whispered to Bob getting up and walking to where her friend sat.

The water of the lake lapped gently over her bare feet, a light breeze played with a few loose strands of hair that had escaped her braid. Sarah closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations, digging her toes as far into the sand as they would go.

She was half listening to the conversation going on between the group and smiled as she heard Jory try the Absinthe, he was never one to back away from a drink like that she mussed remembering the bizarre mixtures of beer and whiskey he would lovingly down whenever they went clubbing.

She shivered slightly, registering that her dress was still soaking from their abrupt escape from the palace, she would change it in a while, but right now the cold keep her grounded the chill biting slightly at the still healing flesh wound on her breast.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Amie's unique scent floated to her across the breeze.

"Hey" she said not looking up.

Amie studied her with concern. "Are you ok?" Sarah smiled dryly.

"Ask me again sometime." She answered quietly.

Amie sat carefully beside her "How come your all the way over here?" she asked gently.

Sarah shrugged "I like it here; I don't bother anybody over here." She answered sadly.

"Why would you bother anyone?" Amie asked confused.

Sarah sighed and glanced over at the group around the fire. "He blames me for what happened to Anna."

Amie followed her gaze to where Van Helsing was placing his hat on the princess's head, much to the amusement of the rest of the gathering.

Amie shook her head, "He doesn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. It was going to happen sooner or later, we may have altered a few things but in the end you can't change fate."

Sarah turned back to glare at the dark water. "Yeah, but I didn't even think … I have these big plans of how to help them get through this…how I would stop that kidnapping from happening." She hung her head sadly rolling a smooth stone between her fingers. "But I didn't stop it. I _caused_ it. I should have never left the manor."

Amie frowned "You did it to save Carl."

Sarah angrily flung the stone out across the water, watching as it disappeared into the darkness, heading for the opposite bank of the lake, at least five miles over.

"If I wasn't around Carl wouldn't have needed saving… if I wasn't so weak against this thing inside of me!" She spat bitterly. "I'm just the girl who lives through her books and her films. It's time I focused on the real world."

Amie regarded her with pity reaching out and gently tucking a strand of blond hair that had come lose of Sarah's braid, back behind her ear.

"Sweetie…right now…_this_…is the real world." She said quietly.

Sarah turned to face her, eyes shinning with tears. "Everyone must be so disappointed in me." She whispered closing her eyes.

Amie laughed in astonishment "No-ones disappointed in you!" she said cheerfully "Worried maybe, but you faced down Dracula tonight…No one told me exactly what happened in there." She whispered lifting her hand to gently touch the burnt skin on her friend's chest. "Think I can figure it out though."

"I deserved this." Sarah whispered, sadly. "The vampire in me is getting stronger; I can't hold it back any more."

Amie lent over and hugged her tightly as she began to cry. "Anna said to me the other night that, she has never known anyone able to hold off the transformation as long as you have. Your stronger than you think you are and you'll beat it, I know you will." She pulled back.

Sarah stared at the ground "I'm not going to survive this."

"Now I know that ones a lie, you will survive. That medium lady said you're going to get married and have kids, you can't do that if you're dead," she said smiling.

Sarah eyed her suspiciously pulling back and wiping away her tears "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

Amie shrugged "Just means you have to prove me wrong doesn't it."

Sarah smirked, "Er can I remind you of your little "To save time always assume I'm right" rant?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Amie laughed "And I am, I say you're going prove me wrong and I'm going to be right about it."

"I really hope that makes sense in your little world, 'because I don't have a clue what you just said." Sarah said in amusement while Amie shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while, distant laughter drifting over from their comrades who were greatly amused by Jory's drunken antics.

"What was it like…kissing him I mean?" Amie asked suddenly curious.

Sarah blinked surprised by the question. "Cold." She said simply.

Amie laughed "You've always had this weird obsession with vampires and things, especially Dracula. Real case of be careful what you wish for isn't it?"

Sarah's face contorted into a twisted smile, "Well one thing I've learnt from all this is ignorance is bliss. In every book I've read about him Dracula seemed like this really complicated tortured man, like it wasn't his fault that he was evil and he hated himself for it. But meeting him I realized that he chose all this…and he loves who and what he is."

"Which would be a demented homicidal maniac with humongous fangs?"

"Sums it up." Sarah agreed grinning. "But he is an incredibly seductive homicidal maniac, and my God does he know how to dance." She said dreamily.

Amie pulled a disgusted face and hit her friend playfully "None of that." She said scowling.

Sarah smiled briefly before her face became clouded once again and she shivered.

"You ok?" asked Amie suddenly concerned.

Sarah shook her head, "I can still feel his hands and lips on me, and it feels like oil on my skin." She shuddered again and groaned. "I'd give anything for a nice hot power shower right now. But I guess I'll have to work with what I have."

Amie frowned "and that would be?" Sarah grinned and pointed to the freezing lake water.

"Will you grab me some clothes from the coach?" she asked shyly.

Amie nodded "Yeah sure." She said standing. Sarah stood too and hugged her.

"Thanks leave them at the edge of the trees, I'm gonna go for a swim." She said grinning.

Amie laughed "Now? That water's probably freezing!" she said incredulously.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Not really an issue." She said sarcastically. "I need to feel clean again."

Amie nodded in understanding and left to retrieve her friend's clothes. Sarah made her way to the shadow of the trees where she was sure no one could see her and stripped out of the ball gown, pulling her hair loose from its constrictive braid she enjoying the sensation of it falling freely over her shoulders.

Amie appeared arms laden with new clothes and placed them over a log. "Thanks I won't be long" Sarah promised.

She transformed and flew out to the centre of the lake, resuming her human form and diving gracefully into the icy waters.

Amie took the ball gown back to the group using it to sit on as she settled beside Bob. They all watched Sarah fly out and dive into the water.

"She needed that." Anna muttered enviously.

Van Helsing caught her eyes and touched her hand reassuringly "When we get back to the manor you can do the same." He whispered to her.

Carl watched the figure swimming in the distance eyes widening "Is she naked?" he asked shocked.

Amie laughed and Van Helsing slapped him upside the head, he grimaced "I can't see anything!" he protested, "I was just curious."

Tony raised his eyebrows "Sarah's skinny dipping?"

Amie shrugged "She needed a bath."

"I know how she feels." muttered Marston.

Sarah lay on the bottom of the lake staring at the surface far above, the moons silvery glow shinning through it.

One perk of being dead: breathing is not an issue.

It was so cool and calm down there…silent. Would it really be so bad if she just never surfaced? Just lay there forever … where no one could find her and where there was no one to hurt.

But then her thoughts drifted to her friends, they'd wait for her and that would put them in greater danger, she was not about to be the cause of that.

Reluctantly she began to swim towards the surface.

The moment her head broke the surface the distant sound of nine rapid heartbeats assaulted her senses, it took all of her remaining will power not to return to her cold refuge beneath the waves.

Fighting the primal hunger within her, she swam for the shore.

Climbing out of the water she hastily dressed into the familiar riding trousers and poet's shirt Amie had laid out for her. Walking out of the trees she came face to face with a smirking Tony.

"What's so amusing?" she asked smiling, his presence inciting the usual butterflies to invade her stomach.

"You went skinny dipping?" he asked.

She blushed making his grin widen. "Why are you so interested?" she asked teasingly, he shrugged.

"Oh come on! I'm a man, you're a woman and there was a distinct lack of clothing involved, what hot blooded male wouldn't be interested?"

Sarah laughed shaking her head and moved passed him making her way towards the coach, unable to hide the pleased grin permanently stuck on her face. Ok maybe things weren't so bad she reasoned cheering up slightly.

Bob frowned as she drew level with him "Why are you so happy?" she shrugged receiving a knowing smile from Amie as they settled into their seats ready for the long journey back to Vaseria.


	59. hard choices

Disclaimer: I own my friends that's all. (Friends glare) ok ….. maybe not.

Chapter 59

Sarah was sitting in front of the fire in the large foyer of Valerius manor; her gaze stared unseeing into the heart of the flames.

Marston walked silently into the room. If she had heard him approach, and he had no doubts that she had, she gave no indication.

Silently he settled on the couch opposite her, waiting to be acknowledged, his head resting lightly on his hand. After a few moments Sarah blinked, her eyes becoming focused once more.

She turned and smiled at him "You know sometimes you're too polite for your own good." She said teasingly.

Marston smiled "Didn't want to disturb you, you looked very involved with whatever was in your head." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"That and I didn't want you to bite me." He added grinning, producing the desired smile from the girl, though it was more haunting than cheerful.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked changing the subject.

He smiled "How could you tell?"

"Cause your awake." She answered neatly. Marston grinned.

"You stole that from x-men2" he noted amused.

She grinned and shrugged "What they don't know won't hurt them…so how come you're the insomniac tonight?"

He looked into the fire "Bed's too soft."

Sarah raised her eyebrows "Aha…a troubled mind. What's bothering you?" she asked concerned.

"You mean aside from the fact that we're all, number one on the most powerful vampire in histories hit list?" he asked sarcastically.

Sarah grimaced involuntarily at the thought of Dracula, an action Marston politely ignored.

"Yeah, aside from that minor detail." She prompted.

The boy sighed "Same thing that's bothering everyone…I want to go home, I want to be in my own bed in a blissfully vampire free world." He hesitated "Present Company excluded of course." He added grinning.

Sarah forced herself to smile and quickly turned her face away from him to stare back into the fire.

"You know technically our world does have vampires in it…not the undead kind, more the freaky gothic "I think I'm a vampire" kind."

Marston smiled "And people thinking their vampires are different to you thinking you're a witch how?" he asked cheekily.

Sarah flushed and stuck her tongue out at him. They both laughed and a comfortable silence settled around them.

Sarah listened to Marston's steady heartbeat; unconsciously tapping it's rhythm with her foot.

She recoiled as she felt the edge of the vampire hunger touch her mind briefly. They beast was getting stronger and she couldn't hold it back much longer, the strain of pushing it back must have shown because Marston was watching her with concern.

"You ok?"

She didn't answer him for a moment, using all of her concentration to push the beast back.

She could still feel it, a dark shadow influencing parts of her mind.

For now it was held back but every hour it grew stronger, if she didn't do something tonight someone she loved would die and she would fade away forever. 'the moment I feel like I'm losing control…I'll let you know' she had promised Van Helsing…tonight was the night, by morning her friends would be safe from her.

Steadying herself she nodded quickly to her friend "I'm ok just a little bit dizzy that's all."

He looked doubtful, but seemed to accept her answer, leaning forward to regard her closely.

"You know the day they took you; Tony was all ready to ride out on a white charger, sword drawn to bring you back."

Sarah grinned. "He was? Aww knew he loved me really." She laughed. "My knight in shinning armour."

Marston laughed. "That would have been one hell of a rescue! You'd probably start arguing with him about how sexist he was to think that because you're a girl you needed him to save you."

Sarah smirked at the thought. Marston frowned suddenly uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked.

"The night Anna was kidnapped; Amie and I saw you before you left the manor…you looked awful."

"Thanx a lot."

"You know what I mean, you were nearly white. It was because you lost so much blood and hadn't replaced it. When Van Helsing brought you back later…you looked…well…alive."

She cringed at his use of words "Your wondering who I ate right?"

He nodded "All the animals had been killed and burned."

She shook her head. "Not all, Vaseria had a large population of stray cats."

"Had?" he asked swallowing the bile that gathered in the back of his throat at the thought.

"Don't tell Amie, she loves cats."

"Indeed."

Sarah smiled suddenly "I never did get the play by play of you guys facing down drac and his skanks in the square did I?"

Marston smiled "Nah you and Tone were too busy kicking Veronas ass." He said teasingly.

"So fighting Aleera in the square…did you do your cool, flip off the wall-playing-keepy-uppy-with-the-head-thing?" she asked grinning.

Marston smirked "Yep I well and truly kicked her fine vampiric ass" he announced.

Sarah laughed "Liar."

Marston frowned "I wasn't lying…I was writing fiction with my mouth."

"Heard Jory got her arm."

"Yep I'm suing his ass."

Sarah grinned at him before frowning sadly her chest tightening painfully. "Before… when you said Tony wanted to save me…I needed him too…I needed all of you."

Marston avoided her sad gaze. "We tried to come for you, Van Helsing stopped us…"

Sarah nodded sadly "It's good that he did, Dracula would have killed all of you. Thanks for trying." She whispered standing and hugging her friend.

"Come on lets go for a walk, you can show me what you usually do in the wee hours of the night." he said cheerfully pulling away.

She shrugged "I lurk…care to join me?"

He shrugged grinning "I'm more of a skulking man myself." He said in amusement.

Sarah smiled and led him out of the room heading towards the tower.

The entered the room silently, grinning at each other when they discovered Carl fast asleep, slumped over a stack of ancient books and papers.

"He works too hard." Marston muttered stifling a giggle as the friar murmured something and shifted to begin snoring loudly.

"Don't know why you're laughing." Sarah said grinning "You sound like a rusty gate when you sleep!"

Marston grinned. "Indeed."

Sarah rolled her eyes and gestured to the pile of papers that partially covered a wide desk.

"I've been trying to figure out how to get us home." She explained relighting the oil lamp next to the desk.

"Any luck?" asked Marston hopefully.

Sarah shook her head sadly "Theories about solar flares, blue moons. Nothing helpful."

Marston couldn't conceal his disappointment and sighed sadly, "You'll work it out. But I still say it was the tree"

"You and your bloody tree." She said grinning.

They left the tower, making their way through the manor to the library. "This is where I spend my "wee hours" Sarah announced smiling fondly at the dusty volumes scattered on the shelves.

The boy nodded and turned to look properly around the room, crossing to the large map, which covered the far wall.

Sarah followed him "Beautiful isn't it."

He nodded "where are we?" he asked puzzled by the Romanian words and strange diagrams covering the magnificent piece.

Sarah stepped up and pointed to the small circle labelled "Vaseria"

"There, that's the village and…that's castle Frankenstein." She said darkly tracing the short distance to the count's layer.

Marston frowned clearly disturbed by the short distance before his eyes were drawn to a part of the map that was worn slightly, as if someone frequently traced a route over it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The Adriatic sea" she whispered saddened.

Marston looked at her confused "and you sound so thrilled that I mentioned it." He stated sarcastically before asking seriously "Why does it make you sad?"

"Anna's never seen the sea." She whispered "It's all she's ever wanted and if things happen the way they did in the film…she never will."

"That's morbid." The boy muttered looking between the three map locations. "Between the devil and the deep blue sea" he muttered darkly. Sarah smiled briefly, not for the first time glimpsing her friend's poetic nature, an incite in to the man he would become; she wished she could watch him grow in to that man.

Just another regret to add to the bottom of an infinitely long list.

"Where's your Van Helsing book?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm keeping it safe." She answered evasively.

Marston grinned "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He recited quickly.

Sarah scowled "Ok how come you get to say stuff like that without any repercussions and when I do I get a "no honey." from Amie?"

Marston shrugged "Because you're obsessed with Lord of the Rings?" he suggested.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Says the man who taught me elvish." She said pointedly.

Marston looked sheepish "Did not!"

"You found the complete website!" she said smirking.

"By accident!!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Sarah grinned, rubbing the dust off an old book on the desk.

"So Anna and Van Helsing are getting fairly loved up." He commented. "He never lets her out of his sight now and she doesn't even seem to mind."

Sarah grinned. "Yep, great isn't it?"

"No, just reminds me that I'm still annoyingly single." He said sighing.

"If it makes you feel any better, when you first came to sixth form most of the girls fancied you." Sarah said grinning.

He looked at her intrigued "Like whom?"

"Me, Louise, Kat, Kate…the list goes on."

He grinned broadly "That gave the old ego a nice boost."

Marston gave a huge yawn, his eyes beginning to droop slightly.

She smirked. "So much for insomnia." She said in amusement.

He grinned "Yeah, think I'll head back to bed." He agreed. "See you tomorrow Sarah-Lou!" he said grinning as she glared at him.

"Night James Timothy Marston" she answered in kind. He walked out of the room giving her a little wave.

"Have a nice life," she whispered as he disappeared down the passage.

Van Helsing was a light sleeper; he had to be in his line of work.

It was a brief whisper of shifting clothes on skin that alerted him to the unknown presence in his room.

He feigned sleep, keeping his breathing even, as his hand grasped the hilt of the silver dagger beneath his pillow. Nothing human could have entered his room so silently.

In one swift movement he sat up and threw the blade directly into the shadows at the far corner of the room.

A pale hand shot out and caught the blade, its tip barely a centimetre from the skin between its eyes.

Van Helsing relaxed, leaning back against his headboard. "You're getting good at that." He stated calmly.

Sarah frowned "You should have aimed for the heart, I could have been Aleera." She stated crossing to his bedside and offering him the hilt.

He took it, slipping the dagger beneath his pillow. "And lose the vampire before I can question her?" he asked, the girl shrugged.

"I doubt, even with a knife in her head, Aleera would be very helpful."

He cocked his head to one side "I didn't specify that the vampire in question was Aleera."

Sarah grinned at the subtle hint. "You want to know why I'm in your room?"

"I am slightly curious." He admitted.

Sarah sighed turning away from him to peer out of the window. "I was hopping you'd aim for the heart." She said sadly.

The hunter frowned for a moment before her meaning dawned on him. "You hoped you could startle me enough to kill you by mistake?" The girl winced at the shocked and angry tone to his voice, nodding her affirmation.

"Why would you ever want that?" he asked furiously climbing out of his bed to tower over her. Even dressed only in his creased grey trousers and vest top, he commanded a sense of unquestioned power and authority.

Sarah stared at him in disbelief, "You don't know why I want that? Where have you been the past few weeks?" raising her hand she began to count off her fingers.

"First full day back I lose control and attack Marston…and that was when the vamp influence was weak. Dracula haunts my dreams, so sleep is out of the question. I spend most of my time skulking in some dark room just to avoid spontaneous combustion, I went mad with hunger and dragged you and Anna into a trap where she gets kidnapped by the guy that wants us all dead! During the rescue I put you all in danger again and now all I see when I look at my friends are potential meals."

Van Helsing watched her in amazement. "I could only say that so long and fast because I don't need to breathe." She explained sheepishly.

He raised an amused eyebrow "From what I remember you spoke like that when you were human, breathing never really came into it."

Sarah looked at him sadly "I can't ever go back to that." She whispered sorrowfully.

Van Helsing sighed running a worried hand through his long hair. "It's getting bad isn't it?" he asked hesitantly.

The girl's eyes filled with tears. "I can't fight it anymore…I'm going to kill someone…and I'm going to go back to him." She raised her chin "I'd rather die than live that life. However brief it might be if you did kill Dracula."

"So you want me to kill you?"

Sarah looked at him levelly "We both knew you'd have to eventually."

"Not if Carl could find away to bring you back! You're not fully a vampire yet there could still be a chance." The hunter said sounding defeated.

Sarah shook her head. "It's too late for that, I can feel this thing inside of me…I feel it growing everyday. It's got to die…and I've got to go with it."

"Tonight?"

Her eyes glittered with cold determination. "Tonight."

Note: That's it for tonight cuz my fingers are aching and I'm all angst out, also there's a great Witchblade fic i'm in the middle of reading by Dragongrrl called A Family affair so thats where I'm off to. Read and review, and even though i haven't had any so far, flames always welcome!!


	60. Author's note

Author's note: Sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I've been asked a few things from a reviewer about where my story is going and how I seem to have left plot holes along the way.

I got worried that I might not have explained things well enough in my story so gonna try and clear a few things up here:

First off I mentioned that Dracula had Dr. Frankenstein develop a portal leading from their universe to ours, I know I only mentioned it briefly but I promise it will come back in future chapters. Dracula has the portal but, as I tried to get across in the story, he won't use it until he has Sarah to guide him because lets face it wouldn't no what he was walking into and he's a very cautious fellow  its partly why he wants Sarah back so badly.

Also he's been fighting Anna's family for four hundred years and I don't think pride will let him walk away without finishing her once and for all, in short he has a lot of unfinished business he'd like to complete before moving on. Sorry if that wasn't clear before I tried to imply it and he does say pretty much the same thing to Aleera.

It's a subplot really all im interested in writing about is the people and their struggles, they don't know about the portal just yet but don't worry its all coming up!

Ok Van Helsing and the map, yeh the maps important but not like it was in the movie. This time Dracs at castle Frankenstein permanently, I think I mention why in some of the early chapters when his brides are kidnapping Sarah.

Van Helsing didn't notice the tear in the map just the Gaelic inscription on the coast which will also be explained in up coming chapters.

Hope that clears a few things up, let me know if anything else is weird but be patient it may look like im leaving loose ends but bear with me I have a plan so just sit back n let the story flow 

Keep reading and reviewing flames welcome!!

Aradia xxx


	61. I have to die so they can live

lil-blonde-pirate: wow really must have taken you hours!! Thanx for the review glad your enjoying it, here's more for you 

Countess Alana: Big drac fangirl so will def check out your story!!

Knnyphph: Glad you kept reading honoured that you've stuck with it and its gonna get longer so don't stray!!!

Niffers: Yeh I love that parody too! "Lucy please! I'm british!" "So are these!" lmao promise to try and not be mean anymore ;)

Note: be warned very angsty with suicide references!

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing. (short, swift and painless---winces---mostly painless)

Chapter 60

When Marston entered the bedroom he was greeted by Amie and Tony, who sat whispering in the meagre candle light trying not to wake Jory, Chris and Bob who still slumbered nearby.

They both turned sharply when he entered, the orange glow making the shadows dance eerily around them.

"Ok, why do I feel like I've just walked in on a gun powder plot?" he asked quietly walking over and dropping to the floor beside them. "Why are you two awake?"

"I was worried about Sarah, Tony woke when you left the room." Amie explained wrapping a woollen blanket tightly around her shoulders.

"She hasn't really spoken since the ball, she's avoiding us."

Tony nodded in agreement.

Marston frowned. "True, but I just spoke with her. Yeh she's a little bit distant and has these really long silences going on… but other than that…I mean she hasn't attacked anyone recently right?"

"That doesn't mean she won't." Tony pointed out seriously.

Amie shivered. "I'm scared she's going to hurt herself." She whispered "by the lake she told me that, everything was her fault, that things would have been better if she wasn't around."

Tony frowned with concern. "I'm going to go talk to her." He said standing.

"Why you?" Amie bitterly.

Tony shrugged "She's opened up to me before, maybe she will again and I can stop her doing something stupid, even if I have to gag her and lock her in the tower to do it."

"Good luck with that." Amie said watching him leave.

Silently, Tony made his way a long the darkened corridor, most of the torches had burnt themselves out. A clear sign that dawn was less than a few hours away.

Tony was on the ground floor when he heard raised voices coming from the study, which sat next to the Valerius library. Frowning as he recognised Sarah's voice he pressed himself against the wall and listened intently.

Van Helsing sighed in frustration as he faced the seething vampire.

Anna and Carl watched from their positions around the door, unconsciously keeping the girl from making a run through it.

"I always wonder what separates me from those I hunt. There is only one difference as I see it…I never allow an innocent to die without trying to help…even if I do fail more often than not."

Sarah glared at him defiantly, daring him to finish his speech.

"My life…my job…is to vanquish evil. I can sense evil."

Sarah rolled her eyes, this she'd heard before, none of this righteous crap would make her change her mind.

"You are not evil; even though evil has left its mark on you it doesn't rule you!"

'Self-righteous bastard' she thought angrily as she felt doubt enter her mind.

"So what's your big plan?" she asked her eyes flashing a deep purple, betraying the demon so close to the surface. "Looks like we're right back to the, 'lock her up for her own good' scenario."

Van Helsing and Anna shared a regretful look.

"It is one option." Carl spoke up hesitantly.

Sarah sent him a withering look, her vampire side gaining the upper hand as her anger increased. Carl gave a tiny squeak of fear stepping behind Anna for protection. Taking a moment to calm herself, Sarah kept her voice reasonable and addressed the stubborn hunter once more.

"So, what? I spend days, weeks, or month's maybe. Chained up in my room until you either kill Dracula or he kills you. That gives me a choice of waiting to die or waiting for him to come for me. In the time it would take you to decide whether I'm evil enough to drive a stake through, you would risk everyone in this house."

She noticed Van Helsing's eyes flash with concern as he stole a quick glance in Anna's direction.

"Your mission has always been to protect Anna and destroy Dracula. You can't fail a mission." She pointed out coldly.

Anna strode further into the room her hands on her hips "And what about his new mission, his obligation to you and your friends? Should he just push that aside?" she demanded.

Sarah shook her head. "He knows that sometimes one person must be sacrificed for the good of many. He's had to do it many times…it's why they call him murderer." She said bluntly fixing Van Helsing with a withering stare, beyond caring whether her words hurt him or not, there were more important things to think about.

"If you let me stay I jeopardise your mission…all of your mission and you know it. Think about it, I have." She trailed off staring beyond the hunter, her eyes haunted.

"In nightmares I see myself walking into my friend's bedrooms in the early evening… Amie's laughing with Bob, Tony and Jory are sparring, Chris and Marston walk up to me smiling… They don't run; don't do anything as I attack…. I see the shock in their eyes as I kill them one by one…they don't even scream.

I wake with the taste of their blood in my mouth." She whispered.

Carl shuddered fingering the cross at his throat.

Sarah saw something change in Van Helsing, saw the shadow appear in his eyes when he looked at her, the droop of his shoulders… and the slight nod of the head that sealed her fate.

Shaking but determined she turned to leave and meet her fate.

"Do you have the strength to do it?" asked Carl "Can you destroy yourself? Your soul will be damned." Carl stammered from the shadows.

"I don't believe in hell." Sarah whispered clutching the pentagram at her throat. "And I don't need strength." She said sadly glancing at the window. "I just need the sun to rise."

She smiled to herself at the use of the Buffy quote, even as it was lost on the three concerned people before her. 'Of course', she reasoned walking out of the study. 'She meant it literally.'

Suddenly the princess was in the doorway blocking her escape. "Don't Anna…I have to do this, you would do the same." She pleaded, desperately trying to hold back the instinct that made her long to tear the young woman apart.

"I know." Anna whispered, reaching into the draw of a nearby desk, she brought out a full bottle of Absinthe and handed it to the startled girl.

"For the pain." She whispered, eyes shinning with tears. Sarah choked back tears of her own embracing the princess like a sister, careful to turn her head away from the exposed skin of her neck.

"Take care of them." She whispered.

Anna nodded pulling away. "As if they were of my blood." She vowed.

Sarah smiled at her gratefully and without looking back at Van Helsing strode through the door.

Tony stood shaking in the middle of the corridor in her path his, eyes wide with anger. Sarah froze when she saw him, the last thing she'd wanted was a confrontation with her friends… anything to make her decision harder to bear.

"Tony…you shouldn't be here." She whispered.

He glared at her "You're not going to do it. You're not seriously going to kill yourself tonight, you can't." he stammered. Sarah heard Anna, Van Helsing and Carl walk up behind her.

"You can't let her do this!" Tony yelled pointing an accusing finger at the hunter "You're the hero…hero's don't just watch people leave to kill themselves!"

"It's for the best." Van Helsing answered his voice hollow.

Sarah avoided Tony's stare as she walked up to him and stepped to the side, heading towards the main doors of the manor. He reached out to grab her but she evaded him seeming to disappear as she used all of her unnatural speed to pass him and reach the doors.

Even as she pulled aside the many locks she heard him running along the corridor at her back. She stepped quickly out of the doors and turned to close and bar them so he couldn't follow.

An arm pushed through the gap holding the heavy wood in place; through the space above it she saw his determined expression.

"Move your arm Tony!" she demanded adding pressure to it.

He grunted "You'll have to break it if you want me to stay in here." He hissed.

Sarah felt herself consider it, and recoiled from the thought backing away from the door and leaning against the wall to push the vampire back.

When she looked back the door, stood a jar and Tony faced her from its steps.

He glared at her "How can you be so selfish? Just give up because you can't take it anymore. Did you even think about your friends? About how we'd feel?" he yelled.

The slap came out of nowhere sending him to the ground with a large red mark where her palm had connected with his cheek.

He gazed up at her in astonishment, as she stood over him eyes blazing a menacing purple and a predatory growl escaping her throat.

"You think I'm selfish?" she demanded angrily, the tips of her fangs clearly visible against her lower lip. Tony stared up at her defiantly.

"My whole life… all I've done is thought how my actions might affect other people! I never have the time to have problems of my own because night and day I'm dealing with other peoples." She said bitterly. "For the last few weeks everything I have done I have done for you, for everyone else when I was dying inside!

My first morning here, I saved Anna from Verona…I was safe and I could have stayed safe and saved my own skin but I chose to go out there and help and that led me to this! Was I selfish then?" She asked.

"When Dracula brought me to the village…it would have been so easy to give in …to kill that boy…God knows I wanted too." She admitted eyes glistering with unshed tears.

"But I didn't, I saved that boy. When I came back here Van Helsing and Anna had to _convince me_ to come in, because no matter how much I wanted to be with you all again, I knew that this would happen, and I wanted to spare you that.

I was willing to disappear out into a world I didn't know, to spare all of you from this…is that selfish?" tears ran freely down her face and she bit her lip in anguish.

Tony turned away from her gaze.

"Don't you dare tell me, I don't consider how this will affect _you_!... Because that is all I have ever thought about! I have to die so you have a chance to live, the vampire is taking over and I can't take the chance that I will turn on you…I have before and this time I won't be able to stop it and there is no guarantee that Van Helsing or Anna will get there in time."

Tony slowly got to his feet and faced her shakily, his cheek swollen and red. Sarah reached out and touched it tenderly, an action she wouldn't dare have even considered otherwise.

"I have a list of the things I wanted to do before I die." She said smiling ironically. "Number five was to hit a guy and not feel guilty about it afterwards… Guess I can cross that off."

Tony's expression didn't change. Sarah saw his gaze shift passed her to where a grey glow was already illuminating the eastern mountains. Sunrise was less than two hours away and she turned and looked almost longingly at the coming dawn.

Tony looked at the girl in front of him in disbelief "So what you're just going to kill yourself?" he demanded his voice unnaturally high.

Sarah looked at him sadly "I'm already dead Tony" She said slowly "I died Fourteen days ago with Dracula at my throat."

Tony grasped her by her shoulders roughly shaking her "No! No you're alive!! You're here I can feel you here!" He yelled desperately all thoughts of dignity were forgotten in his desperation to stop her.

"I'm dead Tony," she said again, firmly despite the tears still falling freely. "I died and there is something inside of me that's going to take over and when it does it will kill you and Amie and everyone in this house that I care about! I won't let that happen!"

"If you are doing this for us, don't. Stop thinking about other people!" he cried, "I'm telling you to think of yourself now!" Sarah smiled at him sadly.

"So first you're angry because you think I'm being selfish and now you're angry because I'm not?"

Tony's expression softened. "Do you want to die alone?" he asked quietly.

The bite marks on Sarah's neck burned suddenly "I did die alone" she whispered.

In the open doorway the princess and the hunter watched. Anna sobbed quietly next to Van Helsing who fought hard to keep his emotions in check.

How many goodbyes had he said in his past? How many people still existed believing him lost or dead? And how many had he lost?

Sarah watched as tears filled Tony's eyes, her human half was distraught. While the larger Vampire side felt nothing.

"Tony, I'm losing my battle here, soon this creature will take over. It's like a cancer only I won't be the victim."

"You shouldn't die alone, you shouldn't have to feel yourself burn, you don't deserve that!" he yelled.

A sad smile appeared on her pale face "I'm a witch remember" she said dryly "it's tradition."

The smile disappeared "I asked Van Helsing to kill me. But he can't, not while the evil is dormant and I can't wait until it's not, because for that to happen… someone would die. I wouldn't ask Anna, she's lost too many people already." Looking at Tony she said, "I would never ask you"

Tony's eyes met hers "I can't let you burn" he whispered his eyes growing cold with determination.

Sarah stood calmly as he drew the silver dagger from its sheath at his waist. "Do it," she whispered "please"


	62. as the sun rises

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Warning: deep angst and suicidal references.

Chapter 61

With a strangled cry, Tony brought the knife in an arch that would take her head off. Sarah felt it coming closer and did nothing to deflect the blow, her eyes never leaving his.

The blade stopped at her throat, blood appeared where it had come in contact with the skin, but it did not continue its assault. Tony trembled in front of her and with an anguished cry he dropped the blade and collapsed to his knees.

"I can't" he whispered eyes impossibly wide with the horror of what he had almost done to her.

Sarah knelt and enfolded him into her arms as he had for her, that night in the rain, in that very spot.

"It's all gone Tony" she whispered into his hair "The sun's fading from me and everything's going with it, I'm growing hard and hollow… some things… I don't feel now" He stirred and stepped up out of her embrace.

She stood to face him "What do you feel now?" he asked.

Sarah's eyes shone and without hesitating she said, "Fear of losing those I love and being the cause of it. Everything else is dull compared to that… that's why I must do this Tony. I don't want to hurt you."

Anger flashed in his eyes again "You'll hurt us by doing this!! It hurts me like hell! What about you're Mum, your sister? What will they think when you never come home?"

She regarded him sadly "Tony, I have to do this." He stared at her grief stricken.

"Tony, remember what I said before. You lost me two weeks ago; I'm doing what I should have done then. I'm saving you and I'm saving what's left of me." He stood trembling in front of her.

She turned and looked towards the eastern mountains, which now stood clearly silver against the black of the night.

It was time to go.

Sarah pulled him into a last embrace, placing her hands on his chest and feeling his heart beat beneath her fingers, the rhythm echoed in her ears. Her own heart broke the moment she pulled away.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then she turned and started to walk away.

Tony's hand grasped hers for a second and she glanced back.

Tears streamed down his face "goodbye" she whispered.

She didn't look back again; she just ran.

Her body shifted into her hated demon form as she took to the air. Below and behind her she heard a scream of sorrow and rage and the sickening thud of Tony's fist connecting with the Manor's outer wall.

Tony gasped at the pain in his bloodied hand as he watched her fly away.

Anna appeared at his side to examine the wound. "I should have saved her," he whispered.

Van Helsing placed a hand on his shoulder "it was her choice, none of us could have stopped her"

Tony shook his head "No! I should have been there when she was taken! I could have held them back; I could have stopped her from leaving her shelter! Her worst fear has always been that she's alone, that she would die alone! And it happened to her! And now it's going to happen again!" he broke down sinking against the wall of the manor in utter despair.

Forty-five minutes later he watched as the first real ray of sunlight appeared over the mountains.

He stared at it and tried to imagine what she was feeling right now…where she was…

Jory, Chris, Marston, Bob and Amie approached him from the door. He gave no indication that he saw them.

They exchanged a glance, Jory knelt beside his friend "What you doing out here Hongy?" he asked concerned.

Tony closed his eyes tightly against them.

They didn't know yet, none of them knew.

"Where's Sarah?" Amie asked innocently.

The group were shocked when they saw a tear glide smoothly down Tony's cheek. They watched as he stood slowly and opened his eyes. In a hollow voice he began to explain.

Anna stood in Van Helsing's embrace, taking strength from his presence. Carl watched them silently from across the room. They all heard the desperate cries of their young friends.

Van Helsing rested his head on top of Anna's so that she wouldn't see his tears. "It's better this way" he whispered desperate to believe it. Carl closed his eyes only to see Sarah screaming and writhing in pain as the sun turned her to ashes.

Note: know that one was short but you'll forgive me if I add the next chapie straight away :D


	63. salvation

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: suicidal references

Chapter 62

Sarah flew towards the mountains; the forests of Transylvania were dark below her.

Her chest was tight with grief but she was beyond feeling the pain.

Her senses told her that sunrise was only twenty minutes away. A feeling of calm enfolded her like a warm blanket; it would be over for her soon.

The pain, the fear, none of it could touch her now.

She blinked suddenly feeling the dark essence of the vampire surging through her body, she felt her emotions changing as she thought back to Tony… 'he was someone important to me' she thought desperately trying to recall why that was.

To the newly growing vampire he was a shadow nothing more, other such shadows were near him but they were all fading fast.

Sarah continued desperately towards the glow in the east. I'm doing this for them. She thought though she could no longer recall why she should bother with mere humans.

The human side of her was fading fast.

Less than five minutes before the first rays of sun began to appear she found what she was looking for.

A large cliff came into view; there was no shelter from the sun here. The trees of the forests had disappeared long ago, leaving a plain of grass raised high over an equally plain valley. The whole thing looked towards the east, if the vampire within her managed to take over before the sun rose or she herself let the fear over-whelm her… there would be nowhere to go.

She landed at the very edge of the cliff feeling her body become human once again for the last time. Standing here she battled against the evil within her.

Her mind was almost empty now…she frowned now and again as a face would surface and recede into the darkness…now there was only the desperate certainty that this was right.

Heat from the rising sun sent her pale skin tingling as it might on the hottest of summer days.

She sat down in the long grass and faced the dawn, frowning as intense sadness invaded her peace. Frantically she searched for its source within her blank mind.

A flickering memory of an old fear showed itself to her, "alone" she whispered.

Movement to her left attracted her attention. A deer stood to the side watching her. 'That means something to me' she thought.

Slowly it approached until it stood next to her. It lowered its head and looked into her eyes before giving her, what was unmistakably a kiss. Within her blank fearful mind the fledgling vampire heard a soft voice say "never alone." She blinked and the deer was gone.

Suddenly a searing pain hit her; she screamed at the intensity of the heat and looked towards the east, seeing the first true ray of sun breach the horizon. It was beautiful she thought through the pain.

Her skin began to smoke and she fell on to the grass, her body writhing as it burnt. She bit deep into her lip to keep herself from screaming again.

Blood ran freely into her mouth and down her chin.

At her side the bottle of Absinthe lay forgotten.

Another ray of light appeared followed by another and another. Sarah could no longer keep herself from screaming, her cries set surrounding birds in to flight.

Angry blisters rose on her skin all over her body, she screamed as they burst to be replaced by more.

Her very blood was on fire, her clothes burst into flame shrivelling and disappearing so that skin previously protected was newly exposed, burning as freely as the rest of her body.

Her hair caught soon after and she knew that death was close. She had never imagined such pain.

Abruptly a shadow passed over her momentarily blocking the sun, though the blackened corpse was unable to even register the creature that had landed between it and the sun's harsh rays.

Dracula stared down at the blackened and burnt body lying in the grass before him.

Rage filled him, how had it come to this? He had deeply underestimated this girl. He had thought it a fitting punishment that she eventually killed her own friends when the vampire took dominance and the human had truly died.

Nothing had prepared him for the possibility that she would have the strength of character to kill herself, when so many others would not fulfil the task for her.

The thought almost saddened him; certainly a flittering pity was within his blackened heart. It was this that made him remove his cloak and drape it over the body.

He transformed into his bat like visage and gently lifted his bride fledgling into his arms.

He glanced under the cloak noting with a kind of relief that the skin was beginning to heal under its protection. Satisfied that she would live he took to the sky carrying her west away from the hated sun and towards the safety of castle Frankenstein.

The sun had almost fully risen when they arrived at the castle.

Dracula stepped with relief into the shadow of the ballroom. Behind him the windows slammed shut and the heavy curtains drew themselves closed. Candles flickered into life around the walls.

Dracula could not be killed by the suns rays, he was much too old and powerful, but it did not spare him from great pain when he found himself in its rays. He relished the pain now, feeling anything especially pain, exhilarated him.

Carefully he placed his burden on to an ornate black oak sofa with blood red cushions. Some skin was removed along with the cloak despite his careful handling, but the girl beneath it did not stir.

He threw the cloak into the fireplace setting it alight with one of the many nearby candles. It was a waste he knew but the cloak would only serve as a reminder of his own stupidity and that was something he would not abide.

He looked at the girl's still form, most of her body was still charred beyond recognition, but her hair had begun to grow back.

It covered her head now and hung in golden strips, to sit above her ears. In a few hours it would reach her shoulders and remain there.

She stirred slightly but did not awaken, flecks of ash crumbled from her face revealing new pink skin beneath. He smiled slightly marvelling not for the first time at the remarkable healing abilities possessed by his kind.

It would take her until the evening and into the night to fully recover, but she would recover and finally take her place as his bride.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he sat beside her on the sofa.

He traced her face with his fingers removing ash where he saw the new skin beneath. Placing his hand on her forehead he began to look into her mind.

Shadows of her former life were all that remained; one by one they faded along with her human side. Dracula laughed in triumph as he felt the vampire rise to take over. He began the long task of replacing those memories that had been lost with those of his own making.


	64. Mind bending

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 63

With the help of a few willing villagers, Anna and Van Helsing groomed and saddled their horses to begin the search for Sarah's last resting place. It had been agreed that the knowledge would give some comfort for her grieving friends and perhaps make them feel like they were with her in her last moments.

It had been just under two hours since the sun had fully risen, two hours in which the small group of friends had been inconsolable. Pale with grief no one had been able to eat, no conversation had past amongst them and it had been Carl who suggested this excursion to perhaps put their minds at rest.

A nod from Chris had been enough to convince them that this at least would lift the hopelessness of the group; this made them feel like they were doing something for her.

Anna was no stranger to grief or death, her whole life was based on tragedy, but Sarah's end was truly terrible. To die honourably in battle or after being taken was one thing, but to know that unless you took your own life those whom you cared about would die.

She couldn't imagine that. When she asked herself if she could have had the strength to do such a thing, she doubted her courage would take her so far.

"I should have killed her myself" Anna looked up startled, Van Helsing was staring towards the east, regarding the sun kissed mountains with angry eyes; regret and grief marred his handsome face. "She asked it of me and I turned her away…I drove her to it."

Anna patted her horse reassuringly and made her way around it to stand next to the monster hunter. He stirred as he felt her hand on his looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"You could no more have killed her than any of us" she said gently.

He smiled sadly at that "Could I not? Would she not have just been the latest of many innocents I have slain?" his voice had risen slightly and he pulled his hand away from hers.

She regarded the man before her and it dawned on her how much his job had cost him and how many he had seen die by his hand.

"When I kill them" he said quietly meeting her gaze "Whatever they are, whatever they have become. In the end they lie before me as the people they once were. Innocent people who didn't deserve the hand God dealt them." He gestured towards the mountains "She didn't deserve that fate. I could have spared her that, could have spared her the pain of it and the sadness of dying alone far from those who love her." Anna nodded her assent.

"No she didn't deserve that fate," she agreed. "But would it have been any better had you taken her life? Tony was behind that door when she asked you, what if he had seen you lift the sword and strike down his friend? Your Job, Mr Van Helsing, is to destroy evil and save innocent lives, and you did that no matter what the price. Had you have struck her; events would have been set that could have led to the destruction of everyone in that house. She made her choice long before we had a hand in it, the least we can do for her now is see to it that she is avenged and that her friends have a chance of returning to their world."

Sighing Van Helsing put his hat on, bending the rim forward so that he had to tilt his head to see the princess clearly.

He smiled grimly and gestured towards the house behind her. "It seems we will not be going alone after all" Anna turned; Amie, Chris, Jory, Bob, Tony, Marston and Carl were standing in front of the door.

Each wore the riding gear she had brought them and most carried a sword or knife at the belt.

Anna sighed and turned to one of the stable hands "We're going to need more horses."

Dracula was artfully courting Sarah within her dreams, wooing her new vampire mind. He placed them in an elaborate ballroom similar to that which he visited yearly in Budapest.

She wore a flowing black corset gown, her shoulders were exposed and a black choker with a single pearl at its centre rested over her throat.

She caught sight of herself in the mirrored wall; her hair was fastened at the back with a butterfly pin and generous amounts of it hung across her shoulders, stray strands of her fringe tickled her face.

The music was hauntingly beautiful.

As she turned to look at the dancing couples it didn't occur to her to wonder how she had gotten here or why she had no memory of any time before it. There was only here and now.

Feeling awkward she walked through the dancing couples, making her way to the back wall.

Gratefully she slumped against it, content to watch the dancers and listen to the music.

"Enchanting isn't it?" Sarah jumped at the voice and turned to see a handsome gentleman standing beside her.

He smiled "The music, the dancing it's like a fairytale" he said. Sarah glanced again at the dancers and found that she agreed with him.

"It is," she breathed smiling at him.

"Well then if we are in a fairy tale, it appears I have found my princess." He said bowing elegantly.

Sarah blushed and wrung her hands self-consciously, he seemed to be greatly amused by her discomfort "Ah it seems that I have unwittingly embarrassed an innocent girl?" he asked pleasantly.

She smiled at him. "Let's just say I'm not known for my confidence" she admitted, his smile grew at this.

"And yet you would come unescorted tonight?" he asked reasonably "Well then my fair princess" he said bowing "allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vladislaus Dragulia, but you may call me Dracula. I would be honoured if you would accept me as your Prince for the rest of this evening."

Sarah giggled and then curtseyed "I am honoured to meet you Prince Dracula" she said dramatically rising to meet his eyes.

He took her small hand in his and brought it delicately to his lips, she was startled by how cold his skin was.

"May I enquire as to your name fair princess?" he asked drawing her on to the dance floor.

"Sarah" she whispered as he took her into his arms. He smiled and began to lead her in the dance.

They talked as they danced; Sarah discovered he possessed a passion of ancient mythology to rival her own. For hours they discussed the rise and fall of the ancient civilisations and he recounted with amazing accuracy Homer's Iliad and the fall of Troy.

The night ended all too soon and he led her out to a waiting carriage.

Kissing her hand reverently as they parted.

Dracula tore apart her memories, smiling as he discovered her love for literature and his own fictional figure from her world. Delicately he incorporated her fascination with him and allowed it to grow into a longing; he wanted her to awaken believing she loved him.

There would be no more of those foolish games; he was her master now indefinitely.

It was midday when he finally broke the connection, satisfied that her memory was significantly altered in his favour.

Sarah still slumbered beside him, her hair was settled around her shoulders fully restored. Her skin had healed, glowing a fresh pink colour, not yet taking on the characteristic paleness of the vampire, her lips were a delicate pink and he traced his finger over them now.

His gaze travelled over her body and he noted her nakedness.

Rising he left the room and returned carrying a delicate white gown that was typical of his brides.

Gently he lifted her body into his arms and dressed her lovingly, as one would an infant. Laying her back down once this was accomplished.

What Dracula felt for his brides was not strictly 'love.' Most of the time he managed to convince himself, that they meant nothing to him. But when faced with the death of Marishka he had realised that he held a fondness for them, their presence never failed to sooth him and their sadness often brought him into a silent despair.

Truthfully his brides were all he had, his only comfort in a world that hated and feared him. Granted they had good reason too, but all he wanted was to live.

He felt the need for sleep cloud his mind. Grudgingly he removed himself from Sarah's side and gave her a parting kiss on her death like lips.

"Until this evening my dear," he whispered walking silently away towards his coffin.

There he found Aleera as he had left her that morning, slumbering in the space beside where his own body would lie. She stirred as he climbed in beside her and immediately asked after him.

He grinned at her "Your sister has returned to us, and soon we will be free to rule a new world" he said. She smiled brilliantly at him before they both settled themselves in for the day.

Note: ok I'm being forced to leave it there for tonight but weekend 2moz so I will be adding lots more! Sorry **Christine Marquez **about the Sarah/Drac relations ;)

Oh would like to know who out of my characters is everyones fav? So please read and review and let me know which of the teens you like best!!


	65. in the meadow

**lil-blonde-pirate: damn you and your puppy-dog eyes!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 64

The mounted party had been riding steadily east for over two hours now, the midday sun serving as a guide for Van Helsing through the enormous Transylvanian forest.

Anna, Carl and Van Helsing were all experienced riders having had few other travelling options in their lives. For the others the going was more awkward, Amie was the only one with any real riding experience.

It was up to her and Carl to try and keep the others on course yelling instructions now and again when they saw mistakes.

The horses were mainly double mounted; Carl shared his mount with Chris, while Amie stayed with Bob.

Marston and Jory rode another; Tony had opted to ride behind Anna, ensuring that he would be the first to know when the trial was found.

Van Helsing rode alone leading the group; now and again he dismounted to note disturbances in the foliage that might indicate Sarah's route. It had become clear that she must have flown constantly and not walked as he had hoped. There was no trial to follow and so he lead them constantly east knowing that eventually he would find her final resting place.

After another few minutes the trees around them began to thin, eventually disappearing altogether to reveal a wide meadow.

Van Helsing shared a glance with the Princess they were close now and both knew it. Behind her Tony sensed the princess become more alert and he tensed in anticipation. The meadow seemed to stretch endlessly on the trees became a distant memory the further they went.

It was long past noon when the group dismounted, some of them slightly bowlegged from the long ride. Van Helsing noted that none of them complained and he respected them all the more for it.

They led the horses forward for a few more minutes until the land abruptly ending ahead of them to transform the meadow into a cliff face.

Van Helsing went ahead of the group searching the ground for scorch marks. Sure enough at the very edge of the cliff no more than a meter away from the sheer drop, he found the ground and grass blackened with sudden fire.

He knelt and examined the turf around it noting where she had landed and where she had sat; he closed his eyes and removed his hat crossing himself when he saw how she had writhed against the pain, unable to escape it. Mumbling parting words in Latin he stood and motioned for the group to come forward.

Tony and Amie were the first to stand above the ashes, neither of them had any more tears to shed. Amie closed her eyes and raised her head as the others stepped up behind her. Bob's hand quickly found hers and she felt it shaking. She looked over at Van Helsing who stood a respectful distance away with Carl and the Princess.

"Can you tell what she did?" she questioned.

He nodded and stepped forward pointing out Sarah's last movements. When he had finished Amie stepped up to the cliff edge and sat where her friend had sat hours before.

"She would have liked it here" she decided gazing at the magnificent view before her.

Chris, Jory, Marston and Bob looked away from the ashes and settled on to the grass some distance away. Tony remained over the ashes bending he examined them more closely.

"What are you looking for?" asked Carl stepping beside him.

Tony didn't answer right away; instead he scrutinized the ground at his feet.

With a shaking hand he pushed some of the ash aside and picked up a small disk. Placing it carefully in his palm he wiped ash from it to reveal the pentagram on its surface.

"She always wore it" he whispered smiling slightly "I called it the devils symbol once, she just laughed it off, told me it represented that everything is connected and everything happens for a reason." His expression clouded over again "wish I knew the reason for this." He said.

Anna approached Van Helsing who was still examining the turf.

"What is it?" she asked startled by the malicious look spreading over his face.

"Damn it!" he hissed, angrily he gestured to his feet. Anna knelt and studied the markings her own tracking skills coming into play.

"Claw marks? But there to big for Sarah's and I saw her landing spot it's over there" she gestured vaguely towards the cliff, suddenly she realised what this must mean.

What colour was in her face disappeared "No he didn't" she whispered.

Van Helsing nodded his assent "Dracula" he spat the name "he couldn't let her go in piece, he took her on the very edge of salvation!" He gave an anguished cry and hurled a large rock over the cliff face in his rage.

Amie jumped to her feet in shock as it barely missed her head; Bob was instantly by her side.

They watched silently as Van Helsing marched away to catch his horse for the ride home.

It was left to Anna to inform the group of their findings. "Dracula has her now, and he will use her against you" she noted relief pass over Jory and Marston's faces.

"Thank god she's alive" Bob muttered closing his eyes holding Amie close.

Amie's face showed anything but relief and Tony shook with suppressed anger.

Taking a deep breath Anna regarded them all "Sarah is dead. Your friend does not exist to come back to you now. When you see her remember that you are not seeing your friend. You're seeing the thing that murdered her."

Note: It's short because its very late more 2moz!!


	66. The door opens

Note: Wow must be doing something right I got 10 reviews after those last chapters yay!! Lol thanx to all of you really makes my day! Sorry I couldn't update sooner was having a hard time getting the login page to come up the site wasn't responding at all…still got there eventually.

Niffers: just read your profile, you like lord of the rings? Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?

Knnyphph: hmm never thought of that, glad you liked the deer!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing just riding the band wagon right now

Chapter 66

Van Helsing pushed violently through the ancient doors to the Valerius family home and stalked purposefully towards the eastern tower. He heard the distant sound of horses approaching fast, but did not pause to wait for them to catch him up; he had decided that no matter what Dracula was going to die that night.

When Carl and Anna found him, the Friar's notes and journals surrounded him, and he desperately leafed through the pages searching for information.

Sarah's friend watched from the doorway not uttering a sound, they simply had nothing to say this wasn't a game anymore.

Carl stepped towards the hunter tentatively. "Van Helsing?"

The Hunter faced him eyes shinning with determination. "Tell me how to kill him Carl." He demanded of the startled Friar. "Tell me anything you know! I've had enough we're taking him out tonight!"

Anna stepped forward "Just like that? You just 'decide' your going to kill him in the next 12 hours when my family has been trying for four hundred years?" her tone was gentle and the hunter gazed at her.

He was undeterred and his expression was deadly serious when he pointed to Carl. "_He_ wasn't around those four hundred years now was he?"

Everyone turned expectantly towards the friar who looked slightly pleased at his companion's confidence in him.

Jory stepped up to him and patted his shoulder "No pressure then." He said sarcastically.

Marston stepped up beside Anna "So share, how do we kill the undead Nazi?"

Carl swallowed and walked up to the painting on one wall depicting Valerius the elder kneeling before his God in supplication.

"Right so, four hundred years ago Dracula was murdered by Van Helsing, at his father's orders." The friar tapped the portrait. "At the moment of his death he bargained with the devil."

"And was given new life." Van Helsing said impatiently. "We know this, what else?"

Chris turned and whispered to Marston "Since when did we know this?" he asked in confusion.

Marston shrugged "Still reeling from the "Van Helsing's four hundred years old" revelation." He gave the hunter and appraising look. "He looks good for it."

Oblivious Carl again tapped the painting. "That was when Valerius made the bargain, Dracula's death in return for the salvation of his line." He said looking pointedly at Anna.

She shot him an exasperated look. "Carl we know this! What are you getting at?"

"Oh, sorry." He stammered sheepishly.

"In the texts I've been able to translate, the basic theory is that the only thing capable of ending Dracula's immortal life is the very weapon that created it." The Friar pointed out a faded drawing on the page under the ancient writing. Van Helsing stepped forward as the others crowded around to get a better look.

"My sword." He whispered in comprehension.

"Great!" exclaimed Jory excitedly. "We get the sword, storm the castle and kick his ass!"

Everyone looked at him. "Oh good plan, Charge!" yelled Amie sarcastically.

"I wish it were that simple." said Carl sincerely. "But the swords been lost since that night of Dracula's death, there are no records of it ever being wielded again."

Van Helsing shook his head still staring at the ancient illustration. "It's not lost." He said quietly.

"Then where is it?" asked Anna impatiently.

He turned o look at her his eyes troubled "I gave it to Valerius the Elder when I left the order…I vaguely recall him saying that "it shall sleep forever with the dead."

"That's helpful." muttered Bob, earning himself an annoyed glare from his girlfriend.

"But what does that mean?" asked the princess desperately.

Finally they knew how to destroy him, they were closer than any of her ancestors had ever come.

Van Helsing shook his head regretfully. "I know no more than that." He whispered.

The Princess glared at him her accent thickening with anger. "No! There must be more! We are so close!" she began to pace the room passing from one painting to another searching for clues.

"With the dead." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she ran from the room, the group shared a glance before they followed, Carl frantically gathering up his notes and tripping over his robes in his haste.

Anna raced into the library glancing only briefly at the ancient Transylvanian map before turning her attention to one of the ancient paintings above the large ornate fireplace. Van Helsing entered the room quickly followed by the bewildered teens who glanced around expectantly.

Amie and Bob both glanced at the map and then frowned. "What's up with you?" asked Jory stepping up next to them.

"Deja'vu." muttered Amie looking at Bob who nodded.

They were interrupted by the cry of triumph from the princess who stood, gazing upon a large painting of what looked like the interior of a palace.

A round room of dark stone, a Candelabra hanging from the ceiling casting a pleasant glow over gleaming suits of armour stood to attention, guarding a large stone sarcophagus, surrounded by a library of ancient books.

"It is the tomb of Valerius the Elder" Anna announced proudly walking forward to touch the aged surface. "Look here in the shadows."

Van Helsing obediently stepped forward to get a better view, his eyes shining eagerly as he beheld the item depicted leaning against the sarcophagus.

"My sword. It lies within the tomb." Anna nodded grinning.

"It sleeps with the dead."

Tony looked up at the painting "So where's the tomb?" he asked expectantly.

As if on cue Carl stumbled into the room, tripping over the hem of his robes to land in a pile of clothes and paper. Laughing Marston and Chris bent and pulled him to his feet.

"You know when you're in a place like this maybe you should lose the dress." Bob suggested smirking when the Friar glared at him in annoyance.

"Where's Valerius's tomb?" asked Van Helsing urgently walking up to his colleague.

Carl froze looking startled "Valerius the elder's tomb?" he enquired.

Van Helsing sighed in exasperated "Yes that tomb."

Carl's eyes widened. "Ah." He supplied hesitantly.

Tony gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Let me guess. "The locations been lost for centuries." He said mimicking the friar's voice.

Carl looked at him "Actually…yes…it has."

The group began to argue among themselves out of frustration, poor Carl found himself attacked on all sides by Anna, Van Helsing and Tony while the others looked on in amazement.

In the midst of all the commotion Amie found herself drawn once again to the painting of the map, Bob followed her as she walked towards it.

"It's something about this not really being a map." She muttered to herself trying desperately to recall the film.

"It was a door." Bob whispered. "The door to Dracula's castle."

Amie's eyes grew wide "What if here it's not? Everything else from the movie's changed, so why not this?" she looked up and spotted four strange words written into the wooden panel directly above the enormous painting.

"Carl? Carl?" She called out to the Friar annoyed that he couldn't hear her over the argument.

Turning quickly she faced the group "HEY CARL!" she yelled making them all jump.

"What?" he asked looking mildly shell shocked.

Amie grinned sweetly. "Could you come here for a minute?"

The friar walked forward to stand in front of the map, Anna and Van Helsing flanking him from both sides.

"What does that mean?" asked Bob pointing towards the inscription. Carl frowned trying to make out the words.

"Formatia trans sicere educatorum…er…enter all ye who seek knowledge." He translated neatly.

Anna shrugged "We're wasting time it's just an old inscription they place at the entrance to a library or a school building." She said dismissively.

Van Helsing frowned. "So then why is it here instead of at the entrance?" he wondered.

Amie and Bob exchanged a triumphant glance "It is a door" Bob exclaimed.

"Er guys that's a wall." Pointed out Chris sarcastically, tapping on the stone.

"No, no it's not!" Amie said excitedly. "In the movie it was a door! Read the inscription." She instructed pointing out the border of Latin that encompassed the massive picture.

Obediently Carl began to intone the words out loud, speaking the ancient language fluently until at the very bottom he hesitated.

"Well?" asked Anna impatiently.

Carl frantically knelt to examine the base of the painting. "I can't finish it, a piece is missing."

Sudden comprehension dawned in Van Helsing's face, now it all made sense to him.

Searching within the folds of his coat he produced a torn piece of cloth his superiors had presented him with at the beginning of his assignment. It was the last piece of the map.

Anna gasped as she saw him hand it to the Friar.

"Where did you get that?"

The hunter ignored her focusing on Carl "Finish it." He ordered.

Carl placed it in its rightful position breathing a sigh of relief as it proved to be a perfect match.

"Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri."

Van Helsing heard the translation in his distant memory and repeated it. "In the name of God, open this door!"

Marston and Chris muttered obscenities, as the image of the map shifted and began to dissolve like breath on a pane of glass. The ancient writings and countries faded away until they all found themselves facing a large mirror.

Tony frowned, "I thought you said it was a door."

Amie frowned "It should be."

Anna stepped forward "Maybe it is. Dracula has no reflection in a mirror."

"Because, it's not a mirror at all." Carl finished.

Van Helsing stepped forward scrutinising the glass, tentatively he reached out and felt its surface.

"It feels solid enough." He muttered.

Taking a deep breath he forced his fingers forward gasping in astonishment as the glass part for him like water. He turned with a wide grin on his face and looked around the group.

"I'll see you on the other side." He said stepping all the way through.

Carl and Anna walked up to the mirror, the teens watched them apprehensively.

Carl touched the surface and shivered. "Ladies first." He said looking at the princess.

Anna glanced at him with a wicked glint in her eyes and promptly grasped him by his collar throwing him into the mirror before following himself.

The group glanced at each other. Tony sighed "If the Friar can do it then so can I." he closed his eyes and stepped through the glass.

One by one his friends followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:apologies if the movie dialogue is annoying anybody but like I said before its still the film going on all the time.


	67. “go brach go deo”

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 67

They found themselves in complete darkness.

Backing up Chris stepped back through the mirror and into the sunlit library of Valerius Manor. He quickly retrieved a torch from one of the walls and lit it from the fire.

Van Helsing and Anna felt for each other in the darkness, grasping hands to verify their positions should they be attacked when they were vulnerable. The Hunter strained his eyes, trying to see through the darkness, uncomfortable that his enemies might see them before they could get their bearings.

Everyone blinked in surprise as orange light filled their vision, Van Helsing turned to see Chris stepping through the mirror bearing the flaming torch before him like a trophy.

The hunter nodded in approval as he received the torch before turning and scanning their surroundings. By the torches flickering flame they all beheld the damp stonewalls of what looked to be a small cave. Spotting a torch ring on the wall Anna borrowed the original from Van Helsing and made her way over, lighting the damp wick with the flame.

The light increased and more of the cave was revealed.

A long tunnel seemed to extend out into further darkness. Van Helsing eyed in with suspicion, he looked back at the pale faces of his younger companions grateful that they had remained silent so far.

"Stay close, and keep quiet." He ordered stepping forward to lead the way.

Anna fell into step beside him, covering him protectively with her sword. Every few meters or so another torch would materialize out of the darkness allowing them to light their way forward as well as mark the way back, should they need to find it quickly.

Tony, Jory and Marston followed in their wake, unusually silent and tense as they passed through the shadowy passage. Bob trailed behind them, unsteady and desperately trying to keep up, he allowed Amie to support his disabled side without making a fuss, having forgotten his crutches at the manor.

It was Chris and Carl who brought up the rear of the group.

"So your not in the least bit surprised at having walked through, seemingly solid glass and into this place?" the Friar asked his silent companion curiously.

The boy had his sword drawn and was glancing uneasily over his shoulder. "Between Vampires, Werewolves and other dimensions. This seems down right normal." He answered quietly shooting the friar an amused grin.

Turning another corner Van Helsing and Anna paused, though they couldn't see ahead through the darkness they had the distinct impression that they were in a much larger area.

Keeping her hand to the wall Anna felt for the next torch bracket, glancing over at Van Helsing and shaking her head when she found none.

The hunter frowned "Carl, bring me the last torch." He ordered straining to see beyond their small circle of light.

It wasn't long before the friar hurried to his side carrying the flaming torch. Carl whimpered slightly as he handed over the light, Van Helsing regarded his colleague with concern "What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

Carl shivered "Let's just say I have issues with small dark places." He said quickly.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow "They had none of those at the friary?" he asked sarcastically walking away.

Carl glared after him "Actually no they didn't." he muttered.

Van Helsing held the torch high, disappointed when it revealed very little by it's meagre light.

"Lead the way Gandalf." Marston muttered as he stepped towards the far wall.

He watched the hunter's steady progress across the room scanning the small circle of light around him; suddenly the light caught something half concealed in the dirt of the floor.

"What's that?" the boy asked stepping beside the hunter and kneeling to examine it.

Van Helsing frowned scanning the ground "What?" he asked confused bringing to torch lower.

Marston felt around the dirt and his fingers found the small grove he had spotted. Cautiously he began to dig around it with his fingers trying to loosen the dirt to get a better look.

Course fibres itched his palm as his hands pulled up a thick length of rope; he hesitated before standing and passing the end of it to Van Helsing.

"Sorry, thought it was something helpful." He said sheepishly.

Van Helsing followed the rope into the centre of the room and grinned. "It just might be exactly what we need." He announced.

Everyone exchanged confused glances while he knelt with his back to them. Abruptly the room seemed to become lighter as Van Helsing stepped back to reveal the old Candelabra, now lit and lying on the floor. They watched in wonder as he crossed to one wall and threaded the rope through a ring, using it to hoist the ancient Candelabra up towards the ceiling.

The room was bathed in flickering orange light, which revealed it as a high ceiling chamber. Full suits of armour stood to attention in each corner, backed by elaborate tapestries depicting vivid scenes of battles past, including one identical to the mosaic Van Helsing had found so familiar at the palace in Budapest.

Carl's eyes shone as he caught sight of a pile of ancient books stacked delicately against one wall; eagerly he went over to inspect them.

"I don't get it. Where are we?" asked Jory in exasperation.

"We're in a tomb." Amie answered going pale.

Following her gaze they all beheld a large stone sarcophagus positioned in the shadows under the portrait of a knight in full armour being attacked by gargoyles.

They all stepped closer to the tomb, Amie hanging back slightly as she noticed the many spider webs stretching over its surface.

Bob smirked and glanced at Tony. "Spiders, Hongy." He said in amusement.

Tony rolled his eyes and stepped purposefully up to the sarcophagus, making a huge show of wiping away some of the many cobwebs coating the old stone.

"I got over spiders months ago." He announced trying to suppress a shudder as one crawled out from the shadows by his feet.

"What does it say?" asked Van Helsing.

Tony frowned "I can't read it…it's in Romanian or something." He said.

"Let me see it." said Anna walking up beside him.

"Si sunt voinic, I am Brave and strong." She translated "But I have failed in my duty, God have mercy on my children. Si te rog iubirea mea, prime ste fericirea."

Van Helsing watched her sadly trace the words of her ancestor with her fingertips. Gently he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tonight we finish it." He whispered.

She smiled and nodded stepping away to retrieve her torch from the ground. "I'm going to explore the next tunnel." She informed him. Without waiting for his consent she walked away following the path that led from the tome.

Assaulted by thoughts of her family the princess stumbled into the dark passage, the thought that she might end it all that night… that the long war would finally end, was too much for her to hope for.

A light breeze ruffled her hair, chilling the lines of tears on her cheeks.

She turned the corner and froze as she found herself bathed in sunlight. Temporarily dazzled she blinked trying to focus on her surroundings.

Unfamiliar sounds reached her ears. The shrill cry of a strange bird, the crash of water on rocks, and the tangy scent of salt in the air. She closed her eyes against the light hearing Van Helsing approach.

Seeing what awaited them outside the cave his eyes shone and a wide grin stretched across his features.

Anna felt him place his hand over her eyes. "Keep your eyes shut." He ordered his voice light with anticipation, sending a shiver of excitement up her spine.

Taking her gently by the hand he began to lead her step by step out of the cave entrance.

The princess stumbled slightly; grasping his arm for support as the ground beneath her boots became unstable, shifting easily beneath her weight.

"Van Helsing what are you…?" She stopped mid sentence as the hunter gently removed his hand from her eyes.

Anna gasped her hand flying to her mouth in shock as she found herself gazing across a golden, sandy, sunlit beach and beyond it the rolling white tipped waves of the Adriatic Sea.

"Oh my god," she whispered leaning against him. "The sea…it's just as I imagined it would be."

She turned to look at Van Helsing who smiled brilliantly at her. "How did you know it was here?" she asked in awe.

He inclined his head "The map said "go brach go deo" it means by the waves side forever, it marked Valerius's tome but I didn't remember it at the time."

Anna turned and stared out at the waves, tears of happiness replacing those so sorrowfully shed over the years.

"Thank you." She whispered turning to embrace him.

When they pulled away their eyes met, slowly Van Helsing lowered his mouth as Anna raised hers to meet it.

The kiss was brief, a nervous expression of an emotion long felt by both. Anna kissed him with a longing that left him breathless; it was a kiss full of promise from a woman who had her whole life a head of her.

For the first time in many years Van Helsing could see a future, for himself and for her.

Chris held his torch up so the light could reach the corners of the room that the candelabra failed to illuminate. "Isn't there supposed to be a sword here somewhere?" he asked frowning.

Carl was too absorbed in his new books to listen; Jory rolled his eyes and began to push relics and tapestries aside looking for the ancient blade.

"What happens if we don't find it?" Marston asked fearfully.

Bob pointed to one of the more brutal mosaics, depicting a young girl being ripped to shreds by various creatures of the night.

"That'll be us." He said bluntly.

"Indeed." Marston muttered scrutinising the picture. "Cheerful people around here aren't they."

Amie groaned. "I'm going to die." Bob rubbed her back and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Brighter side you'll never grow old enough that your top lip will vanish." He was rewarded by a large grin and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"See hunskull, that's why I love you."

Tony raised an eyebrow "So your new ambition is to die young, and leave a good looking corpse? Are you high?"

She shrugged "It was white; it was powder, who knows."

Carl had surfaced from his books and was regarding them all with disgust and horror. "How can you joke at a time like this? When you have just lost your friend." he said incredulously. "Don't you care?"

Amie glared at him, "you'd rather we were hysterical? We can't afford to mourn right now, the humours just away to push it back…even for just a little while." She whispered.

Bob nodded "its how we deal with it, so just leave it Carl." He snapped.

The Friar blinked speechless, he opened his mouth to apologise but was interrupted when Anna and Van Helsing entered the chamber.

"Where's the sword?" the hunter asked immediately.

The group froze, shifting guiltily in under his expectant gaze.

"Well?"

"We… er…can't find it." Marston answered slowly.

Anna and Van Helsing shared a concerned glance. "No…it's here it has to be." The princess stammered rushing forward and pushing piles of books and artefacts aside, searching in vain for the ancient blade.

Van Helsing walked over to the tome tracing his hand over the inscription. "It is here, I presented it to Valerius myself, and he swore it would never be moved."

Tony frowned "That was before he knew it could kill Dracula right? Or did he ever know?"

"He knew." Carl's voice drifted over from the corner.

Everybody turned to see him pouring over a large leather volume it's pages faded and brown with the golden dragon insignia of the Valerius clan on its cover.

The Friar began to read aloud his finger following the words on the page.

_June 18th, 1482_

_Journal of Noceo Valerius_

_20 years I have allowed the demon to walk the earth. Two decades of slaughter and suffering I could have prevented._

_Vladislaus torments me with his endless war on my people, three or four people a month satisfy his hunger, a small mercy that few needlessly die._

_God forgive me, I can not murder my son and so I condemn my children and their children to this nightmare._

_I will soon leave this world and the creature I created and I will take with me the secret of his destruction, the scribe I had employed was stalked by shadows in the night since the day he retrieved the sword from my future tome. Little was left when we found him, I shall follow him tonight._

_Even now I sense the creatures approach, he intends to take the sword…he can not destroy it for it has been touched by God. He will keep it hidden and close always, until he meets his end at its tip, for all creatures must return to God._

_But the sword alone is not enough,h a terrible debt floats around the blade echoing its history, its purpose. The debt must be repaid!!_

_He stands now waiting patiently for me to finish._

_There is blood around his mouth…_

Carl finished reading hands shaking as he passed Van Helsing the journal. "It ends there…there's…blood on the pages."

Anna sighed "He couldn't kill his son…"

"So the son killed him." Van Helsing finished.

Jory shuddered "Drac's got the sword…so we've got to go and get it before we can kill him."

Chris shrugged "You can't visit Transylvania without seeing at least one vampire inhabited castle, it just wouldn't be right."

"Like Disneyland without Micky Mouse." Amie agreed.

"Except micky wouldn't try to kill you." Bob pointed out.

Jory grinned "Don't be so sure."


	68. All about the blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 68

The Manor was pleasantly warm after the chill of the tome; the teens huddled gratefully around the fire while Van Helsing and Anna hovered around a very disgruntled Carl, who was frantically searching through a pile of archaic volumes.

He ran his finger down a page of Latin muttering to himself. Abruptly he turned his head and jumped to find Van Helsing leaning over his shoulder.

"You know that doesn't make me work any faster." He said in frustration.

The Hunter stepped back and kicked the wall in frustration startling the group.

Anna placed a calming hand over his, "Do you have any idea what he means by dept?" she asked turning to the friar.

Carl sighed. "Nothing, it has to be a debt to Dracula, but I can't find a connection."

Jory glanced out of the window alarmed to see the sky darkening. "The sun's about to set." He stammered.

Van Helsing nodded "Carl if you don't figure this out now they are going to be coming for us anyway, one of them has an all access pass to this manor."

Tony barely heard what was being discussed around him, something flickered in his memory just out of his reach, something Dracula had said the first night they fought him in the square.

The scene played itself out in slow motion behind his eyes. The count and his brides laughing at them, taunting them and them he said it:

"…_You owe me the loss of Marishka, I collect all my debts in blood." _

With a cry Tony leapt up from his place by the fire and pulled the journal out from under the Friar's nose.

"I collect my debts in blood." He yelled echoing Dracula's words.

Everyone stared at him. Unaware he continued to mutter to himself reading and re-reading the page again and again.

"Anything you want to share with the class Hongy?" asked Bob impatiently.

Tony looked up sharply "It's about blood!" he announced.

"That is generally what vampires are all about." said Amie sarcastically.

Van Helsing stepped forward. "Who's blood? Why?" he asked intrigued.

Tony held the hunter's gaze, his eyes shinning with excitement. "You said that Dracula was murdered, his blood was stolen from him."

Carl nodded in comprehension, excitedly snatching the book out of the boys grasp. "Of course the man who murdered him, who stole his blood." He stopped and looked meaningfully at Van Helsing. "He needs to pay it back…"

Tony nodded earnestly. "There must be blood on the sword when it strikes Dracula, it must be…"

"Mine." Van Helsing finished quietly.

He touched the illustration in the ancient book, his fingers tracing the tip of his old blade; the fragile and faded paper was coarse beneath his skin.

Anna placed a desperate hand on his arm. "How much?" she asked fearfully.

They all turned to the friar. "Carl?" Van Helsing asked.

Carl flinched and avoided his gaze. "A lot" he answered quietly. "You'd be too weak to use the sword…Dracula would kill you before you could lift it to strike."

Van Helsing sighed and turned to the princess "Then Anna will strike the blow." He said simply.

She gazed at him, her eyes full of hope and fear. "You will wield the sword at the end…as it was meant to be." He announced taking her hands within his own.

Anna raised her head and the young teens found themselves in the presence of the last gypsy princess ready to face her destiny.

Amie's small voice thick with emotion shattered the moment. "If you kill Dracula, every being he has created will die won't it?" she asked sadly.

Marston looked at the sword in the book. "So if we succeed, if we get the sword and kill Dracula…we kill Sarah."

Anna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; he looked up and met her sorrowful gaze. "It will set her free." She promised him.

An hour later the horses were saddled and ready. The clink of metal echoed in the dusk as the group walked out of the manor clad in the finest armour and weaponry the Valerius armoury had to offer, with some minor additions courtesy of the Holy order.

"Guns!" Amie cried in horror when Van Helsing and Carl handed out four large shot guns.

"You're giving them guns!"

Marston grinned at her fixing his into the holster at his back. "If I die tonight, I die happy." He announced patting it lovingly.

"Does any one else miss a good old fashioned wooden stake?" Jory asked scrutinising the silver one in his hand.

"I know I do." muttered Amie, eyeing her sword with suspicion.

Chris strapped on his gear. "So specifically how do we kill them?" he asked.

Van Helsing grinned at him "The vampire's you know, Dracula's other servants…decapitation, disembowelment…take your pick."

"What are we likely to be fighting other than Dracula?" Carl asked nervously.

Van Helsing turned to Anna who was strapping on an impressive breast plate, adorned with a large Raven in the centre. She shrugged "Dracula has many servants" she answered.

"Such as?" Tony prompted.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Dwergi…"

"Oh my…" Carl whispered, causing the teens to stifle grins.

"So what's the plan?" asked Chris. Van Helsing clambered on to his horse looking towards the distant castle.

"We confront Dracula and hope to defeat him." He said.

Anna's horse trotted up to be level with his own. "Overcoming overwhelming odds to do so."

Grimly they urged their horses into a canter; Carl found his own horse following.

"_Over_-whelming odds? How much more than whelming is that exactly?" he asked fearfully.

The village was silent as they passed through, men and woman bowed with respect as the princess passed followed by her armoured party. Men who had followed her father for years on such missions lined their path.

Bob shuddered when a man waved at him with just the stump of his wrist.

He kept his eyes forward on Van Helsing and Anna after that, his free hand itching over the bronze hilt of his sword.

The Villagers watched them long into the distance the setting sun casting them in red light bathing the sky itself in blood with the black towers of castle Frankenstein stretching out towards the horizon.

"We're off to see the wizard." muttered Marston grimly.

Note: The ending is in sight can't tell you how much I've enjoyed writing this fic!! Newho I'm struggling abit on the final fight scene's their a bugger to write so if I don't update for a few days its because the dreaded writers block has a hold of me :glances over shoulder nervously: either that or my new ebay addiction will be the cause. Read and Review!!!


	69. as the sunsets

JeanieBeanie33: Will try to make it last just for you :D flattered that you hold my story in such high regard I've worked really hard on it and it makes it all worthwhile to get a review like that :hugs:

Fortune Zyne: Thanx for telling me that it made me so happy! And yeh friendships are the most important thing in the world you shouldn't just let them go without a backwards glance. Say blessed be to Leaha for me!!

lil-blonde-pirate: lol puppy dog eyes only work once it's the rule ;p

Christine Marquez: glad you like the sword, I was reading the van helsing book and Dracula thinks to himself at one point "I collect all my depts in blood" and it got me thinking add a lot of free time and voila we have a plot :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 69

Aleera cocked her head to one side staring down at the blond bride still unconscious on the couch in the ballroom.

She trailed a deadly talon over the slumbering girl's jugular, tracing the dark blue veins in the skin with vague interest, wondering if her own throat held such delicate patterns…it had been so many years since she had seen her own reflection.

Eyeing the sleeping girl with open dislike, dragged her talons over the smooth skin of her throat she toyed with the idea of opening one of the many blue tinted veins running just under the alabaster skin.

It would be so easy… just a small cut and the last of the fledgling's life giving blood would flow out in a pretty crimson river. What did the master care if his latest harlot seemingly died of injuries too severe from the suns rays to heal?

Then he would be all hers for eternity, he would realize he needed no other brides…and all it would take would be a slip of her talon…

The bride shivered with excitement and terror at her thoughts, absently combing her fingers through the mane of blond curls that surrounded Sarah's lifeless features.

She would not dare incur her master's wrath so foolhardily, not even in thought…he always knew about such thoughts. Giggling nervously to herself, the redheaded vampiress scooped Sarah's corpse like body into her arms, cradling her like a newborn baby Aleera walked around the dark room rocking the fledgling to an imaginary lullaby.

Humming softly she stopped before the heavily curtained window, a sadistic smile lighting up her face as she felt the setting sun's heat from beyond the heavy fabric. Laying her slumbering burden on the cold stone, she stood to the side and tugged on the edge of the fabric until a single ray of deadly light entered the room unhindered.

Aleera laughed aloud, gleefully clapping her hands as it fell scant inches from the slumbering bride's bare leg. She tugged gently at the curtain watching the fading light creep slowly closer to the girl; a great shout of mirth escaped her when she noticed the skin closest become an angry red like bad sunburn.

Just one more tug and the little trollop would be no more, she saw herself fawning over the ashes when her master awoke, sobbing in his embrace about how Sarah had awoken and ended her own life.

Overcome with her own cleverness, she failed to see one pale blue eye gazing in her direction, nor hear the barely audible shift of clothing from the lifeless body of her victim.

Her hands grasped the curtain tighter and with one last parting glance at the pretty little girl that had been her rival, she gave an almighty tug bathing the small area of the room in the deadly sunset.

The bride spun around, eager to lay her eyes on the burning corpse, only to be confronted with cold stone of the ballroom floor.

Her mind had barely registered the absence of the corpse when cold fingers pinned her arms to her sides and she was roughly turned to face the disarmingly innocent smile, from the fully recovered blond vampiress in the shadows at her back.

Sarah smiled sweetly as she recognised her fellow bride.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Aleera." She said calmly.

With a single ruthless push she sent the squealing vampire through the dim but very effective shaft of light entering the room.

Aleera let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and anger, trying desperately to put out the flames coming off her very skin. Sarah's cold laughter echoed mockingly around her as her skin healed over and her hair re-grew.

They faced each other mindful of the light separating them and each watching as it slowly faded plunging the room into the life saving twilight. As one they transformed and flew across, talons and fangs flashed in the darkness eager for each others blood…the sudden inhuman roar that shook the castle made them freeze. Mutual looks of dislike passed between them, but for now their squabble would end…the master had awakened.

The journey towards the castle was a nervous one, the horses shied at the slightest noise in the woodland.

Carl's mount reared in shock when a ferret shot across its path, throwing its head back and kicking at the air. With a startled cry the friar slid from the saddle, landing hand in a snow drift and rolling away from the beast's hoof-falls.

Van Helsing wheeled his own mount around up to the mare's side, leaning over to catch the loose bridle. With a harsh yank he forced the beast's hooves to the hard earth.

"You alright Carl?" he asked in concern.

The Friar dusted himself off and gratefully took the reins back. "I'm damp and cold but fine." He said indignantly remounting.

Van Helsing frowned "Be more careful, the horses will bolt if they can…they've got more sense than the rest of us."

The rest of the journey continued in eerie silence the small party watched gloomily as the sun slipped below the horizon, and the castle appeared in front of them.

"It's a nice place." Bob muttered when they finally stood on the path to the looming castle.

"Yeh, perfect for your neighbourhood mad scientist and serial killer." Marston added.

They turned to see Carl coming towards them, carrying what looked like the boot from an ancient suit of armour.

"Er what are you gonna do with that?" Bob asked when the friar placed it in front of him.

Carl grinned "You think we'll let you into that castle on crutches?" he asked in amazement.

Bob scowled "You want me to where that? It'll weigh a ton!"

"No it's perfectly movable, watch this." The friar felt down the metal until his fingers found the catch, pulling it back two wheels appeared in the sole of the boot.

Marston burst out laughing "He's invented the roller blade!"

Bob grumbled as he forced his bandaged leg into the boot, padding inside kept the leg snug and secure, preventing blows from damaging the fragile bones further.

Still looking doubtful, Bob stood and took a few steps dragging the boot along after him. To his surprise it moved easily.

"Come on roller boy." Marston smirked, walking with him to where the others were making there way to the castle.

The group made there way quickly forward, Van Helsing stretched his arm across their path grunting as Jory ploughed into it before he could stop himself.

"What are you stopping for?" asked Chris hefting his heavy shotgun impatiently.

"There is no way in hell you're sending us back now!" yelled Tony angrily. Van Helsing regarded him under the brim of his hat with amusement.

"I just wanted to point out, that there are those who go through the front door," he gestured to where a dozen corpses were strewn in the foliage.

Amie clutched Bob tightly in an effort not to scream at the sight; Tony swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

"And the rest?" Enquired Anna.

"They go through the back door." The hunter answered. "And live just a little longer." He turned and began to lead them around the base of the castle.

"Don't you just love his pep talks." muttered Bob, leading Amie by the arm.

Carl caught up with Van Helsing and Anna looking nervously around at the many corpses lining the path.

"I don't see whether it matters which door we go through." He whispered. "We're not coming out of there alive."

Van Helsing smiled and hefted his crossbow. "Nonsense, you're only saying that because no-one ever has." He said cheerfully.

Carl gave him an exasperated look and caught Anna's gaze. "And he calls me eccentric." He muttered making the Princess smile in amusement.

Marston trailed after them miserably.

"What's up?" asked Jory in concern.

Marston raised an eyebrow. "Other than the fact that we're walking into a creepy Transylvanian castle?" he asked sarcastically.

Jory grinned and nodded "Yep, besides that."

"I'm about to die a virgin." Marston wailed kicking a stone violently out of his way.

Jory froze his eyes wide "Oh fuck…me too"

Chris walked past them grinning "Not if Aleera's up for round two." He pointed out.

Marston broke into a broad grin "I can think of worse ways to die."

Van Helsing circled around the base of the castle careful to keep within the shadows, not much in the way of camouflage if Dracula or Aleera happened to glance from one of the many windows, but enough to hide them from the other beings lurking within the castle walls.

The small wooden door in the side of the wall was almost entirely covered with snow and dead branches so that they almost missed it in the fading twilight. Van Helsing pulled it open cautiously and knelt to examine the dark opening.

"I'll go in and check that the coast is clear, wait for my signal." He ordered crouching to enter. Anna held him back, clutching his arm with a scowl.

"We'll all go. This is not a place we want to get split up." She stated meaningfully.

"Yeah, there's no "I" in "Team" Van Helsing." muttered Jory smugly.

The hunter raised an amused eyebrow. "Maybe not but there is a "me"" he said smartly before disappearing into the depths of the castle.

Anna rolled her eyes and drew her sword as she followed.

Jory gaped after them. "I never thought of that" he admitted quietly.

Silently and with weapons in hand the group crept through the depths of the castle; the shadows seemed to gather around them like living creatures. The darkness pulsed with hidden life.

They found themselves in the castle dungeons, rank with the stench of its forgotten inhabitants who still rotted within some of the stone cells.

Amie shivered as they passed an open doorway, catching a glimpse of rusted manacles that had been recently in use. She heard Sarah laugh in her distant memory:

"…_hid out in the dungeons and ended up sharing a cell with wolfy Velkan for the day." _

It struck her how lightly she had accepted that. How arrogant she had been to think that she could understand, could comprehend what her friend had endured. Now she was faced with the foul reality.

Her pace quickened and she no longer shied at the noises in the shadows.

It came as a shock when the group stepped up and into the main corridor of the castle, here sections of the roof were missing and the pale quarter moon cast an eerie glow upon the cold stone. The place smelt of death and corruption, old corpses, both animal and some suspiciously human littered the ground.

By unspoken agreement, Anna and Van Helsing fanned out scanning the floor for the tell tale signs of recent movement.

Tony shifted his sword impatiently from hand to hand itching to use it, while the others nervously checked their own arsenal.

"Where's the welcoming comity?" asked Carl quietly. He quailed under the resulting glares from the teens. "What did I say?"

Bob grunted "Only the worst thing you could have! In every movie like this as soon as someone says that they get attacked!"

Carl nervously clutched the silver stake closer to his chest. "N-not always?" he stammered.

Suddenly a group of small masked creatures entered the room carrying coils of wire and tools.

They froze in disbelief when they spotted Van Helsing and his group, before emitting loud pitched shrieks. "Anna Valerius!" they cried dropping their equipment and charging at the group.

"Always!" Chris yelled bringing his sword up in defence.

He aimed a blow for the nearest creature, catching its mask and tearing it away from its grotesque little head. Beneath, its skin was tough and leathery, the eyes were unblinking and fish like while its mouth gaped at him revealing vicious rows of fangs.

He leapt back in disgust "What the fuck are these things?"

"Dwergi!" Anna answered appearing next to him and neatly decapitating his attacker.

Amie and Bob stood back to back each defending the other. Amie let out a cry of exhilaration as her blade came crashing down upon the crown of one of the creatures, slicing it neatly down the middle to fall in half at her feet.

Jory turned and regarded her in amazement and so did not notice the single dwerger rush from the shadows and towards the back stair.

"Jory, Duck!" Van Helsing called desperately.

The boy turned at the sound of his voice and fell to the ground as a deadly spinning togo blade flew over his head and embedded itself in the creatures skull.

Bewildered, he watched the corpse freeze and then fall, twitching on the ground. Breathlessly he clambered to his feet, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, as he turned and saw his friends standing around him amid the scattered remains of their attackers.

Marston walked past him and rolled one of the more intact bodies over revealing the lidless and staring eyes.

"And they said the Ewoks were cute....I always knew...just like those pesky dolphins" he said calmly.

Amie stared at them in disgust "there are more of these things?" she asked quietly.

Anna nodded "They are Germanic trolls; Dracula sometimes uses them in his experiments. Don't underestimate them, my cousin Duncan did once."

"What happened to him?" Tony asked curiously.

Anna sighed "well we did manage to find enough of him to bury if that's what you mean."

Amie scowled at Tony "You just had to ask."

Van Helsing kicked a body out of his way and led them purposefully towards a set of doors at the end of the corridor, huge panes of dark wood framed with human bones.

"Jory you're an artist what do you think the sculptor was trying to tell us when he made this?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"See you in hell?" the boy suggested.

Sudden noise made them all jump; the great doors shuddered and began to open.

Van Helsing and Anna leapt into the shadows on either side signaling for the teens to do the same. The torches on the dark walls burst into life as a small twisted man staggered in to view.

"Egor." Anna hissed venomously.

"The Egor?" Chris asked loudly "No way!"

At the sound of his voice the man in question glanced up sharply, his eyes widening in astonishment and fear.

Amie shuddered as she caught sight of his horribly distorted neck, the bones long broken sticking out to the side covered with thick scaly skin.

Van Helsing leapt from his hiding place as the small man dropped his burden and began to run back the way he'd come.

The hunter acted swiftly snapping his wrist to bring another togo blade into his hand, he spun it once and released it with perfect accuracy to bury itself in the unfortunate minion's arm, pinning him by cloth and flesh to the cold wood of the ornate doors.

Carl grimaced as he let out a howl of fear and pain. "Was that really necessary?" he asked as Van Helsing wrenched Egor from the door and pinned him to the ground.

Van Helsing ignored him applying pressure to the man's injury.

"Does anyone else feel slightly uncomfortable about this?" Amie asked as she watched this torture.

Anna glared at her "This man has done far worse to others Amie, you should show him no sympathy."

"I only do unto others…before they do unto me!" gasped Igor a trace of amusement in his tone despite the pain he was in. Anna strode up to him pushing Van Helsing aside and pulling the pathetic creature up from the floor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you hanged again!" she hissed.

Igor started to frown apparently thinking about this very hard.

A horrific screech saved him from answering as it echoed along the corridor.

A wide grin appeared on Igor's distorted face. "My master has awakened!" he announced gleefully.

Tony stepped towards them impatiently "Look we don't have time for this we have to get the sword and kill Dracula before he kills us!"

Van Helsing nodded and thrust a piece of faded parchment into the man's face. "I will spare your life if you tell me where to find this sword." He said impatiently.

"There are many swords in this castle." He answered smugly, crying out when Anna applied more pressure to his wound. "Of course there is one that looks just like that in the west tower."

One calloused hand pointed shakily out of the nearest window to where a dark tower stood silhouetted against the rising moon.

"Thank you." Van Helsing said tightly signaling to Anna who reluctantly relaxed her grip.

"Now then your going to lead us too it."

Igor sniggered, "No I'm not."

Van Helsing held his hand behind his back and Marston mutely passed him his silver dagger. Igor winced as he found the cold metal at his throat and quickly changed his mind. "Yes, I am"

Anna stared from him to Van Helsing. "Are you insane? He can't be trusted."

"He can if he wants to save his own skin."

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Bob glaring at Igor with disgust.

Igor gave him a look that said he would have loved nothing better than to have had his beloved cattle prod at that moment.

Without another word Van Helsing pushed the cowering man in front of him and they reluctantly followed him into the depths of the castle.

Note: like I said the dreaded writers block is upon me so im only putting this one up tonight. Hope its ok im never very good with fight scenes.


	70. Splitting up

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 70

In the ballroom, Dracula's brides kept up a tense truce openly scrutinising each other watching for any threatening moments.

Sharp jealousy coursed through Sarah, making her gnash her fangs in agitation. She was staving! In her mind she held a vague memory of a small boy crying in her arms…oh how she wanted to tear his throat out, she held no care for who he was or where the vague memory had come from only that it agitated her bloodlust.

Suddenly a delicate flutter of fear arose unbidden from the back of her mind, something pushed against her consciousness making her uncertain of herself. She faltered and blinked feeling utterly lost and lonely so suddenly that for a moment she lost all sense of herself.

Aleera watched smugly as a tiny spark of life entered Sarah's eyes. The girl staggered for a moment and then seemed to glance around the room in a panic, almost uncertain as to where she was.

When the large oak doors were swept aside and Dracula entered the moment passed and the small spark of the girls former self faded as quickly as it had come.

Dracula smiled walking into the light with his arms open in greeting.

"Ahh my brides." He said smiling as they both rushed into his embrace without hesitation.

He held them both close as they pressed themselves against him, laughing gleefully inside at how naturally his new bride had stepped into her role. Nothing of her foolish defiance remained, the girl who had so openly defied him was less than a shadow in his brides body. 'A pity', he found himself thinking, 'for a while she had made life almost interesting'.

"My darlings, tonight we will finish with Anna Valerius!" he announced.

With gleeful cries the brides pressed closer to him and he returned their affections gladly, sharing a secret smile with Aleera when she caught his eye.

"Then will it be time my lord?" asked Aleera her eyes shinning with excitement. "Time to enter and rule our new world?"

Dracula smiled at her brushing a stray strand of raven hair out of his eyes. "The Dwergi are already preparing the laboratory and the good doctor is adding to the device." He turned and gazed into Sarah's adoring eyes. "We are going to go and visit your old friends."

She grinned wickedly in response following him and Aleera obediently out of the dark room.

They stepped into the hallway and suddenly Dracula froze, he listened intently for a few minutes as the sound of gun shots echoed up from the depths of the castle. A wide grin split his face giving it a skull like appearance.

"Well, well it appears we have guests." He sneered.

Van Helsing froze suddenly as they passed nervously through the remains of an old study, its many books and desks scattered and rotting on the floor where they had been thrown, after the place had been ransacked.

Chris, who had been unfortunate enough to be walking closely behind the hunter, didn't manage to stop in time and ended up stumbling backwards into the arms of a sneering Igor, who had been waiting for just such an opportunity.

Quickly he grabbed the startled and disgusted boy, clasping one scaly and calloused hand firmly around his neck, in such away that, any sudden movement on his part could snap the delicate bones.

Marston swore loudly raising his gun and pointing it at the grinning mans back.

"Shoot me and your friend dies!" Igor announced grinning madly as if he was having the time of his life.

"If he dies we shot you." pointed out Bob who also had his gun cocked and leveled.

Chris's eyes darted from one face to the other helplessly as he gagged and squirmed against his captor.

Van Helsing and Anna circled around putting themselves between their young charges and the mad man. "It's alright Chris" Van Helsing assured him calmly "just don't make any sudden movements.

Chris glared at him "Easy for you to say! He stinks!" he yelled back repulsed as Igor laughed and a new wave of his foul breath wafted over the captive boys face.

Igor backed up slowly until he reached one of the many doors leading out of the study, with a great guffaw of laughter he pushed Chris towards his friends and darted away into the darkness cackling madly as he went.

Furiously Marston darted forward and fired several shots into the shadows, his bullets glancing harmlessly off the walls. As they tended to a humiliated Chris, Anna rounded on Van Helsing her face clouded with worry.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

He looked at her levelly "Dracula…he knows we're here."

"Well if he didn't before he'll know soon enough now." pointed out Carl gesturing towards Igor's escape root. "There's still enough time to turn back." He suggested hopefully.

Eight faces glared at him. "It was only a suggestion; honestly you'd think I was the only one here who didn't want to die." He muttered in annoyance.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Tony seriously.

Van Helsing turned to Anna "They'll be coming for us; Dracula doesn't know what we want yet, all he knows is we're here for Sarah."

The princess nodded "What do you suggest?"

"You go to the west tower, find the sword while I distract Dracula."

Bob stared at him in disbelief "Your going to distract Dracula? Now I know you're crazy, you fight him and you're just going to die and that would not be a good thing for us."

The hunter and princess ignored him.

"So much for not splitting up." Anna muttered frowning, he smiled slightly.

Chris groaned rubbing his very bruised neck "Argh I can't believe he touched me!" he hissed shuddering in disgust. Amie and Tony shared a worried glance as they listened to Anna and Van Helsing.

"Is it me or is this plan going to hell before it's even started?" Amie asked.

Suddenly a screech sounded overhead and Aleera swooped down at them from the shadows.

Taken by surprise they had barely raised their swords in defense before she had knocked them to the ground and swooping in grasped hold of Anna's arm dragging her off her feet.

"Hello Anna! Do you like to fly?" she asked laughing hysterically as the princess struggled and Van Helsing made a wild grab for her legs.

"No Anna!" he cried in alarm as Aleera disappeared dragging the princess with her. He made to run after them but found Carl in his way.

"We have to save her!" he said desperately trying to push his friend aside. Carl pushed back with surprising force.

"No! You are the only one who can handle Dracula, and we have to find the sword."

"I can't just leave her for Aleera to kill!"

Carl looked at him with pity "You must."

Van Helsing was about to re-new his argument when he spotted Marston, Chris and Bob standing mute and determined behind the friar, their shot guns loaded and ready.

"We'll go after Anna and the sword." Carl told him forcefully.

Van Helsing sighed in defeat and nodded. "Be-careful, don't get killed."

"Er…don't think we were planning too." muttered Marston as they turned and followed Carl.

Amie watched them go clutching her silver stake tightly, "Now I know we're doomed."

Jory put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him gratefully. "They'll kick Aleera's ass." He said confidently watching the light from their torches fade out of sight.

Van Helsing led the way into one of the darker tunnels, pausing now and again to avoid passing Dwergi servants.

Each time this happened Tony growled impatiently, finally snapping as they entered a lit ballroom. "Do you even know where the hell you're going?" he hissed angrily.

Van Helsing rounded on him "I can sense evil; Dracula was here not long ago." He answered shortly.

"I don't give a fuck about Dracula!" Tony hissed back. "I'm going after Sarah." he said hefting his sword.

Van Helsing grasped him by the wrist and forced him to meet his gaze.

"You find her, you kill her." He said shortly "Show her any mercy and she won't hesitate to kill you."

Tony glared at him and wretched his arm free of the hunter's grasp. "I know." He said seriously turning to walk away, Jory and Amie following closely.

Van Helsing scowled at their retreating figures, "Can you really bring yourselves to strike the final blow?" he asked loudly making them pause, Tony and Jory turned to look at him but Amie stared at the floor.

Van Helsing sighed and held Tony's steely gaze "You couldn't kill her before, what makes you think you can now?" he asked bluntly.

Tony closed his eyes, reliving the moment he had swung his blade towards her throat hours before.

He looked up, his jaw set and determination in his eyes. "Things change." He answered coolly. Without another word he turned and headed into the depths of the castle.

Van Helsing sighed as he watched them go.

"Teenagers, more trouble than their worth." came the unexpected voice from the shadows.

Van Helsing whirled around, his togo blade already out and active as Dracula melted eerily from behind the fireplace.

"Although you have to admire their spirit, Sarah had a spirit like that, such a shame it was lost, but still she is amusing." He continued tugging at the neck of his cloak and draping it elegantly over the edge of the mantle.

"You really love the sound of your own voice don't you?" Van Helsing muttered.

Dracula paused, blinking suddenly and smiling as he remembered a young girl standing in that very room and accusing him of the very same.

"Yes I suppose I do." He said reasonably before he transformed into his hell-beast visage and flew straight at the hunter.


	71. “Never liked Ewoks anyway”

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 71

Anna cried out as Aleera dragged her mercilessly along the cold stone walls and through the many cobwebs hanging from the ceiling like tattered tapestries.

The vampiress continued her mad cackling as she swooped above the many dwergi servants filling the stone walls, all of which completely ignored her, much to Anna's relief. The last thing she need was to find herself dealing with Aleera and an army of Dwergi.

"I won't let the master have you; I want him all to myself." She was repeating madly, her jealousy rising as she remembered her master's fascination with the princess at his ball.

Anna winced when her claws began to tighten, grinding the bones in her wrist together. She had to find away to land safely.

Frantically she scanned the passage way ahead and noticed that it widened into what must have been at one time, a large library, at the center of which was a low hanging candelabra.

'Perfect'.

As they passed through the large doorway, she reached swiftly and ripped the small blade from the buckles at her thigh, slashing viciously across the clawed foot that held her. With an angry screech Aleera released her and she found herself momentarily airborne.

With a silent prayer to her ancestors, she twisted her body around with skill born of the gypsy performers of the past, and stretched out one hand, which grasped the long chain of the candelabra. Her swing was halted violently and she dangled from the old metal trying hard not to look down at the distant floor.

Her fingers slipped dangerously on the cool surface making her scramble to hold on as she dropped a few feet.

Just when she felt herself steady, the chain gave a violent jerk almost tearing her off. She screamed in shock and glanced up to see Aleera standing on the tiled ceiling having wrenched the chain from its anchorage. Anna's eyes widened in horror as she realized Aleera was the only thing keeping her from the long fall.

The vampiress laughed joyfully, "Good bye, Valerius." She said sweetly, allowing the chain to slide through her fingers.

Carl stopped running after they lost sight of Anna and Aleera, cursing in frustration when he found himself in amaze of identical corridors.

"Jesus, which way did they go?" asked Bob glancing first down one corridor and then down another.

"Don't blaspheme!" the friar scolded automatically.

"Carl your qualified to take confession right?" asked Chris breathlessly.

"Yes, why?"

"Just good to know when you're running around Dracula's castle."

Marston fingered the trigger on his shot gun impatiently "Come on what are we standing around for?"

Carl turned to look at all three of them. "Right the way I see it we have to help Anna and Van Helsing and that means evening the odds."

"What do you mean?" asked Bob suspiciously.

"Anna's keeping Aleera busy and Dracula's with Van Helsing. The only servants he has left are mortal and therefore vulnerable!" Carl explained quickly.

Bob, Marston and Chris exchanged a glance, manic grins on their faces. With identical metallic clicks they loaded a shell into their shotguns.

"Shall we gentlemen?" asked Marston grinning.

"We shall." agreed Chris.

Carl looked at them strangely "I'm starting to see why Amie didn't like you having guns."

Footsteps sounded moving swiftly along the corridor to their right, they froze listening.

"Dwergi!" whispered Carl his eyes wide with panic. "Bob you come with me to find Anna and the sword." He ordered quickly.

"What about us?" asked Marston eagerly.

"You keep them busy, if you run into Anna or anyone else; do what you can for them." He turned and began to make his way swiftly down the southern corridor, turning when Chris called after him.

"Isn't it murder if we kill these things?"

"They are unholy servants of the devil, what do you think?" Carl called back.

Marston tensed as the first of the dwergi came into view, throwing itself at him with an unearthly screech. He stood calmly as it approached levelling his shot gun at the grotesque mask covering its face.

"Wicket, your mine"

Chris shuddered as his friend fired at point blank range destroying the creature, the debris parted to reveal the small army of the creatures directly behind it. Glaring at them Chris raised his own gun, feeling the first shell slide into place with a satisfying click.

"Never liked Ewoks anyway." He muttered.

Bob ran beside the Friar glancing back at his friends only once as he heard the first shots echoing around the castle.

"Is anyone else thinking we should have stayed with the professional vampire hunter?" asked Jory tentatively, glancing behind him as he crept into the remains of a large kitchen, the pots and pans rusted and flung carelessly across the floor.

Amie stared determinedly ahead pretending that they didn't exist, while Tony prowled forwards like an animal sensing his prey.

"Just me then." Jory muttered, a sudden creak sounded behind him. He yelped loudly whirling to stare up at the dark ceiling.

"What?" asked Amie fearfully.

Tony hurried to their sides holding the flaming torch above their heads to illuminate the dark ceiling.

"There was something up there." Jory said stubbornly when Tony glared at him in exasperation.

Amie touched his arm sympathetically before turning and following Tony through the rubble.

Jory scanned the darkness suspiciously trying in vain to spot what lurked beyond his vision, movement teased the edge of his vision once again and he stepped back in alarm. Immediately he felt strong arms take hold of him, icy fingers clamped his mouth tightly shut, preventing him from crying out as he was lifted into the rafters above his head.

A hellish face appeared before him, framed by familiar blond hair, he gasped in shock, his fear lessoning as he recognised Sarah.

The Vampiress frowned as she saw recognition and happiness flash suddenly into her intended victim's eyes, but then her bloodlust drove any confusion from her mind. 'If he wishes to die smiling who am I to disappoint?' she decided her demonic mouth widening in anticipation of her fresh meal.

Jory's joy at seeing his friend alive once more, faded swiftly to alarm as she began to lower her fangs alarmingly fast to the flesh at his throat. A yell of fright was stifled behind her brutal hand, but his struggles caught her off guard. Unable to keep hold of his thrashing body Sarah allowed him to drop, catching him by the arm she gleefully plunged her fangs into his wrist.

Jory's strangled cry echoed around the dark room to be cut terrifyingly short. Amie turned quickly and screamed when she saw him dangling helplessly in Sarah's grasp, as she sucked hungrily on the freely flowing blood from his wrist.

"No Sarah!" she yelled rushing forwards.

With only a slight hesitation she put all her strength behind her sword, swinging it so it embedded itself deep into the young vampire's spine. Sarah immediately lost her hold on his flesh tearing her teeth away in a bloody scream, her pale arms reaching back to try and reach the blade.

Jory slumped to the floor in shock staring at the steady stream of blood flowing down his arm. Tony and Amie dragged him quickly out of the raging vampire's path and into a far corner.

"Holy fuck" he whispered "Sarah just…she…holy fuck!" he whispered going pale.

Amie quickly tore off a section of her trouser leg tying it tightly around the wound; Jory's cry of pain was lost behind the frenzied shrieks of the vampire as she finally succeeded in tearing the sword free.

Tony spun to face her, his shot gun ready as she turned towards him holding the sword and licking blood from around her mouth.

"Oh come on he was just standing there!" She said grinning "You can't blame me for wanting a taste."

Amie stared at her "How could you do this to him, he's your friend! We're your friends!" she yelled angrily.

Sarah gave her a bemused smile running her hands along the sword. "I didn't think friends attacked each other with sharp objects." She said silkily.

Tony stepped closer to her cautiously. "Your not our friend…your not Sarah." He growled seeming to take it as a personal insult that this creature would dare walk and talk, like the Sarah he knew.

She grinned at him "Or maybe I'm the real thing."


	72. What she has become

Note: Thanx for all the great reviews!! You guys are really boosting my confidence with these chapters, their the hardest ones I've written so far and I keep having to read back to figure out where I want to go with it. Marston reviewed again and he says he'd buy me things to stop me dying lol

Neway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Anna thought fast as the cold stone floor rushed up to meet her. She swung up, planting her feet on the candelabra's outer-rim. A graphic image of what would happen if her timing was off rose unbidden in her mind; she pushed it aside with the discipline of a lifetime of combat training.

The instant the candelabra connected with the hard stone floor, she leapt up and off, wincing as her calf bones screamed in protest, tucking and rolling trying to absorb most of the impact.

At least that was the theory.

Aleera screeched her approval as the princess hit the floor, tumbling uncontrollably to land in an unconscious and bleeding heap against the far wall. She laughed ecstatically leaping from her perch and twisting neatly to land by the broken body, her gowns floating around her framing her briefly in a mockery of heavenly wings.

"Poor, poor little princess." she simpered lifting Anna's limp form into her arms.

The princess's head rolled to one side, a fresh cut above her eyes bleeding a steady line across her pale cheek as Aleera watched in fascination. The white tips of her fangs appeared unbidden as her mouth parted slightly and she reached out her hand to touch the crimson flow.

Her gaze soon shifted to the exposed throat, she laughed heartily transforming into the beast ever present beneath her skin. Fangs lengthened and she licked them in anticipation of a fresh kill.

"Your blood will keep me beautiful Anna." She whispered to the lifeless body. "What do you think of that?"

Chris winced as the sound of gunfire slowly died away replaced by his own raged breathing and Marston's heavy footfalls as they sprinted through the castle.

"Bloody hell those things can run fast!" he yelled to his friend ripping off the woefully empty, and now useless, bullet belt and throwing it down on to the dusty floor in the hopes that it would trip a pursuing Dwergi.

"Indeed! Damn midgets!" panted Marston, also shedding his empty ammunition belt.

Sure they weren't being followed they slumped to the floor in exhaustion. Marston hissed as he pulled aside his sleeve to inspect a deep bite in his forearm.

"I didn't even know the little demented Ferbies had teeth!!" he exclaimed ripping off a section of his shirt and wrapping it tightly around the jagged wound.

Chris glanced from him to the wound and back again looking worried.

"What?"

"You don't think it's like a werewolf bite do you?" he asked tentatively.

Marston's eyes grew wide in horror. "No way, Carl would have said…wouldn't he?" he stammered.

Chris was about to answer when they heard a startled cry coming from the corridor to there left.

They exchanged a panicked glance. "Was that…"

"Anna!"

They scrambled to their feet and ran towards the distant sounds of something large crashing violently to the floor.

The corridor opened out briefly into a small room with many doors leading off from it, here they paused trying to decide which way to go when Amie's anguished shout echoed from another passage.

"No Sarah!"

The two boys shared an anguished glance. They had to split up, if they didn't someone was going to die.

Cold beads of sweat gathered on Marston's forehead as he heard Aleera's gleeful laughter and Anna's cries ended abruptly.

He set his jaw and unsheathed his sword. "You go help Amie, I'll go after Anna." He decided quickly turning and entering the tunnel to his right. Chris nodded once watching him go before sprinting towards the sound of his friend's voices.

Marston raced towards the large wooden doors that were ajar at the end of the passageway, the heavy metal in his hand giving him courage as he entered the room, to see Aleera leaning in for the kill.

Automatically his hand flew to the silver dagger at his thigh, ripping it hastily from its sheath and launching it with practiced ease at the back of the vampiress.

He watched with great satisfaction and a small measure of disbelief as it embedded itself perfectly in her gleaming throat.

Aleera choked, stolen blood pooling up into her mouth to flow freely down the cold flesh of her bosom. Anna's body fell to the floor and Marston watched with relief as the princess groaned and began to regain consciousness.

"Typical." He muttered "I do a kick ass throw …and no-ones around to see it."

Rushing forward he grabbed a lit torch from the wall and thrust it at the wailing vampire, forcing her away from Anna who used the wall to pull herself to her feet, she looked somewhat surprised to see him but gave him a grateful nod.

Then suddenly she froze, her eyes widening as she looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my god that's it!" she yelled ecstatically.

With one quick glance at Aleera she darted past the boy heading for the ancient mantle against the back wall. Marston turned in confusion and caught sight of the large coat of arms above the mantle.

The surface of the ornamental shield glistened in the firelight, the dragon of the Valerius family, and Dracula's personnel insignia, rose from a great fire dark with blood. The painting it was mounted above depicted two battling knights, the flickering of the fire making them move eerily with the shadows.

But it was not this magnificent artwork that distracted him, but the ancient sword that hung below it all…the ancient blade that would spill Van Helsing's blood and destroy the monster it helped to create.

Movement out of the corner of his eye was the only warning he had before strong arms threw him across the room; he landed painfully on the cold stone. Marston gasped as the air was forced from his lungs, heaving and gasping he rolled on to his stomach as his chest constricted painfully desperate for oxygen.

Anna took her chance while Aleera was still clutching at the dagger in her throat, she sprinted across the room mere meters away from her prize when she heard Marston's gasp of surprise and turned to see him flung across the floor. Then she found her own feet leaving the floor, a vice like icy grip on her throat making her gasp as it began to crush her windpipe.

Aleera's eyes were wild with anger and hunger. "You can't go until I say you can go!" she announced her long reptilian tongue flicking out briefly to collect some stray drops of blood off her dead cheek.

Her mouth split into a mocking smile. "And I say you can go when your dead!" she shrieked.

With all of her strength she hefted the struggling princess over her head rushing hurriedly to the large glass windows, Anna didn't even have time to scream as the mad vampire threw her brutally through the glass and she began to fall the hundred foot drop to the sharp mountain rocks below.

Amie glared at the vampiress defiantly, standing in front of Jory protectively even as Tony did the same for her. Sarah grinned with amusement, crouching like an animal with her face half hidden in shadow.

"My master told me of you." She whispered fading into the darkness at her back.

Amie reached slowly into her simple woolen jacket and grasped the cool hilt of her silver dagger, bringing it out so that it caught the fire light. Tony glanced at her in surprise as she angled the shinning blade, reflecting the light in the deep shadows that concealed the vampiress; it acted as a modern torch illuminating one tiny area at a time.

"Poor little children who can't get home…lost little babes in the woods." came the ghostly whisper echoing off the walls around them.

Jory stumbled to his feet leaning heavily against the wall as he drew his own blade with a shaking hand, his other wrist held closely to his chest.

"Behind you!" he cried as Sarah materialized behind Amie laughing as she clutched the girl around the neck, bending swiftly towards the pale flesh of her throat.

Amie cried out in surprise and slashed out with her dagger opening dead flesh to the white bone beneath. Sarah found herself temporarily blinded by her own cold blood, she released her intended victim wiping at it calmly with her hand continuing laughing.

Amie staggered back and stared at her, her hands clenching tightly into fists at her side. "Stop laughing." She hissed through clenched teeth. The vampire merely laughed harder her face contorting as her fangs grew and her skin hardened.

"Stop it!" Amie screamed in fury.

Tony froze in shock as she launched herself at the creature, hacking mercilessly with her dagger.

"Stop laughing! You killed her! Stop using her voice!" she screamed hysterically, her blows becoming a frenzied attack on the monster wearing her best friend's flesh.

Dark cold blood splattered her clothes and angry tears leaked from her eyes and through it all Sarah kept on laughing, her wounds healing the instant they were created. She pushed Amie away as if she was an annoying insect, sending the distraught girl tumbling into Jory who cried out in renewed pain as her weight fell on his wrist.

Tony stepped in front of them both again, brandishing his dagger against his sword like a makeshift crucifix.

"I'm a Priest of the church of life." He announced impressively. "Get thee behind me Satan!"

The vampiress swept him aside easily; he landed painfully next to Amie who glared at him.

"You can't become a real priest just because you sign up over the internet! You didn't even use your real name!" she hissed pulling him to his feet and facing the advancing vampiress, who was humming softly to herself.

Tony scrambled to his feet. "Hey Anthony Chong _is_ my name!"

"Alias's don't count!" she said furiously.

Jory stared at them both from the floor in disbelief. "I really don't think this is the time to argue about that."

Sarah approached slowly, her clothes were absorbed into leathery flesh and bony distortions replaced her eye brows with an unnatural ridge, she gasped slightly as her wings unfurled themselves and her friends caught sight of the predatory fangs once more.

She glared at them with furious pride taking a graceful step towards them.

"Have you never felt some sympathy for the devil? Has it ever occurred to you to pity him?" she asked seriously.

"Not really…" muttered Tony backing up slightly in confusion.

The vampire grinned displaying her vicious fangs, "Perhaps that's what made my master pick me." She said thoughtfully.

With a primal snarl, she rushed them grasping Amie and Tony by their throats and lifting them off their feet. Jory watched them struggling in horror as Sarah throttled them.

Ignoring his wound he began a relentless attack, hacking at the bat-like wings protruding from the creature's spine with Tony's discarded blade. Screams of fury tore from his throat making him sound little more than an animal himself as he fought to save his friends.

Sarah grinned wickedly as the teens in her grasp; choking and struggling kicked out and clawed at her hands. She barely noticed Jory's frenzied attack eventually kicking back and making him fly into a wall, to sprawl in an unconscious heap in the shadows.

Amie's lungs burned as she fought desperately to free herself, she watched in terror as Jory hit the wall and lay motionless in the dark. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she realized the last thing she was about to see before she died was the murderous glint in her friends eyes, she couldn't even turn her head to see Tony's last struggles next to her.

Darkness began to cloud her vision, her head became dangerously light. A shadow appeared behind the vampire and into Amie's line of sight. Before she lost consciousness Amie saw Chris raise the deadly Morningstar bringing it around in a swing for Sarah's head.

Sarah screeched in alarm at the impact, her skull caving under the blow. Blood and bone pooled at her feet as she staggered into the shadows, whimpering in pain.

Tony hit the floor hard, gasping and coughing as blessed air finally filled his lungs. He leant over the body next to him; white spots obscured his vision as he pressed his hand under Amie's nose and felt her warm breath on his skin.

"Thank god." He whispered harshly leaning back against the cold stone wall in relief and exhaustion.

The sound of someone retching broke through his oxygen staved brain; he turned to see Chris vomiting on his knees into the remains of a discarded saucepan.

The boy rocked backwards unsteadily, sitting heavily on the damp stone. "Oh god…oh god." He whispered trembling at the memory of what he had just done, retching anew when he remembered the crunch of Sarah's skull giving way.

Tony staggered to his feet, regretting it immediately when a fresh wave of dizziness assaulted him. Distorted whimpers came from the hidden vampire reminding him of the danger they were all still in, still he walked forward and knelt still panting at Chris's side.

"You did the right thing." He whispered to him with effort.

His friend turned to him "I did that to Sarah." He muttered in shock.

Tony gave him a hard look "You did it to a vampire to save me and Amie, Sarah's already dead…that thing is not her."

A small breeze distracted them and they both glanced to where the torch Chris had brought with him spluttered on the floor. Sarah stood next to it, her face back to normal save for a fast healing patch of exposed sinew and muscle on her cheek. She gave an exaggerated breath and promptly blew out the flame plunging them into darkness.

"I can see in the dark." She whispered silkily "Can you?"

Bob swore loudly as he tried to keep up with Carl, his metallic rollerblade taking every opportunity to lodge itself in the many large cracks and potholes of the ancient floor.

"Do you honestly think we'll find Anna down here?" he yelled to the friar.

Carl shrugged, "I don't know, I'm actually hoping we'll find some more weapons. You can never have too many you know."

They rounded a corner and saw lights flashing up a head, the hum of electricity filled the air and the hiss of working machinery echoed down the previously silent corridor. Carl hesitated while Bob rushed ahead, his shot gun cocked and ready braced against his shoulder.

"Er…don't you think a little caution would be wise?" the friar asked timidly scurrying reluctantly after him.

Bob ignored him, charging around the corner, he found himself in a vast laboratory.

Copper dynamo's spun wildly above him shooting random sparks of electricity into the air, wires hung like jungle vines covering every wall and surface in such masses that it was almost impossible to make out the machines buried beneath them.

"Ok…so where are we?" he muttered shivering as his hair began to stand on end.

Carl glanced around in fascination "It's some kind of laboratory." He decided blushing slightly when Bob smirked sarcastically.

"Ya think?"

"Well you did ask." Carl said sulkily.

Slowly they made their way into the centre of the dark room, jumping slightly to avoid falling sparks from the high ceiling. Bob frowned as he saw what looked to be sunlight shinning upon one of the far walls.

"Er Carl what time is it?"

The friar frowned. "I'd say about ten maybe, why?"

"So night time…then why is it sunny over there?" they walked cautiously towards the light source, approaching a large metallic archway set against the far wall.

Carl circled around the object admiring every angle. Bob frowned as he felt a warm breeze caress his pale face and the warmth of the sun touched his skin, he stepped to stand directly in front of the opening and staggered back in shock as he beheld the woodland scene beyond.

A sunlit clearing in the middle of summer, surrounded by ancient trees, a large oak in the distance strangled by chains pinning it to the ground…but before all that, barley ten meters from the portal stood his tent surrounded by two others in a large circle around a long burnt out campfire.

The entire scene enclosed within a barrier of yellow police tape.

"Carl…tell me you're seeing this." He whispered his voice catching as he saw his own world before him.

The friar hurried to stand beside him gazing with astonishment at the scene. "Is that…"

"Our home." Bob said, he reached out one trembling hand and passed it through the arch. His eyes closed rapturously as he felt the warmth of the summer sun on his palm.

"I never thought I'd see it again…this is it…this is our way back!" he said excitedly turning to the friar.

His smile melted away as a dark shape loomed up from the shadows, too late to shout a warning, he could only watch dumbly as a white flash illuminated the dim room.

Carl screamed as he felt a violent charge of high electricity rip through his body, he fell limply against the wall, his body trembling.

Igor stood proudly with his cattle prod and grinned at the startled boy. "You try to get Igor! Igor gets you!" he roared cackling madly as he thrust the prod towards Bob's chest.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Bob drew his sword and used it to deflect the on coming attack, throwing it harmlessly to the side where it sent sparks flying from a mass of wires.

Igor cried out in surprise as the shock reverberated along the prod, forcing him to throw it away.

Frightened eyes fixed on the sword in Bob's grasp.

Bob stared coldly at the wretch before him. "You have a choice here." He said dangerously.

"You run, you live. You stay…well you get the idea."

Igor hesitated for only a second before he raised both hands and back away, scurrying into the shadows like the lowly cowered.

"Everyone wants to kill Igor today." He muttered bitterly melting out of sight.

Bob released a sigh or relief scowling as his hands shook, god knows what he would have done if Igor hadn't taken the hint. Killing Vampires and little troll people was one thing but he didn't think he could ever take a human life…if Igor was eve human he reasoned, leaning down to help Carl to his feet.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet as something rushed at him from the shadows. He cried out thinking Igor had come back after all, but turned to meet the manic eyes of a small greying man in a blood stained lab coat.

"No! Not my machine, my friend needs it!! He believes in my work! He needs it!" Victor Frankenstein shrieked clamping stick like fingers around the boy's throat.

Bob choked, his eyes bulging as he desperately tried to reach his sword, which lay some feet to his left. Carl leapt to his feet ignoring the white flashes across his vision; he grasped hold of the doctor's hair and pulled him off Bob who gulped in air gratefully scrambling to his feet.

To their astonishment, the madman ceased his shrieks and struggles. Sinking to the floor he hugged his knees to his chest beginning to sob and rock, his hands tearing strands of hair from his head frantically.

"Oh my god what am I doing…he's my friend…Elizabeth knew…my friend…she knew…believed in my work, he believes in my work." He muttered over and over.

Bob backed away slowly circling round the pathetic figure to stand by Carl who crossed himself and muttered a silent prayer. Bob rubbed the red welts on his throat trembling slightly.

"Ok…what do we do now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: this one was a bit darker might try for more humour in the next part. Oh Bob and Amie have started reading it now and they both informed me that I didn't describe Bob at all in the first chapter so I have gone back and added a few things in it if you want to check it out, nothing majors been changed.

Read and Review lol feel free to yell at me for letting Igor electrocute Carl :)


	73. One down

JeanieBeanie33: I really really am sorry about Carl!! I love him as much as the next fan but he was getting off scott free while everyone else has been getting the crap kicked out of them for most of the story (and I noticed in the movie too, he doesn't get a scratch) So t'was only fair : ) forgive me if I let him live?

Sakura626: OMG! I didn't even think about tuskan Raiders!! You are so right the masks are almost identical lol Jawa and tuskans breeding…interesting idea while also deeply disturbing.

Marston: Lol you get to kick more ass in this chapter, and you know sometimes at least one person wants to hit me with a morning star Chris just got lucky ;) T'will get darker if I do my job right see you Saturday!!

lil-blonde-pirate: sorry If I confused you im trying to make it all make sense as I go on.

Fortune Zyne: I love that song and yeh I guess it does fit but I wrote most of this story with evanescence playing in the background.

Note: wow can't believe how many reviews im getting lol tis great!!! So without further ado on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 73

Chris barely had time to raise his sword when Sarah swept through the chamber like a demonic tornado; he watched helplessly as Tony was flung across the room, before he felt his own feet leave the ground.

His head crunched sickeningly against the wall everything went black for a moment.

Groaning he opened his eyes. Sarah was crouched over him grinning wickedly, her demonic face uncomfortably close to his. He started violently, sending a fresh stab of pain through his head.

Giggling the vampire stretched out her hand and placed it to his skull, gripping the damaged flesh harshly in her talons.

Chris yelled in pain, dimly he could hear the others scrambling around somewhere in the darkness and felt a small sense of relief, at least Amie and Jory must have regained consciousness.

He would have chanced a glance in their direction, but all he could do was grit his teeth against the pain as Sarah held his head in place.

He watched in disgust as the demon brought her hand back into his line of vision, delicately licking the small pool of blood she had collected in her palm.

One arm held him in place while she reverted back to her human form, her leathery wings morphing seamlessly back into the white dress and the ridges on her brow receded, making the boy's chest constrict painfully as his eyes met Sarah's. He knew how Tony and Amie must have felt as she throttled them…unbearable grief that his last memories would be of the creature wearing his friend's skin.

He closed his eyes tightly when she reached out and delicately caressed his cheek with icy fingertips, tears prickled at the edges of his eyes when he opened them to see her pull back her hand and brush the same spot on her own face.

Undisguised rage flashed in her soulless eyes as her fingers came in contact with the newly grown pink skin, her only reminder of his brutal assault with the morning star.

Chris's stomach clenched in panic as she tilted his injured head to the side and sharp fangs pricked his skin. His eyes widened with terror as he felt her draw back slightly ready to plunge on to the veins within.

"You are a fool Gabriel!" Dracula hissed, walking calmly towards the fallen hunter.

Van Helsing spat blood and calmly wiped his mouth as the vampire approached.

"I am immortal! The left hand of God you may be, but as the saying goes. It is better to be the right hand of the Devil than in his path" the count lifted him by the collar and allowed his feet to dangle above the floor.

"You can not hope to better me."

His arrogant smile faltered as Van Helsing matched it.

"I'm not trying to beat you." He said calmly.

Taking the count by surprise he planted his feet on the creatures chest, using the vampires weight as an anchor, he pushed off in a neat back flip Anna had taught him, which twisted his shirt free of his opponents grasp.

"I'm trying to stall you." He finished silently looking hopefully at the door. "Any time now princess."

Dracula strode towards him, his heels clicking confidently on the cold stone floor of the ballroom.

"The order are still using you Gabriel!" he was saying.

"As they were using me, but I escaped and so can you."

Van Helsing turned as he approached; leaping away from him he tried to maintain some distance between them.

"Don't be afraid, Gabriel." The count whispered as if talking to a frightened child. "Don't be afraid my friend." And with a twisted grin he shed his human visage and became the monstrous hell-beast that was his true form.

Van Helsing swore as the creature leapt towards him and he felt his feet leave the ground.

Marston scrambled backwards until his back came up against the fallen candelabra. Aleera cackled as she stood over him, relishing his fear and licking Anna's blood from her fingertips.

"Poor little rabbit." She said silkily leaning in for the kill.

Anna gasped as sharp stones cut into her fingers, her feet kicked at the ancient stone wall searching for a foothold and finding it. If not for her fathers training she would have surely been dead, lying at the base of the castle.

The small outcrop of stone had been all she needed to grasp on to, now it was just a simple matter of reaching the window without falling. She gritted her teeth against the burning in her torn fingers hoisting herself up.

Marston looked around frantically for a weapon, his stomach clenching in panic as he spotted the shot gun resting uselessly in two halves, in a puddle across the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he spluttered as one taloned hand grasped his hair and Aleera's jaws opened revealing her hideously elongated fangs.

Suddenly his hand grasped something smooth and metallic, instantly he brought it up and struck a brutal blow to the back of the bride's skull.

The metal in his hand grew white hot making him cry out and causing angry blisters to rise upon his palm, he released it and watched in amazement as Aleera's head became a blazing inferno of burning hair and flesh.

Marston scrambled to his feet as she threw herself off him, screaming and desperately trying to stop the blaze.

Aleera spun madly, so consumed with panic that at first she didn't feel the cold metal slamming through her breast.

She stopped abruptly, a strangled cry escaping her ruined mouth as she glanced down to see the end of the silver stake protruding from her ribs. Her gaze travelled up the slender arm still clutching it, until her eyes met Anna's.

A steady trickle of blood travelled down the princess's face from her hairline and one sleeve had been ripped away, but she was alive.

She looked at Aleera with sorrow and regret.

"I always told you Aleera." She whispered gently "Always make sure your prey is really dead."

Aleera staggered back, her body convulsing.

Even while her body disintegrated around her, Marston saw her eyes soften. The malevolent yellow was replaced by delicate brown and a young woman stared out of them.

With sickening clarity he realised that now, at the very moment of her death she had become the woman she once was.

She stared at Anna in shock and horror before throwing her head back and screaming in agony as her flesh fell from her bones like rushing water.

The boy turned away leaning against the stone wall for support and fighting not to vomit at the sound and the smell.

When he turned back it was to see the princess staring at a pile of ash and dust. With a bowed head she whispered the prayer of her people.

"Dit e rog iubirea mea, primeste fericirea."

Van Helsing dangled helplessly in Dracula's grasp, the beast's foul breath making him choke as it lowered its fangs precariously close to his neck.

He kicked out at the beast, his boots scrapping its bony chest uselessly and his efforts producing little more than a throaty chuckle from his assailant.

Suddenly Dracula let out a wild screeching roar and Van Helsing found himself falling to the distant floor below.

Automatically he tucked and rolled on impact, lessoning the damage to his body but his ankle turn painfully and he heard the audible crack of at least two broken ribs.

Lying winded on the floor he smirked in satisfaction as Dracula screamed in grief and agony above him and an answering screech from Sarah echoed up from the lower corridor.

Now he knew for certain…somewhere in the castle Anna was still alive and on her way to end it.

"One down." He muttered to himself.


	74. memories in the dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 74

Breathing hard Marston watched Anna turn and walk towards the mantle, his heart beat was loud in his ears as he heard the echoing screams of Dracula and Sarah as they shared Aleera's final agony.

"That's how they die?" he asked Anna hesitantly.

She stiffened slightly but continued her climb upon the huge mantle to grasp the ancient sword.

Still panting Marston stepped around the dust pile and bent to retrieve the partially melted silver crucifix from where he had flung it, amazed that such a simple thing had probably just saved his life and caused the end of Aleera's.

Anna regarded him with sympathy when she approached with the sword firmly in hand, the bronze hilt tingling in her palm as if it anticipated what was to come of it.

Marston raised his head and met her gaze across the room, his face paled when he saw the sword.

He gestured towards Aleera's remains. "When you kill Dracula…that…that'll happen to Sarah?" Anna nodded.

Marston closed his eyes for a moment. In his mind he was back in the manor, not a day before all this, where he had spoken to Sarah for the last time.

He saw her troubled gaze as she stared into the fire and it hit him, that even then she had decided her own fate, that she was planning to end her life that very morning…he'd seen the warning signs but had brushed them easily aside, telling himself that she was just depressed, that she had a lot to think about… that the sadness and regret in her eyes would fade away.

Her smile never reached her eyes that night, nor for many nights before it. She had wanted to die rather than become the creature inside her, there would be no cure to the vampire curse no matter how much he, or the rest of Sarah's friends might wish it existed. As painful as it would be to lose her, he would honour her final wish.

Taking a calming breath he opened his eyes and faced the princess. His expression was hard and determined, the cold set of his jaw twisted into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Go kick his ass." He told her.

Anna gave him the briefest of pitying glances before she sprinted from the room…Van Helsing had come for her so many times…now it was her turn to come for him.

Sarah screamed in agony as she felt Aleera's death, flailing blindly she staggered away from Chris who sagged in terror and relief.

It took him a few seconds to realize what had just happened and with her screams still echoing around the room, he leapt to his feet nervously rubbing his throat and shaking off the dizziness from his head wound.

Amie appeared beside him trembling, her face deathly pale.

Together they watched as Sarah disappeared into the rafters above their heads.

"This is a good thing right?" he asked breathlessly as Amie took her chance to relight one of the fallen torches and retrieve her fallen sword.

"I'm really hoping so." She answered.

Bob jumped sharply as demonic screams echoed throughout the castle. "What the fuck?"

At his feet Victor Frankenstein froze, his back ridged, his hands ceased their frantic clawing at his hair.

Victor blinked in confusion as the fog around his mind lifted, he knew who he was.

Dracula's face, so constant in his mind became distorted. The friendly smile he had always perceived there took on the true form of the hateful sneer. The warmth in the counts eyes became icy and cold, the kind words dripped sarcasm and mockery, and then the face itself became less human.

The teeth grew monstrously long, reaching for his flesh.

After over a year under the devil's thrall, Victor Frankenstein had woken up.

He stood tentatively giving Bob and Carl the tiniest of glances as he looked around and saw the laboratory as if for the first time. It looked more like a rank dungeon than a laboratory, his machines like rusted torture devices clawing at the crumbling walls.

"Oh god what have I done?" he whispered in horror.

Turning, he focused on the bewildered men behind him. "Dracula did this too me…I've lost everything…my Elisabeth left me." He struggled with his tattered coat pulling out a dusty photograph and passed it to Carl who took it rather bewildered.

A beautiful lady laughed back at him, her head tilted slightly away to catch the afternoon sun through the large windows at her back.

"Oh…er she's very nice?" he said lamely handing back the photo and ignoring Bob's impatient glare.

"She left me!! She knew that he was a monster!!" The doctor cried in anguish.

Without warning he rushed at Bob and wrenched his shot gun from its holster. He began to fanatically blow apart the machinery surrounding them, piece by piece.

Bob watched in horror as the Doctors fevered gaze fell upon the portal against the wall, staring at the world beyond as though it was the most disgusting thing he had ever encountered in his strange and lonely life. With a wild yell he levelled the gun and forced a shell into place, ready to fire at the offending object.

"No!" Bob yelled jumping into front of the portal archway. "No you can't that's the only way we can get home!"

Doctor Frankenstein had worked himself into frenzy by now and he pushed the desperate boy to one side. Bob's injured leg twisted in a pot hole and he tumbled to the floor, he struggled to get up with Carl's help.

"Maybe it's for the best!" the friar reasoned trying to hold him back as Victor raised the gun and aimed it at the top of the arch.

Bob pulled against him. "No Carl if there's one thing worse than dying here its having to live here!" he cried pulling free finally.

The boy dove for the doctor just as he pulled the trigger, they tumbled to the floor and Bob ripped the shot gun from his grasp, sending it flying to the back of the devastated lab. He turned and looked towards the archway.

A pile of rubble lay where it had been, the bullet had rocketed up to the roof, collapsing the section and completely destroying it. He rounded on the doctor who lay smiling at his feet.

"We needed that! We're stuck here now!" he yelled pulling him to his feet and pushing off Carl, as the friar tried to hold him back.

Victor smiled "Dracula had his own purpose for it…I have just saved your world." He said confidently.

Bob glared at him "No you've just destroyed seven lives!" he spat.

Carl put a hand on his shoulder, "Six" he whispered softly.

Bob's stance softened as he blinked, Victor regarded him with sympathy. "Dracula's new bride…was your friend?" he asked.

Bob let him go without comment, turning he retrieved his sword and walk determinedly from the lab.

"Where are you going?" asked Carl.

"To join the real battle." came the cold answer.

Carl looked nervously at Victor. "He's right I have to go… will you be alright."

Victor nodded a satisfied smile on his face. "Destroy Dracula, I will destroy this lab."

Carl nodded and as he turned to leave, found a leather bound journal being forced into his hands.

"Maybe this will do as much good in your hands as it did evil in mine." whispered the doctor.

Dracula flew out of range to rest momentarily upon the high ceiling of the ballroom; his hollow demon eyes regarded the distant hunter with malice.

Van Helsing returned his gaze. Exhausted and bleeding he still stood defiant against his former comrade, a man whom he had loved as a brother and murdered as an enemy.

Strange that history should choose to repeat itself.

The momentary pause in the fighting was interrupted when Anna burst through the heavy oaken doors.

A sudden flash of lightening shone off the ancient blade in her hand making her sudden entrance all the more dramatic.

Sprinting she reached Van Helsing's side, glancing up at the demonic figure of Dracula with hatred before turning to the man beside her.

"You're late." Van Helsing commented gruffly, struggling to breathe through damaged ribs.

She smiled slightly moving into his warm embrace. "He's weakened?" she asked quietly, her breath warm on his throat.

Van Helsing glanced again at the now human Dracula leering at them from the rafters and nodded.

"If he wasn't we'd be dead already." He pointed out, a small smile briefly crossing his bruised lips.

She returned it with one of her own before fixing his eyes with a questioning stare.

"Are you ready for this?" she whispered raising the sword slightly so its tip rested sharply against his body.

The hunter nodded grimly "Make it quick." He ordered stealing himself for the bite of cold steel, and the flow of blood that would end the life of Vladislaus Dragulia.

By unspoken agreement the Amie, Chirs, Tony and the newly conscious Jory, formed a defensive circle. Their backs to each other, they stood in the small circle of light provided by the single torch.

They watched the shadows shifting in silence, ears straining for any tiny sound that might betray the bride's location.

Amie didn't know what came first, the searing pain of claws in her shoulder or the screams of her friends as they were sent sprawling once again into the hard floor.

Sarah hung upside down in front of her, seemingly fascinated by Amie as she struggled in her grasp. The vampire frowned as image raced across her mind.

She saw herself talking with this girl beside a fire…laughing with her…protecting her and hiding with her from a prowling werewolf. A strange feeling of de'ja vu settled around her and she leapt to the floor, dropping the startled.

Amie lay dazed on the cold stone, her head facing Chris's unconscious form as the vampire loomed above her. She blinked in confusion as someone leapt into the room and cold blood of the vampire filled the air.

When the fog in her brain lifted, she raised her head to see Marston standing over her, his hand out stretched towards Sarah, and a partially melted crucifix clutched tightly between his fingers.

She tried to hide her disappointment that Bob wasn't with him and scrambled back against the wall to where Jory was struggling with his freshly bleeding wrist.

Marston stood panting, out of the corner of his eye he saw Amie scramble to safety and faced the vampiress in front of him.

"Ok Sarah, now I just got Aleera with this thing, don't think I won't do the same to you…don't make me."

Sarah grinned at him taking a step forwards.

"Sorry, I don't believe in your god." She said patiently.

Marston smiled back confidently "Maybe not, but he believes in you!" he yelled pressing the silver cross into her face.

Immediately the flesh started to sizzle and she screamed raging blindly as Aleera had done.

Marston's guilt was short lived as she hurled him from her; he slid painfully on to his back to land beside Tony who was climbing painfully to his feet.

"Ah crap, De'ja vu!" he hissed clamping a hand to the re-opened bite on his arm.

Tony glanced around at his friends, each either unconscious or distracted by injuries. His gaze met Sarah's as she approached intent on finally finishing at least one of the teens off while they lay helpless.

A memory tugged at his mind: a small lost voice standing alone in the middle of a storm… _"Are you afraid of me Tony?" _she'd asked him. There was no sign of the lost little girl he'd comforted that night in the vampire before him.

"_You have me, Jory, Bob, Marston, Amie, Chris, Carl, Anna, and most of all Van Helsing, we are not going anywhere ok? We won't let you face this alone"_

He'd promised her that… and he'd failed her…and she'd become the creature before him…the creature that would kill him.

Slowly he got to his feet and faced his friend.


	75. casulties of war

Note: thanx to everyone whose kept reading all the way through this story, It's not over yet so stick with me and review!!

lil-blonde-pirate: lol thanx for reviewing as always! Gotta say typing this is addictive too as are all the lovely reviews im getting : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 75

Dracula watched the princess enter, smirking as the foolish girl went immediately to the injured hunter.

As they embraced the count shook with fury, remembering the injustice of his own lost love.

For four hundred years he had suffered with the memory of Gabriel's betrayal, of his own father murdering his love out of fear. No other pain was more excruciating than watching the woman you loved being taken from you.

Now he had a chance to make Gabriel suffer that same torment, before he followed her into purgatory.

With a roar the count shed his human visage once more and dropped towards his prey.

Van Helsing and Anna heard the blood-chilling roar that signalled his renewed attack. As the princess prepared to strike Van Helsing pulled her tightly against him, their lips and bodies joined in a passionate kiss.

Dracula grinned as he soared towards them.

At last he would be rid of the family Valerius, finally after four hundred years he would have his revenge.

Anna allowed herself to fall into the kiss for only a moment, before mercilessly pulling the sword back and plunging the deadly tip through the thin fabric of the hunter's shirt and deep into his side.

Grunting in pain, Van Helsing's eyes shot open and his stricken gaze locked with hers. He staggered back as she removed the blade and glanced down to see the crimson stain spreading across his shirt. Anna let out a heart wrenching sob and held his gaze as she laid him gently on the cold stone floor; he flashed her a pained grin, pressing pale lips to the back of her hand before he lost consciousness, leaving her alone to face her fate.

Tony struck the floor hard, the back of his head hitting it with a sickening crunch that sent flashes of white light across his vision. Gasping in pain he glanced back at Sarah only to find her gone, a chill swept through his body and he began to frantically scan the room for her.

He spotted Chris lying unconscious in an awkward position against the wall; Marston crawled towards him cradling his bleeding wrist against his chest, his face contorted with pain.

Amie whimpered from the far corner and he strained to see her by the meagre light of the single candle.

Sarah was no-where in sight.

He swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and groaning, tried to sit up.

In a blur of motion she was there, her hand in the centre of his chest forcing him violently back to the damp stone floor.

His the old bruising left by Verona, screamed in protest under this new assault and a tortured moan escaped his throat as she crouched over him grinning sadistically.

She winced in mock sympathy looking deceptively like her innocent human self for one painful moment.

Tony wished she would revert back to the vampire; he couldn't bear to see his friend laughing at his pain, the pain she was causing. Bitter hatred for the creature coursed through his body, he wanted to hit back at her to demand that she change into the demon she was…but the pain in his chest was to much and he could only gasp and close his eyes against the torment.

"That must hurt." She said with amusement applying more pressure. The boy writhed in agony under her touch. Gasping with relief when she withdrew allowing him a small reprieve while she granted his wish unspoken wish.

Tony shuddered to see Sarah's fully transformed face hovering above his own, but met her gaze proudly able to focus on the unnatural purple eyes…so unlike his friend, this time as he faced his death, she wore the face of an animal not a loved one.

Placing her hands on his face the bride gently tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. As she bent towards his throat he closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for the pain, hearing nothing but his own heart beat as she teased him, dragging the tips of her fangs delicately across his skin.

With an amused giggle she kissed the spot above his jugular and opened a tiny scratch with the tip of her fang, licking away the small line of blood that escaped. Tony hissed with pain trying in vain to escape her grasp, exhausted and winded he couldn't utter a word as he felt her abruptly drive her demonic fangs in, breaking through his skin like delicate glass and striving for the warm fluid that began to fill her mouth.

The count was barely four meters from the couple when he saw Van Helsing fall. Time seemed to slow down. Why would the princess attack the one she loved?

Something was very wrong.

He could do nothing now to halt his decent; his momentum was too much, carrying him towards the last Valerius princess.

His demonic eyes widened as she spun to meet him, slashing impossibly fast with the blood stained blade before reflexively dropping and rolling out of his flight path.

Anna landed hard a few feet away, the gust of wind that tugged at her hair an uncomfortable indication of how close she had come to death.

With grim satisfaction, she watched as the creature that had hunted and killed her ancestors for the last four hundred years, land in an undignified heap barely ten yards from her.

Taking time to catch her breath she stood and made her way cautiously towards him. Her grip tightened around the blood slick sword in her grasp as she approached.

Dracula lay twitching on the floor, his demonic body shrinking away to leave him looking small and vulnerable upon the cold stones of the floor.

Pain, real pain … he hadn't felt for centuries assaulted his body, spreading from the deep gash along his chest as Van Helsing's blood mixed with his own.

Panic seized his long dead heart as he waited in vain for the wound to heal itself.

A dark pool of his own blood began to spread around him in a grotesque living parody of his undead existence and his body convulsed violently.

Anna Valerius stood above him a look of intense loathing o her lovely features.

"What have you done?" he rasped weakly.

To his surprise the princess gave him an ironic smile, holding up her blood stained sword. Nothing could have prepared the count for that sight and what it meant for him.

The sword that had murdered him once, flashed before his eyes. Complete with the blood of the man who had wielded it, it was the only weapon capable of ending his immortal existence, and somehow … Anna had it.

The princess raised the sword glaring at the helpless monster. His clothes, filthy and torn and his hair loose and ragged, he was no longer the darkly handsome aristocrat she had danced with at a grand ball not three nights ago.

He was just any random vampire…and she knew how to deal with those.

"Van Helsing has paid his dept," she said simply. "Now…it's time you paid yours!"

Van Helsing groaned as he regained consciousness, his sudden movements pulled at the deep stab wound in his side. Growling with pain he twisted to inspect the damage.

"At least she missed any vital organs." He muttered to himself.

'Anna!'

With a sudden urgency he forced himself to sit up and spotted the princess only a few meters away, the count bloody and convulsing at her feet.

Anna was posed over the vampire ready to finish it; the sight filled Van Helsing with deep regret. If not for his actions more than four hundred years ago, none of this would be taking place; so many innocent people need not have died.

Suddenly something besides the princess and the vampire caught his attention.

Blinking in surprise and wonder, the hunter began to make out cloudy figures surrounding the pair.

Spectral men, women and children crowded around, watching the princess with rapt attention.

It was only when he noticed two of the men placing their hands around Anna's on the hilt of the sword, that he realised who they were.

Velkan Valerius stood proudly beside his sister, all traces of the werewolf curse gone from him in death and his handsome features aglow with an unearthly light.

An older man, unmistakably their father supported Anna's left. The eye patch he had worn in life was absent giving him a gentler look than the hunter had seen from his picture.

Surrounding them, numerous generations of the family Valerius leant their strength to their last princess as she prepared to free them from purgatory.

But one-man dressed in chain mail crouched beside Dracula's helpless form.

Valerius the elder stood beside his son gazing down with regret, ghostly tears traced shining lines down his worn cheeks as he beheld the creature he had helped to create and could not destroy. The old man's eyes glanced up suddenly and a faint smile graced his features as he beheld Anna.

The princess drew back her weapon and brought it down quick and clean, cleaving Vladislaus Dracula's head from his body.

Anna watched coldly as Dracula's body writhed before her, the arms spasamically clawing at the flesh of the headless torso. Seconds passed and the very skin seemed to become molten, before head and body disintegrated, leaving nothing but an ancient skeleton in its wake.

Eyes wide Van Helsing crossed himself muttering a Latin prayer for his departed nemesis.

"Sarah don't!!" screamed Amie.

Staggering to her feet she grabbed a discarded sword from the ground and rushed towards her former friend, tears blurring her vision.

'Don't make me kill you', she pleaded silently even as she raised the blade for the stroke.

Around the room her wounded friends watched in horror, as Tony struggled against the vampiress's deadly grip her fangs deep within his skin.

Suddenly an icy wind blew through the castle and into the room.

Amie was swept off her feet by the force of it, she cried out desperately as the sword clattered across the room too far for her to reach in time to help Tony.

Sobbing she tried to get to her feet again only to be pulled back down by Jory. Looking at his face in confusion she followed his gaze to where her friends were.

Sarah 's eyes widened as she felt the wind enter the room, she ripped her fangs from her intended victims throat as incredible pain tore through her body, forcing it back into its human form.

As the pain increased the vampire screamed out in grief and pain, as her bond to her master shattered.

Throwing herself against the wall she brought her hands up to her face trying to hide from agony coursing through her body.

Then as abruptly as it had begun the pain was gone.

Sarah blinked feeling a veil fall from her mind; slowly she brought her hands away from her eyes and looked around her.

Tony gasped holding a hand tightly to the bleeding wound on his neck.

With great effort he forced himself to sit up watching as the vampires looked at him with familiar blue eyes… Sarah's eyes.

She stared at him and his heart leapt as he saw recognition flash across her face.

"Tony?" she whispered.

Taking a hesitant step towards him she stumbled and fell to her knees eyes wide in terror as her body began to convulse violently.

Sarah blinked in surprise as she found herself in the cold stone room, she looked around in confusion and shock before her gaze finally fell on the figure lying breathless and bleeding at her feet.

"Tony?" 'Oh god what did I do?'

Suddenly she felt an agonising pull in her stomach, confusion and panic replaced concern as she doubled over in pain on the cold stone floor and began to convulse.

She could feel movements inside of her body, organs twisting and tearing.

White hot pain blinded her as she fell to the floor and began to vomit.

Terrified and confused, she tried to call out to her friends for help, but only succeeded in emitting a contorted scream before the floor came up to meet her and she was plunged into darkness.

The teens watched in horror as she began to vomit steaming green globules of fluid, which hissed and spat as they came in contact with the cool stone of the room.

Amie buried her head in Jory's shoulder; he held her close even as he was unable to look away. Marston gagged leaning against the wall for support while Chris crawled to Tony's side and they both watched Sarah's agony in grief and horror.

After what seemed like an eternity Sarah's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on to the floor, lying pale and still as death.

Silence settled over the scene as Tony staggered towards the body, his eyes shone with unshed tears as he knelt beside the head of tangled blond hair.

When Carl and Bob ran into the room, Bob gagged and immediately began to make his way to his distraught girlfriend.

Carl stared at the body, he gasped to see it intact. "She's dead?" he asked Chris who nodded solemnly.

Amie rushed into Bob's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

The friar frowned "Why is she still here?" he asked abruptly. The teens turned to stare at him in disbelief that he could speak so coldly over Sarah's remains.

"What do you mean?" asked Amie through her tears.

"Vampires disintegrate when they die." Carl elaborated bluntly.

"So she might be…" Tony's eyes grew wide as he stared at the friar.

Hesitating for only a moment he slowly brought his ear down to rest above the girl's mouth. He held his breath listening carefully.

The small sigh of air entering lungs came to him in the silence and he almost screamed in delight. Frantically he placed his hand over her throat feeling the flutter of a faint but definitely present pulse.

"Oh my God she's alive!!" he yelled joyfully pulling her unconscious body towards him.

Tears of relief rolled down his face as he hugged her tightly "she's alive and she's human."

Laughing with relief and joy the teens gathered around their friend, embracing each other and wiping away fallen tears. Amie quickly removed her long peasant coat and draped it over Sarah pale form happy tears flowed freely as she turned into Bob's warm embrace, overjoyed that he was alive and unhurt she failed to see his troubled expression as he beheld his friends around him and his eyes fell on Sarah's unconscious form. They may all be alive but he had lost the only way to get them home.

Carl watched his young friends, before turning his attention to the rank pile of vomit on the cool stone floor.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jory wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"The vampire's organs." Carl muttered, "Fascinating, her body was still transforming when the vampire within died and the organs disintegrated, rejected by the body like a virus. Allowing her normal bodily functions resume…she literally just rose from the dead. "

Jory laughed gazing fondly at his friends pale face "Trust Sarah to go and do something creepy like that!"

Chris shuddered as Carl began to shovel some samples of the green organs into a jar for future examination.

"So Dracula's gone?" asked Amie, hopefully.

Anna stared for a while at the remains of the vampire, bowing her head sadly as a sudden crushing wave of loneliness hit her.

A stray tear trailed its way down her cheek and she closed her eyes against the terrible pain in her heart as she was finally able to grieve the loss of her brother.

Cool fingers brushed her cheek wiping away the teardrop.

Gasping the princess turned and came face to face with the smiling spectre of her father.

"Papa!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He smiled pulling her to him and planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

Anna smiled, crying softly as she turned and found Velkan beside her and beyond him her mother, an infant in her arms.

The entire family Valerius beamed at her from around the room.

Anna wept as they smiled and waved, her cousin Duncan strode to the fore front after so many years he still looked like the fifteen year old boy who had recklessly died at the hands of Dracula's Dwergi. Anna didn't know whether to laugh or continue to sob as he proudly pointed out that all of his limbs had been returned to him in death.

She watched in awe and wonder as a familiar red headed woman emerged and stepped up beside Velkan flashing him a sly smile which he eagerly returned.

Aleera smiled brilliantly, showing off her shining teeth now devoid of demonic fangs. She stepped forward kissing Anna sweetly on the cheek and smoothing back her tangled brunette hair with a gentle hand.

Anna smiled through her tears and Aleera hugged her before turning and clasping Velkan's hand in her own finally reunited with her husband after a decade of servitude to Dracula.

A white light began to shine within each spectre and they faded one by one, finally free to enter the gates of heaven, until at last only Anna's parent's and beloved brother remained.

They kissed her and each whispered the Romanian prayer she herself had muttered at each of the passings she witnessed.

"Dit e rog iubirea mea, primeste fericirea." _I ask you my love to accept happiness _

She watched distraught as the light began to build inside each of them.

"Papa please… don't leave me!" She begged as his hand became like smoke in her grasp.

He regarded her sadly before finally fading away.

"Mama, Papa, Velkan please!" she screamed falling to her knees and sobbing.

She had done it; she had set her family free. But now she was truly alone.

When she could cry no more, she heard a small hiss of pain at her back looking up in surprise she spotted Gabriel Van Helsing struggling to crawl over to her.

Getting to her feet she rushed over to him, helping him to sit up and lean against her.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" she asked in concern helping him to remove his heavy coat and shirt to reveal the bloodied mess of his side.

"Gotta say that was one hell of a kiss." He muttered wincing as she pulled some stray fabric from inside the wound.

Anna grimaced in sympathy, tearing his shirt into strips to make a temporary bandage.

The sound of many footsteps heralded the arrival of the rest of their party. Van Helsing sighed in relief seeing them all apparently alive and well, although some looked to fit the category of walking wounded.

Marston and Chris hurried forward to support him as he got shakily to his feet. "I'm sorry about Sarah." He whispered sincerely.

The hunter and Princess frowned in confusion when bright smiles greeted his words.

Carl stepped from behind the teens, Sarah's limp body in his grasp.

"She's alive; the vampire has gone from her now." He explained quickly. Anna closed her eyes as fresh emotion threatened to overwhelm her, she silently nodded unable to utter a word.

Amie clung to Bob as her gaze fell on Dracula's skeleton lying a few feet away from his head.

"Hunskull can we leave now?" she begged quietly.

Anna smiled wearily at the group. "Carl, take them to the horses I'll be out in a minute." She ordered.

The Friar raised an eyebrow but didn't argue as he adjusted the body in his arms and made his way out of the ancient ballroom. Amie and Bob followed immediately, grateful to escape the dark of the cursed castle.

Tony stood over the body of the count and said a few well-chosen Cantonese curses before he followed, Jory trailing after him looking deeply impressed.

"You've got to teach me to swear in Cantonese!!" he begged much to Tony's amusement, acting for all the world, like he had not been fighting for his life moments before. Only the blood soaked cloth clamped firmly around his wrist gave him away.

"Ok. Er "Pukei"."

"Pukei" Jory repeated. Tony promptly punched him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You just called me a bastard."

Marston and Chris grinned at each other as they heard them go.

Van Helsing watched Anna as she went to the wall and picked up a lit torch.

"You two go, I can manage." He assured the boys who supported him.

Marston raised his eyebrows. "You've got a bloody great hole in your side! I can see right through you!" he exclaimed.

The hunter grunted and grinned "Trust me I've had worse." He assured them.

Without a word they let him go and followed their comrades.

Anna walked over to the large crimson curtains cutting off a large piece with her sword and draping it over the skeleton.

"What are you doing?" asked Van Helsing staggering over.

Anna dropped the flame on to the fabric, watching in satisfaction as it began to burn.

"I'm sending him to hell. Destroying any trace of his evil." She announced with pride. Van Helsing smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"A woman after my own heart." He whispered leaning on her slightly as they made there way out of the castle.

The ancient walls of castle Frankenstein burned, the torture chambers were destroyed and the bodies of Dracula's faithful servants were consumed.

Viktor Frankenstein watched from his laboratory window as nine horses and their injured riders fled into the night.

He looked fondly at the delicate picture of a beautiful woman in his hands and with a smile clasped it to his chest. He smiled to himself as the room burned around him and the ceiling began to collapse under its own weight. He was about to see his beloved Elizabeth again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: my longest chapter yet!phew hard part over. I always thought in the movie that it was abit mean to let Van Helsing kill Dracula talk about stealing Anna's thunder!! The girl had been training her entire life for a chance at him, her family had died to give her that chance for over four hundred years!! And what happens? A cocky (and sexy) vampire hunter just strolls in kills him just like that and for good measure crushes her on an old sofa!

Ok rant over, keep reading and reviewing folks more too come : )


	76. Fevered dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 76

Jory swore as Marston bandaged his wrists. His friend laughed shaking his long blond hair out of his eyes.

"Language Jory." Marston scolded playfully, grinning at his pale friend.

Jory glared at him and clenched his fist only to have it forced down and pinned to the arm of the chair by Tony, who intervened to keep him from decking Marston.

They had arrived back at Valerius manor with hours to spare before dawn, still concerned that any amount of sunlight might continue to have a harmful effect on Sarah who lay clammy and pale in her bed upstairs, away from the make shift medical room that the large foyer had become.

A warm fire crackled in the hearth casting dancing shadows over the figure under the bed clothes, her blond hair splayed across the pillow once again the frail human child who balanced at the edge of death. She had not regained consciousness on the journey back or in the hours since which greatly concerned Carl, who informed Van Helsing quietly that he doubted she would last the night.

Van Helsing was hunched wearily in an armchair beside the fire, his hand absently rubbing the bloodstained bandage at his side while he watched the pale girl in the bed across the room. It was up to her now, her choice whether she would live or die.

Amie looked on her friend with concern as she murmured and twisted in her sleep. "What's happening to her?" she asked Carl quietly. The friar knelt beside the sleeping girl and felt her pulse, frowning in concentration.

Anna entered the room carrying a wash basin and a cloth. She sighed and placed the water beside the bed, wringing the cloth out and using it to dab at the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated on Sarah's forehead.

"She has a fever." She explained quietly, removing the cloth quickly when Sarah gave a sudden jerk, her eyes moving frantically beneath the lids.

"She delirious at the moment, the most we can do is keeping her comfortable and hope it passes." Carl said standing.

"And if it doesn't pass?" asked Bob cautiously from his position behind Amie.

"It WILL pass." Carl said sharply.

Another moan brought their attention back to the girl. Amie crossed around and touched her friend's hand, closing her eyes when she felt warmth instead of the deathly cold she had become so used too.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about."

The noise was deafening.

A huge bloody battle raged between humans and devils, screams of mortal terror echoed around the enclosed valley mingling with the roar of the flames and the clashing of metal on metal.

Sarah found herself overlooking the valley from a high rocky platform on the surrounding mountains, glancing down she was shocked to find herself in her favourite jeans and t-shirt, the very ones she had been wearing when Dracula first took her into his arms. Her hair whipped about her as a sudden wind whipped up, carrying the sights and smells of the battle to where she stood.

Even from this height she felt the heat from the fires and gagged as the tangy scent of spilt blood and viscous was carried up with the smoke.

"Is this hell?" she asked herself suddenly afraid.

A dry chuckle reached her ears "No my dear this is not hell, although the resemblance is striking."

She spun quickly to confront the shadows behind her, stumbling back slightly as Dracula stepped into the light. Fear and shock made her stagger backwards and she felt the edge of the platform disappear from under her feet.

With a startled cry she began to fall.

Lunging forwards impossibly fast Dracula seized her shoulders and yanked her roughly back onto the ledge and into his arms.

She began to struggle pushing against him but he held her tightly.

"I suggest you calm down…unless you want to fall to your death?" he said calmly.

Sarah became still in his grasp but glared up at him defiantly; he met her gaze with a grin and made a big show of releasing her and stepping back with an elegant bow.

Sarah frowned noticing his clothes for the first time.

His usual aristocratic coat and trousers had been replaced with the royal armour of a knight which reflected the orange glow of the burning valley; his hair was loose falling gracefully below his chin and framing his pale features with ebony curls.

"Where are we?" she demanded. "What have you done?

He looked mildly put out by her accusation, an expression strangely human in its innocence appeared over his handsome features causing her to falter slightly.

He frowned "This is not of my doing."

Stepping around her he stood on the very edge of the platform and regarded the battle scene below sighing sadly. "As to where we are…I've dreamt of this place for four hundred years."

"That doesn't make me want to be here." She pointed out scanning the platform for away off.

He turned back to her a look of surprise on his face. "You really have no idea what's happened do you?"

Sarah frowned at him fear in her eyes. "What…what's happened, what do you mean?" she asked her voice slightly high with panic.

He regarded her seriously, all the arrogance and amusement gone from his eyes. Curiously she studied his expression, once again struck by the change in it…the humanity. But it was his eyes that held her entranced, the dark fathomless orbs of his eyes stared at her but no longer burned into her soul.

They were no longer empty pools of darkness, now something shone within their depths.

"Oh my God" she gasped "You…your…your human!" he gave her a wry smile and walked towards her removing his glove to caress her cheek with warm fingers.

She was too stunned to move away or to ask questions.

He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face catching her as she swayed and easing her to the ground, where she sat limp with shock.

"How?" she whispered as he lowered himself down next to her.

"What do you remember?" he asked quietly.

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated "I was arguing with Tony, the sun was coming up…a grassy hillside…the Sun." she gasped and opened her eyes.

The very meadow of grass from her memory was stretched out before her, pale blue in the twilight before the dawn. She turned to look questioningly at Dracula who shook his head and indicated that she be silent. As reluctant as she was to follow any of his instructions she grudgingly held her tongue and watched as a dark shape approached from the west.

Her eyes widened as the vampire approached and dropped onto the grass, transforming into her human self. Sarah almost screamed as she watched herself settle to wait for the sun.

This wasn't possible; she couldn't possibly be seeing this.

Shaking she stood and watched the events unfold before her, grimacing as she saw herself burning in agony.

"I died…didn't I?" she asked as Dracula stood behind her, she didn't fight him as he wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"You wanted to die." He whispered.

Sarah nodded closing her eyes against the terrible vision. "Yes…it was the right thing to do. I had no choice." Tears began to fall from her eyes creating glittering trails along her skin.

"Is this what you're trying to tell me? That I'm dead?" she asked harshly. "That even in death I'm not free of you!" suddenly angry she pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to face him furiously.

He shook his head "There's more than this." He whispered gesturing behind her.

Hesitantly she turned and saw another dark figure descending on to the ground to stand over the unrecognisable body.

Sarah shook her head in denial fresh tears of horror filling her eyes. "No" she whispered bringing her hands up to her face.

She watched trembling as Dracula picked her body up.

"No, no, no, no!!" she screamed rushing towards them.

She stumbled as she got close and reached out to grasp the creature's arm, in a moment of confusion she watched as her outstretched hand passed through him and she fell to land in a heap at his feet, tears of anger and fear coursing down her face as she watched him take flight.

"How could you do this!" she screamed leaping to her feet and rounding on her guide.

He stood impassive as she threw herself at him, her fists flying into his face and chest mercilessly. "How could you? How could you? You evil bastard!!" she screamed over and over until finally she sagged into his arms exhausted and sobbing.

He silently held her as she cried, his face clouded with guilt and frustration at the actions he could not amend. "You still think I'm evil?" he asked quietly.

Sarah froze and furiously pulled away to glare at him with contempt. "Of course your evil…you enjoyed being the monster. You tortured and you maimed and you loved it!" she spat in disgust.

Dracula shook his head sadly. "The creature I became loved it, and I'm ashamed to say that more of that creature was me than I care to admit. You were completely consumed by the vampire within you, you had no memories no conscience…I was aware of everything, I had my memories, I knew who I was and I knew what I was doing. But I had no conscience, felt almost nothing…I'm here to help you make a choice, before I move on to whatever awaits me." A brief flicker of fear flashed in his eyes at the thought before he turned to meet her accusing gaze again.

He regarded her with patience. "Vampire's are evil creatures, but are humans that much different? Men kill, they maim, they rape, they torture…whether they admit it or not it gives them pleasure." He paused and with a small smile said "Just ask Van Helsing… when he takes a life he feels like a god."

Sarah shook her head weakly as he continued. "Vampire's are evil…it is their nature they have no choice. Humans have a choice…I wonder. Who is the real monster here? It would make life so much simpler if we could believe that vampires are the darkness and that humans are the light…but there are always shades of grey…the moment of indecision where you are neither one thing nor the other. Here a choice must be made." He paused and stroked her pale cheek. "You made yours and stepped into the light."

She glared at him her eyes cold "And you pulled me back…that is what makes you the monster."

Silently they watched as Van Helsing rode up, closely followed by Sarah's friends. She walked around them silently as they grieved, reaching out to touch them as they passed her and watching miserably, as they passed through her fingers.

"This is only a memory" he whispered.

She nodded once watching as Van Helsing rode back to the manor.

The scene faded and she found herself alone and in darkness.

"Dracula?" she stammered to the flickering shadows.

But her only answer was a faint cackle and glimmering shapes began to float around her, some tangible, some not. She fought to stay calm as utter chaos burst out of the darkness.


	77. to live or not to live?

JeanieBeanie33: Thanx for reviewing again! Yeh the whole vamp/human which is more evil thing is an interesting thing to think about but makes your head hurt after a while.

Sakura626: Ok I agree with just sticking with the masks being stolen lol less icky and raises many less questions about the physical biology involved lol

Knnyphph: lol well I wasn't really focusing much on the technical side of the vomiting :ewww: but yeh your right it is only after the stomachs empty lol might go back and change it but thinking about it makes me nauseous lol glad you liked the last fight took me ages to figure out how to do it. I've been worried about it since I started writing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 78

Anna gazed out of the window at the distant orange glow of the fire still burning at castle Frankenstein. By morning nothing but a black shell would remain, the evil purged and purified by the flames.

She shivered wrapping her arms around herself, chilled despite the roaring of the fire in the hearth.

Quiet footsteps announced Van Helsing's arrival.

He said nothing as he approached her, nor when she leant back to rest against him, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the sound of his breathing and the sweet smell of rosemary on his clothes.

He held her close, she was troubled but he was a patient man, she would tell him why eventually but for now he was content to hold her in silence, his hands tracing small circles on her waist.

Sighing sadly she turned to bury her face in his shirt before looking up to meet his gaze.

"You would think that, now he has been destroyed, I would be content." She whispered.

"The truth is I always expected to die fighting him. I knew for certain that would be my fate." She swallowed hard looking away to the orange glimmer in the distance.

"What do I do now Gabriel?" she asked in a small voice, a lost little girl alone in the world.

"What do I have to live for?"

The hunter clasped her chin gently and tilted her head up capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

Pulling away he brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "If you wish it you could return to Rome with me. You told me once that the world had monsters in it… help me fight them."

She shook her head with regret. "Vaseria is my home, I couldn't leave it."

"You won't have too, you can still stay here, leave only when Rome has need of you."

She smiled "And what of you? Mr Van Helsing." She asked.

He frowned and then captured her lips again with an earnest that shocked them both, Anna responded passionately allowing him to draw her from the window sill.

The kiss became more passionate and he carefully laid her back against the soft covers of her bed.

They broke apart gasping for breath; Van Helsing gazed lovingly into her eyes, concern creasing his brow as he noticed her hesitate nervously.

"I love you Anna," he whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard those words, and she listened in wonder as he switched to her native Romanian.

"Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic." _But you should know, that I'm not asking anything of you_.

"I know." She whispered capturing his lips once more.

The sun rose slowly above the mountains casting its light fully for the first time in many weeks. Anna stood on the small slopping roof below her bedroom window and watched as the rays fell upon the sleeping Transylvanian landscape. She was witnessing the first sunrise of a new age, one free of fear.

A gentle breeze tugged at her hair making her shiver and pull the woollen blanket tighter around her slim figure, holding off the winter cold more efficiently than the flimsy nightdress beneath it.

Out of habit she had a small knife strapped to her wrist, she fingered the blade lovingly, it had belonged to her mother and had been given to Anna on her deathbed.

Unlike many of the Valerius family her mother's death had been a natural occurrence, the result of a complicated pregnancy and a breach birth, which sadly left both Anna's mother and her infant sister incredibly weak.

They had both died less than a week later.

For the first time in the many years since their deaths, Anna found that she could think about them without feeling that she'd failed them in some way. Dracula was dead and they were free, but more than that. She was free.

Van Helsing shivered as a draught entered the room, groaning he reached out to snuggle against Anna only to feel cold sheets.

Instantly alert he sat up and reached for the knife under his pillow only to come up empty handed, because of course he was in he was in Anna's room not his own.

The thought prompted memories of the night before to resurface in his mind and he couldn't suppress the self-satisfied grin that covered his face.

He shivered again as his bare skin came into contact with crisp morning air floating in from the window. He pulled on his trousers and padded barefoot towards the open window, smiling as he caught sight of Anna, stunning in a silken nightgown, a blanket wrapped securely around her bare shoulders.

She turned as she heard him slip out of the window and on to the roof, flashing him a dazzling smile as he walked towards her.

He drew her into his embrace and kissed her passionately, grinning as she pulled the blanket around them both, covering his naked chest from the icy wind.

She sighed happily as they broke apart, "Good morning Mr Van Helsing." She whispered grinning.

He smiled kissing her forehead lovingly, "Good morning Princess." She twisted in his arms so her back rested against his chest, his arms encircling her waist and they both watched the sunrise in silence, just happy to be alive and finally in each others arms.

Fevered dreams clamoured for Sarah's attention, Dracula beckoned her from the shadows of her mind only to transfigure into one of his brides or an animal, and fade away to join the shadows lurking in the darkness around her.

She frowned as a llama stepped into the light; sensing a presence beside her she turned to find a young girl at her side, grinning happily at the creature.

"Jessie?" she whispered recognising the girl from years of internet conversations and webcam chats, though they had never met in person.

Jessie grinned, pushing her long dark blond hair over her shoulder before she turned and ran to hug the creature around the neck; it laid its ears back in warning.

"Jess I don't think you should do that, Llama's are evil." She heard herself say.

Jessie laughed harder, turning her back on the animal to grin at her friend.

"Sarahness, Their not evil just miss-understood, and you know it's your fault this ones dead don't you?" she asked suddenly serious.

Sarah blinked "No … the werewolf…I didn't touch it." She stammered.

Jessie giggled "You're such a nun!" she exclaimed happily.

Sarah was about to respond when the llama reared, slamming its hooves into her friends back.

"Jessie!!" she screamed rushing forward, but before she could reach them both girl and animal exploded into tiny bats. She watched in amazement as they flew away.

Alone in the dark once more her legs gave way and she sat heavily on the cool stone beneath her, placing her head on her knees.

"It's all a dream." She whispered. "Wake up Sarah, for fuck sake wake up…wake up …wake up…wake up." She rocked backwards and forwards muttering to herself. Faintly she heard muffled voices in the darkness.

"It's a fever; we have to wait until it passes." Whispered a familiar voice.

"Carl!" she cried out jumping immediately to her feet and turning to stare into the darkness.

People and monsters shimmered in and out of her sight, Dracula walked by her side.

She ignored them all searching for a way out, away to wake up. "Carl!!! Van Helsing!"

Anna's voice sounded to her left. "Why does she cry out in her sleep? Nightmares, delusions? Is there no way to break her fever?"

Ignoring the man at her side Sarah ran towards the princess's voice.

A light shone in the distance, as she got closer familiar voices urged her on, called her name.

She frowned as she recognised members of her wicca group calling her forward.

Abruptly she was surrounded by light in the middle of sunlit woodland; beneath her feet was a simple wiccan altar.

The pentagram at its centre was Richards, a black disk with a white pentacle at its centre.

Her three wiccan friends were stood around it, hands raised eyes closed within a white circle of light. "Helen, Rich, Adam help me!"

She cried out desperately, stumbling forward. Their chant rose in volume almost working to block out her cries.

"Let them stand in circles of light,

That nothing may cross.

Bring a wayward witch back to us.

Let her be harmed by none,

No harm be done,

As we will so mote it be!"

As one, they opened their eyes; a collective gasp escaped them as they saw the girl standing before them. Helen rushed towards her, reaching out breaking the circle in her shock.

Sarah felt the world go dark once more. Distantly she heard them cry out her name, before she found herself alone with her visions once again.

Finally defeated, she sat sobbing into her knees.

The ground beneath her shifted becoming soft and damp and prickling branches brushed her arms. Slowly she lifted her head and gazed in wonder at the snow covered trees that surrounded her, glittering silver under an impossibly large full moon.

The sound of an approaching animal made her back up slightly, to press up against the cold stone of a rock face.

Silently she watched as a white wolf appeared through the trees and began sniffing at the ground a few meters away.

It was a beautiful creature, wide intelligent eyes shone in its skull and its snowy coat was unearthly in the light of the moon.

Sarah stared in awe at the she-wolf, hugging herself she leant against the cool stone for support and sank to the ground, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin upon them, watching as the magnificent beast paced the clearing.

She froze as the wolf's ears pricked up and it turned to look in her direction.

Calmly the wolf sat on its hunches, cocking its head to one side, curious about this strange girl in its den.

Sarah met its gaze without fear, humbled to be in the presence of such beauty.

She wasn't surprised when she sensed _his_ presence, nor when he laid his hands possessively on her shoulders and crouched beside her.

Dracula followed her gaze, a small smile gracing his pale features.

"Magnificent isn't she." He said with something akin to reverence in his voice.

Sarah nodded slowly, her gaze unwavering on the animal.

"As are all the creatures of the night." He continued turning to give her an appraising glance.

Sarah remained silent, her eyes glittering in the moon's silvery glow.

Dracula wasn't used to being ignored, confusion and annoyance flashed across his features as he looked from her to the wolf who still watched them both in silent interest.

He stood and strode towards the beast, who greeted him warmly, thrusting her cold wet nose into his palm, wagging her tail and whining in greeting as he knelt beside her.

Sarah had half stood as he crossed the clearing, fearful that he intended to harm the creature.

The sight of him being so gentle with her gave her pause.

Dracula scratched the she-wolf playfully behind her ears and turned towards his bride, grinning devilishly at her surprised expression, he inclined his head towards the beast.

"Because I was feared by all throughout the world, I felt a certain kinship with those that would walk the night by my side." He explained in amusement.

Sarah stood tall and raised her head proudly. "Just because your human now doesn't mean I've forgotten who you are…what you've done" She said gesturing to the wolf who was still rubbing her head on his knee affectionately. "She doesn't know you; she doesn't know that you'll always be a monster."

In a flash the wolf turned bearing its fangs, its ears flat against its skull and a terrible snarl echoing up from its throat.

Dracula stood quickly as it wrenched itself from his grasp and bounded across the clearing, it launched itself into the air, fangs snapping towards the girl's throat.

Sarah didn't move, watching calmly as the furious beast flew towards her.

She felt its warm breath on her skin, smelt its putrid breath. She didn't even blink as it disappeared, even as her hair whipped back in the blast of air that accompanied it.

Her gaze met Dracula's through the now empty air.

He was studying her closely, his brow furrowed in thought.

She began to walk towards him, feeling the leaf litter crunching beneath her feet and the light night breeze move her hair.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

He frowned at her "I have unfinished business with you." He answered smoothly.

She frowned "Unfinished? What could be unfinished? You seduced me, killed me, turned me into your little concubine, attacked my friends, bollocked up my suicide attempt and tried to make me kill my friends…I think you've done enough!" she spat. "So if you don't mind I'd like to continue my fevered delusions in peace!"

Dracula grinned at her greatly amused. "You never thought to ask why I chose you did you?" he asked.

She shrugged "I was easy prey, away to get back at Anna and Van Helsing. I was your key to another world."

He nodded in agreement "Yes there was all of that… but much more." Tenderly her reached out and lifted the small green pentagram disk resting elegantly at her throat.

"Do you know why I became what I became?" he asked quietly.

Sarah's eyes saddened "You fell in love. The order sentenced her too death."

"Because she was a witch." He said "Just like you."

Sarah shook her head "Not like me…she worshipped the devil."

Dracula laughed "The friar told you that? She worshipped no more than you do. The goddess of the moon, Pan of the forest, she'd sing and she'd dance by the moonlight. She healed sick children with herbs and she communed with animals…and they called it heresy, evil practice. She was tortured and burned while I was away…and when I returned they told me how she'd screamed and begged, and how she would forever rot in hell as a damned soul."

Sarah regarded him with pity; she knew all too well the prejudice against those who practised her beliefs, even in the modern world.

"That's why." She whispered. "I reminded you of her…that's why you wanted me, even when I deserted you."

He nodded meeting her gaze. "My death was well deserved, Anna saw to it personally. With one stroke I paid for my crimes against her family as they, for centuries, paid for their crimes against me."

"None of this is real." Sarah whispered "I'm dreaming all of this…the llama, Jessie, Helen Richard Adam…"

"No, what you saw of that circle was real." He said sharply. "Your friends search for you, in your own world and in Van Helsing's."

She frowned in confusion "And this? You…is this real?"

Dracula grinned "It's as real as you want it to be…but in the end your there." He said pointing to an orange glow between the trees, curious Sarah stepped forward and found herself looking into the candlelit bedroom of Valerius manor, her own pale form still in the large bed.

"So this is all a dream." She whispered.

Dracula stood silently behind her; she turned and met his sad gaze. "Is this the way out?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded slowly. "Here's where you make a choice Sarah."

Sarah frowned as the world around her changed once again, her own screams echoed back at her from the ether and she saw herself burning once more in the sun.

Then it shifted again and she was once again outside Valerius manor with Tony as dawn fast approached:

_Tony once again stood before his expression troubled. "Do you want to die alone?" he asked quietly._

"_I did die alone" she whispered._

The scene faded and she was with Amie by the side of the lake still clothed in the heavy ball gown, a deep burn healing slowly on her breast.

"_I deserved this." _She was whispering.

_. "The vampire in me is getting stronger; I can't hold it back any more." _

_Amie lent over and hugged her tightly as she began to cry. "Anna said to me the other night that, she has never known anyone able to hold off the transformation as long as you have. Your stronger than you think you are and you'll beat it, I know you will." She pulled back._

Like a twisted slide show the worst moments of the last few weeks were played out before her, and she remembered the crushing grief and pain that had driven her to take her own life. Dracula held her against him as they watched, offering her strength and comfort whilst harbouring a deep loathing for the creature he had been.

They watched silently as she stood in the rain, as Tony comforted and protected her as she drowned in her tears.

Sarah stiffened as the next scene rolled over and a dark ballroom materialized around her. Two figures danced in the centre, one willing one captive. Tears began to fall as she saw herself dragged into Dracula's control, saw him spin her away from him and pull her back.

Coldly she pushed her Dracula's comforting arms away and stepped closer to the couple, raising her hand to hover inches above her own terrified features…and then…as she knew he would Dracula uttered those terrible words:

"_I am in need of a new bride Sarah," he whispered._

With a shudder she turned her back on the couple, her hands over her ears, trying to bloke out the sounds of her own death. Wrenching sobs shook her body and she dropped to her knees, trembling as she heard him plunge his fangs into her throat.

Unconsciously her hand sort out the two puncture wounds on her throat and she rubbed them frantically, willing them to vanish, to disappear.

Dracula watched her long after the final image faded and they were once again in front of the portal that would return her to her body, her cries tugged at his human emotions tormenting his distorted soul. This was all part of his punishment, his hell had already begun and part of him welcomed the punishment.

When Sarah's cries lessoned he knelt in front of her and gently pulled her frantic hands from her throat, tilting her chin up to face him.

"Why did you make me relive that?" she asked in a broken whisper.

He sighed turning to look at the pale figure lying just beyond the portal. "I had to make you see, that everything you've experienced here…everything you lived through…it won't go away. You'll have to live with it, live with the memories for the rest of your life."

Sarah swallowed hard a small shudder running through her body. Dracula looked at her with pity.

"You have a choice now Sarah…you chose to take your own life not three days ago…you wanted to die and no one blames you for that. So God, the powers that be…the Goddess whatever you believe controls our destiny, will respect your wishes if you still wish to die…if after everything you've been through, you can't stand to live."

Sarah gaped at him in disbelief. He gaze fell on her own body, lying in the bed at Valerius manor.

She looked dead already, dark circles framed her eyes and her skin was like marble. Would it be so bad not to wake up? Not to have to face her friends?

She'd been through so much, could she ever go back to the way things had been, could she ever face her friends?

Dracula helped her to stand and she slowly approached the portal, as she watched the door of the room slowly opened and her friends entered one by one. Amie placed a small bowl of water on the nightstand and began to mop her brow with the chilly water, trying to bring down her raging temperature.

The guys talked quietly amongst themselves. Bob made his way uneasily to the fire place and began to kindle anew fire, stoking the blaze until it danced merrily in the hearth. Sarah watched them all fondly a small smile tugging at her mouth when Tony pulled out a familiar green disk from his pocket.

Sarah's hand fluttered to the disk at her throat feeling the ghostly imitation that rested there.

Through the portal Marston held out a length of leather and the two boys delicately threaded it through the small hole on the disk replacing the one that had been lost.

Amie helped them pull Sarah's limp body into a sitting position resting her on Jory's chest while they carefully tied the necklace around her throat, lowering her gently back on to the sheets and smiling to see the familiar necklace back where it belonged.

Fresh tears flowed freely down Sarah's cheeks as she watched them leave her again, closing the door quietly behind them.

Dracula smiled as they left. "Your lucky to have people who care about you." He whispered.

Sarah didn't answer. She stared off into the ether recalling the images she'd just witnessed the memories of her time in Vaseria. She saw herself crying in the rain once again…and Tony was there to give her comfort.

She remembered sitting by the lake, hating herself…and Amie was there to make her feel better. Ever memory that passed before her at least one of them was there for her…they'd never left her not even when they knew she could hurt them. They'd accepted her as a vampire when she had returned from castle Dracula, no questions asked, it didn't matter to them what she was.

Dracula met her gaze again his eyes searching. "Have you made your choice?" he asked quietly.

To his surprise she smiled at him and nodded. "I've been through some bad stuff…and I have to live with the memories of that…but…some of my best memories are there too."

Dracula frowned in confusion but then she continued.

"My friend's were always with me, they never faltered in all this time…their the reason I fought you for so long…the reason I suffered so much…and I gladly do it all again."

She smiled at the surprise on the counts handsome face. Casually she shrugged "I think I can live with those memories."

Dracula smiled back at her fondly. "You are such a strange girl." He said shaking his head.

Sarah grinned. "I think unique is a better term for it." She whispered, they shared a small smile remembering those same words passing between them in a small dark room at castle Frankenstein.

Sarah turned towards the portal again frowning at its shimmering surface. "So er…how do I get back?" she asked.

Dracula stepped beside her and she turned to face him, frowning at the sadness that shimmered in his brown eyes. "You need just step through." He whispered.

She nodded and then her eyes widened in alarm as he stepped closer to her so that their faces were inches apart.

He hesitated slightly before pulling her close and kissing her gently.

For the first time she didn't pull away, the kiss was so different from his previously forceful displays of affection, it was soft and chaste.

When they broke away she stepped back and saw a cocky grin cross the counts pale face. "I told you, you were mine." He whispered huskily before pushing her through the window and into her own body.

Dracula watched her disappear and then turned to the ghostly visage of his father standing stern and imposing behind him. Without a word Dracula followed him to his final and eternal fate.

Note: phew ok very long chapie lol couldn't stop writing it once I got going. So this chapter had some randomness in it, the llama thing was for my friend Jessie who loves em and who yelled at me for having one lying dead in the square from the werewolf attack so just for her he came back : ) still more to come but the endings getting closer.

Keep reading and reviewing folks!!


	78. research party

lil-blonde-pirate: lol glad you liked the fight chapter so much talk about enthusiasm lol I figured with anna's family they all fought so hard to kill Dracula that they should at least be there when he finally died tis only fair.

Lucy Wanabe: Yay a new reviewer!! Glad you like my story as for the Tony/Sarah ever kissing :blushes: lol don't know whether I will write that in plus Tony's already perplexed that I've written him into the story I think the teasing would be endless if I kiss him in it lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"It's just not possible!" Tony exclaimed for the third time. A collective groan went around the room, echoing back at the inhabitants. The library was unusually full, every available armchair and sofa taken up by a disgruntled teenager and a pile of dusty aging books.

Bob glanced up to see Tony pacing backwards and forwards in front of the large Transylvanian map, with a weary sigh he placed the large book he'd finished skimming through on the large pile at his feet.

He smiled at Amie who had fallen asleep curled up on the sofa and gave her a parting kiss before he wondered over to Tony.

"You know you've been pacing in front of it for over an hour." He pointed out.

Tony held his hands up in defeat. "It's just not possible! How can we go from here…" he pointed at the small illustration of Vaseria. "To here…" he walked the few feet to the edge of the map prodding the distant coastline. "Just by taking a five minute walk through a passageway?"

Bob shrugged "I don't know… same way we ended up in a parallel universe or wherever we are." He lent against the wall rubbing a hand over his tired eyes and yawning. "Why's it so important to you to know?"

"Ego?" questioned Marston sleepily; smirking at them over the top of a large leather bound volume.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of maybe helping us get home, it's a lot better than sitting flicking through books for hours on end." Tony answered stomping over to a free chair and dropping sulkily into it.

Marston sighed scratching absently at the bandage covering the Dwergi bite on his wrist; he frowned and brought it closer to his face sniffing it carefully. "Er…I think my bite's infected." He said worridly.

Jory glanced up from his stack of discarded sketches having given up on research at least an hour before. He held up his own heavily bandaged wrist. "Join the club." He said bitterly.

Chris looked from one to the other worriedly. "Is anyone else concerned that we all need pretty serious hospital treatment? Carls ok don't get me wrong but a couple of rabies shots and some stitches wouldn't be such a bad idea right now."

Bob sighed "Agreed, hence the overwhelming urge to get back to merry old England where we have NHS hospitals that have heard of anaesthetic."

Marston glanced at the ceiling his thoughts with his friend lying a still as death in a bed somewhere above his head. "What if she doesn't wake up?" he asked quietly.

"She will." Chris said quickly.

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Bob in a whisper not wanting to wake Amie. "Or worse what if she does and she tries to hurt herself again?"

Jory glared at him. "She's not some suicidal head case…is she?" he turned to look at Tony.

The dark haired boy shook his head firmly. "She did what she did because she had no choice…but I don't know what she'll be like _when _she wakes up…we still don't really know everything that happened to her."

Chris ran a nervous hand through his hair grimacing when his fingers brushed the bandaged gash in his skin. "Do you think she'll forgive us?" he asked quietly "You know for attacking her…"

Jory grinned "Well she's used to Tony throwing crosses at her everyday anyway so she won't have any problem with that."

"What about me hitting her with one?" asked Marston with interest.

Amie rolled over to look at him. "That one she may hurt you for." She said sleepily.

Bob grinned and kissed her sweetly. "Hey hunskull, what time is it?" she asked wearily, sitting up to snuggle against his chest.

Chris stood and glanced at the window, shuddering slightly as he saw the thin wisp of smoke still rising from the charred remains of the distant castle Frankenstein, the fires apparently finally calming down after a good 48 hours of almost constant assault on the cursed stone and mortar. The nearly full moon hovered eerily in the east beginning to fade indicating the coming of dawn.

"It's gotta be at least four am." He said stretching.

Jory stood picking up a lit candelabrum. "Well in that case I'm off to bed." He announced making his way to the door. His friends followed, extinguishing the many torches in the large library they trooped up the stairs pausing to look in on Sarah as they passed.

Amie pulled the covers further over the slumbering girl's body, wincing as she touched her feverish forehead. "Do you think she's in danger of slipping in to a coma? What could we do then?" she whispered looking fearfully at Bob who held her close.

Chris frowned "If she does I'm not letting Carl near her, wasn't it about this time they made mistakes and thought people who were in coma's were dead? They ended up burying a whole bunch of people alive…" he trailed off when everyone turned to stare at him in horror.

"Sorry, was thinking out loud." He muttered embarrassed.

Jory bent to add more wood to the dwindling flames in the hearth, while Tony pulled open the curtains.

"What are you doing that for?" whispered Marston.

Tony shrugged "If she wakes up during the day, I want the sun to be the first thing she sees." He whispered back.

Marston smiled at him; he walked over to the bed and looked down at his friend frowning slightly. "She's missing something…I don't know what…but something different."

Tony felt in his pocket and held out the green disk from her necklace. "That would be this, I found it on the hill top…it needs a new cord."

"Indeed."

They silently left her, lighting the large candelabra on the ceiling so she wouldn't have to lie alone in the dark.

Note: meh I don't know what to think of this chapter im seeing it as afiller while I get to Sarah waking up cuz it helps to see what the others are up to while shes getting all chummy with dream Dracula. So let me know what you think and how I could have done better lol


	79. Forgive me

JeanieBeanie33: lol here it is the waking up chapter!! Hope your not disappointed with it!

lil-blonde-pirate: thanx for that review made me feel better about that last chapter! Lol ok how can you not find Dracula attractive? Ok if his looks don't impress you the sexy old rocker personality has gotta give you shivers?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 79

Sarah stirred, smiling dreamily as the steady beat of her heart sounded in her ears; she savoured the sound and the feeling.

She hadn't felt it for so long.

Hesitantly her consciousness began to ascend through the fog of her coma like slumber, her mind dragging itself wearily up from the depths of her personal oblivion to inhabit her weak and sickly body once more.

Slowly she began to feel the soft mattress beneath her aching back and the heavy fabric resting on top of her still form, shielding her from the chill of the small room.

Her mind began to tire of the accent to consciousness. For a moment part of her contemplated giving in and descending back into the peace and quiet of the darkness…no she knew what was waiting for her there…she had to face the world sometime.

She'd made her choice, now she had to strive to live up to it. And that meant she had to wake up!!

All at once, the pull of the darkness subsided and she frowned, groaning slightly as the muscles in her face strained to obey her.

A pink light shone through her eyelids, intruding on her aching eyes and adding to the dull throbbing in her skull.

She squirmed in the bed experimentally; smiling slightly as pins and needles made her nerves tingle with life. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes, flinching as she was almost blinded from the glare of her long lost sun shinning through the exposed glass of the window.

Slower this time, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light her gaze falling irresistibly on the rays of light caressing her pale flesh. Sarah lifted her arm, focusing the golden shaft in to the palm of her hand. Her skin tingled under its warm glow and she felt tears spring into her eyes, but she fought them back…she'd shed too many tears recently.

Sitting up she could only stare at the sunlit room, the greys and blacks of her nocturnal world were replaced by brilliant greens, reds, browns and blues of her bedroom walls. Slowly she raised a trembling hand to her breast, feeling her own heart flutter beneath her fingers.

A ragged gasp escaped her parched lips as she immediately felt her resolve wavier and allowed her tears of joy to flow freely down her cheeks. The chill of the room hit her as she drew aside the bedclothes and lowered her self off the edge of the mattress.

For a minute the room flashed black and began to spin, stubbornly she gritted her teeth until the wave of dizziness passed, clutching the edge of the bed to prevent herself from collapsing.

Shakily she glanced down at the simple night dress she wore, smiling when she discovered a slightly burnt pentagram returned to its rightful place around her throat.

"It wasn't a dream." She whispered to herself sparing a thought for her deceased guide. Dracula was dead and she was free…she was human and for the first time in over a month, she was about to confirm that she really existed.

Her bare feet carried her unsteadily across the room to where the full length mirror rested against the wall. Taking a deep breath she stepped in front of it and scrutinised the pale figure staring back at her.

Sarah trembled as for the first time she saw two clear white scars on her throat.

"Well that's not pretty." She muttered smiling; surprising herself with how easily she accepted the permanent scars that marred her skin.

She'd made peace with what they represented… made peace with Dracula, now all there was left to do was make peace with her friends.

Her own reflection was strange to her and she regarded it critically, astonished at how much weight she had lost and the gaunt, and exhausted appearance of her face. Groaning she sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

"I look like hell." She muttered.

A thought occurred to her and she recalled the wounds that had refused to heal on her stomach after Velkan's attack. Slowly she pulled up the hem of the dress and looked back into the mirror.

Three pale lines stretched parallel to one another across her naval. She raised her hand and brushed them with her fingers, relieved that they were not as horrendous as she imagined. She cocked her head to one side deciding that actually, they looked kind of cool.

A high pitched squeal made her slip from her perch on the bed in shock. She landed hard on her backside, groaning as pain shot up her spine. She turned her head to see Amie staring at her from the doorway.

They stared at each other Amie's hand covering her mouth in shock to see Sarah awake, Sarah shifted uncomfortably and pulled herself painfully to her feet. Her friend visibly jumped as she stood up, nearly drawing back from the room.

A hot stab of pain entered Sarah's heart…whatever she'd done as a vampire, maybe they would never be able to trust her…what if they always feared her.

She was shocked to see tears in Amie's eyes.

Swallowing hard she took a single step forward.

"Hi Amie…" she whispered.

Amie blinked starting at her words; slowly she took one cautious step into the room, then another before she broke into a run and leapt at her friend.

Sarah fought to keep her balance as she found herself painfully crushed in a hard embrace, drowning in a mass of dark hair.

Her lungs constricted and her eyes widened as she fought for air.

"Amie…Amie…I …do…actually…need...to…breathe now!" she gasped laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Amie spluttered pulling back to look at her friend properly. "You're awake!! You scared us to death!" she scowled laughing brightly through tear filled eyes.

Sarah grinned and gestured to the mirror behind her friend "Check it out, I exist!" she said brightly.

Amie grinned brightly "You do forgive me for the whole sword in the back thing right?" she asked.

Sarah blinked giggling. "Sword in the back, when was that?"

Amie stared at her "Right after you bit Jory…don't you remember?"

Sarah swayed slightly in horror, feeling a sick churning in her stomach as flashes came back:

_Jory screaming clutching his ruined wrist…Amie with her sword. She felt the cold metal of the blade slice into her skin, felt her own hands tearing it out and throwing it carelessly away._

"Oh god is he alright?" she asked fearfully.

Amie nodded smiling "You know Jory, afterwards he thought it was the best thing in the world, the guys are really proud of their battle scars."

Sarah was about to question her further when they both turned to see Carl entering the room.

"Sarah? What on earth are you doing out of bed!" he exclaimed in shock.

To the girls utter amazement, Carl shuffled in, picked Sarah up and placed her firmly back among the bed-sheets.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Great I'm an invalid now." She muttered, Amie grinned at her.

Carl continued to potter around.

"Honestly you nearly died and you just get up and walk around." He was muttering "anyone would think you have a death wish."

"Nice to see you too Carl" Sarah said sweetly while Amie grinned.

He looked up startled, as if he'd only just realized she was really awake. "Well of course I'm glad to see you're awake." He said sheepishly giving her hand a fond squeeze. "But as your acting doctor I'm telling you to stay in bed! You don't regurgitate complete vampire organs and come out of it right as rain."

Sarah blinked and shuddered at the memory. "That part I remember." She muttered.

Carl took her pulse and temperature looking thoughtful "Well yes it was disgusting…but the specimens were fascinating, you wouldn't believe how they respond to…" he trailed off at the look on his patients face.

"What?"

Sarah gave the friar a questioning look. "Carl…_tell_ me you didn't keep any pieces." He shifted his feet and glanced away nervously.

"No big ones." He muttered.

Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Never show me." She pleaded going pale at the thought.

Carl beamed at her before hurrying away to inform the others that she had finally awakened.

She was laughing with Amie when the lads finally walked in. The laughter died in her throat when she saw the calculating way they looked at her, she swallowed hard and unconsciously sank down further under the bedclothes.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the group, Tony unconsciously rubbing the gauze covering the minor puncture wounds on his throat.

Jory approached the bed and held up his bandaged wrist. "Ok basic war rules…NO BITING! Who knew you could fight dirty!" he exclaimed laughing.

Sarah smiled at him tentatively still unsure about herself around them. It didn't help that every few seconds she'd get a flash of herself throwing them into walls, or taunting them from the shadows.

Bob stepped around him, perching on the bed at Amie's side. "Well you know she was a vampire concubine Jo, biting was to be expected." He said grinning.

Sarah smiled brightly at him "Ok just so you know, I'm against the concubine thing." She said not bothering to hide her amusement.

Chris smiled at her, "Where did you learn to be so damn scary?" he asked in amazement.

Sarah grinned looking at Tony "You hang out with Tony for a few years and you pick up some sadistic things."

Tony blinked rising to the bait "Woman I was never that sadistic! I was mentally preparing you for the brutality of the real world."

Sarah smirked at him "Is that what that was?"

Bob laughed loudly while Amie pulled a face but chose not to comment, absently pulling Sarah's hair back into a plait out of the way of her face.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Marston in concern.

Sarah winced. "Like I got hit by three double-deckers one after the other, and Bob was driving them all."

Bob scowled while the others sniggered. "Hey I'm a good driver!" he said indignantly.

Amie felt her friend's temperature "I think you need many fruits and tea!!" she announced getting up and tugging bob with her. "Come on Hunskull, help me make tea."

Bob groaned climbing to his feet and pulling her into his arms. "I am a good driver." He muttered.

Amie tugged him out of the room "Yes you are Monkey!" she assured him sweetly.

Sarah eyed the remaining friend's cautiously. "So did I do anything embarrassing while I was…" she struggled for the right words.

"Under the influence?" supplied Chris helpfully.

They all broke into smiles much to Sarah's amusement "Yeh that." They all shook their heads and Sarah was pleased when Jory pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Promise me you won't try to eat me again ok? Cuz vampire bites hurt." He said smiling as he pulled back.

She winced looking at his bandaged wrist. "In my defence I was very hungry."

She glanced at the gauze on Tony's throat remembering the taste of his blood as it flowed into her mouth. Repulsed she gestured towards him.

"Argh sorry about that, see when they tell you smoking will kill you it's the one thing vampires hate, so maybe you should have been a smoker." She said sweetly, overjoyed at how easily the comment rolled off her tongue despite the turbulent emotion behind them.

He grinned. "Thinking about it."

Maybe nothing had changed.

Jory sat on the edge of the bed grinning "So did you shag Dracula?" he asked bluntly. Everyone gaped at him.

Sarah laughed nope nothing had changed at all.

Sarah smiled at him in amusement. "No, definitely did not shag Dracula." She laughed.

"Did you want too?" asked Chris intrigued.

Sarah laughed again "Nope…but…he was a good kisser." She said dreamily.

Amie and Bob walked back in handing around steaming mugs of hot tea.

"Who was a good kisser?" Bob asked curiously.

Sarah shrugged "Dream Dracula was a better kisser than actual Dracula."

Silence descended on the group as they stared at her. Sarah noticed their bemused expressions and hurriedly began to drink her tea.

"And from that little comment gentlemen, she's definitely as weird as ever." Marston said grinning.

Sarah grinned at him then patted Amie's hand to get the girls attention.

"Ok Amie our mission, when we get home, is to find me a boyfriend who is not…" she raised her hand counting off her fingers.

"Dead, homicidal, mentally unstable/disturbed, confused about his sexuality, gay/bi-sexual, a vampire, otherwise unavailable…" here she glared pointedly at Tony who smiled apologetically.

"Or is already in the "Friend zone"." She finished, this time throwing a disgusted look in Marston's direction, much to his amusement.

Amie rolled her eyes, Bob grinned, looking over at Chris who was staring thoughtfully out of the window.

"Just wondering" Chris said looking back at Sarah. "Now that Dracula's dead does that make you a widow?"

Sarah was about to answer, but froze when a phantom pain tingled at her skull and an image of Chris wielding a morning star flashed through her mind. Chris watched as she winced and raised a shaking hand to the spot.

He shared a frantic look with Tony and then turned back to Sarah who was gazing blankly at him.

It wasn't the pain that had brought the look of horror to the girl's eyes, but the images preceding it…the reason he had hit her. She felt Amie and Tony clawing and struggling in her grasp as she mercilessly throttled the life out of them, the other flashes had been nothing compared to this…nothing compared to the terror on their faces and her own remembered feelings of amusement, as they hung in her grasp like rag dolls.

"Oh god" she whispered tears sliding down her face.

Chris gave her a stricken look sure that she was crying because of the pain he caused her. He opened his mouth to apologise, and was shocked when she flung herself at him, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh god, thank you for stopping me Chris I could have killed them!" she pulled back from the startled boy and looked from Amie to Tony in shame. "I'm so sorry."

Chris blinked "Wait your glad I crushed your skull into a bloody pulp?" he asked perplexed.

They talked for over an hour making amends for deeds on both sides, re-building bridges that could have been easily destroyed. The group then began filling Sarah in on finding Valerius' tomb and figuring out that the sword killed Dracula, Jory animatedly acting out parts of their storm of castle Dracula.

"So Anna's got Igor by the throat right, and she says "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang you again!" …and he actually had to think about it!" Jory said laughing.

Sarah smiled and then frowned when her stomach gurgled loudly; everyone looked at her in shock before breaking into giggles.

She blushed furiously "What, I haven't eaten anything for like a month!! Dying a couple of times really makes you have an appetite."

"Indeed." Said Marston grinning at her, clearly remembering their conversation the night before she left and her small meal in the alleyway. She smiled shooting him a warning glance; she still didn't want everyone to know about the stray cats.

After Sarah pulled on a loose brown peasant dress, they made their way down to the kitchen.

The windows of the manor had all been uncovered allowing shafts of sunlight to illuminate the dark corridors. Sarah froze automatically as they neared the first one and made to walk up the wall to avoid it.

At the resulting thud, her friends turned and found her lying bewildered spread eagled on the carpet. They all burst out laughing.

She grinned "I'm gonna have to get used to being earth bound again."

Tony patted her playfully on the shoulder "its evil devil worshipping Sarah come back to destroy the world."

She grinned at him clambering painfully to her feet and wincing as she felt a dull throbbing at the base of her spine, it was good to be back.

Marston hung back as the group went ahead and Sarah frowned worried at the cold look on his face. She realised how he must have felt when he found out she had tried to kill herself, hours after they had been talking, how betrayed he must have felt.

Taking a deep breath she met his gaze. "So how pissed off at me are you?" she asked tentatively.

He looked at her sharply. "I'm not mad at you, I'm angry at myself."

The girl blinked in confusion. "How come?"

Marston sighed continuing to follow the others through the manor. "When we were talking the other night…I knew you were acting weird, you had this whole false bravado thing about you. I should have known something was up then."

Sarah shook her head "You couldn't have guessed what I was planning…that was the point; I wanted to slip away quietly…"

"You weren't even gonna leave a note?" he asked the hurt evident in his voice.

She winced at his tone ashamed. "I was honestly!...I just… didn't know what to write. "Hi having vivid fantasies about ripping you all to shreds so gonna go burn myself now, have a nice life love Sarah." Didn't seem to say it somehow." She said lightly attempting humour and failing miserably.

Marston paused mid-step turning to glare at her. "Any thing would have been better than finding Tony sitting outside on his own just staring!" he said furiously.

He watched angrily as she didn't meet his gaze staring at her feet. "You have no idea what it was like for us do you? To wake up one morning and be told that the girl you had laughed with just a few hours ago had decided to up and kill herself! We deserved something Sarah!"

They stood alone in the corridor now, the others having long walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sarah blinked back tears as she finally met Marston's angry expression.

"Amie and Bob and everyone else have dealt with it their own way, they worked it through at the castle, or they randomly decided to put their fist through a wall…they've forgiven you!" he said loudly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Your right, I can't possibly know what I made you, and everyone else go through…but you know why I did it and if I had to… I'd do it again."

Marston started to walk again, his gaze firmly ahead as he said calmer this time. "You always said if anything ever happened and you'd have too…you'd give your life if it meant your friends could live."

She nodded. He looked at her again his eyes unusually bright with unshed tears. "I never thought you meant it…but you did."

She smiled sadly. "I meant it…" she said.

They paused finding themselves outside of the kitchen hearing animated conversations within.

Marston pulled her into a hug and she gladly rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanx." He whispered.

She pulled back frowning. "What for?"

He flashed her a bright smile. "For sacrificing everything for us…me- I would have just swallowed a bullet."

She smiled accepting his last comment as her forgiveness and they entered the kitchen together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: please let me know what you think of these truthfully because im struggling with these last few chapters and critisim only serves to help me make them better : )

Re-reading this I noticed allot of grammer and spelling errors so have gone back to amend them so if you guys notice anymore let me know!!


	80. Home sick

Thanx to everyone whos stuck with the story and reviewed!!

Charis-1974:At first I was like "aww why didn't you review after every chapter?" but then I read the rest of your review and was so flattered that I forgive you : ) Yeh my first one lol and tis a pain having so many people to write especially I the fight scenes I gotta remember whos got what when and how they would react think next one ill stick with two people lol yeh I havn't really writte carl in much…don't get me wrong he's great in the movie but frankily I got a bit annoyed with him (ducks as Carl fans throw eggs)

lil-blonde-pirate: lol thanx for another great review!!!

Marston: Lol yeh you did come off a bit dark but hardly evil villain material. Lol maybe you can be evil in my next story ;) Amie tried to send Jory the first few chaps but gave up lol speak soon!

JeanieBeanie33: lol ok I have to be diplomatic here because Marston is probably reading this. I never really intended Sarah to end up with someone in this story (would be nice though lol) so everything ive written about the inter relationships with the group of friends reflects how we treat each other in real life, alot of the conversations (barring the suicide and fight stuff lol) are based on actual conversations we've all had. So if it comes off as screwed up and confusing its generally because that's the way it really is lol

Lol I am considering a sequel but my muse is angry at me at the moment so we'll call it a work in progress!

lukina starhopper: Drac and his wife coming back? that sounds like a great idea for a story!! Why don't you write it? Like a sequel to the movie id read it!! I think it's "Jealous" lol but I failed English so I know nothing. Lol hmm two guys fighting over Sarah….tis a nice fantasy.

Christine Marquez: lol good "woah" or bad "woah"? I figure he had a right to be mad Marston cares allot about people especially his friends, it would really hurt him to know that she was thinking about ending it all while she was talking to him that night.

Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 80

"How many helpings is that?" Chris asked Amie as they all watched Sarah tucking into a large plate of food, the table top already littered with the remains of the other dishes she'd consumed in record time.

Amie shook her head "I lost count…"

Sarah beamed at them all over her now empty plate, leaning back with a contented sigh "You have no idea have great that was." She said happily.

"It'll go straight to your hips." Tony said grinning.

She giggled "let it."

They all turned as Van Helsing walked in. He looked some what surprised to see Sarah "You shouldn't be out of bed." He scolded.

She cocked her head to one side, eyeing the edge of the bandage just visible under his shirt.

"Says the guy with the hole in his stomach." She answered smirking.

Jory snorted. "Actually he'll probably get more rest _out_ of bed with Anna around!" he said loudly.

Sarah frowned in confusion at this while Van Helsing cleared his throat loudly and, to her astonishment, actually blushed! The group dissolved into giggles, and Amie tried hopelessly to scowl at Jory though she couldn't stop grinning.

"I thought we discussed the tact thing?" she said.

Anna entered the room then, greeting Sarah warmly and hugging her while the others continued to smirk.

"Aha I see you've gotten your appetite back!" she said in approval, while Sarah beamed at her.

"And you ended a centuries old holy war, how's it feel." She asked.

Anna looked thoughtful, glancing around at the eager and expectant faces turned in her direction. "Honestly…I don't know how to describe it…" she replied somewhat hesitantly, as the now familiar feeling of misplacement returned.

It vanished suddenly as she felt Van Helsing snake a comforting arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek sweetly.

Sarah's grin widened at this obvious display of affection.

So different from the film.

This time the werewolf didn't cradle his loves broken body in his arms. No mournful howl escaped the beast as its fur dropped and fell away, to reveal the man beneath.

She smiled as the hunter kissed the princess briefly on her pale cheek and clutched her possessively against his body.

This was how it was supposed to be all along, no sorrowful goodbye as Van Helsing watched his loves body burning, no wondering what could have been…now they had a chance to live life together.

That was how the movie should have ended.

Chris started to look troubled, frowning at his empty plate he sighed deeply.

"What's up?" asked Jory scratching absently at his bandages.

Chris shrugged "I just miss home." he muttered.

Marston nodded "Yeh…Tv, the simpsons…Chicargo Rock Monday karaoke night…" he muttered dreamily.

"To shamelessly embrace the clique…there's no place like home." agreed Tony.

Bob smiled "Now click your heels and wish real hard."

Van Helsing sighed "You know sarcasm is considered the lowest form of wit." He said ignoring Anna's raised eyebrow.

"Who's being sarcastic, at this point I'm willing to try anything."

Sarah sighed "We'll find a way."

Amie looked at her "and if we don't?"

She grinned "Then we can make money predicting the future…personally I'm going to write star wars and sue George Lucas for copy write, because technically I wrote it first."

Days passed with little or no disturbances and a steady snowfall eased the village of vaseria into its first winter free from the fear of the early hours of darkness. The teens knew that in their own world it was still summer and the sun would be beating down mercilessly on their friends and relatives, winter a long way away yet.

The peace of the afternoon was shattered as a rogue snowball smashed mercilessly into its intended victim. Marston gave a shout of laughter and triumph as Chris toppled face first into a snow drift caught off balance by the force of the sudden assault.

Shouts of laughter carried up to the high window of the Valerius library that overlooked the snow covered, driveway where the teens battled like small children savouring the freedom and the happiness that comes only when the worst is behind you. A lone figure sat curled up on the window seat, a book of poetry on her lap unread and her head resting on the frozen pane of glass.

Sarah smiled as Tony disappeared under a pile of bodies, his angry shouts faint through the glass. Sarah raised her hand in greeting when Amie caught her eye, standing at minimal safe distance from the scuffle the girl still managed to throw a few rogue balls of snow artfully hiding behind Bob whenever her victims tried to retaliate.

She sighed with longing, wishing she could be out there with them, Her aching body swiftly reminding her why Carl had made her swear to stay inside and Van Helsing had enforced his wishes with threats of allowing the friar to perform experiments on her, to see the effect a vampiric transformation had on a human. Of course she didn't believe he would actually subject her to that, but the look of excitement on Carl's face had been enough to persuade her not to push the subject.

Running a hand through her loose blond hair, she returned her attention to the book in her lap. Marston had introduced her too it, the author was Keats and he was one Marston had to study for A'level English. She'd been reading the same passage for the last hour unable to concentrate for one thing and another.

"Heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard

Are sweeter; therefore, ye soft pipes, play on;

Not to the sensual ear, but, more endear'd,

Pipe to the spirit ditties of no tone:

Fair youth, beneath the trees, thou canst not leave

Thy song, nor ever can those trees be bare;

Bold Lover, never, never canst thou kiss,

Though winning near the goal - yet, do not grieve;

She cannot fade, though thou hast not thy bliss,…"

She smiled at the poets brief reference to the Pipes of the pagan god pan and his longing for that music that had been lost. Poems and story's like this had eventually led to the renewal of the old pagan religions, she could see why in such harsh times, people would long for the freedom to do as they wished. Reaching out she noted the lines down in her book of shadows, relieved to have the book still in her possession after everything that had happened. Amie had kept it safe for her.

More screams and shouts made her glance once more through the glass and she laughed aloud to see Jory stomping towards the manor doors, completely drenched having slipped into a puddle of freezing water that had been concealed by the snow.

She laughed harder when he wandered into the library afew minutes later, pulling on a new brown peasant's shirt to replace the one he now hung above the roaring fire in the mantle.

"Knew Tony would get you back for getting ice down his back." She said sniggering at him.

Jory grinned walking over to look out of the window and at the chaos below. "Why don't you come out? We'll get him while his backs turned I'll hold him down you can stuff his shirt full of snow."

She laughed shaking her head. "Would love to but I don't want to risk the wrath of Friar Carl." She said bitterly.

Jory shrugged "He might let you out when you've recovered a couple of days, a week at most and you'll be out there with us."

Sighing she watched Amie animatedly dodging Chris and Marston, throwing Bob in the line of fire.

"A week…" she whispered. "Do you really think we'll still be here then? It's already been a month; tonight's the first full moon."

Jory shrugged "Where else are we gonna be? We can't go home….we don't know if we ever will."

"We will" she said with a confidence she didn't feel. "People are searching for us…"

She stared out at the falling snow seeing her vision from her dream…her wiccan friends calling her from their circle, searching for her in the astral planes. If anyone could find the weak link between the dimensions they would…they might have even weakened it just by connecting with her briefly, all that was needed was for a bridge to break through that weakness.

Jory scowled "What like the police? Somehow I can't see them figuring out that we got sucked into a dimensional portal."

He made to go rejoin the group when he caught sight of a small book sitting on one of the desks. Different from the leather bound tomes that surrounded it the photo on the cover glinted in the firelight.

Sarah watched him pick it up, his fingers tracing the man on the cover and the vampire silhouetted behind him.

"I thought Van Helsing would like to read it now" she explained slipping from her seat at the window and walking over to him.

Jory flipped through the pages pausing to read the last chapter.

He began to read aloud:

"The werewolf crouched over Anna, who even in death seemed beautiful, lying on the broken couch. Behind the creature, the arched window showed the full moon in all its glory. The beast tilted his head back and gave a terrible howl, baying mournfully at the moon.

The roar seemed to go on forever. Then it began to change – the creature began to grow smaller. A few moments later Van Helsing was himself again, crying out his very human pain and anguish…"

"Holy shit!" he said loudly turning to look at Sarah in disbelief.

"She died…and Van was a werewolf?"

Sarah nodded hugging herself against a small draft from the chimney. "Do you really think he should see this?" Jory asked suddenly concerned.

She nodded "I thought he deserved too…but not before Dracula was killed, how would you have felt knowing she could die…knowing that the man she loved might ultimately kill her?"

Jory looked pensively down at the picture on the cover. "So that's why you never wanted anyone to read this while we were here?" he frowned suddenly remembering the beam on the ceiling where she had hidden it. "Hey how'd you get it down anyway?"

Sarah grinned. "Lets just say the vampire flying thing cured me of any height fears." She answered cryptically.

"So did you show him?"

She nodded. "He was about to read it but he gave it back to me…he said there were something's he didn't think he should know." She grinned "then he wandered down to the training room to beat himself up for saying it and blowing his chance."

Jory laughed, they both jumped when a rogue snowball slammed into the window pane.

"You sure you won't risk it?" Jory asked her gesturing to the window.

She sighed "Nope I'm going to go and find Anna, if anyone has the right to read this she does…if it would have happened like that, tonight would have been the night she died."

"Well my guess is she's not in the manor, she came in here this morning and didn't come out again so I'm guessing she's gone to the beach." Jory supplied wondering towards the door impatient to get his revenge on his battling peers.

Sarah frowned turning her attention to the large map on the wall. "Technically if I go there I'm not with you outside right?" she asked the retreating boy.

Jory grinned "Carl will never know, just follow the passage round and walk through the burial chamber. You'll come out at the beach sooner or later." He waved and left her clutching the book to her chest.

Sighing she traced the coastline with her fingers and pulled her woollen coat on to defend against the bitter cold outside. Taking a deep breath she read the Latin inscription allowed:

"…'deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri." The image immediately began to fade revealing the mirror beneath.

Sarah stared at her reflection, "Cool." She whispered before stepping through.

Sarah crept along the dark passageway sighing with relief as the opening appeared in front of her and the wide beach stretched out under the evening sky. For a moment she stood and inhaled the tangy smell of the sea, smiling as memories of herself running along the welsh shoreline with her sister, each with a crab bucket and their mother and aunt sitting watching from a rock farther up. It had been many years ago but they still went back every Easter and summer, to the little farm near shell island.

She promised herself that she would be there the coming Easter, she would do everything that days ago, she thought she would not live to do.

Catching sight of the solitary figure down the beach she slowly made her way over to the princess.

Anna turned when she heard her approaching, taking in the girls pale complexion and the small tremors in her legs as she made her way over the sand towards her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed your still weak." She said sternly.

Sarah rolled her eyes lowering herself painfully to sit beside the princess. "You sound like Amie and Carl, I'm sick of staring at the ceiling it gives me too much time to think which is just not healthy."

Anna smiled knowingly and returned her attention to the sunset and the rich red light dancing on the waves.

"You finally got to see the sea."

Anna nodded smiling "And the sunset…without fearing what lies behind it."

Sarah laughed "Yep life is good" she agreed stretching out on the sand.

Anna wasn't convinced "If life's so good then why is everyone so depressed?"

Sarah sighed "Now that Dracula's dead we have more time to think about home…we're still not sure if we'll ever get back. Your world is beautiful and I don't know about the others but I love it here…but it's not our world."

Anna smiled sadly "If we don't find a way to send you back the manor is your home now, Van Helsing Carl and I, will care for you. We can never replace what you've lost but we'd do our best."

Sarah smiled at her gratefully and they lapsed into comfortable silence, she studied the young woman beside her unable to believe that had they never arrived in that dimension, had the story remained as Steven Summers had imagined it. The young princess would have been facing her death hours from now.

"Here." She said quietly, Anna looked down to find her placing the Van Helsing novel in her lap.

"I don't know if you want to read it, a lot of it's nothing like what happened…but I thought you had aright to know what could have been, or at least what Hollywood had decided to do to the ending of your story."

Anna stared at the cover, caressing Van Helsing's image with hesitant fingers. With a deep sigh of regret she passed it back to the girl.

"Something's are better left alone." She said smiling.

Sarah grinned "Gabriel said the same."

Anna blushed at the mention of her new lover causing Sarah's grin to widen. "Oh yeh how are the happy couple?" she asked smirking.

Anna sighed staring out at the setting sun. "Concerned." She said quietly.

Sarah blinked in confusion. "Why what's happened?" she asked suddenly alert and afraid.

Seeing her fear the princess hastened to reassure her friend "It's ok nothing for you to worry about."

Sarah watched her carefully "Then what is it?"

The princess ignored her gesturing towards the book. "What did Carl say?" the princess asked quickly.

Sarah frowned. "Actually no-ones seen Carl for a couple of days, not since he threatened me with science to stay inside the manor." she shrugged "He's probably holed up somewhere dissecting whatever vampire organs he managed to salvage."

Anna laughed "that sounds like Carl." She agreed.

Not willing to be distracted Sarah held the princesses gaze. "Princess Anna, whatever the problem is with you and Van Helsing maybe I can help."

Too her surprise Anna laughed aloud, shaking her head with amusement. "It's not a problem, at least I don't think it is…more of a surprise."

Sarah groaned. "Now I'm really confused."

Anna smiled, "Let's just say I don't think I can claim to be 'The last Valerius' anymore." Her hand drifted unconsciously to rest over her flat stomach.

Sarah stared at her in astonishment making Anna jump when a joyful squeal escaped her mouth. "Oh my god!!! Your pregnant!!!"

Anna grinned sheepishly.

"How did this happen?" Sarah asked immediately, shaking her head when Anna raised an amused eyebrow. "No I don't mean that, I already know about that I don't need a diagram! But when? How long have you known?"

Anna shrugged "I've known for a few days, a doctor in the village agreed to keep it private until I decided what to do."

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean? You are happy about this aren't you?"

Anna looked shocked "Of course I am, but I'm not sure how Gabriel will take it…he has a life in Rome a job…"

Sarah frowned. "I wouldn't call it a life…" she muttered quietly. "When are you going to tell him?"

Anna shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Sarah grinned. "Trust me on this Anna the one thing in the world he longs for more than anything is family…this will be a dream come true."

Anna smiled "You know him that well?"

Sarah snorted "Hello, I'm a fan I know pretty much everything about him!!"

Anna frowned "That is slightly disturbing."

The last rays of the sun finally disappeared over the horizon and darkness fell suddenly. Anna sighed and stood up.

"We should get back to the manor." She stated turning and making her way over the sand. Sarah smiled and followed unsteadily as Anna led the way towards the small cave in the rock face.

Anna paused to watch her casually avoid objects barely visible in the meagre light that she herself had stumbled over.

"It looks like some of that vampire sight has stayed with you." She said smiling.

Sarah grinned at her "I'll never need glasses again" she said gleefully.

Then she frowned "Granted laser eye treatment could have done the same without you know, the murder, the torture, the skanky outfit…"

Anna just stared at her in confusion "I lost you at "Laser eye treatment" didn't I?" she said sheepishly.

Anna grinned putting her hand through the mirror at the end of the passage. "I've learnt to nod and smile when you and your friends say things I don't understand." She said smirking. They entered the Tomb, Anna pausing to say a whispered prayer over her ancestor's remains. Sarah shuddered when she'd finished.

"I think I have issues with coffins, might have something to do with waking up in one."

Anna smiled. "That'll pass in time."

Sarah looked at her in disbelief. "Somehow I doubt it."

Anna grinned then gestured to her pentagram necklace. "You know you've lost that so many times and every time you manage to get it back."

Sarah smiled fingering the disk "I just have good friends who kept it safe."

Anna grinned. "Speaking of friends you and Tony seem close, is there more to that?"

Sarah blushed. "I like him and he knows it…but he has a girlfriend back home. Frankly after all this I've realised that I'd rather have him as a friend than anything else." She smiled "Plus as a friend I can mock him and argue with him with no adverse effects."

Anna laughed at that pausing as they reached the mirror. She turned to regard the girl, her hand poised above the small lever that activated the portal from their side. "About the pregnancy, don't ell anyone?"

Sarah nodded grinning at the thought of the new life growing inside the princess. Together they stepped through the portal disappearing back to the manor.

Note: long chapter again…im sorry to say that the next one will be the last chapter. Hopefully I will be able to wrap it all up nicely. By the way im not critising the way steven summers wrote the ending but really hated anna dying!!

Keep reading and reviewing!!


	81. Homeward bound :end:

Lucy Wanabe: glad you like the baby idea anna deserves a new start at the whole family thing.

Fortune Zyne: :hugs: aww I made you cry again?

Christine Marquez: lol sequel on the way so no dark room!!

lil-blonde-pirate: yes sequel is in the works

JeanieBeanie33: yeh I know how lucky I am to have friends like these guys.

Here it is the last chapter!!! My muse up and abandoned me last night so forgive me if it is a bit anticlimactic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 81

They emerged into the silent library, Anna immediately walking over to the fireplace to add a new log to the dwindling flame while Sarah glanced out at the snow covered grounds, abandoned as night had fallen.

She smiled as she heard music and laughter echoing up from the village, a giant bonfire had been kindled in the square even from this distance she could see the shadows of the people dancing around it in great circles. The night time celebration marking their freedom as they yelled and sang fearlessly under the previously dreaded full moon.

"I've never known them so carefree." Anna said stepping up beside her smiling.

They watched the celebration for a while before laughter reached them from within the manor itself and Sarah left Anna in search of her friends.

Marston and Chris were in the foyer, huddled next to the fire in the woollen shirts and trousers they had swiftly replaced their old snow sodden ones with. Sarah grinned at them as she entered.

"So did Jory get Tony good for the puddle thing?" she asked eagerly curling up on one of the sofas.

Marston laughed "Not even close, he ended up falling arse over tit straight back in!"

Sarah laughed in amusement. "aww no poor Jory."

Chris grinned "Yeah but he still managed to join us pinning Hongy down and stuffing his shirt with the white stuff."

Anna entered the room then. "There you are Carl wants to see everyone in the tower. Apparently he's found something that he thinks will interest you."

Sarah groaned "If it has anything to do with whatever slimy bits he got out of me I'm not interested."

Van Helsing strode into the room grinning "You know Carl." He said giving Anna a chaste kiss in greeting.

Jory grinned as he followed the hunter into the room, his injured arm swinging by his side. "He's probably invented the Atomic Bomb or something." He suggested cheerfully none the worse for his icy plunges earlier.

Van Helsing frowned. "The Atomic Bomb?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the boy. Chris punched Jory on the shoulder "Maybe you shouldn't talk." He suggested smiling.

Sarah walked quietly into the tower room grinning broadly at Amie and Bob who were perched on the paper ridden bed, Tony rolled his eyes when he caught site of the couple, smirking as Amie shifted her position on her boyfriend's lap.

"You know in this day and age that would be disgraceful behaviour, public displays of affection are strictly not allowed, right?" he turned to look at Anna and Van Helsing behind him who cleared their throats noisily and shifted guiltily apart.

Amie giggled "But I love my monkey." She said pouting and turning to give Bob a passionate kiss.

"Oh dear god, stop!" Sarah exclaimed "The smacking is really loud!"

Bob and Amie broke apart grinning guiltily as Carl hurried into the room.

He froze seeing them all assembled and looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked bewildered apparently forgetting why they were all there.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes as the teens giggled. "You called us here Carl, you said you have something to show us?" he prompted patiently.

Carl's face split in to an amused grin and he quickly crossed the room to stand in front of a large sheet draped across the far wall. He bent and pushed aside a pile of notes straightening up and clutching a thick leather bound journal.

"I wonder Sarah, are you familiar with the work of one Victor Frankenstein?" he asked brightly.

Tony snorted "Frankenstein? The mad scientist, what about him?"

Carl ignored him directing his gaze at the girl before him who nodded. "In this movie? Yeh, he created the Frankenstein monster…but he died, Dracula told me the monster was torn to pieces."

The Friar nodded enthusiastically, "Yes that's true but for one thing, Victor Frankenstein did not die. Dracula realized the existence of your world the day you all arrived here, a world with no Anna, Van Helsing or the holy order to appose him. So he had Victor look into the subject."

Chris's eyes widened, "He wanted to rule our world."

Van Helsing scowled "He wanted to be God, to make a world in his image."

"And in our world no one would stop him…no one would know." Sarah finished the pieces fitting together.

Amie watched her boyfriend's expression with concern as he reddened slightly and seemed to find the carpet very interesting. He hadn't told them about Victor's machine, about seeing there world once more…there way home…and watching it destroyed. To his immense relief Carl had agreed with him to keep it silent…unless he was about to tell them all now.

Jory snorted. "Yeah, because our world is so screwed up anyway no one would know." He laughed loudly "That is actually a pretty cool plan."

"Or not." Marston added shuddering "Governments bad enough human imagine what it would be like if George Bush lived forever?" The teens all pulled identically disgusted faces.

Carl smirked "Well it's not going to happen now is it." He walked towards Sarah and handed her the journal. She tentatively traced the gold letters on the cover. "Dr. V. Frankenstein."

"I've marked the page." He said excitedly pointing out a scrap of paper sticking out of the charred edge. She carefully opened the book and began to read the scribbled words allowed.

"_I've done it! I have succeeded in creating a portal from this world to the other…"_

She glanced up startled her eyes wide with hope.

"No way!" Jory exclaimed peering over her shoulder.

She read on excitedly:

"_A connection exists, I believe, between the mysterious children that entered our world and their own,_ _creating a temporary fluctuating wormhole between the dimensions. I needed only to harness this connection and manifest it in material form; finally succeeding in creating an artificial portal…the count is ecstatic as ever remaining my only true friend and confidant._

_If only Elisabeth were here to share my triumph…"_

"He did it?" whispered Amie breathlessly standing and staring at the words.

Carl nodded as Sarah turned to page gasping at the intricate blue prints of a large machine. Chemical equations criss-crossed the pages like intricate spider webs that she could not even begin to understand.

"Can you build this Carl?" she asked quietly.

The friar grinned brightly backing towards the sheet. "I already have." He laughed ripping it away to reveal a large constructed archway, copper coils coating its frame and a mesh of wires leading into a large square box at its side.

The small room erupted in squeals and shouts. Carl staggered as Sarah and Amie threw themselves at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Fucking yes!!!" Marston yelled.

"Does it work?" asked Anna worriedly touching the frame carefully.

"Of course it works" the friar said sounding offended as he untangled himself from the teens.

Sarah stared at the machine tears welling in her eyes. "We're going home…" she whispered.

"There are showers at home!! Actual showers with warm water!" Amie exclaimed happily.

Sarah watched her friends celebrating around her laughing as Jory placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze exclaiming loudly at her happy tears.

They were going home…all of them…she was free to go with them…to see her family. For weeks she had accepted that she would never go back…that she would die one way or another and her friends would return without her, but now she was going home.

The clearing was silent, abandoned by the many police officers and dogs that had combed it inch by inch day after day in search of any trace of the small group of friends that had seemingly vanished in to thin air nearly a month previously.

The search had moved on to new areas recently leaving the tents and belongings intact, luminous police tape ensuring that it would stay that way barring animal interference… or three wiccans on a mission.

Richard glanced around the clearing nervously as he ducked under a length of yellow police tape and entered the circle of four tents, running a nervous hand through his short black hair.

Beside him a girl with her dark hair pulled back under a brightly coloured bandana, knelt to peer curiously into the nearest tent.

"I really don't think we're allowed to be here." Richard stammered looking over to where his other friend, Adam knelt at Helen's side.

"Yep this was Sarah's tent." Helen confirmed straightening up and throwing a bluelace crystal bracelet at the startled boy.

Richard sighed as he closed his palm around it. "Are you sure their gonna come back today? Just appear?" he asked worriedly. "The police have been looking for nearly a month and they don't have a clue what happened to them, don't get me wrong I've got as much faith as the next Wiccan but you have to admit it's a bit hard to believe."

Helen nodded "maybe a little hard to believe but we all saw what we saw…Sarah's alive at least."

Adam frowned "The cards said it was today so it's today, and its here."

Richard sighed sitting cross-legged on the sun dried grass his tanned skin standing out from under the white t-shirt he wore. In his head he replayed the circle they'd shared nearly a week ago, recalling vividly the moment he had opened his eyes and seen his friend standing before them, pleading with them silently. She had looked so pale…so ghostly. He shuddered at the memory hoping that where ever she was she was alright.

"What if she's the only one coming back?" Helen asked sadly sitting next to him.

Frowning Adam reached into his pocket drawing out a set of tarot cards wrapped in black silk.

Carefully he shuffled and cut the deck, placing three cards face up.

The three witches leant over the cards as he read them aloud. "Past: the tower, trials and suffering, healing destruction…whatever they've gone through something harmful has been removed, evil has been overcome." He whispered.

They glanced to the second card. "The present: Seven of cups…" he broke into a broad grin. "Celebration, the reuniting of friends and the end of a journey."

Helen smiled "So they are coming back."

Adam nodded but then he glanced at the last card, the card of the distant future.

His eyes barely had time to spot the red skin of the devil before a fierce wind scattered the cards. Helen and Richard cried out in shock as a brilliant flash of light dazzled them and a shimmering portal took form.

The manor had suddenly come alive with shouts and yells of excitement. Through every corridor and room the teens darted to and fro collecting their meagre belongings which had somehow become widely scattered.

Jory laughed aloud as he looked in the mirror, feeling strange in his black skull T-Shirt, abandoned for so many weeks. The others were likewise glad to replace course wool with manufactured cloths and jeans.

Sarah stuffed her belongings into her denim hip bag, grinning broadly as she placed the Van Helsing novel inside.

"You know I don't think I'll ever watch this film in the same way again." She laughed looking at Amie who was struggling with her knee high boots, caressing them like long lost lovers. Her friend grinned back then frowned as she took in Sarah's riding trousers, corset top and peasant shirt.

"Sorry Dracula stole your clothes." She said sympathetically.

Sarah shrugged "I have some more in my tent." She grinned broadly "Plus I always wanted period clothes."

The group re-entered the tower together and in silence, all trembling with anticipation as they saw Carl adjusting the wires around the machine. Van Helsing frowned at the large box at his feet.

"What is this again?" he asked.

"I call it a battery." Carl said eagerly "It's a portable energy unit."

Van Helsing grunted as he tried to lift it from the floor, raising an eyebrow at his companion. "Portable? It weighs a ton!"

"Yes well it's only a prototype." Carl stammered.

Anna stepped towards the group and grinned as they handed out their personal silver daggers to her.

"They are yours to keep, I had them specially made and I intend for you to keep them." She said grinning at the gleeful looks on the boy's faces and the horror on Amie's. The girl hesitated for a moment before smiling and placing the blade in her coat pocket.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "Well they are pretty." Amie said shrugging.

Sarah glanced up as the crackle of unstable electricity sounded and the small dynamo above the archway burst into life. Anna approached her drawing her slightly to one side, Van Helsing joined them smiling happily as he stood beside his new fiancé.

"I made a promise." The princess said lightly, producing the beautiful Tiger Katana from behind her back, its deep red sheath shimmering as it caught the light.

Sarah gasped in disbelief. "But…I didn't learn to use it properly." She stammered staring longingly at the sword.

Van Helsing laughed "I think you can handle it responsibly, you did use that sword to kill Verona."

Sarah grinned and reached out holding the sword perfectly balanced in her palm, she grasped the strings hanging from the hilt and tied the blade to her back in easy reach, as she had seen many samurai do in her manga films. She admired the effect in the window, beaming proudly at the guys jealous expressions.

Carl flicked a large switch and a flash of sunlight illuminated the room, making everyone blink in its intensity.

Bird calls filled the air, green woodland complete with tents and three very shocked wiccans appeared within the circle.

"Helly?" Sarah asked in astonishment catching sight of her friends.

A piercing squeal echoed through the portal. "Oh my God it's Van Helsing!"

"Friend of yours?" Van Helsing asked raising an eyebrow.

Sarah laughed and waved as Richard and Adam tried desperately to hold the struggling girl back.

Tony grinned "Well it's been great, we killed vampire's, saved the damsel in distress." Anna glared at him. "And now I'm going home." He announced taking a confident step forwards, he hugged Carl briefly and clasped Van Helsings hand. "Thanx for everything." He said sincerely.

Van Helsing nodded as Tony gave Anna a fleeting hug before stepping quickly through the portal.

Amie and Bob took hold of each others hands and turned to regard Anna and Van Helsing. "Thanks for everything!" Amie called.

"Yeh, glad you didn't die!" Bob said grinning as Amie punched him in the ribs and they stepped through.

Jory examined the portal thought fully. "You know I think I've learned something from all this." He said.

Marston and Chris stepped up next to him.

"Oh yeh?"

"What's that?"

Jory grinned "Never play with dimensional portals." Laughing they stepped through.

Sarah watched them all on the other side laughing and beckoning her through, Helen still fighting tooth and nail to get through the portal. "Let me go he has the hat!!"

She sighed. "You know in a few weeks their all going to leave me for uni…we'll drift apart."

Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "No." she said confidently. "Whatever paths you take you'll always be together, they might be on the other side of the world but the bonds you have are strong. They stuck by you through death, through darkness…" she laughed lightly. "Distance will not come between you now."

Tears blurred Sarah's as she turned to the three people in front of her.

"You know I always wished for this? To meet you guys, to fight with you." She laughed dryly wiping away a stray tear. "It didn't really work out the way I always imagined it would."

Anna hugged her tightly "You look after yourself…Dracula can't hunt anyone anymore."

Sarah sniffed smiling gratefully.

She turned to Carl who shifted shyly. "Er before you go…would you mind telling me what the "atomic Bomb" Jory mentioned is?" he asked hopefully.

Sarah laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. "You forget you heard that!"

Lastly she turned to Van Helsing. He stepped forward and tilted his hat back slightly, "So in your world I'm famous?" he asked his eyes shinning. Sarah nodded grinning.

"You've got no excuse to forget us all then."

Sarah smiled rubbing absently at the pale scars on her throat, she pulled the rim of her top up slightly exposing white scars across her naval from Velkan's attack.

"Somehow I don't think I will." She said.

He embraced her and she tugged teasingly at his hat. Hearing Helen's echoing yells behind her.

The hunter, the princess and the Friar watched as she stood silhouetted in the portals light for a moment.

Turning she grinned at the princess. "Hey Anna when the baby comes you gotta call it Sarah!" she giggled winking and stepping into the light.

Van Helsing blinked as Anna blushed deeply; he turned his head to stare at her. "Er is there something you want to tell me?" he asked tentatively.

Anna glared at the portal then turned back to the hunter. "Gabriel…you're going to be a father." She whispered.

"You didn't get me the hat!" came a shrill yell, and then complete silence as the portal closed.

Away from the celebratory fire in the village, a disfigured creature glared up at the tower window of Valerius manor. He watched as the light from the portal faded and the window became dark once again. Not daring to go to near to the manor, the small figure watched as Van Helsing swept the Valerius princess off her feet in ecstasy, one hand splayed over her stomach as he stared at her in wonder.

A malicious grin spread across the watchers face and he turned to walk into the depths of the forest. "You didn't get Igor." He muttered to himself. "But Igor will get you."

The End?

Note: :sags against chair, hands permanently locked in typing position: that's it…188 microsoft word pages..137,974 words and my story is complete lol thanx to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys gave me the confidence to keep going way after my muse gave up!!

For that I'm putting up the prototype for the first chapter of the sequel, it's a bit of a teaser to keep your interest till I finish writing the sequel!

R&R as always!!


End file.
